The Road Goes Ever On And On
by SeeYouNextTime
Summary: Bilbo and Bonnie Baggins, Halfling's of The Shire, find themselves joining the Company of the most unlikely creatures. Dwarves. But Bonnie's not so 'likely' herself. She's got a secret to hide, one that could possibly effect the growing relationship between her and another certain black haired archer... Kili/OC.
1. Prologue

**Finally a Hobbit story. Been meaning to write one for ages and I finally got it started. Hope you enjoy and please review! Kili/OC**

Bonnie Baggins, younger sister of Bilbo Baggins, wasn't what everybody thought her out to be. Most assumed her to be a regular average everyday Hobbit like all the others. But in truth, she was much more.

Bilbo wasn't her _real _brother, given she was 'adopted.' The only reason they had come to think of each other in a brotherly sisterly way, was that when he was a tween, she had been found by him and his parents passed out in a nearby park, when she was a young girl.

They had taken her in and given her a home, and a family, and from that point on, she was never alone. She hadn't known what had happened to her, only that her parents had been slaughtered by a pack of Orcs, and that her father had hidden her in the basement. She remembered crawling out of the small room below the floorboards and seeing her mother with her skull split down the middle, her father with an axe in his back, and one of her sisters with a slit across her throat. She had no idea at all what happened to her cousin Beralic, who had stayed the night with them.

The only think she could do was silently mourn for her family as she crawled from the massacre into the dark night streets of the outskirts of Bree. She had gone numb the moment she saw them dead on the floor, and she didn't even have the strength to cry until she had collapsed in a small meadow filled with trees. All she had with her were the clothes on her back and an opal ring around her small finger, which she had only ended up throwing away from the pain it reminded her of.

But there was another thing that made her different, something extra that was so unique only a few living things in the whole of Middle-Earth had it, or used to have it. Now there was only one… Bonnie.

The ability to _control. _The control of all living things, not the crap that people convinced themselves was important. But _this _was important. She could control most anything she wished… The wind, the water, the earth, the fire, anything! As long as it was living, she could do it. This was because she was a Mage, a Mage of Nature.

She could make the animals do her bidding, the trees whisper to her in strange tongues that she could still understand, the water follow her every command…

And the ability to change _herself. _One moment she could be her normal self, the next a soaring bird. And it didn't have to be changing to an animal. She could change her appearance, though she couldn't control it. It was her hair that changed. When she used fire her hair would go red, and the same with water, white and earth, green and wind, blue. Though it faded back to its normal colour the moment she stopped, she was still sometimes left with small streaks of the colour. The only problem with using her powers was, with some of them, if she used it to much it would slowly begin to drain her energy, and stay that way until she rested and got the energy back.

And on the plus side, it slowed down her aging. Her parents had been 159 years of age, but they looked the way a thirty year old Human would look, young and youthful. Bonnie didn't quiet remember her age, but she knew it was somewhere from seventy to seventy-five, though she held the appearance of a 25 year old human. Though Bilbo and his parents had found her some 50 years ago, when she had the appearance of a 10 year old.

Mage's didn't have the appearance of amazing mighty wizards and witches. In fact, the only difference between them and Hobbit's were the feet. They were normal sized, in proportion to their bodies, and completely hairless, unlike the large hairy feet of the Inhabitants of Hobbiton.

But nobody knew the amazing things she could do, not even Bilbo, the one person in the wold she was closest to. Her father, the _real _one, had drilled it into her mind to not let anyone know, telling her to be a good girl and keep it all in, fight back the urge until she was ready to use it. But hers were the strongest powers he had seen, stronger than his even.

_But back to reality…_

**This is just a small prologue, so I thought first up, I'd give you two chapters to get you started. I'm going to be updating every Sunday, so look forwards to seeing you again, after the next chapter of course.**


	2. A Feast for Dwarves

**Welcome back, I'm very happen to see you again. I don't know if anyone had reviewed, but if you have, thank you very much, I appreciate it. Hope you're enjoying this so far, otherwise why else would you be here, right?**

**Anyway, remember to R&amp;R, if you have the time. Thanks. **

Bonnie was quietly enjoying herself beside her brother on the small bench outside their shared Hobbit-Hole, with a Pipe full of Passionflower. She didn't bother shaping her smoke into rings, or any other shape, instead simply laying across the long bench with her head beside Bilbo's legs, her feet draped over the edge of the seat.

She had just blown the smoke out through her small straight nose when she heard Bilbo sniffle slightly, and she opened one eye to see him staring up at something. Bonnie stretched and sat up, turning to see who was there. She squinted her eyes to see past the sun and spotted a very tall, very _old_ man with a long colourless beard dressed in grey robes, in his hands a long wooden staff.

"Good morning," Bilbo said, sounding uncomfortable.

"What do you mean?" The man asked. "Do you mean to wish me a good morning, or do you mean that it is a good morning whether I want it or not? Or, perhaps you mean to say that you feel good on this particular morning. Or are you simply stating that this is a morning to be good on?"

Bilbo blinked in confusion, and said finally, "All of them at once, I suppose." The man looked slightly disapproving at Bilbo, who was continuing to look confused and bewildered.

"Can we help you?" Bonnie asked quickly to make up for Bilbo's silence.

"That remains to be seen. I'm looking for someone to share in an adventure," He answered.

"An adventure?" Bilbo asked, while Bonnie looked increasingly excited. "I don't imagine anyone west of Bree would have much interest in adventures. Nasty, disturbing, uncomfortable things. Make you late for dinner, hmm mm."

"Bilbo," Bonnie whispered urgently, not wanting him to pass up such an opportunity.

Bilbo got up quickly and went to his mail box, checking through it and flipping through his mail, clucking slightly. He looked completely uncomfortable with the fact that the man, who was beginning to look familiar, was still standing there. He puffed his pipe in vexation. Finished with the mail, he gestured for Bonnie to go inside, and he started walking up the stairs.

"Good morning," Bilbo said once more as he was half way up the stairs.

"To think that I should have lived to be good-morninged by Belladonna Took's son, as if I were selling buttons at the door," he said.

"Beg your pardon?" Bilbo asked in surprise.

"You've changed, and not entirely for the better, Bilbo Baggins."

"I'm sorry, do I know you?" Bilbo asked, becoming increasingly annoyed.

"Well, you know my name, although you don't remember I belong to it. I'm Gandalf! And Gandalf means…me."

Bilbo looked down, his mind reeling, while Bonnie stared up in shock at Gandalf. She couldn't believe she didn't recognise him!

"Gandalf…not Gandalf, the wandering Wizard, who made such excellent fireworks! Old Took used to have them on Midsummer's Eve. Ha, ha! Well. Hmm, I had no idea you were still in business."

Bilbo puffed on his pipe and started shuffling through the mail again, while Bonnie held her pipe halfway up to her mouth, too excited to do much else.

"And where else should I be?" Gandalf asked.

"Ha, Ha, Hm, Hmm…" was all Bilbo got out.

"Well, I'm pleased to find you remember something about me, even if it's only my fireworks. Well that's decided. It will be very good for you two, and most amusing for me. I shall inform the others," Gandalf said, and Bonnie exchanged a glance with the Bilbo.

"Inform the who?" Bilbo asked. "What? No. No. No! Wait. We do not want any adventures here, thank you. Not today, not-mm. I suggest you try over the hill or across the water." Bilbo hurried up the stairs, turned quickly and said, "Good morning."

Then he gestured to Gandalf with his pipe and disappeared into Bag End, and they could hear the dead bolt locking.

"Just shut me out, why don't you," Bonnie called sarcastically up to the Hobbit-Hole. She turned to Gandalf and said in a clear voice to the wizard.

"I'll go on an adventure."

Gandalf smiled and said, "Well of course you would, Bonnie Baggins. It seems this adventure will have two extra company." Then Gandalf strode up the foot-steps, his tall body shielding her from view, and he scratched something on the door. Suddenly, he turned to the window, and stared in for a second, then turned around and came back down to the gate.

He nodded once at Bonnie and left, disappearing around the corner of Bag End. Bonnie stared for a few seconds with an eyebrow cocked, then went up to the front door of Bag End.

"Bilbo, are you gonna leave me out here all day and night?" she asked, tapping her foot with her hands on her hips. A few moments later, the door opened and Bonnie walked in, annoyed.

"Sorry, Bonnie," Bilbo said, "Is he gone?"

"Yes, he's gone. Bilbo, he's not gonna bite you. It's Gandalf!" She said, throwing her hands out to the side.

"Yes well, I don't plan on going on any adventures." He looked at her warily. "And I hope you aren't either."

Bonnie smiled, and cracked her fingers behind her back. "Don't be so sure, brother mine." She grinned, and turned, before facing him again.

"Are you going to get some fish for dinner?" she asked.

Bilbo nodded hesitantly, not wanting to leave with the chance that the wizard could still be out there, and grabbed his blue coat from the coat-rack, pulling it over his shoulders. He took his small pouch of money and left Bonnie with a small wave and a promise that he would back soon.

She smiled as he left the door, and waited a few moments to make sure he had gone before skipping down to her room, where there was a small window pocking just over the hill. Bonnie stared at it for a moment, before jumping onto her desk that was beneath it, and pushing it open. She shimmed through into the refreshing sunlight, and with a small ripple passing down over her skin, and a hot then cold feeling, a dark black wolf stood in her place.

Bonnie trotted calmly down the side of Bag End, her mind blank of everything but how nice the day was as she headed towards the small forest that she had been found in. She always went back there whenever she got the chance. The feeling that it gave her whenever she was there, of the hope she felt when Bilbo and his parents found her that day and welcomed her into their home. Eastfarthing woods would always be special to her.

She moved under the canopy of leaves towards her favourite tree, a large thick one with a grove set deep into its bark. Bonnie settled into it, only her head and paws pocking out of the hole as orange leaves crackled beneath her weight, and slowly fell into a light doze, her ears pricked still, just in case she needed to make a quick retreat.

But she did, however, wake with a small grunt to the sun shining powerfully into her eyes. She growled softly, and stood to her paws, shaking out her backside and stretching to wake herself up fully. Then she turned into her Mage form, and with a slight flick of wrist that sent a strand of forest green down her curly hair, the canopy thickened above her, and she settled down once more, not bothering to change back to the wolf form just yet.

She awoke again just as the sun was setting, and feeling completely refreshed and calm, Bonnie changed back to the dark wolf and ran back the way she came towards Bag End. She guessed that Bilbo would be making his way back by now, and she didn't want him to get there when she wasn't home.

She moved faster, her legs digging into the ground, and spotted Bag End. She launched herself upwards and through her window, landing expertly on her bed from years of doing the same thing. She had just shifted back to Mage form when she heard the big round green door open and close, and Bilbo's footsteps going to the kitchen.

"Hello Bilbo," Bonnie called down the hall as she left her room. She swiftly moved down to the kitchen, spotting Bilbo taking things from the basket he carried. "What did you get?"

He glanced up and spotted her, then pointed at the bag with a carrot. "Just vegetables and two fish."

"When are you making it?" She asked, already picturing the food nice and cooked and warm. She flipped her long curly hair over one shoulder and absently started braiding it, not noticing Bilbo staring at her hair.

"Why is your hair streaked with green?" he asked in surprise. Though he knew that she could change her appearance, he didn't know about her control of fire, water, wind and earth, and how she could change into animals.

"Oh I was just messing around," she said softly, hoping he wouldn't make any more comments. He just shrugged his shoulders and said.

"It looks nice." It did, the green contrasting nicely with her brown-red hair. She had lots of streaks through her hair, manly red and green, but there were a few odd white and blue streaks that had blended into her hair. After a while the streaks disappeared as well, lasting longer depending on how long she used that particular ability. They usually disappeared after an hour of two.

Bonnie moved back down the hall to her room, rummaging through her drawers for something to wear. Her limited selection of clothing was probably due to the fact that no matter what she did, they were always destroyed on her little expeditions out of Hobbiton

Deciding to get the clothes after her bathing, she left and moved to the washroom, filling the large tub with warm water.

Bonnie settled herself into the soothing water, relaxing her eyelids and breathing in the light passionflower smell that seemed to linger on her skin, of fresh flowers and fruit and the smell of the breeze and rain and fire all mixed together to form one beautifully refreshing scent.

When the water started to go cold she stepped out of the tub on her tiptoes and pulled the plug, watching the water drain away. She took her towel and wrapped it around her body, staring into the mirror. In her opinion, there wasn't much to her, though others always told her she was the most beautiful lass they had ever met.

Sure her hair always seemed to fall in place, and the colour any other lass would die for, and the way her ever changing eyes had that sparkle. Her smile was wide and straight and full of life and her body was petite but curved at all the right places. But she never got any attention, so what was to make her think that they weren't just saying to make her feel better.

She shook out her wet hair and braided it again so it fell over her shoulder, and she pushed back the strands of her hair that weren't long enough for the braid. She stood looking at herself in the mirror, trying to decide what to wear. An image quickly formed in her mind, and with soft footsteps padding against the floor, she went back to her room and searched through her drawers.

She pulled something out of the drawers and dressed, before looking into another mirror. A long dress flowed around her, spreading up to cover her body in soft, brown layers of fabric that faded into a black then a white corset. It fell softly, just brushing her ankles and again fitted her physique perfectly.

Feeling quite good with herself, she left her room, noticing that it was already dark outside. Bilbo was in the kitchen frying up the fish and boiling the vegetables over the stove.

"I'll watch the food while you get ready for dinner," Bonnie said as she entered the kitchen, and sat down at the table. Bilbo nodded and left, and she heard the water start to run in the other room.

Bilbo came back a half hour later as she was checking on the food, and she took it off the flames and separated it onto plates. They sat across from the table, put napkins over their laps, and grabbed a piece of lemon each, squirting it over their fish…

Ring! Ring!

Bonnie and Bilbo looked up at each other in surprise, still with a tight grip of their lemon pieces. They got up in unison and walked cautiously towards the door. Bilbo lent forwards and pulled the door back, revealing a bald, bearded…Dwarve.

The Dwarve turned and bowed slightly. "Dwalin, at you service," he said.

"…Bilbo Baggins, at yours," Bilbo said, tying his robe even tighter. Bonnie looked from Bilbo to Dwalin and curtsied.

"Bonnie Baggins."

"Yes, Gandalf spoke about you," Dwalin said and pushed his way past Bilbo into the Hobbit-Hole without an invitation.

"D-do we know each other?" Bilbo asked in confusions. Dwalin looked at him as though he were a moron.

"No. Which way laddie, lassie? Is it down here?" he asked.

"Is what down where?' Bonnie asked, bewildered.

"Supper. He said there'd be food, and lots of it."

"H-he said? Who said?" Bilbo asked.

Dwalin strode down the hall to the kitchen and sat straight down in Bilbo's chair, pulling the meal towards him. He didn't bother cutting up the fish, instead taking bites straight out of it and shoving an occasional vegetable into his mouth. When he had finished with the meat on the fish, he took a huge bite of the head. Bonnie and Bilbo looked on in repulsion.

Rushing forwards, Bonnie quickly grabbed her own plate and saved it for her and Bilbo to eat. The two of them sat down on the small ledge by the window and picked at the food, though strangely they had lost their appetites.

"Mmmm…very good, this. Anymore?" Dwalin asked.

"What? Uh, oh, yes, yes," Bilbo said, grabbing a plate of muffins from behind him. He moved them over to Dwalin, quickly took two of them, and set the plate down. "Help yourself." Dwalin grabbed one and stuffed in in his mouth.

"Mmmm. It's just that, um. I wasn't expecting company," Bilbo stammered, just as the door rung again. There was silence for a moment, then…

"That'll be the door," Dwalin said, and Bilbo rushed off. Bonnie stayed behind, intrigued by the Dwarve in front of her.

"So why are you here?" she asked, and Dwalin looked up at her as he shoved another muffin in his mouth.

"You'll find out soon enough, little lassie." Dwalin got up and went into the hall, and Bonnie followed him. The Dwarve picked up a jar from the shelf and tried to fit his large hands through the hole, almost breaking the glass.

"Here, let me do it," Bonnie yelled, and grabbed the jar from him, taking out all of the biscuits and putting them in his hands. But suddenly, Dwalin looked up and stopped, smiling as he spotted something. Bonnie looked up and spotted a white bearded Dwarve that was older and shorter than Dwalin.

"Oh ha ha! Evening, brother! Heh, heh," The other Dwarve said. Bonnie made her way to Bilbo and he told her that the new Dwarve was called Balin.

"Oh, by my beard, you are shorter and wider then last we met," Dwalin said, placing his hands on Balin's shoulders.

"Wider, not shorter. Sharp enough for both of us," Balin said. Laughing, they greeted each other amicably, smashing their foreheads together. Bonnie and Bilbo blinked in surprise and wonder.

"Uh, excuse me; Sorry, I hate to interrupt, ah, but the thing is, I'm not entirely sure you're in the right house," Bilbo stammered to the Dwarves.

Ignoring Bilbo, Dwalin and Balin went into the Hobbit's pantry, where they were pouring Ale and examining the food. As they spoke to each other Bilbo continued his speech.

"Have you eaten?" Dwalin asked Balin.

"It's not that I don't like visitors; I-I like visitors as much as the next Hobbit, but I do like to know them before they come visiting," Bilbo said, still being ignored. Bonnie was actually enjoying this, feeling this would be the beginning to a very interesting evening.

"Ah, that looks very nice indeed," Balin said, and Dwalin agreed in an indistinguishable voice.

Balin picked up a lump of cheese and looked at it closely. "What's this?" Dwalin asked.

"I don't know…cheese?"

"The thing is, um-" Bilbo tried to say, but still, they weren't listening.

"It's gone blue," Balin said.

"It's riddled with mould," Dwalin agreed, taking the cheese and throwing it out the pantry passed the still-speaking Bilbo and the ever-silent Bonnie.

"The thing is, um, I, we don't know either of you, in the slightest. I don't mean to be blunt, but, I uh, but I had to speak my mind. I'm sorry," Bilbo said the last part strongly, thinking his speech might have made an impact.

The two dwarves paused and looked back at Bilbo.

"Hm. Apology accepted," Balin said.

"Mm," Bilbo huffed.

"Ah, now fill it up brother, don't stint. I could eat again, if you insist," Balin said as he handed a tankard to Dwalin to be filled up. In the background, Bonnie and Bilbo heard the sound of the doorbell again.

Bonnie and Bilbo huffily made their way to the door, most of the huffing on Bilbo's side. The male Halfling pulled the door open and two young dwarves were standing there, one with a dark blonde hair and a long beard with plaits by his mouth, and the other one, the younger looking one, with dark brown hair and stubble over his jaw.

"Fili," said the blonde one.

"And Kili," said the other.

In unison, they said, "At your service," and bowed deeply. They stopped with the bowing and straightened at the same time. Wide grins stretched across their faces.

"You must be Mr. Boggins," Kili said, smiling brightly and obviously not spotting Bonnie behind him.

"Nope, you can't come in, you've come to the wrong house," Bilbo protested. He tried to close the door, but Kili stepped forwards and stopped it from shutting with his foot and hand.

"What?" he asked. "Has it been cancelled?"

"No one told us," Fili said, moving forwards also.

"Cancel-? No- Nothing's been cancelled," Bilbo said, shaking his head.

"Well that's a relief," Kili said and pushed his way through the door. He finally spotted Bonnie and again bowed, this time lower than he did with Bilbo. Fili, spotting her too, followed his lead.

"My lady, at your service," Kili and Fili said and, charmed, she smirked and curtsied.

"Bonnie Baggins, at yours," she said, and much to her surprise, Fili and Kili grabbed each of her hands and kissed it, kneeling on one knee. Bonnie felt herself blush at the behaviour of these charming Dwarves directed at her, and turned her face against the light so they wouldn't see.

"Bonnie!" Bilbo yelled, and she rolled her eyes and turned away, pulling her hands from their grip.

"Yes, Bilbo, dear," she asked, and Bilbo frowned at her.

Fili moved up and dumped his weapons into Bilbo's arms. "Careful with these, I just had 'em sharpened."

"It's nice, this place," Kili said, looking around. "Did you do it yourself?" he started wiping his muddy shoes on a small chest.

"Ah, no it's been in the family for years. That's my mother's Glory box, could you please not do that?" Bilbo asked frantically, and Kili finally stopped.

"Kili, Fili, come on, give us a hand," Dwalin said as he came out of the Dining room.

"Mister Dwalin," Kili said, and the Dwarves started to laugh.

"Let's shove this in the hallway," Balin suggested, gesturing to the cabinets on either side of the table. "Otherwise well never get everyone in."

"E-everyone?" Bilbo asked. "How many more are there?" The four dwarves started to shift the furniture around to create a meeting-feasting area.

"Oh relax, Bilbo, this is interesting," Bonnie said, and went into the dining room to help move the cabinets. "We can always move them back."

"Where do you want this?' Fili, or Kili, Bonnie couldn't tell asked. The two were carrying a large piece of furniture, and she quickly pointed into the room with the most space.

Suddenly, there was another loud knock coming from the doorway, and Bilbo scampered off, yelling about Dwarves and visitors and too many things in his dining room.

"What's his problem?" Kili said, appearing by her left side, with Fili on her other.

"Dwalin ate his dinner," she said, and they nodded in understanding.

"Well, my lady, it seems we are- What is this?' Before she knew it, Fili had picked up a green strand of her hair between his fingers and was looking at it with sharp eyes. Kili had taken another strand of the green, obviously not noticing the red that blended in much better with her hair.

"I have never seen such a colour of hair," Kili said, twirling it between his fingers.

"You two aren't acting very gentlemanly," she teased, but they obviously took her seriously. The moment the words had left her mouth, they dropped into low bows, apologising immensely.

"I was joking, Kili, Fili, please, have a sense of humour." She pulled them back to their feet with surprising strength and turned to walk away.

Suddenly, a swarm of Dwarves came around the corner and collided into them, and Bonnie, being at the front _and _the smallest, she got the full brunt of it and fell over, throwing her hands out to keep herself from falling face-first.

Luckily however, before she could even hit the ground, hands wrapped around her waist and shoulders and lifted her back to her feet. When her feet were safely planted back on the floor, Bonnie let out a huff and glared at the Dwarves that knocked into her, feeling a fire light up in her eyes. Literally. If you looked close enough there would be little fires in her pupils.

She blinked and they were gone, and the Dwarves in front of her pushed past to the pantry, where Dwalin and Balin already were.

"You alright, my lady?" Fili asked with a hint of concern in his usually cheerful voice. Bonnie looked at him to Kili (Who had been the one to stop her fall), who also looked a bit worried, and she nodded, saying she was fine.

"And can you please not call me 'my lady'?" she added. "My name is Bonnie, and that's what I like to be called."

"Of course, Bonnie," Kili said, bowing again and moving into the pantry. Bonnie crossed her arms with a small fond grin, cocking her hip out to the side.

"He's a bit odd," she observed, and Fili chuckled.

"Any brother of mine would be," he said, then followed his brother to get the food. The group of Dwarves came back and forth from the pantry to the dining room, carrying food and plates and mugs.

"Those are my plates!" Bilbo yelled from the middle of the hallway as the Dwarves swerved to get past him. "Excuse me! Not my wine! Put that back. Put that back! Not the jam, please…Excuse me!"

Bombur, the biggest Dwarve, walked out of the kitchen carrying three wheels of cheese.

"Excuse me," Bilbo said. "A tad excessive, isn't it? Have you got a cheese knife?"

"Cheese knife?" A Dwarve in a funny hat, Bofur, said. "He eats it by the block."

"That's disgusting," Bonnie said, wrinkling her nose in repulsion. Bofur nodded once and looked at her, smiling.

"Well, aren't you pretty," he said, causing her to laugh. "You might be the fairest non-Dwarve I've had the pleasure of meeting." He bowed and took his hat off, taking her hand up and kissing it.

"A true pleasure, my lady," he said, just as Kili and Fili walked past.

"She doesn't like being called that, Bofur," Fili said.

"She's called Bonnie," Kili said, putting emphasis on her name. "Quiet beautiful name, don't you think? Matches her face." He winked at her, and she smirked, winking back. She grinned in triumph as his cheeks coloured.

"He's got it bad," she heard Fili whisper to Bofur and the two nodded before scampering off, Kili coming after them in annoyance. Bonnie turned back, almost bumping into the Dwarve Dori as he said to Gandalf.

"Excuse me, Mr. Gandalf, can I tempt you with a nice cup of chamomile tea?" He asked, pouring a hot brown liquid into a small cup.

"Oh, no thank you, Dori," Gandalf refused, before requesting, "A little red wine for me, I think."

As Dori turned away, Bonnie tapped his shoulder and yelled over the noise, "I'll have some, if you don't mind?" Dori smiled, pleased with her liking of fine teas, and handed over the little cup and saucer. Bonnie took a small sip, smiling at Dori, and he turned to get Gandalf's wine.

She watched, filled with amusement, as Bilbo wrestled a bowl of tomatoes away from Nori, going on about how they were his prized possession. Bifur, the Dwarve with an axe in his head, approached Gandalf and talked to him in Khuzdul and with body motions.

"Yes, you're quite right, Bifur," Gandalf said, and slowly turned away as he murmured, "We appear to be one Dwarve short."

But Dwalin spoke up, leaning against a wall as he sipped at a mug of ale. "He is late, is all," he said. "He travelled north to a meeting of our kin. He will come."

Dori came up to him next, with a little glass of red wine in his hand. "Mr. Gandalf?" he said, getting the wizards attention.

"Hmmm?"

"A little glass of red wine, as requested. It's, eh, got a fruity bouquet." Gandalf, with a small smile, took the glass with a thank you, before drinking it down in one gulp. He looked at the glass sadly afterwards, wanting more.

All the Dwarves, sitting in Bilbo's dining room, had a grand feast with all his food. They were quite rude and messy about it, the lot of them throwing food around. Bofur even threw some food to his brother, Bombur, the latter catching it in his mouth amidst everyone's cheers.

Then everyone began throwing food around. Bilbo walked away in disgust, while Bonnie stayed, watching with humour as Fili walked on top of the table, carrying several cups of ale and knocking aside the food in his way.

"Who wants an ale?" He asked them, and handed them down to the dwarves that did with a loud, "There you go."

"Let him have another drink," Dwalin shouted out, and Fili handed another one down.

"Here you go."

Dwalin, coming up with a _brilliant _idea, poured his ale into Oin's hearing trumpet, and as Oin spluttered in anger, everyone else roared with laughter. Oin put his hearing trumpet to his mouth and blew the ale out of it, making it squeal. One of the dwarves yelled, "On the count of three!" and they pounded their tankards together. Someone counted, "One...! Two!" Then all the Dwarves went quiet and began drinking their ale together, the drink splashing over their mouth and dribbling down their beards and chin.

They finished their drinks, and in the most disgusting and funniest fashion, began burping loudly. Ori, the youngest Dwarve, let out the longest, deepest and loudest burp, much to the cheers and encouragements of his fellow Dwarves.

Bonnie smirked, and with a feeling that this was going to be the most amusing evening, took a sip of her tea.

**So this is the first ****_real _****chapter, so I hoped you enjoyed and that you plan to come back and continue reading. Remember, I own nothing but Bonnie, despite the fact that I wish dearly that she was not all. **

**See toy next Sunday….**


	3. A Tale of Triumph

**So I know I'm back a bit earlier than I said, but I've decided that because its the beginning of the story I need to get up a few more chapters so people get more interest and start reading and reviewing and stuff...**

After their very loud and chaotic dinner, the Dwarves all got to their feet and started wandering around, chatting amicably with each other while Bilbo grumbled and stomped around the house. Bonnie watched him from in between Kili and Fili as he stomped through the living room into the kitchen. She heard him yell from the other room,

"Excuse me that is a doily, not a dishcloth!"

Bonnie snorted with laughter, and took a long drag from her pipe. The smell of Passionflower smoke drifted through her mouth and she blew it back out through her nose. Kili and Fili watched as she took another drag and blew smoke rings out of her mouth.

"Oi, give us a puff," Fili said, reaching over with an expecting hand for her pipe. She handed it over, hesitating at first given it held much importance to her, and he grabbed it and took a small puff. His eyes widened in surprise straight away, and he looked at the pipe for a moment longer before slowly handing it back.

"What is that?" he asked her, and she looked down at it and back again before answering.

"Passionflower. Nice, isn't it?" Fili nodded, just as Kili leaned over and took a quick puff.

"Hey!" Bonnie protested, pulling the pipe away from him and giving Fili another chance to take his own puff once more. "Stop it!" she shouted. "I don't have much left and it's not blooming for another few days!"

Fili and Kili sheepishly smiled, and as penance Kili gestured at his own pipe for her to take a puff from. Bonnie rolled her eyes and leaned forwards, the smoke flooding into her mouth and lungs. It tasted woodsy but florally at the same time, and of course had the smokiness to it. Bonnie looked up at him, and asked,

"Wireweed?" Kili didn't get a chance to answer, however, because they heard Bilbo shout quietly,

"I don't want to get used to them. The state of my kitchen! There's mud trod into the carpet, they've pillaged the pantry. I'm not even going to tell you what they've done in the bathroom; They've all but destroyed the plumbing. I don't understand what they're doing in my house!"

"Excuse me." They heard Ori say, and Fili got to his feet to go join them, "I'm sorry to interrupt, but what should I do with my plate?"

"Here you go, Ori, give it to me," Fili said, and took the plate. He threw it to Kili, who had just gotten up and walked to the door to the kitchen, and he threw it behind his back to Bifur, who was standing at the sink in the kitchen. Bifur caught it behind his back, without even looking at it. Kili, Fili, and other Dwarves began throwing the plates, bowls, and utensils to each other, eventually throwing them to the sink to be washed. As dishware flew through the air, Gandalf ducked to avoid getting hit, just as Bonnie eventually made her way to his side.

"Oh!" The Wizard gasped.

Bilbo shouted at the Dwarves, anger and worry woven through his voice, "Excuse me, that's my mother's West Farthing crockery, it's over a hundred years old!"

The Dwarves at the table began rhythmically drumming on the tablet with utensils and their fists.

"And can can you not do that?" Bilbo asked, but when they didn't stop he yelled, "You'll blunt them!"

"Ooh, d'hear that, lads?" Bofur asked. "He says we'll blunt the knives."

Kili began singing and the other Dwarves joined him, as they continued throwing the dishware.

_"__Blunt the knives, bend the forks_

_Smash the bottles and burn the corks_

_Chip the glasses and crack the plates_

_That's what Bilbo Baggins hates!_

_Cut the cloth and tread on the fat_

_Leave the bones on the bedroom mat_

_Pour the milk on the pantry floor_

_Splash the wine on every door_

_Dump the crocks in a boiling bowl_

_Pound them up with a thumping pole_

_When you've finished, if any are whole_

_Send them down the hall to roll_

_..._

_That's what Bilbo Baggins hates!"_

Bilbo huffed up in anger, only to find all the dishes stacked neatly and cleanly. The Dwarves and Gandalf laughed loudly, Bonnie just grinning as she took a puff from her Pipe, once more beside Kili.

But suddenly, there was three loud knocks from the front door, and everyone fell silent as they glanced towards the door.

"He is here," Gandalf said. The Dwarves, Hobbit, Wizard and Mage all got to their feet, slowly crowding out of the kitchen and into the front hall. Standing between the Durin brothers, Bonnie stretched up as high as she could on her toes to see over the shoulder of Dwalin, who was stood in front of her. But there wasn't really much to see, given that Gandalf was covering most of the doorway.

The Wizard quickly opened the door, and even from her spot she could see Thorin Oakenshield, King under the Mountain, turn to look up at the great Wizard.

"Gandalf," He greeted, stepping through the doorway into Bag End. "I thought you said this place would be easy to find. I lost my way, twice. Wouldn't have found it at all had it not been for that mark on the door."

"Mark?" Bilbo asked, beginning to sound offended as he stepped out of the crowd to address Thorin. "There's no mark on that door. It was painted a week ago!"

"There is a mark; I put it there myself," Gandalf interrupted, before Bilbo or Thorin could say anything _disrespectful_ to each other. "Bilbo Baggins, allow me to introduce the leader of our company, Thorin Oakenshield."

"So, this is the Hobbit," Thorin began, after a brief moment of glancing over to analyse the Hobbit. "Tell me, Mr. Baggins, have you done much fighting?"

"Pardon me?" Bilbo asked, with a raised eyebrow.

"Axe or sword? What's your weapon of choice?"

Bilbo, confused as he was, answered with a smug little smile that got him no-where, "Well, I have some skill at Conkers, if you must know, but I fail to see why that's relevant."

"Thought as much," Thorin said, and scoffed, "He looks more like a grocer than a burglar."

The Dwarves all laughed, but Bonnie glared and stepped forwards to face him off.

"Excuse me, _King under the Mountain, _and yes I know who you are." She took a moment to be pleased at the look of surprise on the Dwarves face. "You don't just come into somebodies home, _uninvited, _and start being rude. He's your host, do don't forget that."

Thorin looked evenly at her, his gaze unwavering as he asked, "And who are you, lassie?"

Bonnie stared strongly back, before replying, "Bonnie Baggins."

"Well, Gandalf did mention a Lass, one with a heart of pure gold, but he neglected to mention a name. Tell me, Bonnie Baggins, what makes you worthy of this quest?"

_Well, _Bonnie thought, _at least he doesn't have a problem with me being a woman. _

Bonnie smiled softly, and said, "You have yet to see me with a bow and arrow or knife, Master Thorin. Until that day comes, do not judge to harshly."

Thorin stared at her for one long moment, before giving a small smirk and disappearing into the other room. The other Dwarves trailed after him, along with Gandalf and Bilbo, but Fili and Kili remained behind, immediately rushing to her side as they came out of earshot.

"Why'd you do that?" Fili asked her, while Kili said.

"That was very dangerous, you shouldn't talk to him that way."

Bonnie scoffed, and said defensively, "He shouldn't have talked to my brother that way." But still, the looks of concern on both of their young faces had her promising, "Fine, I won't talk to him that way again."

Kili and Fili both smiled at that, and taking her arms gently, led her back into the Dining room, where Thorin was eating a small meal of bread, cheese, and a touch of ham. He took a sip from his ale as Balin spoke, asking, "What news from the meeting in Ered Luin? Did they all come?"

"Aye. Envoys from all seven kingdoms," Thorin answered, and despite that tone of disappointment in his voice that was quiet obvious, the Dwarves all murmured their joy.

"What do the Dwarves of the Iron Hills say?" Dwalin asked, "Is Dain with us?"

Thorin took a long sip of ale before he answered, "They will not come."

And now they released mumbles of disappointment. But they were only added to as Thorin declared, "They say this quest is ours, and ours alone."

But Bilbo interrupted them, coming forwards to look over Thorin's shoulder, "You're going on a quest?"

"Bilbo, my dear fellow," Gandalf said, and obviously having something to show them, asked, "let us have a little more light."

Bilbo quickly brought a candle to the table, where Gandalf had spread out a map which was in his pocket. Bonnie, sitting again between her new favourite Dwarves, stretched her back as far as it could go, not risking using her skin-changer powers to elongate her spine as that of a snake would. She couldn't risk letting the Dwarves know, less they mistrust her for the remainder of their time together. The thought, despite the fact that they had only just met that night, brought disappointment and denial to her heart, especially at the thought of Fili and Kili. She had come to like them very much.

"Far to the East, over ranges and rivers, beyond woodlands and wastelands, lies a single solitary peak," Gandalf said, bringing her forth from her thoughts.

Bilbo leaned over Thorin's shoulder to look at the map, reading, "The Lonely Mountain."

"Aye," Gloin spoke up, "Oin has read the portents, and the portents say it is time."

"Ravens have been seen flying back to the mountain as it was foretold," Oin explained. "When the birds of yore return to Erebor, the reign of the beast will end."

Bilbo looked up in concern at the use of the word beast, and asked, "Uh, What beast?"

Bofur smiled and looked casually over at Bilbo, saying, "Well that would be a reference to Smaug the Terrible, chiefest and greatest calamity of our age. Airborne fire breather, teeth like razors, claws like meat-hooks, extremely fond of precious metals "

"Yes, I know what a dragon is," Bilbo interrupted him, but he himself was interrupted as Ori stood up and declared.

"I'm not afraid! I'm up for it. I'll give him a taste of the Dwarveish iron right up his jacksie."

Several of the Dwarves shouted in agreement, while Dori just grabbed onto Ori's shirt and shouted, "Sit down!"

Balin spoke up then, using wise words as he said, "The task would be difficult enough with an army behind us. But we number just thirteen, and not thirteen of the best, nor brightest."

The Dwarves started objecting, saying things like, "Hey, who are you calling dim?" "Watch it!", and "No!"

"What did he say?" Oin shouted, holding his trumpet to his ear.

Fili called out as the noise died down, "We may be few in number, but we're fighters, all of us, to the last Dwarve!"

And Kili encouraged, "And you forget, we have a wizard in our company. Gandalf will have killed hundreds of dragons in his time."

"Oh, well, now, uh, I- I- I wouldn't say that, I " Gandalf stuttered, for what seemed to be the first time lost for words as the Dwarves started shouting at him.

"How many, then?" Dori asked.

"Uh, what?" Gandalf said.

"Well, how many dragons have you killed? Go on, give us a number!" Dori shouted once more.

Gandalf embarrassedly started coughing on his pipe smoke, and the Dwarves jumped to their feet, arguing about the number of dragons Gandalf had killed. Their voices all morphed together to create one loud and incredibly frustrating jumble, which was only silence when Thorin jumped up in anger and bellowed, silencing the rest.

"Shazara!" Thorin roared, getting to his feet as he shouted the Dwarveish word for silence. "If we have read these signs, do you not think others will have read them too? Rumours have begun to spread. The dragon Smaug has not been seen for 60 years. Eyes look east to the Mountain, assessing, wondering, weighing the risk. Perhaps the vast wealth of our people now lies unprotected. Do we sit back while others claim what is rightfully ours? Or do we seize this chance to take back Erebor? Du Bekâr! Du Bekâr!" _At arms! At arms!_

All the Dwarves shouted their cheers, standing to their feet and pumping their fists into the air. They did however settle down, when Balin pointed out.

"You forget: the front gate is sealed. There is no way into the mountain."

But Gandalf seemed to have a solution for everything, as he said, "That, my dear Balin, is not entirely true."

Twiddling his fingers, Gandalf produced a Dwarvish key, ornately wrought. Thorin looked at it in wonder, knowing what it was but still asking.

"How came you by this?"

Gandalf looked at him, then the key, and explained, "It was given to me by your father, by Thrain, for safekeeping. It is yours now." He slowly handed the key over into the Dwarves waiting grasp, and Thorin's hand slowly closed around it as though he were afraid the moment it touched his skin it would burst into flames.

There was silence for a moment which was broken by Fili as he said, "If there is a key, there must be a door."

Gandalf pointed at a few runes on the map with his pipe, and said, "These runes speak of a hidden passage to the lower halls."

"There's another way in!" Kili said in excitement.

"Well, if we can find it," Gandalf sighed, "but Dwarve doors are invisible when closed. The answer lies hidden somewhere in this map and I do not have the skill to find it. But there are others in Middle earth who can. The task I have in mind will require a great deal of stealth, and no small amount of courage. But, if we are careful and clever, I believe that it can be done."

"That's why we need a burglar," Ori pointed out, and Bilbo said in agreement, as though he were suggesting himself for the job.

"Hm, A good one, too. An expert, I'd imagine."

"And are you?" Gloin asked. Bonnie sighed, and pressed her palm to her forehead as she felt a head-ache coming on.

"Am I what?" Bilbo asked in confusion.

Oin smiled, and obviously mishearing him, declared, "He said he's an expert! Hey hey!"

Several Dwarves laughed, while Bilbo stuttered, "M Me? No, no, no, no, no. I'm not a burglar; I've never stolen a thing in my life. If you want a burglar ask Bonnie." And it was true, more than a number of times Bonnie had gone into Farmer Maggot's crops and stolen mushroom, carrots and cabbages of all sorts. It had gotten even easier to steal after he got too preoccupied with his newborn son.

"I'm afraid I have to agree with Mr. Baggins. He's hardly burglar material," Balin said, ignoring his little comment about Bonnie as the Hobbit nodded in agreement.

"Aye, the wild is no place for gentlefolk who can neither fight nor fend for themselves," Dwalin said, and Bilbo continued nodding in agreement, whilst the dwarves began arguing, some of them shouting about the uselessness of Bilbo, others about the waste of time, and others about bringing Bonnie along. But Gandalf, growing angry, rose to his full height and cast darkness over the group. He started speaking, his stern voice coming through as the Dwarves stopped to stare at him in awe, and in some cases, fright. Even to the bravest of Dwarves, a wizard was not someone to be reckoned with.

"Enough!" Gandalf thundered, "If I say Bilbo Baggins is a burglar, then a burglar he is." He went back to his normal calm self, before saying, "Hobbits are remarkably light on their feet. In fact, they can pass unseen by most if they choose. And while the dragon is accustomed to the smell of Dwarve, the scent of Hobbit is all but unknown to him, which gives us a distinct advantage. You asked me to find the last members of this company, and I have chosen Mr. and Miss. Baggins. There's a lot more to them than appearances suggest, and they have a great deal more to offer than any of you know, including themselves. You must trust me on this."

"Very well," Thorin sighed. "We will do it your way."

"No, no, no," Bilbo protested.

"Give them the contract." Bonnie jumped excitedly to her feet and scampered quickly and quietly to the front of the table.

"Please," Bilbo said, and tugged on Bonnie's sleeve.

"Alright, we're off!" Bofur shouted, as Balin handed Bilbo a long contract.

"It's just the usual summary," Balin said, "of out-of-pocket expenses, time required, remuneration, funeral arrangements, so forth."

"Funeral arrangements?" Bilbo asked.

Bilbo, reading parts of the contract out loud, said, "Terms: Cash on delivery, up to but not exceeding one fourteenth of total profit, if any. Seems fair. Eh, Present Company shall not be liable for injuries inflicted by or sustained as a consequence thereof including but not limited to lacerations ... evisceration … incineration?"

"Oh, aye, he'll melt the flesh off your bones in the blink of an eye," Bofur said with a smile, taking a puff of his pipe. Bilbo looked at him, a tad breathless, while Bonnie looked back and forth from in between them.

"You all right, laddie?" Balin asked, as Bilbo bent over, nauseous and pained.

"Uh, yeah...Feel a bit faint," he gasped, while Bonnie came to his side and started rubbing his back comfortingly.

"Think furnace with wings," Bofur continued.

"Air, I- I- I need air."

"Flash of light, searing pain, then Poof! You're nothing more than a pile of ash."

Bilbo breathed heavily, trying to compose himself as the others watched. He stood up straight, smiled, and said, "Hmmm. Nope," before promptly falling to the floor in a faint.

"Ah, very helpful, Bofur," Gandalf sighed, while Bonnie jumped to Bilbo's side to look at him in worry. She pressed a hand to his sweaty forehead, feeling his temperature, and with the Dwarves not being able to see anything from behind her, she breathed an icy breathe onto his face, effectively cooling him down.

Dwalin sighed and got to his feet, moving around the table to pick up Bilbo's unconscious form and transfer him to a chair. As he passed Bonnie, he stopped, said, "He'll be fine, lassie," ruffled her hair with his spare hand, and continued on to the living room. Bonnie got back to her feet, watching after him, and barely noticed as Balin put a quill into her hand and led her over to the table to sign the contract. She quickly signed her name with a quick flourish of her wrist, before disappearing around the corner to sit with Bilbo.

She sat with the unconscious Bilbo until he woke, and only then, after he assured her multiple times that he was fine, did she get back to her feet and move to the kitchen, putting a kettle of water over the fire to boil for tea.

She crouched on the ground, her arms crossed over her legs as she stared into the flames that created shadows over her eyes, and didn't notice as Kili and Fili came up behind her and stood in silence.

Slowly but comfortingly, Kili and Fili knelt down beside her, and both put an arm around her shoulders. Bonnie sighed softly, and turned her head into Kili's shoulder, her head pounding as she thought of Bilbo on this journey. Of course, she knew he could be brave when he wanted to be, but she didn't know how he would fare on a real adventure, with real dangers and real threats.

The thought was sending her mad, and she was incredibly grateful when the kettle whistled and she reached to grab it, her hand wrapping around the hot metal without a second pause. She heard Kili and Fili give shouts of warning, but it was too late. She pulled the kettle from the hook, and turned to look at them.

"What?"

They stared at her as though she had three eye balls, and she stared back just as confused. What did she do?

"How the bloody hell is your hand not burning?" The spoke together, a sign of their brotherly traits showing through, and Bonnie looked down at her hand and back again, before her eyes widened and she lunged to put the kettle down on the table. The moment it was out of her hand, Kili and Fili pounced on her like over-protective mothers, grabbing her hand to examine it. Of course, there was not a single mark there, which once again added to their confusion.

"How on Middle-earth-" Fili was cut off as Gandalf appeared at the front of the kitchen, leaning down so he could look at them and ask.

"Is that tea quite finished yet?"

Bonnie looked at him for a moment, the wizard with a knowing glint in his eye as he caught her stare, before jumping into action, bustling around to prepare it as she called back, "Yes, of course, one moment."

She finished setting up the tea, and pouring a mug for her brother, she scampered into the living room once more, handing the cup over to Bilbo with a small smile that hid the panic in her eyes from the small slip she'd had with Kili and Fili. She couldn't believe she had been so careless, letting them see her do that! She should have been more careful!

She quickly sat in the seat across from Bilbo, rubbing her forehead to try and abate the migraine pounding at her skull. She lay like that for a few minutes, which turned into ten, which turned into an hour. She didn't quiet realise it had been that long until Bilbo stuttered, his hand clutched around the now cold mug,

"I'll be all right, let me just sit quietly for a moment."

Gandalf, she now realised, was standing over them, and he said, "You've been sitting quietly for far too long. Tell me; When did doilies and your mother's dishes become so important to you? I remember a young Hobbit who always was running off in search of Elves and the woods, who'd stay out late, come home after dark, trailing mud and twigs and fireflies. A young Hobbit who would have liked nothing better than to find out what was beyond the borders of the Shire. The world is not in your books and maps; It's out there."

He seemed to be leaving her alone, given she had already signed the damned contract.

"I can't just go running off into the blue," Bilbo shouted, defending himself. "I am a Baggins, of Bag End."

"You are also a Took. Did you know that your great great great great uncle, Bullroarer Took, was so large he could ride a real horse?"

"Yes," Bilbo sighed.

"Well he could! In the Battle of Green Fields, he charged the goblin ranks. He swung his club so hard it knocked the Goblin King's head clean off, and it sailed a hundred yards through the air and went down a rabbit hole. And thus the battle was won, and the game of golf invented at the same time."

Bilbo looked at him, and trying to ease the tension, said softly, "I do believe you made that up."

"Well, all good stories deserve embellishment," Gandalf said. "You'll have a tale or two to tell of your own when you come back."

"Can you promise that I will come back?" Bilbo asked, getting down to the point.

Gandalf sighed, wishing he hadn't asked this question, and answered honestly, "No. And if you do, you will not be the same."

"That's what I thought," Bilbo muttered, "Sorry, Gandalf, I can't sign this. You've got the wrong Hobbit."

Bilbo started down the hall, but he stopped in his tracks as Gandalf called after, "Are you going to leave your sister to go all by herself?" Bilbo visibly froze for a moment, before starting again, his pace much faster.

"It appears we have lost our burglar," Balin sighed, as Bilbo passed him and Thorin. "Probably for the best. The odds were always against us. After all, what are we? Merchants, miners, tinkers, toy makers; Hardly the stuff of legend."

"There are a few warriors amongst us," Thorin said softly, but with a strength to his voice that nobody could deny.

"Old warriors," Balin pointed out softly.

Thorin looked sternly at him. "I will take each and every one of these Dwarves over an army from the Iron Hills. For when I called upon them, they came. Loyalty. Honour. A willing heart. I can ask no more than that."

"You don't have to do this," Balin sighed. "You have a choice. You've done honourably by our people. You have built a new life for us in the Blue Mountains, a life of peace and plenty. A life that is worth more than all the gold in Erebor."

Thorin held out the key Gandalf gave him, and twirled it once in his grasp.

"From my grandfather to my father, this has come to me," he said. "They dreamt of the day when the Dwarves of Erebor would reclaim their homeland. There is no choice, Balin. Not for me."

"Then we are with you, laddie. We will see it done."

The Dwarves all stood, and with Gandalf and Bonnie following, moved to the living room, bringing their pipes along, while Bonnie moved off to the corner of the room to give their Dwarves their moment. She was, however, promptly pulled forwards gently and quickly by Kili and Fili, who once again posted as what appeared to be her guards. Bonnie smiled slightly at that and relaxed as Thorin began his song, the other Dwarves humming and singing along with some parts.

_"__Far over the misty mountains cold_

_To dungeons deep and caverns old_

_We must away ere break of day_

_To find our long forgotten gold_

_The pines were roaring on the height_

_The winds were moaning in the night_

_The fire was red, it flaming spread_

_The trees like torches blazed with light"_


	4. A Means to an End

Bonnie woke up the next morning in her soft bed, her head lying on her lovely goose-feather pillows, and immediately felt her heart sink. She hadn't fallen asleep in her bed last night, how on earth did she get there?

Sighing, she sat up and swung her legs around over the side of the bed. She was however, interrupted in her waking up process, when there was a soft knock on the door, and it opened slightly. Kili and Fili poked their heads in, looking around for a moment before their eyes landed on her, and wide grins split across their faces.

"We were just coming to wake you," Fili said, and he pushed the door open further so they could stand in the doorway. Bonnie looked at them, her eyes clearing of the blur, and she yawned. Kili and Fili cracked a grin at that, not denying how adorable she looked with her hair all messed up, looking all small and cute in her sleeping clothes.

"Yep, just give me a minute to get dressed and I-" The rest of her speech was drowned in one large yawn, which caused the Dwarves to chuckle, and Bonnie to throw the nearest object near her, which just happened to be her _lovely Goose-feather pillow. _Kili caught it easily and threw it right back, smiling all the same as Bonnie grumbled and got to her feet, pushing passed him so she could go to the bathroom.

"Don't let anyone in," she told them both as she closed the door behind her. She started the water into the tub, and moved around while it was filling up, grabbing a towel from the small shelf in the room, and her lovely soaps and shampoos. _I don't know when I'll get another chance to use these, _she thought to herself, _might as well use them now._

Bonnie quickly undressed and lowered herself into the hot water, relaxing against the wooden tub as the water worked at her muscles and quickly woke her up. She only took a small amount of time relaxing, before scrubbing her hair and body clean, doing all of this as fast as she could so she wouldn't keep the other dwarves waiting.

She hopped out of the tub and pulled the plug, before drying herself with the towel, wrapping it around her body, and pulling on her dressing gown. From there, she walked back into the hallway, passed Fili and Kili, back to her room, where she pulled on a pair of black leggings, a brown corset with jacket, a pair of brown boots and woolen lace up gloves. She pulled on her bamboo belted combat boots and finished by placing multiple blades in places all over her person. Blades she had collected over the years in need of protection.

She moved on, grabbing a pack from her closet to start packing necessities, including another pair of clothes, a cloak, another pair of boots, a few more blades and a black basalt axe. She also took a sword, or rather what the big-folk would call a dagger, and put it through the loop of her belt, and pulled a bow and quiver of arrows onto her back _That's good, _she thought, before leaving the small closet where she kept all of the weapons she had purchased over the years. After what had happened to her family, what did you expect?

She left her room, taking one moment to look sadly around at it, and walked with Kili and Fili through halls, only stopping for a moment so Bonnie could grab a bed roll to sleep on. She moved off to the kitchen after that, wrapping up all the left over non-perishables from last night and stuffing them into her pack, along with a canteen of water.

Kili and Fili were waiting for her by the Kitchen door, ready as the other Dwarves were, and only waiting for her. Balin had left the contract in the living room, his name signed along with Thorin's and Bonnie's, and only waiting for Bilbo's name to appear there. But at the present time that wasn't going to happen,

Finished packing, Bonnie had just reached the door with Kili and Fili when she stopped, and raced back to the living room, grabbing a piece of paper and quill along the way. She scribbled down a few words on the paper, placed it on top of the contract, and then raced back to the awaiting Dwarves. Kili and Fili had climbed upon their ponies, and were only waiting for her to join one of them. Gandalf was insistent that Bilbo would come, meaning she would either ride with him, the inexperienced Hobbit, or one of her favourite expert Pony riders. Meaning Fili or Kili.

She had only just finished putting her small pack onto the spare Pony when those particular Dwarves came up behind her, both waiting to see who she would ride with. She glanced between them, a thoughtful look on her face, before climbing quickly atop Fili's horse.

"It's nothing personal," she joked to Kili was looking slightly offended and put down. "I just like him better than you."

Kili frowned, obviously taking her seriously, and looked away towards the front of the road, his face stony. Bonnie looked at him for a moment, wondering why, before she frowned and shakily stood to her feet on the pony's back. Good thing it was barely moving, otherwise she would've fallen onto her ass from the jump she made from Fili's Pony to Kili's.

She landed softly on her feet so as not to hurt the creature, and sat down as quick as she could. Meanwhile, Kili, Fili, Bofur and a few of the other Dwarves were staring at her, slightly impressed. Bonnie waited for them to turn their attention back to the road before she wrapped her arms around Kili's back, both using him to keep herself steady and so she could add more meaning to her whisper,

"It was just a joke Kili, I didn't mean it." He still stared stonily ahead, so she added, "I love you just as much as I love him." That got his attention. He turned his neck so he could look at her, leaning on the side so he could see her fully, and she smiled at him and pressed a kiss to his cheek, hoping he had forgiven her. She hadn't any idea he would've taken her so seriously before. That's something they all had to learn about her, she was rarely serious about anything.

Kili smiled, and blushed slightly, before mumbling something that might've been a "your welcome," and turning back to the front.

The Dwarves, riding their ponies, and Gandalf his horse, trotted through Hobbiton, passing all of the Hobbits that stared, until they reached a path through a wooded area. Bonnie overheard a few words of their conversation, including "waste of time" and "use a hobbit". She frowned at that, still holding confidence that Bilbo would show up, and was only proven right when she heard a yell from behind her.

"Wait! Wait!" Bilbo shouted out to the lot of them, running as fast as he could on his little legs, the contract and Bonnie's note flapping in his hands. Some Dwarves called "Woah!" to stop their ponies, waiting for Bilbo to catch up with them.

"I signed it!" The Hobbit said, handing the contract over to Balin, who took it and inspected it with a pocket glass. He smiled at him, declaring:

"Everything appears to be in order. Welcome, Master Baggins, to the company of Thorin Oakenshield."

The Dwarves and Bonnie all cheered, but Thorin, not looking impressed, ordered, "Give him a pony."

The smile vanished from Bilbo's face, and he protested, "No, no, no, no, that that won't be necessary, thank you, but I I'm sure I can keep up on foot. I I I've done my fair share of walking holidays, you know. I even got as far as Frogmorton once - WAGH!"

Bilbo's speech was cut off as Kili and Fili rode alongside him and picked him up from behind to put him on a pony. Bilbo fidgeted the moment he was set down, and lunged for the reigns. He held them in his grip as though they were going to bite him, looking quite terrified as the Pony neighed and tossed its head.

There was silence as they rode, until Oin shouted, "Come on, Nori, pay up. Go on."

Nori tossed a sack of money to Oin, and more sacks of money began passing between the Dwarves.

"Hey, hey, hey!" Oin cheered, and some of the Dwarves laughed.

"What's that about?" Bilbo called, asking Bonnie's unanswered question. She too was just as confused.

"Oh, they took wagers on whether or not you'd turn up. Most of them bet that you wouldn't," Gandalf said, riding next to Bilbo in font of Kili, Bonnie and Fili.

"What did you think?" Bilbo asked him curiously, but he was answered as Gandalf sighed and caught a pouch of money.

"My dear fellow," Gandalf said, riding forwards, "I never doubted you for a second."

Bilbo smiled slightly, feeling proud and grateful. But the look disappeared as he sneezed loudly. "Ohh. All this horse hair, I'm having a reaction," he said, explaining himself as he dug through his pocket. It was obvious he didn't find what he was looking for, and he looked up in shock to declare, "No, no, wait, wait, stop! Stop! We have to turn around."

The entire company came to a halt, and the Dwarves started objecting and asking what the problem was.

"What on earth is the matter?" Gandalf asked the fumbling Hobbit, turning his horse around so he could face him straight on.

"I forgot my handkerchief!" Bonnie snorted with laughter, resting her head against Kili's back as she struggled to contain her giggles. They were, however, unstoppable, as Bofur tore a strip of cloth from his shirt and tossed it over to Bilbo.

"Here! Use this," Bofur shouted back to him, and Bilbo, giving it a cautious sniff, almost gagged at the smell. He looked at it in disgust, and the rest of the Dwarves roared with laughter and continued on their journey.

"Move on," Thorin shouted.

"You'll have to manage without pocket-handkerchiefs and a good many other things, Bilbo Baggins," Gandalf advised, "before we reach our journey's end. You were born to the rolling hills and little rivers of the Shire, but home is now behind you; The world is ahead."

The Company travelled on for the rest of the day, through towering trees and across sparse fields, around mountain rocks and over dark cliffs. But they eventually came to settle on a clearing on the side of a mountain cliff.

The Dwarves, after tying up their horses, settled down to sleep, rolling out their bed rolls, while Dori and Bifur made a fire. Bombur was in charge of cooking, and he quickly made up a meal of rabbit stew, using three of the rabbits Kili had shot along the way for their dinner.

Kili himself, along with his brother and Bonnie, were sitting lying against the cliff wall, keeping watch by the fire as the other Dwarves slept around them. Only a few were awake, Thorin and Balin, along with Gandalf, sitting quietly while smoking their pipes.

Bonnie too had her pipe out, and was silently taking small puffs of her Passionflower weed, when she heard a scream in the night air. She looked up, eyes wide in terror. She recognised those shrieks. But it appeared Bilbo did not, as he came scampering over to them with a worried look in his eyes.

"What was that?" He asked urgently, looking from Kili to Fili and back again.

"Orcs," Kili answered, looking up and around them as though he expected an Orc to burst through the bushes at them any minute. There was another scream, and Bonnie flinched into Kili's side. All she could see in her mind at that moment was the blood, and hear the cries of her fallen family. Kili looked over at her, slightly concerned, then turned back to face Bilbo, and now Thorin.

"Orcs?" Bilbo asked, terrified, and Fili nodded, a small smirk that couldn't be seen on his face.

"Throat cutters," He said. "There'll be dozens of them out there. The lowlands are crawling with them."

Kili nodded in agreement, and said, not quite noticing the shaking of the small Mage against him, "They strike in the wee small hours, when everyone's asleep. Quick and quiet; No screams, just lots of blood."

Bilbo looked away in fright, then back to Bonnie, noticing her fear. His fright turned into worry, and he moved forwards to Bonnie's side, bringing her to her feet and leading her away.

"You think that's funny?" Thorin scolded his nephews. "You think a night raid by orcs is a joke?"

Kili, seeing of how his words had effected Bonnie, and knowing it was nothing to joke about, said softly, "We didn't mean anything by it."

"No, you didn't," Thorin growled, "You know nothing of the world."

Bilbo was consoling Bonnie off to the side, speaking kind words and reassuring her that he wouldn't let them hurt her. Gandalf, Kili, Fili and now Balin were watching as Bonnie tried to keep herself from hyperventilating, not being able to stop the images of her parents and sister with their bodies broken and bloody from the Orc raid that had killed them. They'd had no warning, and no way to protect themselves. If only they had known a few seconds earlier, they would have had time to defend themselves before the blades came slashing down at them.

But slowly, her breathing evened out, and she pushed the sight to the back of her mind where it would hopefully not bother her again. Bilbo led her back over to her spot beside Kili, and gently sat her back down.

"What's wrong?" Kili asked her immediately, frowning with worry as he wondered why his words had frightened her so badly. He felt the guilt in his chest, and hoping her words would ease it, was greatly disappointed as she just quickly shook her head and rested back against the cliff face, her eyes closed.

Balin obviously spotted the look on his face, and taking it to mean the wrong thing, said, "Don't mind him, laddie. Thorin has more cause than most to hate orcs. After the dragon took the Lonely Mountain, King Thror tried to reclaim the ancient Dwarf kingdom of Moria. But our enemy had got there first.

"Moria had been taken by legions of Orcs lead by the most vile of all their race: Azog, the Defiler. The giant Gundabad Orc had sworn to wipe out the line of Durin. He began by beheading the King. Thrain, Thorin's father, was driven mad by grief. He went missing, taken prisoner or killed, we did not know. We were leaderless. Defeat and death were upon us. That is when I saw him: a young dwarf prince facing down the Pale Orc.

"He stood alone against this terrible foe, his armour rent…wielding nothing but an oaken branch as a shield. Azog, the Defiler, learned that day that the line of Durin would not be so easily broken. Our forces rallied and drove the orcs back. Our enemy had been defeated. But there was no feast, no song that night, for our dead were beyond the count of grief. We few had survived. And I thought to myself then, there is one who I could follow. There is one I could call King."

As Balin told his story, the rest of The Company had slowly risen, and were staring at Thorin in awe as he turned away from his view beyond the cliff.

"But the Pale-Orc?" Bilbo asked, "What happened to him?"

"He slunk back into the hole whence he came. That filth died of his wounds long ago," Thorin growled, and Bonnie froze once more. She jumped to her feet and called after Thorin as he walked away.

"You're wrong!" Thorin turned to glare at her, and growled

"What did you say, lassie?"

Bonnie took a deep breathe, and told him, "Azog the Defiler is not dead. I should know." The Dwarves were all staring at her as she declared, "He slaughtered my family. Him and his own kind. I watched them with my own eyes."

Thorin walked forwards quickly and grabbed her by the shoulders, shaking her as he demanded, "Are you sure? Tell me!"

Bonnie stared evenly at him, and said with an expressionless voice, "Do memories lie?" With surprising speed, she grabbed the sides of his head and pushed her forehead against his, sending memory after memory of that terrible day, the day Bonnie lost herself before she was found. Thorin saw all of them, he saw her mother with her skull split open, her father with an axe in his back, her sister with her throat slit open, and, Bonnie remembered, her other sister decapitated.

Thorin pushed himself away from her, sending her to the ground where she stayed, gasping with tears pouring down her cheeks and her arms wrapping around herself. She pressed her face into the ground, her hair covering her face so the others couldn't see the pitiful tears.

She wasn't long on the ground though, when much to everyone's surprise, Thorin leant down, lifted her to her feet, and hugged her tightly, his hand stroking her hair in empathy as she sobbed into his shoulder.

"I'm sorry," he told her multiple times, "for your loss."

"As am I," she whispered back.

o.O

The next morning, after a quick breakfast, The Company were back on their ponies, Bonnie once more on the back of Kili's as they rode through a muddy forest. Rain had been pouring down on them for the last few hours, and every single expression on their faces were cold, wet and miserable. Bonnie herself, even more so, knowing she could stop it if she had to but not being able to take the risk.

"Here, Mr. Gandalf, can't you do something about this deluge?" Dori called out the Wizard, squinting so the rain wouldn't fall into his eyes.

"It is raining, Master Dwarf, and it will continue to rain until the rain is done. If you wish to change the weather of the world, you should find yourself another wizard."

"Are there any?" Bilbo asked.

"What?"

"Other wizards?"

Gandalf straightened his back, and answered, "There are five of us. The greatest of our order is Saruman, the White. Then there are the two Blue Wizards; You know, I've quite forgotten their names."

"And who is the fifth?" Bilbo asked.

"Well, that would be Radagast, the Brown," Gandalf said.

"Is he a great Wizard or is he...more like you?"

Gandalf, slightly offended, shifted on his horse and said, "I think he's a very great wizard, in his own way. He's a gentle soul who prefers the company of animals to others. He keeps a watchful eye over the vast forest lands to the East, and a good thing too, for always Evil will look to find a foothold in this world."

o.O

Radagast the Brown ran with terror and hast through the forest, mumbling and whimpering as he spotted all of his dead fellow animals. Birds, rabbits, deer, all sort.

"Not good," He gasped. "Not good at all." He plucked a mushroom, sniffed it, and put it in his bag. He felt and tasted the sap of a tree which appeared to be infected; Growing more and more worried, he whistled, and his bird appeared. Radagast lifted his hat, and the bird and its mate landed in their nest, which was on his head. But then the wizard gasped, spotting something and ran over to a Hedgehog that lay on the ground, whimpering and shaking in pain, obviously dying.

"Oh no! Sebastian! Good gracious," Radagast shouted, cradling the Hedgehog to his chest.

Running through the forest as fast as he could possibly go, Radagast brought Sebastian to his home, Rhosgobel. There, he attempted to cure the hedgehog using various medicinal and magical techniques, to no avail. The hedgehog's family surrounded it, and Radagast spotting them, yelled,

"Move back! Give him some air, for goodness sake!" He bustled around, continuing with his treatments, but they did not work, whilst the hedgehog continued to writhe in pain.

"I don't understand why it's not working; It's not as if it's witchcraft..." Radagast stopped, and a strange look overcame his face. Speaking in a deeper voice then before, he said, "Witchcraft. But it is. A dark and powerful magic."

But he was interrupted as he heard a noise and looked up. What appeared to be the outline of large arachnids were crawling all over his house, slowly trying to get in as the dark magic attracted them.

Radagast hurriedly braced his door shut with a bench, and the hedgehog suddenly croaked, gasping for air, and then laid still. Radagast looked over at it, seemingly to be about to cry; However, the house started creaking with the sound of the spiders crawling over the roof. This was not a time for tears! Radagast ran over to his staff and pulled out the blue stone embedded at the top. As all the small rodents and other animals in his house fled, Radagast cradled Sebastian and whispered a spell, while holding the blue stone to the hedgehog's muzzle.

"Lerya laman naiquentallo," _Free the animal from the curse._ "Sí a hlare ómaquettar," _Now hear words of my voice_. "Na coilerya en vinyanta," _Be its life renewed._ "Sí a hlare ómaquettar. Na coilerya en vinyanta."

The spiders began to break through the thatched roof, just as Radagast went into a trance like state. As his spell grew more and more powerful, a darkness fell over the house, and a black, inky shadow slowly extracted from the hedgehog and into the stone. Suddenly, the hedgehog gasped for air and woke up, sniffling around with delight,

The lights returned to the area, and the spiders slowly crawled off the house. Running outside, Radagast spotted spider webs all around his house, and he saw the giant spiders crawling off into the forest.

"Where on this good earth did those foul creatures come from?" He whispered.

His birds flew to him, fluttering around his head as they whispered something.

"The old fortress?" Radagast asked. "Show me."

**Yay, finished chapter. Hope you enjoyed, but either way if you didn't leave me a review. I own nothing but Bonnie! **

**See you next Sunday….**


	5. From Rags to Riches

**I know I said Sunday, but I really wanted to update my story. Lucky for you I can't keep the promises I make for myself. Also, if anyone wants me to read their story, just tell me what it had to do with, like The Hobbit, Doctor Who, whatever? I've got nothing to read and it's annoying me. Just tell me in a review or send me a PM. Thanks. **

It was just as the sun started to set that Gandalf, Bilbo, Bonnie and the rest of The Company arrived at an old, abandoned farmhouse that was in ruins. It was obvious that the place had been not only destroyed by time, but by a secondary source as well, based on the smashed tiles and broken beams. Bonnie looked around, wondering what sort of creature could have done something like this. Orcs, Goblins, Giants?

"We'll camp here for the night," Thorin ordered, coming up beside the ruined house as he dismounted his horse. "Fili, Kili, look after the ponies," He said. "Make sure you stay with them." Kili and Fili jumped from their mounts, leading them one by one to a small paddock a little ways away. Bonnie watched them go for a moment, before listening to Gandalf once more.

"A farmer and his family used to live here," Gandalf said, walking under the old roof of the house. He lightly knocked on the wooden rafters with his staff, curiosity and worry on every inch of his face.

"Oin, Gloin," Thorin called out, and Gloin looked at him.

"Aye?" The red-haired Dwarve said.

"Get a fire going."

Gloin nodded his head, saying, "Right you are."

But Gandalf was sceptical of their new camp site, looking gravely at Thorin as he suggested, "I think it would be wiser to move on. We could make for the Hidden Valley."

"I have told you already, I will not go near that place," Thorin said, and his voice held no place for argument.

"Why not?" It appeared Gandalf either didn't get the notion, or wasn't intimidated by the little Dwarf. "The Elves could help us. We could get food, rest, advice."

"I do not need their advice," The Durin-King growled.

Gandalf was relentless, Bonnie knew that, but it seemed he was pushing his luck when he tried to persuade the King, "We have a map that we cannot read. Lord Elrond could help us."

"Help?" Thorin scoffed. "A dragon attacks Erebor, what help came from the Elves? Orcs plunder Moria, desecrate our sacred halls, the Elves looked on and did nothing. You ask me to seek out the very people who betrayed my grandfather and betrayed my father."

"You are neither of them," Gandalf pointed out, and raised his eyebrow as he said, "I did not give you that map and key for you to hold on to the past."

"I did not know that they were yours to keep."

Gandalf looked at him for a moment, barely controlled fury in his eyes as he turned and stomped off angrily, leaving the Company behind as he thundered passed them.

"Everything alright?" Bilbo called out, and seeing that Gandalf continued away from them, he asked, "Gandalf, where are you going?"

"To seek the company of the only one around here who's got any sense!" Gandalf called back to him, giving him and answer yet not answering his question at all.

"Who's that?" Bilbo asked in confusion.

"Myself, Mr. Baggins!" Gandalf shouted, then grumbled as he got further away, "I've had enough of Dwarves for one day."

The Dwarves and the two Halflings (Because yes, Bonnie was still a Halfling) watched Gandalf storm away, all silent as they wondered what had happened. They did, however, get back to work as Thorin interjected, sounding completely done, "Come on, Bombur, we're hungry."

"Is he coming back?" Bilbo asked Balin, worried that the Wizard had left him and his sister behind with a bunch of Dwarves. Balin looked unsure, staring at the spot Gandalf had disappeared with a furrowed brow.

Bonnie, too, was looking at the same spot, but she shook her head to clear it and walked up to Bombur's side.

"Want some help?" she asked him kindly, smiling as he looked at her and blushed at her kindness. But that was too be expected, he blushed at everything.

"Yes," he said gratefully, and put her to work chopping up the mushrooms and other vegetables that the Dwarves had managed to scavenge along the way. Or mainly ransacked from the few crop-fields that they had passed through on their way. It had grown dark by the time the soup was ready, and the Dwarves started swarming around them to get their meal.

"He's been a long time," Bilbo noted, standing in between Bofur and Bonnie as he waited for his food.

"Who?" Bofur asked, and in unison Bilbo and Bonnie answered,

"Gandalf."

"He's a wizard!" Bofur declared casually. "He does as he chooses. Here, do us a favour: take this to the lads."

Bofur handed Bilbo two bowls of soup to take to Fili and Kili, shoving them into his hands so forcefully that they almost splashed out of the bowls onto Bilbo's vest. The Hobbit sighed at the close call, and turned to leave just as Bombur tried to take more soup.

"Stop it, you've had plenty," Bofur chastised his brother, slapping his hand away. Bonnie smirked at their brotherly squabbling, before running off to Bilbo's side. Ever since they had started their journey, she had felt as if she wasn't spending enough time with him, and planned to change that as fast as she could.

Together they went out into the dark where Fili and Kili were watching the Ponies. But, as Bilbo held their soups out for them to take, they stayed still, not lunging for the food as the Halflings had expected. Given the other Dwarves had done so, they were quite surprised. But it was obvious that something was wrong.

"What's the matter?" Bilbo asked, obviously sensing it as well. The two of them looked from one Dwarf's face to another's, both seeing the confusion, worry and disbelief on their faces.

"We're supposed to be looking out for the ponies," Kili told them, and his brother added,

"Only we've encountered a slight problem."

"We had sixteen."

"Now there's fourteen."

Bonnie took one more look at them to see if they were being serious, before jumping over a log to the old paddock they had tied the ponies too. The others followed her, and together they all examined the ponies, trying to find out which two were missing.

It was Kili that noticed it first, telling them as they gathered once more, "Daisy and Bungo are missing."

"Well, that's not good," Bilbo stated, still clutching to the bowls of soup. "That is not good at all. Shouldn't we tell Thorin?"

"Uhh, no," Fili decided. "Let's not worry him. As our official burglar, we thought you might like to look into it."

Bilbo sighed, and seeing that they really meant it, started looking around for some clues. He, with his sharp Hobbit eyes, immediately spotted a few trees torn up from their roots and laying on the ground.

"Well, uh...look," he observed, "Some something big uprooted these trees."

"That was our thinking," Kili nodded in agreement.

"Something very big," Bonnie decided. "…and possibly quite dangerous."

Fili nodded his head, glancing around, before he shouted quietly, "Hey! There's a light. Over here! Stay down." He crouched behind a fallen log, Kili, Bonnie and Bilbo on his side, as they observed the orange light that was quite obviously a fire. And Bonnie, wanting to get a closer look, jumped quietly over the log and ran as quietly through the forest, ducking around branches as she went.

"Wait, Bonnie!" She heard Kili shout his after her, and a few seconds later he, along with Fili, had caught up with her, both with scolding looks in their eyes at her carelessness. Bonnie rolled her eyes, and sent them a look that plainly said, _don't act like you wouldn't have done the same thing. _

Suddenly, the sound of harsh laughter reached their ears, and Bonnie growled in anger as she realised what had taken the ponies.

"What is it?" Bilbo asked, not quite knowing what it was.

Kili, looking as equally disgusted as Bonnie, and Fili, declared with a hateful passion, "Trolls."

Fili and Kili continued running toward the fire, Bonnie by their sides, and Bilbo started to follow them. But he returned to grab the two bowls of soup he left on the log before continuing after them. But he had to hide behind a tree as he spotted a massive troll walking towards the fire, carrying a pony under each arm.

"He's got Myrtle and Minty!" Bilbo whisper-shouted as he rushed to the other threes side. "I think they're going to eat them, we have to do something."

"Yes; You should," Kili agreed, intentionally taking him the wrong way. "Mountain trolls are slow and stupid, and you're so small."

"N n no "

"They'll never see you," Kili continued.

"No, no, no..."

"It's perfectly safe!" Kili assured him. "We'll be right behind you."

"If you run into trouble," Fili told him, "hoot twice like a barn owl, once like a brown owl."

Fili and Kili pushed Bilbo towards the fire, Bonnie protesting along the way. She couldn't let her brother go in there by himself. So doing the only thing she could go, she jumped around the tree to Bilbo's side, hearing the two Dwarf brothers hiss after her to come back. She turned to glare at them, and shooed them away, ignoring Bilbo as he whispered Fili's instruction to himself, trying to remember but getting mixed up.

"Twice like a barn owl, twice like a brown once like a brown?" Bilbo muttered to himself, before turning around to ask the Dwarves, "Are you sure this is a good Idea?" Fili and Kili were already out of sight, though rather reluctant at leaving Bonnie behind, and Bilbo sighed, seeing that it was just him and his sister going up against how many mountain trolls, he didn't know.

Following behind her brother, Bonnie came to the edge of what they know knew to be three trolls, camp. The three trolls, Tom, Bert, and William, were sitting around a fire on which a cauldron of something was cooking. Tom was the troll who brought the ponies. William had on a dirty vest. Bert was the cook and was wearing an apron.

"Mutton yesterday, mutton today, and blimey, if it don't look like mutton again tomorrow," Bert complained in his deep voice, sounding like rocks being scraped against each other.

"Quit yer' griping. These ain't sheep. These is West Nags!" Tom shouted, his voice just as deep as the Bert's.

"Oh, I don't like `orse." And that was the one with the highest voice. "I never `ave. Not enough fat on them."

"Well, it's better than the leathery old farmer," Bert pointed out. "All skin and bone, he was. I'm still picking bits of him out of me teeth."

William suddenly sneezed into the pot they had boiling over the fire, and a large plop sounded as his snot flew into it.

"Oh, that's lovely, that is; A floater," Bert said sarcastically, but Tom decided.

"Oh, might improve the flavour!"

William, thinking he had done something right for once, said, "Ah! There's more where that came from," and started sniffling to build up some more snot. But, thank the World-Spirit, Bert grabbed him by the nose. Bonnie watched them in disgust, not quite noticing as Bilbo moved away from her towards the Ponies.

"Oh no you don't," Bert said, and threw William, who was shouting in pain, away from the fire and the food. "Sit down," he said.

"I hope you're gonna gut these nags," William said, and that was when Bonnie finally noticed Bilbo, given William had turned to look at the Ponies. Bilbo, she could see from this angle, was hiding behind the fence of a make shift paddock. "I don't like the stinky parts."

Bert hit William with his ladle, and he squealed in pain.

"I said sit down!" Bert shouted.

"I'm starving!" Tom complained. "Are we `aving horse tonight or what?"

"Shut your cakehole," Bert ordered. "You'll eat what I give ya'."

"How come 'e's the cook?" Tom asked. "Everything tastes the same. Everything tastes like chicken."

"Except the chicken," William said.

Tom shouted, "That tastes like fish!"

"I'm just saying," Bert said, "A little appreciation would be nice. 'Thank you very much, Bert,' 'Lovely stew, Bert'; How hard is that? Hmm, it just needs a sprinkle of squirrel dung."

William reached around, trying to grab his mug of drink, but Bert spotted him, and roared, "There, that's my grog!"

"Uhh, Uhh, sorry," William apologised, but Bert hit him with his ladle again, knocking him down. William got back up, just as Bert tasted his soup and declared.

"Ooh, that is beautifully balanced, that is." He moved the ladle over to William's mouth, giving him a try, as he said, "Wrap your long-bee around that mate. Eh? Good, innit? Heh, heh, heh. That's why I'm the cook."

"Me guts are grumbling," Tom suddenly roared. "I've got to snaffle something. Flesh I need, flesh!"

William, about to sneeze once again, reached behind him for his handkerchief, but to Bonnie's horror, accidentally grabbed Bilbo instead, and sneezed all over him. William then realized that he wasn't holding any ordinary booger.

"Argh!" He shouted. "Blimey! Bert! Bert! Look what's come out of me 'ooter! It's got arms and legs and everything." The other Trolls gathered around to look, Tom asking,

"What is it?"

"I don't know," William said, "but I don't like the way it wriggles around!"

William roughly shook Bilbo, covered in snot, off the napkin and onto the ground, and Tom pointed his blade at him, asking,

"What are you then? An oversized squirrel?"

Bilbo stuttered for a moment, before claiming, "I'm a burglar Uhh, Hobbit."

"A Burgla Hobbit?" William said for clarification.

"Can we cook `im?" Tom asked.

"We can try!" William shouted, running around the fire to try and grab onto Bilbo, but the Hobbit dodged, only to be cornered by Bert.

"He wouldn't make more than a mouthful," Bert thundered, brandishing his ladle, "not when he's skinned and boned!"

"Perhaps there's more Burglar Hobbits around these parts," Tom pointed out menacingly, and growled with a manic smile, "Might be enough for a pie."

"Grab him!" Bert ordered, but Bilbo scampered away from them, running between their legs and around them. Bonnie watched anxiously, a horrible terror in her gut as she waited for him to escape. She got ready to launch herself forwards into the fray when she felt a gently hand wrap around her arm, and she looked behind her to see that Kili and Fili had come back, and brought the rest of their company along.

"It's too quick!" William shouted, as Bilbo once again dodged his hand. They still continued on with their attempts at capturing him, Bert accidently hitting William while he swung his ladle at Bilbo. Just as Bonnie thought he was in the clear though, he was caught by Tom and held upside down in the air.

"Come here, you little... Gotcha!" Tom was saying while he grabbed for him, and once he had Bilbo secured, he asked, "Are there any more of you little fellas `iding where you shouldn't?"

"Nope," Bilbo immediately said.

"He's lying," William growled, and Bilbo shook his head denying it with a small,

"No I'm not!"

"Hold his toes over the fire," William hissed, his crocked eyes squinted, "Make him squeal."

But suddenly, Kili let go of Bonnie's arm and dashed out into the fray. He swung his sword across the back of William's leg, causing the Troll to fall to his knees.

"Drop him!" The Dwarf-prince demanded, fury and confidence in his voice.

"You what?" Tom said, as equally confused as Kili was brave.

"I said," Kili growled slowly, "drop him."

Tom threw Bilbo at Kili, The Hobbit landing on Kili and knocking them both down. At the same time, the rest of the Company, including Bonnie, charged out of the bushes yelling and brandishing their weapons. They began fighting the trolls, hacking, slashing, and hammering their legs.

Bonnie immediately found herself at Kili's side, and by default Fili's, and together they fought, defending themselves and each other. Bonnie swung her sword across the Trolls legs and their reaching hands, all at the same time dodging around their flailing limbs and being careful not to hit anyone in her company.

She slashed a particularly large leg, and rolled across the ground as it came down to stomp on her. The Troll in question roared in fury as it tried to crush her under its heel, but it was soon preoccupied as Kili shouted. "Leave her alone!" and shoved his sword into its toe.

The Troll howled in pain, and reached a hand down to grab Kili. But it recoiled in pain as Bonnie threw one of her daggers into its forearm.

But slowly the Dwarves stopped fighting as they spotted something, and both Kili and Bonnie froze as they looked up and saw two of The Trolls holding Bilbo by his arms and legs, getting ready to pull them off with one wrong move.

"Bilbo!" Kili and Bonnie shouted together, getting ready to launch forwards in another attack if need be.

But Thorin, sensing where their thoughts were headed, roared, "No!" and pulled them back.

"Lay down your arms, or we'll rip his off," Tom the Troll ordered, his voice a roar. There was no hesitation in his voice, and it was quite obvious that if they didn't Bilbo would be limb-less.

Bonnie glared at the Trolls, before throwing her blades to the ground in defeat, along with Thorin, and slowly, the rest of the Dwarves. It was then that the three Trolls ordered them to strip down to their garments, before they were grabbed, some of them being shoved into sacks and being tossed to the side while others were tied, ready to be roasted, above the fire on a spit. Dwalin, Bofur, Bifur, Dori, Ori and Nori were those unlucky Dwarves.

Bonnie was stuck in a sack, along with Thorin, Kili, Fili, Gloin, Oin, Bombur, Balin and Bilbo. They had all been carelessly thrown into a pile, Bonnie's legs strung over Thorin's and Kili and Oin sharing the load of her torso. She had to look upside down to see the Trolls.

"Don't bother cooking them," William was saying as Bert slowly turned the spit. "Let's just sit on them and squash them into jelly."

But Bert obviously had other plans, saying, "They should be sautéed and grilled with a sprinkle of sage."

"Is this really necessary?" Dori shouted, but William ignored him as he declared.

"Ooh, that does sound quite nice."

"Untie us, you monsters!" Oin roared, while Gloin shouted alongside his brother,

"Take on someone your own size!"

The Dwarves on the spit and in the bags were all making noises and talking in fear, the only ones out of the lot of them remaining quiet being Bonnie, Bilbo and Thorin.

"Never mind the seasoning; We ain't got all night!" Tom shouted, just wanting to fill his stomach before they had to go into hiding for the night. "Dawn ain't far away, so let's get a move on. I don't fancy being turned to stone."

Bonnie suddenly looked up, her eyes brightening with an idea. But it was unnecessary, given Bilbo stumbled to his feet, and started hoping around the Dwarves to the front, calling out to the Trolls.

"Wait! You are making a terrible mistake."

"You can't reason with them, they're half wits!" Dori shouted, taking him the wrong way with his plan.

"Half wits?" Bofur asked. "What does that make us?"

"Uh, I meant with the, uh, with, uh, with the seasoning," Bilbo said, hopping closer as best he could without falling over and face-planting.

"What about the seasoning?" Bert asked, pointing his ladle, which was still clutched in hand, at the Hobbit.

"Well, have you smelt them?" Bilbo scoffed, fake smiling at the ignorance. "You're going to need something stronger than sage before you plate this lot up."

Bonnie stayed silent, obviously the only one getting what Bilbo was doing given the Dwarves were yelling at Bilbo, calling him a traitor. The ones in sacks kicked him, mainly Fili given he was the closest. Bonnie tried to shush them, but they didn't listen.

"What do you know about cooking Dwarf?" Tom shouted sceptically, but Bert shushed him, yelling,

"Shut up, and let the, uh, flurgaburburrahobbit talk."

"Uh, th the secret to cooking Dwarf is, um "

"Yes? Come on," Bert persisted.

"It's, uh "

"Tell us the secret."

"Ye yes, I'm telling you, the secret is … to skin them first!" The Dwarves, along with Bonnie this time, roared with anger.

"Couldn't you think of something better, you slimy git!" she shouted, but her voice was drowned at by the other Dwarves bellows.

"Tom, get me the filleting knife," Bert ordered, as Gloin shouted,

"If I get you, you little "

And Dwalin pointed accusingly, "I won't forget that!"

"What a load of wubbish!" Tom argued, still turning the spit as he said, "I've eaten plenty with their skins on. Scuff them, I say, boots and all."

"`e's right!" William agreed. "Nothing wrong with a bit of raw Dwarf! Nice and crunchy." He reached down towards the sacked Dwarves and grabbed Bombur, dangling him upside down over his mouth with his tongue pocking out, getting ready to eat him.

Panicking, Bilbo shouted, "Not not that one, he he's infected!"

"You what?" Tom asked, confused.

"Yeah, He's got worms in his," Bilbo hesitated, before deciding, "… tubes."

"Yuck!" William shouted, flinging Bombur down back onto the pile of Dwarves. He landed painfully on Kili and Bonnie, much to their displeasure, before rolling off them, leaving Bonnie completely winded, given the fat Dwarf had managed to head butt her in the diaphragm.

"In in fact they all have, they're in infested with parasites," Bilbo declared. "It's a terrible business; I wouldn't risk it, I really wouldn't."

Oin, not being able to reach his trumpet, shouted, "Parasites, did he say parasites?"

Kili looked back from Oin to Bilbo, before shouting with disgust and offence, "We don't have parasites! You have parasites!"

"What are you talking about, laddie?" Gloin asked.

The rest of the Dwarves chimed in about how they didn't have parasites and how Bilbo was a fool, leaving the Hobbit to roll his eyes as the Dwarves messed up his plan. But ever the saviour, Thorin, understanding Bilbo's plan, kicked Kili hard in the back of the head. Kili looked at him for a moment, before his eyes widened in realisation, along with others.

There was silence for a moment, before Oin declared, "I've got parasites as big as my arm."

"Mine are the biggest parasites," Kili shouted, "I've got huge parasites!"

"We're riddled," Nori agreed, while his youngest brother shouted,

"Yes, I'm riddled."

"Yes we are. Badly!"

Tom sniffed loudly, before asking, "What would you have us do, then, let 'em all go?"

"Well..." Bilbo said, acting as though the suggestion wasn't a bad idea. But Tom would have none of it.

"You think I don't know what you're up to? This little ferret is taking us for fools!" He thundered.

"Ferret?" Bilbo said, indignantly, offended.

"Fools?" Bert asked.

Bonnie prepared to set fire to Bert with her powers, knowing it would be the only option, but it wasn't needed. Much to her relief, Gandalf appeared on top of a large boulder, shouting, "The dawn will take you all!"

"Who's that?" Bert asked.

"No idea," Tom answered.

"Can we eat `im too?" William wondered.

Gandalf struck the rock with his staff, splitting it in half down the middle, and at the same time allowing the sunlight behind it to pour into the clearing. As the sunlight touched the trolls' skin, they began howling and screaming in pain, as their skin hardened and slowly turned to stone. Within seconds, there were three stone statues of trolls in the clearing.

All the Dwarves stayed silent for a moment, before they all cheered loudly for Gandalf. Bonnie smirked, relaxing in relief, and laughing loudly as Dwalin shouted,

"Oh, get your foot out of my back!"


	6. A Dime a Dozen

**I've decided to start uploading every Thursday now, okay? And oh my god, I can't believe it's almost time to go back to school. Tuesday will be hell...**

Still smiling, Bonnie wriggled around until her legs had been lifted from Thorin's, and she had managed to manoeuvre around so she was facing the right way, no longer upside down. She wriggled around a bit more, propping herself up against Kili as she struggled to unlatch the hidden dagger from between her breasts. _Joys of being a woman_, she thought, _secret hiding place._

She finally managed to get it out, and sliced as fast as she could around the rope tying the bag shut. After a few moments of awkward cutting, she kicked the bag off from around her, sighing in relief as the claustrophobic feeling left. Gandalf had finished with Bilbo by then, and together they came over to help, Bilbo getting to work on Bombur, while Gandalf moved to Thorin.

Bonnie turned around and cut the rope from Kili's bag, allowing him to sit up. She went to move on to cut the other sacks open, but didn't get very far before Kili grabbed her by the shoulders and pulled her in for a small hug. Bonnie smiled slightly, feeling her heart flutter unexpectedly as she slowly hugged him back, slightly confused.

"I'm glad you're safe," Kili whispered against her hair, pulling back to smile softly before moving to help his brother. Bonnie stayed still for a moment, before, with her cheeks reddening, she jumped up and moved over to help the Dwarves that were still hanging over the fire. Why Gandalf didn't get them first, she didn't know.

She started first by, with Thorin's added help, untying their legs so they could jump down. _Don't want them swinging into the fire_, Bonnie thought as she untied Dwalin's arms and he swung forwards clear of the fire. He turned, giving her a small grateful grin and a pat on the head, and started helping to untie their companions.

It was when they were all released, had packed up their gear that they had received from the camp site, redressed and ready to set back on the road, that Bonnie started wandering around, looking around at the Trolls, and even going so far as to climb up onto one of them, Bert. It was there, that she overheard the conversation between Thorin and Gandalf, talking from beneath her Troll.

"Where did you go to, if I may ask?" Thorin was asking Gandalf, who answered with a simple,

"To look ahead."

"What brought you back?"

Gandalf sighed, and answered, "Looking behind. Nasty business. Still, they are all in one piece." He tapped the Troll gently with his staff.

"No thanks to your burglar," Thorin said lightly, and Gandalf looked at him sharply.

"He had the nous to play for time," he defended. "None of the rest of you thought of that."

Thorin looked repentant for a moment, and together getting onto a different subject, they began examining the statues of the Trolls.

"They must have come down from the Ettenmoors," Gandalf noted, and Thorin asked.

"Since when do mountain trolls venture this far south?"

"Oh, not for an age, not since a darker power ruled these lands."

Gandalf and Thorin shared meaningful looked, and the former pointed out.

"They could not have moved in daylight."

Thorin looked slightly more cheered at that, and said, "There must be a cave nearby."

Together, he and the rest of the company searched the area, going as far as they could in groups of two in search of the cave. In the end, it was Fili and Kili that spotted them, which was to be expected given they were two of the youngest and had the sharpest eyes.

"Oh, what's that stench?!" Nori said as the Dwarves gathered and one by one started filing into the cave. A few stayed behind, including Kili and Fili, but Bonnie was too curious in wanting to see what sort of things she could find down there. Perhaps some more weapons?

"It's a troll hoard," Gandalf advised, "Be careful what you touch."

As they entered the cave, many of the Dwarves, and Bonnie, coughed and retched at the pungence. But inside, they found piles of gold coins and other treasure in caskets. Bonnie was most exited to find a quiver of elven arrows, all of which she gathered for herself. Those, along with a small dagger and a hobbit sized black slate throwing-axe, was all she took for herself.

"Seems a shame just to leave it lyin' around. Anyone could take it." She looked over at Bofur's words, to see him standing beside a pile of gold coins.

Gloin, from beside him, nodded, and said, "Agreed. Nori, get a shovel."

Smirking, Bonnie went deeper into the cave, exploring some more. Her persistence proved valuable, though, when she pocked through a pile of rubbish with the end of her shoe and produced a wonderful bow, looking almost completely brand new, along with another quiver of arrows. They were the perfect size for a Dwarf, in particularly, Kili. She snatched them up, running her hands over them to rid them of the dirt and webs.

"These swords were not made by any troll," Thorin said, and Bonnie looked over her shoulder at him to see him looking over two swords before handing one off to Gandalf.

"Nor were they made by any smith among men," Gandalf agreed, drawing the sword in his hand out of its sheath a few centimetres. "These were forged in Gondolin by the High Elves of the First Age."

Thorin, upon hearing they were Elven swords, started to put his away in disgust at having touched something made by those "creatures." But Gandalf would have none of that.

"You could not wish for a finer blade," he said sternly, his eyes hard. Thorin stopped, and reluctantly following his hidden meaning, drew the sword out of its sheath a few centimetres. He gazed at it, surprised by its beauty, and he knew then and there that this blade was meant for him.

_As these daggers are meant for me, _Bonnie thought softly, before turning away from him and spotting Bofur, Gloin and Nori hiding some treasure in a small chest, before burying it in a hole in the ground. She watched them work from Dwalin's side, both of them with small disbelieving smirks of disgust on their face as Gloin stated,

"We're makin' a long term deposit."

"Let's get out of this foul place," Thorin suddenly shouted, pleased with his plunder and therefore ready to leave. "Come on, let's go. Bofur! Gloin! Nori!" Dwalin and Bonnie followed after Thorin, Bonnie with the Arrows, Bow, Axe and Daggers in her grip.

She made her way to Kili's side, and noticed as his eyes immediately found their way to the bow in her hand, lighting up in pleasure at the sight of it.

"Wow, how did you find this?" he asked, jumping down from the small boulder he had been seated on to get a closer look. His hands came up to smooth over the softly carved wood as she held it out for him to take, and he glanced up at her in surprise and honour. "For me?" he asked.

Bonnie, smiling, nodded once, before handing out the quiver of arrows as well. Kili looked at them, seeing how the intricate carvings matched that of the bow. He smiled at them, and a breathless sigh left his lips. Bonnie gave a soft smile at the amazement on his face. Her eyes looked softly at his, and her heart fluttered in happiness that he liked her gift.

"Thank you, Bonnie, very much so." Kili suddenly said, looking up. He smiled softly, and leant forwards to press a gentle kiss to her cheek. Bonnie immediately felt the blood rush to her face, colouring her cheeks a soft pink as she looked bashfully at the ground. Kili smirked at that, pleased with his effect, and too feeling a small tremor in his stomach at how beautiful she looked like that.

And now he could feel his own cheeks heating up as the unexpected thought entered his mind. Since when had he started thinking things, and feeling things, like that?

But he did not have time to dwell on it before he, and everyone else in their company, looked up at the sound of bushes rustling around them, sounding as though something very large was being dragged through them.

"Something's coming!" Thorin shouted, as Bonnie prepared herself for a fight, her new daggers held carefully in her hands.

"Gandalf " Bilbo said, but the Great Wizard interrupted him.

"Stay together!" Gandalf ordered. "Hurry now. Arm yourselves."

Bonnie and Kili got to their feet, Kili with an arrow knocked to his new bow, and together they ran after the rest of The Company as they ran further into the woods, where there would be more room for them to fight. They found a small clearing, where they all came to a halt. They were stood in a circle facing outwards, the most defenceless of them pushed further towards the middle. Mainly Bilbo and Bonnie.

But suddenly, there were cries of, "Thieves! Fire! Murder!" and Radagast the Brown erupted from between the trees, on a rabbit drawn sleigh made of taut branches.

"Radagast!" Gandalf shouted in surprise, before continuing on more quietly, "Radagast the Brown. Ah. What on earth are you doing here?"

"I was looking for you, Gandalf," Radagast gasped, slightly out of breathe. "Something's wrong. Something's terribly wrong."

"Yes?" Gandalf asked expectantly.

Radagast opened his mouth to speak, but shut it, doing this repeatedly as though he were lost for words. Bonnie looked strangely at him, wondering what on earth the matter was, and crossed her arms in anticipation. But it was quite obvious he had forgotten what he was going to say.

"Oh, just give me a minute. Um, oh, I had a thought, and now I've lost it. It was, it was right there, on the tip of my tongue," Radagast said, sounding annoyed with himself as he curled his tongue. But his look of annoyance changed to that of surprise, and he said, "Oh, it's not a thought at all; It's a silly old..."

He opened his mouth, and something crawled down his tongue, something that Gandalf picked up and dropped into the other Wizards hand.

"…stick insect!" Radagast concluded. Bonnie blanched in disgust, her mouth falling open in surprise whilst the Dwarves and Bilbo just looked flustered. Gandalf looked around at The Company, before leading Radagast away to speak in private. The Dwarves watched them for a moment, before splitting off to do their own thing.

Or in Kili's case, to practise with his fantastic new bow! He choose the target of an old mouldy tree that had a distinct crack running down the middle, and knocking an arrow to the bow, he pulled the string back, and fired. But he sighed at the feel of it. It felt good, great even, he just wasn't quite that used to it. That Fili and Bonnie could see, given they had seen the arrow miss its target by a few centimetres. Still an amazing shot, just not as good as Kili expected.

Choosing another arrow, and now knowing the feel of the bow, he set it once more, aiming, and released. This time it soared through the air and planted itself directly in the middle of the crack, lodging firmly in place. Bonnie smiled in relief, glad he was getting the feel of his knew bow, and pleased as he threw the weapon a content look, obviously preferring this bow over his much older and less accurate former bow.

Bonnie herself felt very much like practicing her own talents, wanting to test her abilities given she hadn't used them since that last day at Bag End. Imagine having all that power stuffed up inside of you, but not being able to use it in fear of getting caught. It would drive anybody else mad! Bonnie sighed, and deciding she would risk it, left the Durin brothers, telling them she'd be right back.

Leaving them behind with curious glances, Bonnie walked a little ways away into a thick cluster of trees, where she knew they wouldn't be able to see her. Once hidden she knelt down on the dirt covered ground, and pressed her right hands pointer finger to the ground. From that point, water started flowing slowly, flowing out from her finger like cracks in the ground.

And from then on, Bonnie grew a small flower, then a few more, used the wind to blow gently through the trees, that whispered to her their delight at the gentle movements. She smiled at that, and her grin only grew even more so as a few birds flew up behind her and started flying around her head, tweeting their amazement and curiosity.

And needing to do just _one more thing, _Bonnie looked around to make sure none of the Dwarves had ventured closer, and sighed softly, feeling a burning heat spread through her body, which was quickly replaced with a stinging cold. She opened her eyes then, and immediately saw the world through that of a small deer. Why a deer, she didn't know. She just felt like being something gentle, and kind, and non-threatening. It was a nice change.

She didn't get to spend much time like that though, before a loud howl split the air, and Bonnie's keen ears picked out the unwavering growl of a Warg. Sighing, she go to her feet, and with another feeling of intense heat then sharp cold, she was once again her primary form, and was racing back towards the clearing where the rest of The Company was resting.

Kili and Fili relaxed as they saw her, but that didn't stop Fili from whispering to his brother, "Were those colours always in her hair?" Bonnie didn't hear their little conversation, and therefore didn't see Kili shake his head…

"Was that a wolf?" Bilbo was asking as she arrived, and Kili and Fili, who were looking at her with a weird expression, immediately found themselves at her side. "Are there are there wolves out there?"

"Wolves?" Bofur asked softly, "No, that is not a wolf."

Bonnie looked up in fear as from behind a nearby crag, a Warg appeared; It leaped clear into the midst of the Company, knocking down one of the Dwarves. Bonnie immediately threw one of her daggers, and it found its mark in the Warg's shoulder, giving Thorin time to strike it down and kill it using Orcrist. Another Warg attacked from the other side, and Kili shot it down with an arrow, only for it stumble back to its feet and be slain by Dwalin.

"Warg Scouts!" Thorin growled in anger, looking around for signs of another attack. "Which means an Orc pack is not far behind."

"Orc pack?" Bilbo asked in fear.

Gandalf stormed forwards to tower over the Dwarf-King, asking urgently, "Who did you tell about your quest, beyond your kin?"

"No one," Thorin told him.

"Who did you tell?" Gandalf shouted.

"No one, I swear," Thorin shouted, not being intimidated. "What in Durin's name is going on?"

Gandalf looked around at the lot of them before saying, "You are being hunted."

"We have to get out of here," Dwalin shouted.

But Ori cried out hopelessly, "We can't! We have no ponies; They bolted."

Radagast looked up bravely, and said, "I'll draw them off."

Gandalf shook his head, thinking it was a suicide mission, and said, "These are Gundabad Wargs; They will outrun you."

"These are Rhosgobel Rabbits," Radagast said confidently. "…I'd like to see them try."

Radagast mounted his sleigh, and the rabbits took off through the undergrowth and out into the open. The moment they heard the Wargs start howling as they chased after them, Gandalf, watching from behind a rock, yelled,

"Come on!"

The Company rushed after him across a rocky plain, their little legs moving as fast as possible to keep up with his longer stride. In the distance, they could see Radagast being chased by the Wargs, one of them coming dangerously close whilst trying to catch him. As they ran across the plain, Bonnie, and evidently the rest of The Company, spotted the Wargs not too far from them. Gandalf, realising this, ushered them behind a large pile of rocks and boulders, to hide them.

"Stay together," The Wizard ordered, getting ready to run once more as the Wargs continued on with their race after Radagast.

"Move!" Thorin bellowed, and the Company continued on once more, weapons drawn. Bonnie looked around as she ran, making sure that if there were any stray Wargs coming for them, it would feel the bite of her blades.

As the chase continued, Thorin stopped just behind a rock so that he was not seen by the Wargs. But Ori, too fast to slow down, started to run out of the cover.

"Ori, no! Come back!" Thorin shouted softly, and grabbed the younger Dwarves collar to keep him from blowing their cover.

"Come on! Quick!" Gandalf yelled, leading them in a different direction.

"Where are you leading us?" Bonnie heard Thorin shout, but the Wizard didn't answer as he led them towards an outcropping of rock. They all pressed their backs up against the rock, breathing heavily but quietly as they heard a Warg sniffing around for their scent on top of the outcrop. Thorin looked over at Kili, knowing he was the best archer, and nodded his head once,

Kili looked at him, took a deep steadying breathe, and drew an arrow. He jumped out from the hiding spot, and just as the Warg spotted him, he sent an arrow flying into its head. But it wasn't the silent kill that they all hopped for. The Warg and its Rider fell down off the outcrop, screeching all the way in pain as the other Dwarves jumped forwards to finish it off. But it was the last blow from Bonnie that ended its life, as she flicked her wrist and sent her dagger into its forehead.

She moved to retrieve her blade, and Kili his arrow, before Gandalf, shouted, ordering them on, "Move. Run!" The company continued through a grassy plain, but Wargs began to surround them from all sides, leaving them not many places to run to.

"There they are!" Gloin shouted.

"This way!" Gandalf roared, abandoning all attempts at being quiet. "Quickly!"

They ran for longer, until they found themselves partially surrounded in a small clearing. They held their weapons out, ready to attack if need me.

"There's more coming!" Kili shouted, and Bonnie turned slightly to see Wargs pouring down a hill towards them.

"Kili! Shoot them!" Thorin roared.

"We're surrounded!" Fili shouted.

Both Kili and Bonnie drew arrows and knocked them to their bows, firing them off into the sea of Wargs and Orcs. Some fell, dead, but there wasn't nearly enough arrows to kill all of them.

"Where is Gandalf?" Kili asked, looking around between his shots. The others glanced around too, not spotting him, and Dwalin shouted,

"He has abandoned us!"

The Dwarves gathered closer to each other near a large boulder. Bilbo and Ori, being the ones with the least amount of defence, and Bonnie, were forced into the middle, the latter grumbling loudly as Kili pushed her behind him.

"Hold your ground!" Thorin ordered, pulling out his sword.

But suddenly Gandalf's voice split the air, yelling, "This way, you fools!"

Thorin looked at him for barely a second before shouting, "Come on, move! Quickly, all of you! Go, go, go!"

Bonnie looked towards the spot where the Dwarves were disappearing into, before firing another arrow into an Orcs head, followed by his Warg.

"Kili! Run!" She looked up with horror to see Kili running as fast as he could towards Thorin, a Rider-less Warg hot on his heels. Bonnie froze for barely a second before racing off towards him, using a small burst of her energy to speed herself up.

She lunged onto the Warg, her legs tightening around its back as she tried to stick her blade into its face. She missed, her dagger only slicing its cheek, and felt her own hot blood splash onto the ground as its fang sunk into her forearm. She heard her name screamed out in horror as she yanked her arm away, at the same time hearing a splinter as its tooth came out, and stuck her dagger once more into the creature. She found her mark, severing its jugular as it crashed, dead, and sent her flying down what she now knew to be a short slope.

She heard the Dwarves, Bilbo, and Gandalf shouting at her in worry, and she opened her eyes to see Thorin, Bilbo, Gandalf, Fili and Kili leaning over her,

"I'm fine," she croaked, but in her truth her arm felt like it was on fire, and her back ached from being thrown down the crevice.

"No, you're not!" Kili shout-whispered, before saying to the others, "Look at her arm!"

"Don't take it out," she heard Gandalf's quiet murmur, and wondered what he could possibly be talking about.

She heard respective gasps from the others in the Company, but it was interrupted as an Orc came tumbling down into the cave, barely missing from landing on the fallen Mage, who was currently being helped into a sitting position by Fili and Kili, the latter of which was glaring at her in concern and anger.

Thorin, however, had just pulled an arrow out of the Orcs neck, and he said in disgust, "Elves."

"I cannot see where the pathway leads." Bonnie looked over at Dwalin, who had spoken from the end of the cave where a path lead through. "Do we follow it or no?" he asked.

"Follow it, of course!" Bofur shouted.

Gandalf nodded his head in agreement, mumbling, "I think that would be wise. Somebody, help Bonnie!"

Bonnie went to protest, saying she could walk just fine on her own, but she instead gasped and clutched on tight to Kili's shoulders as he swept her up into his arms. She tensed against him, eyes wide, before slowly settling down as he walked onwards. He acted as though she weighed nothing, and Bonnie rested against him, trusting his strength.

That was when she caught sight of the large Warg fang sticking out of her forearm, and promptly fainted from the pain.

**See you next Thursday...**


	7. A Song of Fire

Kili barely took his eyes off of the unconscious Mage in his arms as The Company began following the path. It was quite narrow, a crack between two tall cliffs, but he had no trouble in keeping his balance. And besides, Fili was standing close by in case he tripped up, given he couldn't see his feet over the slumbering girl. But at times, the path was so narrow the Dwarves, mainly Bombur, had difficulty going through. But the pathway eventually released out into an open area; There was a valley below, and in that valley, the city of Rivendell.

"The Valley of Imladris," Gandalf said softly. "In the Common Tongue, it's known by another name."

Bilbo, who was standing not too far away from Kili and his sister, said, "Rivendell."

"Here lies the last Homely House east of the sea," The Wizard sighed knowledgably.

Thorin, however, would have none of that, and he turned to Gandalf with disgust and anger in his voice, accusing him, "This was your plan all along, to seek refuge with our enemy."

"You have no enemies here, Thorin Oakenshield," Gandalf said strongly in his defence. "The only ill will to be found in this valley is that which you bring yourself."

"You think the Elves will give our quest their blessing?" Thorin asked sceptically. "They will try to stop us."

"Of course they will. But we have questions that need to be answered. If we are to be successful, this will need to be handled with tact and respect and no small degree of charm. Which is why you will leave the talking to me."

Gandalf led The Company across a great stone bridge, carvings in the stone like amazing intricate tiles. Kili looked around in wonder, for the first time letting his gaze leave Bonnie. Despite the animosity he felt for the Elves, he couldn't deny the beauty and awe-inspiring feel of the place. The whole thing made him, and all the other Dwarves, feel uneasy.

The youngest Durin turned to see a Dark-haired Elf coming down a flight of stairs towards them.

"Mithrandir," he greeted Gandalf jovially, pleasant surprise on his face at the Wizard but not so for the crowd of Dwarves.

"Ah, Lindir!" Gandalf said, coming forwards to greet the Elf. But the Dwarves, not happy at all, murmured amongst each other in distrust. Kili caught his uncle whispering to Dwalin,

"Stay sharp."

"_Lastannem I athrannedh I Vruinen_," Lindir said in some form of Elvish that Kili didn't know, meaning, 'We heard you had crossed into the Valley.'

"I must speak with Lord Elrond," Gandalf explained, leaning on his staff as he waited.

Lindir looked at him, slightly confused as he told him, "My lord Elrond is not here."

"Not here?" Gandalf asked, in annoyed surprise. "Where is he?"

Suddenly, there were sounds of Elvin horns, and The Company spun around to see a horde of armed horsemen approaching along the bridge at a rapid rate.

"_Ifridî bekâr!_" Thorin shouted, '_Ready weapons!_' "Hold ranks!"

The Dwarves bunched up together into a tight circle with their weapons pointed outward, Bilbo and Kili shoved towards the middle so the Halflings could be protected. But there was no need, given all the mounted Elves did as they arrived was ride in circles around them. Eventually, they stopped, and one elf, Elrond, separated himself from the others.

"Gandalf," he said emotionlessly, and the Wizard bowed gracefully.

"Lord Elrond. _Mellonnen! Mo evínedh?_" Gandalf asked. '_My friend! Where have you been?_'

"_Farannem 'lamhoth I udul o charad. Dagannem rim na Iant Vedui,_" Lord Elrond replied, '_We've been hunting a pack of Orcs that came up from the South. We slew a number near the Hidden Pass_.'

Elrond dismounted from his horse, and with a small welcoming smile, he and Gandalf embraced like brothers. The Dwarves watched on in confusion, wondering what in the name of Middle-Earth was going on, their weapons still held suspended in mid-air.

"Strange for Orcs to come so close to our borders," Elrond said in English. "Something, or someone, has drawn them near."

He held up an Orc sword and showed it to everyone, before handing it off to Lindir. He was quite obviously the 'right-hand-man' so to speak.

"Ah, that may have been us," Gandalf said sheepishly, and Thorin stepped forwards. Elrond looked upon him with recognition.

"Welcome Thorin, son of Thrain," he said, and the Dwarf-King remained stoic as he said,

"I do not believe we have met."

"You have your grandfather's bearing. I knew Thror when he ruled under the Mountain."

Thorin looked at him without emotion, and he said, with squinted eyes, "Indeed; He made no mention of you."

Ignoring this insult, Elrond turned to the Dwarves and spoke in Elvish (Sindarin). Kili frowned in confusion, having no idea what he said, and just wanting to get a move on so he could put Bonnie down somewhere to rest.

"What is he saying?" Gloin shouted. "Does he offer us insult?"

The Dwarves grew bellicose and gripped their weapons uneasily. Kili tightened his grip on Bonnie. But Gandalf looked at them and spoke exasperatedly.

"No, master Gloin, he's offering you food."

There was silence for a moment, before the Dwarves crowded in and quickly discussed this amongst themselves. They muttered to each other for a moment, before Gloin turned back, and declared,

"Ah well, in that case, lead on."

The Dwarves started filing one by one up the stairs, but when Kili turned to follow them, he felt a hand on his shoulder, stopping him. He looked up to see Lord Elrond, his eyes looking at Bonnie as he ordered,

"Follow me." Thorin and Fili stopped, looking back at Kili with reluctance to leave him, along with Bilbo, who didn't want to leave his sisters side. Kili just nodded reassuringly, before following Elrond up the flight of stairs to what appeared to be a medicine bay.

Elrond directed him towards a white table, and Kili walked forwards to set her down as gently as he possibly could, smoothing his hand once over her dark hair before taking a single step back.

"You may go, Master Dwarf," Elrond said, already examining her wounds. But Kili shook his head stubbornly.

"I'm not leaving her," he said softly, and moved to stand at the head of the table above her. He could see her chest moving softly up and down as she breathed, and only focused on that as he heard Elrond gently remove the fang from her arm, and spread some pale green ointment on the wound.

"_Ambar aire anar nulla sil-urwa nu kelva tulka,_" He said, his hands pressed tight over her wound. Kili looked on, shocked, as a soft almost non-existent glow came around the wound, and Elrond moved his hands away to show that the wound was gone, instead replaced by new soft skin.

He didn't get a chance to say anything, though, before Bonnie gasped and her eyes flew open in shook. She glanced around, swallowing in fear as she didn't recognise where she was, or the Elf standing over her. Kili, seeing this, clutched at her hand and moved to her other side, holding it dearly to his chest as he smiled down at her.

"You're alright," he said softly, "You're safe, Bonnie."

The Halfling squeezed her eyes shut for a moment, before she sat up and threw her arms around Kili's shoulders, hugging him tight against her as she buried her head in his neck. His arms came up automatically, but he hesitated before wrapping them around her, not quite being used to the feel of her arms so tight around him. They had shared small hugs every now and again, but none this meaningful. It sent Kili's heart into a thumping mess.

_Why is this happening to me?_ He thought to himself.

o.O

Kili and Bonnie, after being assured by Elrond that she was fine to go, had soon joined the rest of The Company on a small balcony where a few tables had been set out, and food piled upon them. Mainly vegetables and fruit, much to the Dwarves annoyance.

"Try it. Just a mouthful," Dori urged his younger brother Ori, who was looking sceptically at a piece of lettuce.

"I don't like green food," Ori whined, and Bonnie smirked as she diverted her attention away from him towards Dwalin, who was looking through a bowl of greens.

"Where's the meat?" He asked, looking up and catching Bonnie's eye. The Halfling shrugged, before advising,

"Try some of the cucumber. It's not too bad."

Dwalin looked at her as though she were quite mad, before taking a small angry nibble on the suggested food. Bonnie watched, a small grin on her face, as he tried to hide the pleasant surprise on his face.

"Not bad, right?" she asked, winking as she bit on a piece of carrot.

"Aye, lass, but nothing beats a good piece of lamb," Bofur said, from the side of her not occupied by Kili. The latter was poking through a bowl of peas, trying to decide whether he would give them a try or not. Just as he slowly picked one carefully up between his fingers, Bonnie placed her hand on his arm.

"You don't want to do that," she said, plucking the pea from his fingers and throwing it over her shoulder. "I suggest you all stick with the Cucumber, Carrot and grapes. And try some of the watermelon, it's gorgeous!" she followed this statement by taking a large emphasised bite out her own piece, feeling the juices dribble down her chin.

The Dwarves all roared with laughter, before grabbing her suggested foods and taking quick bites of them. Soon there was no Cucumber, Carrots or anything else she had suggested left.

"Have they got any chips?" Ori suddenly asked, after that had run out.

"Ori, the baked potato is basically chips, okay?" Bonnie shouted down the table to him. She was on the other end, between Kili and Bofur, and across from Dwalin, Nori and Oin, the latter of which stuffed a napkin in his ear trumpet to stop hearing the 'awful' music the Elves were playing.

"Change the tune, why don't you?" Nori complained, turning around to look at a she-elf that was playing the harp. He rubbed his ears. "I feel like I'm at a funeral."

"Did somebody die?" Oin asked, looking around.

"Alright lads, there's only one thing for it," Bofur said, getting to his feet and jumping up onto a small stand between their tables.

_There is an inn, a merry old inn,_

_Beneath an old grey hill,_

_And there they brew a beer so brown_

_That the Man in the Moon himself came down_

_One night to drink his fill._

_The ostler has a tipsy cat,_

_That plays a five-stringed fiddle;_

_And up and down he runs his bow,_

_Now squeaking high, now purring low,_

_Now sawing in the middle._

_So the cat on his fiddle played hey-diddle-diddle,_

_A jig that would wake the dead:_

_He squeaked and sawed and quickened the tune,_

_While the landlord shook the Man in the Moon:_

_'It's after three!' he said._

Throughout the whole song, the Dwarves and Bonnie all grinned and started singing along, bashing their hands on the table to start up a tune, while some of them threw food around at each other. Kili had particularly good aim as he threw some mashed potato at a stone statue of a bird, smashing it right in the beak so it splattered off across the chest of an Elven statue.

"That's not the whole song, Bofur!" Bonnie shouted out to him, grinning as he winked at her challengingly and reached out for her hand, gesturing for her to join him. Bonnie jumped to her feet and joined him on the table, and with the Dwarves continuing up the tune, she sung,

_The landlord keeps a little dog  
__That is mighty fond of jokes;  
__When there's good cheer among the guests,  
__He cocks an ear at all the jests  
__And laughs until he chokes._

_They also keep a hornéd cow  
__As proud as any queen;  
__But music turns her head like ale  
__And makes her wave her tufted tail  
__And dance upon the green._

_And O! The rows of silver dishes  
__And the store of silver spoons!  
__For Sunday there's a special pair,  
__And these they polish up with care_

_On Saturday afternoons.  
__The Man in the Moon was drinking deep,  
__And the cat began to wail;  
__A dish and a spoon on the table danced,  
__The cow in the garden madly pranced,  
__And the little dog chased his tail._

_The Man in the Moon took another mug,  
__And then rolled beneath his chair;  
__And there he dozed and dreamed of ale,  
__Till in the sky the stars were pale,  
__And dawn was in the air.  
_

_Then the ostler said to his tipsy cat:  
__'The white horses of the Moon,  
__They neigh and champ their silver bits;  
__But their master's been and drowned his wits,  
__And the Sun'll be rising soon!'_

_So the cat on his fiddle played hey-diddle-diddle,  
__A jig that would wake the dead:  
__He squeaked and sawed and quickened the tune,  
__While the landlord shook the Man in the Moon:  
__'It's after three!' he said._

_They rolled the Man slowly up the hill  
__And bundled him into the Moon,  
__While his horses galloped up in rear,  
__And the cow came capering like a deer,  
__And a dish ran up with the spoon._

_Now quicker the fiddle went deedle-dum-diddle;  
__The dog began to roar,  
__The cow and the horses stood on their heads;  
__The guests all bounded from their beds  
__And danced upon the floor.  
__With a ping and a pong the fiddle-strings broke!  
__The cow jumped over the Moon,_

_And the little dog laughed to see such fun,  
__And the Saturday dish went off at a run  
__With the silver Sunday spoon.  
__The round Moon rolled behind the hill  
__As the Sun raised up her head.  
__She hardly believed her fiery eyes;  
__For though it was day, to her surprise  
__They all went back to bed!_

The Dwarves, and now Bilbo, cheered loudly, bashing their fists on the table as she smirked and jumped down, pulling Bofur along with her. She was quite pleased actually, with her singing, and as Bilbo always told her, 'You could make an Elf swoon with your voice.' She hadn't quite believed him until now, upon seeing the impressed and delighted faces of the Dwarves, Elves and Wizard surrounding her.

Both she and Bofur sat back down at their seats, the lot of them talking loudly to each other given that there was basically no food left to be eaten. The Halfling turned to her brother though, having to shout across the table, "Bilbo! Come here!"

The Hobbit looked at her, a small smile on his face, and got to his large feet, moving around the tables to her side.

"I feel like dancing, Bilbo," she said. "Come dance with me." She left no room for agreement, jumping to her feet and grabbing Bilbo's arms as she spun him around.

"Move your feet, Bilbo!" she shouted, letting go of him and tapping her feet loudly on the stone ground. Surprising all the Dwarves, she picked up the pace, and her feet tapped a loud and rhythmic jig on the floor. Bilbo stood in front of her, doing the same jig they had been taught by Bilbo's father and mother.

"We haven't done this in years!" Bilbo shouted to her, above the cheers and whoops of the Dwarves.

"I know!" Bonnie shouted back, before linking her arm with his, and they moved around each, still continuing on with their beat. (I imagine it to be something like the girls part in Riverdance, 2009.) By now the other Dwarves had jumped to their feet and were doing their own little Dwarveish Jig of sorts. It actually looked good, Bonnie was thinking, but she didn't get a chance to appreciate it before she was yanked in a different direction and was being spun around by Kili, then Fili, then Bofur, and even Dwalin, the massive Dwarf whirling her around on her tiptoes.

The Elves were looking on in mild discomfort, not liking at all the Dwarves and Halflings idea of entertainment and fun was, but still sitting through it like the gracious hosts they were. But there was nothing to do about it, given if even they shouted as loud as their voices could go, there would be no chance the Dwarves and their Halflings would hear them.

o.O

That night the Dwarves and the Halflings were having a late-night party in their open quarters. They had chosen to be in a veranda like room, one that was big enough for them to spread out their bed rolls. They roasted sausages over a fire made by burning the Elvish furniture, and Bofur, seeing a heavy Bombur sitting on a bench and eating a large bowl of food, looked at his sausage thoughtfully.

"Bombur!"

As Bombur looked up, Bofur threw him the sausage, his brother catching it easily enough. But the added weight of the sausage was just too much for the bench, and it broke, sending Bombur, shrieking, to the floor, along with all his food. The Dwarves laughed uproariously, a few of them rolling around on the floor as they listened to Bombur's groans and mumbles about their 'Idiocy' and 'rudeness' and 'lack of decorum for the fine foods.'

Bonnie giggled softly from her spot a little ways away from the fire, a tad too preoccupied to really focus on their amusement as she plucked accordingly at a small instrument one of the Elven maidens had given her. Bonnie had no idea what for, but she was still grateful all the same, given it was one of the few instruments she had actually bothered to master in her time. They called it a LÏndàle. But she called it something much simpler, a very nice, very beautiful… guitar.

"Play us a song, lass, come on."

Bonnie looked up in surprise, eyes wide, to see that all of the Dwarves attention had turned to her, the lot of them sitting expectantly with anticipating looks on their face.

Sensing her hesitation, Dwalin called out, "Don't be shy, Lassie, we're all friends here."

But it was the hopeful and excited smile on Kili's face that drove her to sing, without guitar at first.

_Oh, misty eye of the mountain below  
__Keep careful watch of my brothers' souls  
__And should the sky be filled with fire and smoke  
__Keep watching over Durin's sons_

She added in the guitar, strumming the strings softly so they created a gentle and meaningful melody. The Dwarves were watching her with increased interest, now knowing what her song was to be about, but still marveling at the beauty of her voice. It was unique and gentle, but profound or nimble when need be.

_If this is to end in fire  
__Then we should all burn together  
__Watch the flames climb high into the night  
_

_Calling out father oh  
__Stand by and we will  
__Watch the flames burn auburn on  
__The mountain side_

_And if we should die tonight  
__Then we should all die together  
__Raise a glass of wine for the last time  
_

_Calling out father oh  
__Prepare as we will  
__Watch the flames burn auburn on  
__The mountain side  
__Desolation comes upon the sky_

_Now I see fire  
__Inside the mountain  
__I see fire  
__Burning the trees  
__And I see fire  
__Hollowing souls  
__I see fire  
__Blood in the breeze  
__And I hope that you remember me_

Bofur, who had prepared his flute and fiddle just as she started to sing, played a small piece on the fiddle, one that sounded perfect with the song. It was as if he had already heard it before, and knew exactly when to play.

_Oh, should my people fall  
__Then surely I'll do the same  
__Confined in mountain halls  
__We got too close to the flame  
_

_Calling out father oh  
__Hold fast and we will  
__Watch the flames burn auburn on  
__The mountain side  
__Desolation comes upon the sky_

It was now, after Bonnie finished that one stanza that the Dwarves joined in. They were quick to catch on, singing along to her song with their deep individual voices that still blended together. If Bonnie listened hard enough, she could pick out each and every Dwarves own voices, but the one that stood out most to her was, of course, Kili. His voice was deep and smooth, perfectly balanced to the song. He could have sung it by himself, and even the birds would have stopped to listen.

_Now I see fire  
__Inside the mountain  
__I see fire  
__Burning the trees  
__I see fire  
__Hollowing souls  
__I see fire  
__Blood in the breeze_

_And I hope that you remember me_

The Dwarves stopped, their voices fading out as Bonnie sung loudly, her voice filling the air in a loud descant of tones and voice variations. The Dwarves continued to stare, most of them humming along with the tune, and even a few, Balin in particular, with a few tears in his eyes from the memory of Erebor and Dale.

_And if the night is burning  
__I will cover my eyes  
__For if the dark returns  
__Then my brothers will die_

_And as the sky is falling down  
__It crashed into this lonely town  
__And with that shadow upon the ground  
__I hear my people screaming out_

The Dwarves joined in again, singing along with the now familiar verse.

_Now I see fire  
__Inside the mountains  
__I see fire  
__Burning the trees  
__I see fire  
__Hollowing souls  
__I see fire  
__Blood in the breeze_

She gestured for the Dwarves to continue on with the 'I see fire' and while they sung that, she added in her own little bits of song, creating layers of voices, a soft hum.

_I see fire (oh you know I saw a city burning out) (fire)  
__And I see fire (feel the heat upon my skin, yeah) (fire)  
__And I see fire (uh-uh-uh-uh) (fire)  
__And I see fire burn auburn on the mountain side_

Their song came to a close, and without a word, though knowing that the Dwarves were filled with admiration and awe from the looks they gave her, Bonnie watched them as they silently settled down for sleep.

Bonnie sighed and placed her instrument in her pack, before shifting so she was lying down on her bed roll. She lay there, for how long she didn't know, but it was enough for the Dwarves snores to fill the air. But sleep would not come for her that night.

She shifted uncomfortably, rolling from side to side as she tried to get comfortable. And it seemed one of the Dwarves had sensed her discomfort, for as she sighed, resting on her back, there was a movement from one of the benches lining the walls. Bonnie tilted her head to look as Kili packed up his things and made his way over to her.

He smiled as he drew close, while Bonnie just sat up slightly on her elbows, looking at him in confusion. He just smiled wider, before setting out his bed roll and settling down beside her.

"Can't sleep?" he asked, and Bonnie hesitantly shook her head. Kili grinned softly, before laying down on his back and folding his hands on his stomach. Bonnie rolled onto her side to face him, her eyes closing, and she slowly found unconsciousness in the slant of his smile.

**Hope you enjoyed this chapter. And thank you all who reviewed! Just want to clarify that I own nothing and no-one but Bonnie, all rights go to J.R.R. Tolkien, and his magnificent mind and imagination.**

**I'm just about halfway through the holidays (Sobs) but I think I'm doing pretty well at getting through this story. I'm at my mums at the moment, and I'll probably be here for a while, with my friends and family coming and going while I stay. Because I love my mum the most, obviously! Jokes, I love both my parents equally.**

**Anyway, stay tuned for the next chapter. I'll see you next Sunday. **


	8. A Storm of Stone

**Welcome back! So new chapter, and I know I haven't uploaded for a while but that is because my laptop is broken and i'm waiting to get a new one from the school. **

Bonnie woke with a jolt the next morning, feeling, with confusion, something scrambling away from her side. She blinked her eyes, trying to clear them of the blur, to see Kili staring at her, cheeks flaming red with embarrassment. Fili and Bofur were standing over his shoulder, their eyes flickering between the two with uncompromising amusement.

Bonnie's reaction, based on what she had guessed happened (Which was exactly was happened) was far less frantic then the Dwarves expected, compared to Kili's. She just blinked a few more times, huffed in annoyance, and turned back over onto her other side, facing away from the dazed Dwarves.

"We'll be setting off soon, little sister," Bofur told her, and in answer he was sent another grumble.

"Come on, Khazush," Fili encouraged, and Bonnie didn't bother asking him what that meant as she turned back around and stuck him with a firm glare. He quailed under the look, and immediately feeling guilty, Bonnie sighed and sat up, stretching with a yawn as she smacked her lips together.

"Quick, Little sister, before Bombur fills his fats stomach with all the food!" Bonnie chuckled, a small exasperated smile on her face as she got to her feet and stretched once, before following Dwalin's orders and joining him by a bench the food had been laid out on.

"Morning," she mumbled tiredly as she snagged a sausage on the end of her fork. She took a bite out of it, ignoring the heat and chewing hungrily. She hadn't eaten much that night, just a few pieces of bacon and a tomato, and her stomach was twisting with hunger by now.

"So you enjoyed your little cuddle with Kili?" Bofur teased slyly, coming over to her other side and looking at her slowly with a small casual grin on his face. Bonnie pushed his shoulder, though he probably barely felt it, and shook her head so her hair fell into her eyes, and hid the blush from her cheeks.

"Shut up, Bofur," she mumbled, and the spoken Dwarf threw his head back and bellowed out a laugh. Dwalin smirked and ruffled her hair affectionately, saying soothingly,

"Pay no mind to him, little sister. He is only teasing." Bonnie smiled, knowing he was right, and instead focused on something else he said.

"You're the second Dwarf to call me that this morning," she noted. "Why the name all of a sudden?"

Balin, who had recently just joined them for breakfast, answered, "It's your song from last night, Khazush. Brothers, you called us, and we feel the same. Family does not end with blood, lassie, and we all see you as our sister now." He hesitated for a moment, before adding, "Well, all of us but one."

The Mage got ready to ask who, all though already having a small inkling, but before she could voice her question, Thorin appeared at the top of a flight of stairs, and called down to them.

"Ready your selves! We set out at sunrise."

Bonnie looked out over the balcony, only just noticing that the sun had not even risen just yet. _No wonder I'm so tired, _she thought, _I've barely slept! _The sky had taken on a feint bluish hue, meaning dawn wasn't far off, and the Dwarves grumbled as they quickly finished their breakfast and started packing up their things, rolling up bed rolls, pulling on cloaks, and preparing weapons.

Bonnie moved back to her bed roll, where Kili was packing his possessions. Bonnie realised that when she looked close enough, she could see Kili's cheeks colour slightly whenever he so much as looked at her. Not being quite sure why, Bonnie wondered why it didn't bother her very much that she had slept in his arms that night. In fact, when she thought of it, she wasn't embarrassed, but rather comforted by the image that appeared in her head.

She smiled softly at the youngest Durin as she placed her folded blanket into her pack, met his gaze, and winked. He blushed once more, and started stuttering, dropping his pack to the floor as he tried to get onto another subject.

Bonnie, finished packing, smiled slightly in amusement, and on her way passed him, she stopped and kissed him on the cheek, feeling his stubble scrape against her jaw. She was actually quite surprised with herself, wondering where she got this confidence from, and passed it off as lack of sleep and new found security this journey had given her.

Something that she sorely needed.

o.O

Only moments after the Valley of Rivendell had been bathed in clear sunlight did the Dwarves and Halflings set out to continue their journey once more. They were currently walking along a mountain path, rocks and crags posing challenging obstacles as Bonnie, Bilbo and the rest of The Company manoeuvred their way around and over them.

Thorin came to a halt, stopping at the edge of the borders of Rivendell. He ordered each and every one of them with a pointed look and urgent voice, "Be on your guard; We're about to step over the edge of the Wild." He turned to his most trusted companion. "Balin, you know these paths; Lead on."

"Aye," Balin answered, taking the lead as they moved onwards. Bonnie stayed at Bilbo's side, and with him, turned and looked back at Rivendell. Bilbo's expression gave away to everyone the longing he felt to be back, walking through those beautiful Elven halls, relaxed and content with life as he had been the past few days in Imraldis.

But Bonnie, while she would always miss the place she found refuge from Orcs and other foul creatures and the place where Lord Elrond had saved her life, was quite happy to be back on the road, travelling once more with her fellow Dwarves. Sitting around doing nothing productive was not very becoming for her, and she would much rather be voyaging through the forest then sitting down on a comfortable hearth by a calming lake. Adventure was on her mind, and that was what she longed for.

Bonnie turned back around and started after the others, not realising that her brother wasn't following until Thorin called back to him,

"Master Baggins, I suggest you keep up."

For two days Bonnie, Bilbo and the Dwarves hiked through the wilderness of Middle-Earth, over ranges of hard stone, mountains of sharp rock, and plains of clear green grass. They barely stopped, except for brief moments for food and rest that lasted little more than a few minutes each time. The only time they got sleep was for the nights, where many of the Dwarves insisted they rest, mainly Bombur complaining that if he did not sit his legs would fall off and he would collapse of exhaustion…

The morning of their fourth day back on the road had the Dwarves, Bilbo and Bonnie grumbling loudly in annoyance. Whilst Bonnie never really had a problem with rain, the canopy of thick black clouds that welcomed her the morning they were to enter the high pass of mountains did not bring a smile to her face. Rather the contrary.

There were many complaints as they started over the Misty Mountains. The wind was howling loudly, almost sweeping Bilbo, Bonnie, and some of the lighter Dwarves off their feet. They had taken to pairing off with each other, so as to keep an eye on and to have an eye kept on each Dwarf and Halfling. Bonnie found herself paired with Dwalin, who she was quiet pleased with, and Bilbo with Bofur, who for once wasn't looking very merry.

The mountain trail slowly grew narrow, and by default dangerous, with a sharp, uneven cliff on one side and a sheer drop on the other. The clouds had finally let down their load, now adding not only rain to the wind, but lightning and thunder. It lashed across their faces like whips, blinding them with the rain and the bright flashes that plunged them from light to darkness in mere seconds. More than one of them stumbled a few times, only to be pulled back to safety by their chosen partners. At one point, Bonnie felt her feet slip out from beneath her, and would've fallen over the edge of the cliff if Dwalin hadn't had such quick reflexes, and pulled her back by her elbow. From then on he kept his hand firmly wrapped around her arm.

She continued on then with her shoulder skimming the cliff face, not trusting herself anymore to not slip over and fall to her death. Of course, she trusted Dwalin with her life, but one wrong move and her life could be over. Despite the fact that she was a Mage, she didn't have the power quite yet to not only bring down this storm, but to carry her own weight on the wind was a skill she had not yet acquired. If she fell, that was it.

"Hold on!" Thorin roared this as a rather savage lightning bolt hit not far away, almost blowing the Dwarves and Halfling off their feet. Bilbo, walking in front of Dwalin, almost gave Bonnie a heart attack as the stone beneath his feet gave way, and he started falling into the chasm, his arms thrashing as he tried to find something to hold onto. But Dwalin, saving yet another Baggins, reached forwards and pulled him back, pressing him against the wall as he waited for the Hobbit to find his footing.

"We must find shelter!" Thorin roared over the howling wind, his eyes squinted against the rain as he searched for a cave. But Dwalin, besides the youngest Halfling, bellowed as he spotted, by a flash of lightning, something flying through the air towards them.

"Watch out!" he bellowed, and the Dwarves and Halfling looked up to see a massive boulder hurtling through the air towards them. It hit the mountain side above them, sending rocks joining in with the rain as it showered down above them. Dwalin pressed Bonnie up against the mountain side, shielding her with his strong body to stop her from being hit by the crashing stone.

Bonnie looked up and around, trying to find the source of the boulder. How on Middle-Earth could it have come flying like that? Wouldn't they had heard the lighting that would have hit it? But it wasn't lightning, they soon found out.

Balin, along with the other Dwarves, seemed to figure it out as well, given he shouted, "This is no thunderstorm; It's a thunder battle! Look!"

A stone giant reared up from a nearby mountain, the creature ripping off a massive boulder from the top of the mountain. Bonnie stared, open-mouthed in surprise and horror, as Bofur shouted in awe,

"Well bless me, the legends are true. Giants; Stone Giants!"

The Giant threw the massive boulder, the piece smashing into another one of its kind that had just appeared around the corner of the cliff the Halflings and Dwarves were currently perched on.

"Take cover: you'll fall!" Thorin roared as he looked back at the rest of his company, spotting Bofur who was not being careful at all. He was basically standing on the very edge of the cliff path, too mesmerised by the magnificent Stone Giants to realise he was putting himself in even more peril.

"What's happening?" Kili shouted, as the other Dwarves yelled at each other to brace and hold on. The rocks beneath their feet began to give way from all the vibrations and from the impact of the falling rocks, but Bonnie was still partially safe as Dwalin protected her with his body, his other hand placed firmly on Bilbo's chest to keep him back.

"Kili! Grab my hand! Ki..."

Bonnie looked up in horror at Fili's yell, and turned to see that the trail had broken apart, separating the brothers from each other, and Bonnie from Kili. She shrieked, and slid out from behind Dwalin, stumbling along the path to Fili's side as she stared in abject horror into Kili's eyes. He stared back with the same amount of panic, and shouted,

"Bonnie!" The young Mage felt tears trailing with the rain down her face, and the shocking pain at the separation between her and the Durin-prince. She would have fallen, one more, off the edge of the cliff had Fili not grabbed a hold of her collar and pulled her back against him.

The two stone giants began to fight with their fists, smashing each other's faces while The Dwarves held on tight as they were flung around. One of the groups, Kili's, managed to jump to a different spot, off the stone giant onto a real piece of immobile Mountain. It was then that a third stone giant appeared, throwing a boulder at the head of the Giant Bonnie, Bilbo and a few of the other Dwarves were on. The victim of the smash slowly collapsed, smashing against the side of a separate cliff. Bonnie squealed in shock, fully expecting to be squished between the two cliff faces, but all that happened was Dwalin and Fili grabbing her arms and jumping hard onto the other trail. Gasping in shock with tears still streaming down her face, she buried her face in Dwalin's chest, and he stroked her hair like a father comforting his child.

"No! No! Fili!" It appeared the other group did not know they were safe, shaken, but unharmed, based on the sound of Thorin's bellow as he called for his nephew.

"We're all right! We're alive!" Balin shouted as the rest of The Company appeared around a small cleft in the mountain, rushing forwards to see for themselves that their companions weren't hurt. Bonnie was soon swept up into the gentle arms of Kili, after he had finished with his brother of course. But her blood ran cold as she heard Bofur shout in a panic.

"Where's Bilbo? Where's the Hobbit?"

They looked around desperately for a few seconds until Ori spotted a pair of small hands poking above the edge of the cliff, and shouted, "There!" before lunging forwards to grab Bilbo's hands. He missed by barely a centimetre, leaving Bilbo hanging on by one hand from the cliff face.

"Get him!" Dwalin shouted, moving forwards to help if need be. Bonnie would have joined him had Fili and Kili not been holding her back with tight grips on her arms and waist. She sobbed, not being able to see her brother behind the many Dwarves, and only grew more frantic as she saw Thorin disappear behind the ledge. Bilbo came up over the edge, and Bonnie sighed a breath of relief at seeing her brother out of harms way, for now.

But now Thorin was in trouble, hanging by his hands from the ledge. Dwalin tried to lift Thorin back up too, but the Dwarve-ling lost his grip and began falling too; However, Dwalin, with much effort, was able to pull him back up, much to everyone's relief.

"I thought we'd lost our burglar," Dwalin gasped out once everyone was back to their feet. Bonnie's legs shook as she finally broke out of the Durin-princes holds and launched herself at her brother, hugging him tightly and wishing to never see him in harms way for as long as she lived.

"He's been lost ever since he left home," Thorin growled, and Bonnie pulled back from her hug to stare at him. "He should never have come. He has no place amongst us. Dwalin!"

The two of them moved off in search of a cave, whilst the others looked at each other in shook at Thorin's reaction. Of course, he had almost just lost his life, but it was not Bilbo's fault that he had fallen from that ledge. Bonnie sighed, and squeezed Bilbo's shoulders once more, before tiredly walking across the small trail towards the tiny clearing she, and the few other Dwarves, had landed on. Dwalin had found a small opening in the rock, and he led the rest of The Company in to see a small, albeit safe-looking, cave.

It seemed Dwalin shared Bonnie's thoughts, because he commented lightly, "It looks safe enough."

"Search to the back," Thorin ordered. "Caves in mountains are seldom unoccupied."

Dwalin nodded, taking a lantern as he searched through the back of the cave for any passages or hiding spots. He came back with good news, announcing, "There's nothing here."

Kili and Fili, still by the Mage's side, moved off towards the back of the cave, settling down for a good sleep whilst they waited for the Storm to wear itself out. Gloin, who was stood in the middle of the cave, dropped a few branched he'd gathered before they entered the mountain.

"Right then!" He said, clapping his hands together. "Let's get a fire started."

"No, No fires, not in this place," Thorin ordered, denying them of the comfort and safety of a fire. "Get some sleep. We start at first light."

The Dwarves and Halflings looked at Thorin in shock, and Balin, the only one really brave enough to stand up to him, pointed out, "We were to wait in the mountains until Gandalf joined us. That was the plan."

"Plans change," Thorin growled. "Bofur, take the first watch."

Bonnie sighed as she rolled out her bed roll, and her blanket, and set her pack down to use as a pillow. Kili was on one side of her, and her other side was occupied by the wall, but it seemed Kili had forgotten about the little mishap they'd had a few days ago, for this was the first time he'd slept beside her since that last night in Rivendell. Since then she had been beside either Bilbo, Bofur or Dwalin, the latter of which had become extremely protective over the young Mage.

Bonnie was lost in her thoughts as she settled down for rest. She folded her hands on her stomach, but didn't get a chance to sleep as Dwalin and Bofur came up to her, wishing her a goodnight with a small,

"Sleep well, little sister," from Bofur, and a "Rest now," from Dwalin. Bonnie nodded to the both of them with a small genuine smile, as she relaxed on her bed roll and tried to sleep. But no, her mind thought that was a bad idea.

Good thing Kili was there to keep her company. He was facing her, his eyes sleepily squinted as he looked at her. Bonnie turned to face him on, her eyes meeting his and staying locked together. A small smile was playing at the corners of his lips, but it suddenly vanished as he scooted closer to her and whispered,

"You really scared me today, Bonnie." The Mage sighed in shame, knowing that he was talking about not only her few stumbles along the trail, but also the crash she'd had with the other Dwarves when the Stone Giant smashed against the cliff. He had been scared out of his wits for her, and his brother. But he had expected to feel an excruciating fear for Fili. He had no idea that he'd feel the same way for the small Halfling that was currently lying by his side, her eyes on his as she searched for forgiveness.

"I'm sorry, Kili," she whispered just as quietly, and her hand found its way into his as he leant forwards and pressed his forehead against hers in a sign of affection and companionship. Bonnie sighed softly, and pressing a kiss to the tip of his nose, she fell asleep with happiness and a small, content smile.

**I know this chapter is a little short, but I thought now would be a good time to end it and move on to the next. I hope you enjoyed this though, and also those little bits between Kili and Bonnie. Anyway, I think this was a good chapter, and hopefully you think it was that could that you should leave a review….maybe….**


	9. An Axe to Grind

**Thank you all so much for the reviews. I know I haven't uploaded in a while, but I'm still waiting for my new laptop, and whenever I use my brothers I have to give him something even though my dad paid for it. I know, annoying right. But what else is there to do but wait for my knew laptop, then rub it in bro's face because mines better, bigger and has a bigger hard drive, all for the same price as his. Yep. Anyway, I own nothing, except for Bonnie, and never will, which is incredibly disappointing. I love you all, and keep reading. This chapter isn't the best though.**

**See you next time...**

"…Where do you think you're going?"

Bonnie's eyes opened slowly at the sound of Bofur's voice, and she wondered vaguely who his question had been presented too. Her eyes, however, flew open completely as she heard Bilbo reply,

"Back to Rivendell." She froze, betrayal seeping through her veins. How could he just leave her like that? Without a goodbye, or a so much of a 'see you soon?'

"No, no, you can't turn back now, you're part of the Company," Bofur protested, and she heard a scrape as he got to his feet. "You're one of us." It was now that Bonnie became aware of the arm wrapped around her waist, and the hand slung over her hip. She slowly looked to the side, and saw Kili sleeping soundly beside her. If it wasn't for Bilbo, she would have smiled.

"I'm not though, am I?" Bilbo shouted quietly. "Thorin said I should never have come, and he was right. I'm not a Took, I'm a Baggins, I don't know what I was thinking. I should never have run out my door."

"But what about Bonnie. You can't leave her, she'll be heart-broken!" Bofur's voice was barely above a whisper, but Bonnie still heard, and she wanted so badly to nod her head in agreement.

Bilbo sighed sadly. "No she won't. She's felt more at home here than she's ever felt with me. And she has Kili, and Dwalin will make sure she's safe, and she had all of you. I won't be missed by her at all. She never liked The Shire the way I did." Bonnie gawped, and would have gotten up to shout at him if it hadn't been from the glance she got from Thorin, who she only just realised now was awake, and listening.

"You're homesick; I understand," Bofur said, trying to sound comforting. But Bilbo shook his head, beginning to feel fed up as he shouted quietly.

"No, you don't, you don't understand! None of you do you're Dwarves. You used to to this life, to living on the road, never settling in one place, not belonging anywhere."

It was obvious that Bofur had looked offended, because Bilbo tried to say, apologising, "I am sorry, I didn't..."

"No, you're right. We don't belong anywhere," Bofur sighed, and there was a moments silence before he said with a small, sad, smile, "I wish you all the luck in the world. I really do." There was more silence, except for the sound of the snores the Dwarves were letting out.

"What's that?"

Bonnie sat up, feeling Kili's arms tighten around her, and saw Bilbo's sword glowing blue, as Gandalf had warned would happen when Goblins or Orcs were nearby. Bonnie gasped, eyes wide, and her hand immediately found Kili's as cracks started to form through the ground, sand falling into them.

"Wake up. Wake up!" Thorin roared, but before anyone could react, the floor of the cave collapsed downwards. Bonnie shrieked, gripping on to the closest thing to her, which just happened to be Kili's torso. The entire Company fell down a chute, slid through a tunnel, and landed in a giant wooden cage in the middle of the Misty Mountain.

Bonnie struggled with a small groan to get up, her back aching from the long fall while the Dwarves grumbled loudly around her. Her arms were still wrapped awkwardly around Kili, her hand pressed between his shoulder blades, and she had landed on top of Bombur and Bifur, who were grumbling beneath her. She muttered a quick sorry as she scrambled to get off of them. But as she struggled, hands suddenly started scratching and pulling at her, her skin, her hair, her clothes, _everything. _

They yanked away her weapons, taking Bonnie's daggers, bow and sword. She was incredibly grateful they didn't find the small blade hidden between her breasts. Kili was shouting in anger, trying to get them to stop manhandling her, but there was too many for the Dwarves and Halfling to fight off, even with their weapons. There were shouts from the Dwarves and hisses from the Goblins (Which was obvious by the sounds of them and the feel of their skin) but they were futile for helping the Dwarves escape.

Bonnie shrieked in pain as one of the Goblins got a painful grip on her hair, using it to drag her along the ground as it yanked her away. Bonnie hissed, and with a sudden furious burning, she launched a flaming fire-ball at its face. She heard it whimper and shriek as it scampered away from her. It was only after this that she realised what she had done, and looked around with wide eyes to see if anyone had saw. Her heart clenched painfully as she saw many of them, even Kili, with wide eyes…

But there was no time for the Dwarves to dwell on it. Given their situation, it would be foolish to focus on anything that wasn't life threatening. So they struggled and kicked and yelled and Bilbo somehow got missed by the Goblins. Bonnie watched as the Goblins, not seeing him, left him behind. He scampered behind some railing to hide as the Goblin horde proceeded through a vast network of tunnels and wooden bridges.

They came out on a large platform of rickety planks of wood. At the far end of the platform, there was a massive, what could only be described as a throne, made of bones and spikes, piled up on each other to make a massive seat of sorts. To Bonnie, it appeared as though anywhere you sat would send a sharp piece of wood poking you in the bum. She wondered how any creature could feel comfortable on that thing.

The Great Goblin himself was a massive _creature, _sitting on the throne, with a mace topped with a skull in his fat sausage hands. He was far larger than any other Goblin, and was incredibly ugly, with warts all over his swinging chin, which was shot through with fatty thick veins. Beneath his feet were a bunch of Goblins piled on top of each other to create some sort of stepping stone for the Goblin King.

He was _horribly _singing a very _horrible _song, about shattering bones, wringing necks, being beaten and battered and hung. It was all very distasteful. The Dwarves, and Bonnie, were not amused.

He finished his song by twirling around on his tiptoes, amidst the cheers of his fellow Goblins. He looked at them for a moment, before climbing back up onto his throne and squishing a few Goblins in the process.

"Catchy isn't it? It's one of my own compositions," he told them, trying for fake polite conversation, where really he was just mocking him. The Dwarves scoffed, and Balin shouted out.

"Tis not a song. It's an abomination!"

"Abomination! Mutation! Deviation! That's all you're gonna find down here." The Goblins cheered once more, as though it were welcoming news.

The Dwarves were brought before him, their weapons thrown in a pile in front of the Great Goblin, who jumped off his throne towards them, at the same time trampling several of the Goblins from beneath his feet. He approached the Dwarves, a malicious smirk on his face as he observed them. Bonnie felt a hand yank her back from clear view, and she was pushed behind Dwalin so she was hidden from the Goblin King. Despite what the Dwarves had just witnessed her do, they didn't wish her any ill-will because of it.

"Who would be so bold as to come armed into my kingdom?" The Great Goblin roared, "Spies? Thieves? Assassins?"

"Dwarves, Your Malevolence," A Goblin answered.

"Dwarves?" The Great Goblin asked.

"We found them on the front porch."

The Great Goblin was silent for a second before he roared, swinging his mace, "Well, don't just stand there; Search them! Every crack, every crevice."

The goblins swamped them, once again continuing with their yanking and pulling in every which way. Bonnie stumbled forwards from a particularly savage shove from one of the Goblins, and would have landed flat on her face had Oin not grabbed her and pulled her back up. Giving a Goblin the perfect opportunity to crush his hearing trumpet under its foot.

The Goblin that had spoken before tipped over a sack that had belonged to Nori, and many objects, souvenirs and keep sacks from Rivendell poured out onto the floor. The Dwarves and Bonnie looked at him in surprise, to see his sheepish face.

"It is my belief, your great malevolence that they are in league with Elves!" The Goblin shouted, handing up a candelabra towards the Great Goblin, who took it with a swipe of his hand.

"Made in Rivendell," he said, pretending to read the bottom of the object. He scoffed, "Second-Age. Couldn't give it away," and threw it off the edge of the platform.

"Just a couple o' keep sacks," Nori murmured, as the Dwarves looked at him.

But Bonnie had worse things to worry about. It appeared the Great Goblin had spotted her, and he roared, "Bring the girl forwards!"

Bonnie shrieked loudly as the Goblins grabbed her hair and threw her forwards in front of the Great Goblin, amidst the Dwarves shouts of protest. Seething with fury at the continuous manhandling, she slowly stood back to her feet, squaring her shoulders as she stared defiantly up at the Goblin King.

"Now," The Goblin breathed, leaning down so his disgusting breathe came out in a revolting cloud around Bonnie's face. She coughed and gasped, waving her hand wildly in front of her face to get rid of the smell. The Great Goblin continued, "What is a pretty little thing like you doing with a bunch of Dwarf-filth?"

Bonnie stayed silent, refusing to mutter so much as one word to give away her Company. She'd rather be squished into jelly by Trolls than do such thing. But the Great Goblin was persistent.

"Tell me! Speak!" Bonnie spat at his feet, her arms crossed in defiance, and the Great Goblin king bellowed in fury at her dis-respect. Bonnie held her ground as he swooped down on her, hoping to intimidate her into speaking. Her mouth never opened.

From behind her, the Dwarves, mainly Fil, Kili, Bofur and Dwalin, were glaring in fury and concern at the female Halfling, the thought of the Goblin King killing her right then and there in front of them bringing an unimaginable pain to their chest. Dwalin, as though he had lost a daughter, Fili and Bofur a sister, and Kili a lover… All of which she was not.

"What are you doing in these parts? Speak!" This time his question was directed to all of them, Bonnie _and _the Dwarves, but once again, none of them responded. The Great Goblin sniffed in anger, before shoving the butt of his mace into Bonnie's stomach and pushing her backwards. She stumbled backwards into the Dwarves, and Thorin and Bifur caught her, immediately moving her into the middle of the crowd.

Oin stepped forwards now, patting Thorin on the shoulder as he said, "I'll handle this lads."

"No tricks! I want the truth," The Great Goblin shouted. "Warts, and all…"

Oin stared at him blankly for a moment, before holding up his broken ear trumpet and shouting, "You're going to have to speak up! You're boys flattened me trumpet!"

"I'll flatten more than your trumpet!" The Goblin king thundered as he climbed down from his throne. The Goblins cowered in fear, whilst the Dwarves held their ground. The Great Goblin smashed a few of the Goblins off the platform, so Bofur jumped forwards to yell,

"If it's more information you're wanting, I'm the one you should speak too!" He said. The Goblin King looked for a moment as though he were going to kill the hatted Dwarf, before he sighed and gestured for him to go on.

"We were on the road. Well it's not so much a road as it is a path. Actually, it's not even that, come to think of it, it's more like a track. Anyway, the point is, we were on this road, like a path, like a track…and then we weren't! Which is a problem, because we were supposed to be in Dunland last Tuesday…" He looked back at the rest of the Dwarves, and Bonnie, expecting them to agree.

"…Visiting distant relations!" Dori shouted, leaning forwards to add more credibility to their story.

"So many prayers on my mothers' side-" Bofur was cut off as the Great Goblin roared loudly,

"SHUT UUUUUUP!" They fell silent, not taking their eyes off of the Great Goblin as they waited for him to make a move. The Goblins squeaked and cowered, whilst Bofur just closed his mouth and tilted his head. The Great Goblin shouted to his fellows, "Well then, if they will not talk, we'll make them squawk! Bring out the Mangler! Bring out the Bone Breaker! Start with the youngest."

The Great Goblin pointed to Ori, who trembled in fear, but he was saved as Thorin stepped forwards and called out, "Wait."

"Well, well, well, look who it is. Thorin son of Thrain, son of Thror; King under the Mountain." The Great Goblin bowed in exaggeration. "Oh, but I'm forgetting, you don't have a mountain. And you're not a king. Which makes you nobody, really. I know someone who would pay a pretty price for your head. Just the head, nothing attached. Perhaps you know of whom I speak, an old enemy of yours. A Pale Orc astride a White Warg."

Thorin, either not believing Bonnie's words from all those night ago, or just wanting to confirm them, said in anger and disbelief, "Azog the Defiler was destroyed. He was slain in battle long ago."

"So you think his defiling days are done, do you?" The Great Goblin bellowed out a laugh, and turned to a tiny disfigured Goblin sitting in a basket holding a slate. "Send word to the Pale Orc; Tell him I have found his prize," He ordered, and the tiny Goblin wrote down the message on his slate. Cackling, he then pulled a lever, causing his basket to start sliding down a system of roped into the darkness.

Dozens of Goblins came forwards carrying massive instruments of torture on their shoulders after that, bringing them to the Great Goblin. Meanwhile, the Great Goblin was singing and dancing lustily.

_Bones will be shattered, necks will be wrung!  
You'll be beaten and battered,  
from racks you'll be hung.  
You will lie down here and never be found,  
down in the deep of Goblin town._

Grinnah, one of the goblins, was examining the weapons the Dwarves brought with them. He picked up Thorin's sword, Orcrist, and slide it a few inches out of its sheath, before shrieking in horror as he recognised it. He threw it down in view of all the goblins, all of which howled in fear and rage as they retreated from it; The Great Goblin ran rapidly to his throne, trampling many goblins on his way. He spoke loudly, pointing at the sword.

"I know that sword! It is the Goblin Cleaver, the Biter, the blade that sliced a thousand necks." As he spoke, Grinnah and the rest of the Goblins began whipping the Dwarves with ropes and leaping upon them, biting and slashing. One powerful slash landed across Bonnie's face, making her stagger and fall to the ground. Her left cheek throbbed, and a sticky hot liquid that could only be blood began trickling down her face, curving over her jaw, down her neck, under the collar of her corset.

"Slash them! Beat them! Kill them! Kill them all! Cut off his head!"

Before the Goblins had done more then only holding a blade to Thorin's neck, did a massive explosion of light fill the dark and dank mountain. Bonnie threw a hand up to shield her eyes, and her ears started ringing as a shockwave ripped through the area, flinging Goblins in the air and destroying their torture machines.

Everyone was knocked down, including the Great Goblin, and Bonnie found herself sprawled, underneath Gloin, who looked down at her, said nothing, and pulled her back to her feet. He turned away from her with barely a sparing glance. Bonnie frowned in sadness, knowing exactly what his cold-shoulder was about. Her little display of magic back there, that'd had most of the Dwarves looking at her as though she were a completely different person, had caused strong feelings of betrayal in many of her closest friends amongst the Dwarves. Dwalin, Bofur, Ori, Fili…Kili.

When the force of the explosion had passed, most of the lights in the area have been snuffed out; In the background, a shadow with a tall pointy hat walked up, and Bonnie felt a flicker of hope light up in her chest. It is Gandalf, holding his staff and his sword, Glamdring. Light was slowly returning to the area as the Goblins and the Dwarves slowly looked up, recovering from the shock. They all stared at Gandalf in surprise, and only jumped up into action as he roared,

"Take up arms. Fight. Fight!"

Bonnie grabbed her daggers and sword, slung her bow and quiver over her shoulder, and fought.

**Boom, finished. Hope you liked, and all that stuff. I'm kinda sad now cause I just watched Avatar. The ones with the blue alien people, and the clans, and eywa and stuff. It's really good, but people die and I get sad. Anyway, keep reading and I'll see you soon.**


	10. Of Body and Soul

**Well, welcome back. Yes, I've been uploading a lot lately, which I'm probably going to regret later because I'm running out of ideas for writing. But still, you deserve it because you're all fantastic and I love you all. Remember I own nothing and that I also love it when you review. Thanks.  
**

_**See you next time...**_

The Dwarves and Bonnie jumped as quickly as they could and gathered their weapons in mere seconds, before swinging them around at the recovering Goblins. Bonnie, glad to have the chance to get back at some of the ugly buggers for the pain they had caused her and her friends, viciously stabbed Grinnah in the chest. She felt a very strong sense of satisfaction as he fell down, over the edge of the platform, and even more as a few of his mates joined him, thanks to Bonnie's doing.

Using her sword to slice across the back of a Goblins legs, Bonnie jumped to Bofur's side as he battled against four Goblins at once. She took one down with a quick slit of the throat, giving Bofur plenty of time to finish off the others.

"Thanks, little sister," he shouted, and despite the situation, Bonnie smiled in relief that he didn't seem to angry or betrayed by her secret. In fact, based on the smile he gave her, he seemed to be rather delighted. If only she could be certain that the other Dwarves would feel the same way.

With a quick jab of one of her daggers to the jugular of a rather hideous Goblin that had tried to throttle her, Bonnie sent not one, but four more Goblins off the edge of the platform. Guess she was really good at that, right?

"He wields the Foe Hammer, the Beater, bright as daylight!" The Great Goblin roared as it spotted Gandalf's weapon, and charging forwards, he swung his mace at Nori who had fallen to the ground in his mad scramble for a weapon to defend himself.

"Nori!" One of the Dwarves shouted, and catching Thorin's attention, the Durin-King jumped forwards and deflected the Great Goblin's blow. The impact caused the Goblin King to stumble backwards, his mace swinging widely, and fall off the edge of his platform to the depths below, taking a few of his minions with him.

"Follow me!" Gandalf shouted, gesturing with his staff for them to follow. "Quick! Run!"

Cutting down all of the Goblins around them, the Dwarves, Bonnie and Gandalf ran along a pathway leading away from the throne room. They moved through the suspended passageways of Goblin Town, with hundreds, maybe thousands, of its inhabitants chasing after them.

"Quickly!" Gandalf shouted, and another Dwarf added,

"Faster!"

Dwalin, seeing several of the Goblins running at them from upfront, roared, "Post!"

He and some of the other Dwarves cut a guardrail post from the side of the path and held it out in front of them like a massive spear, effectively being able to knock each and every single one of the Goblins that came for them.

"Charge!" Dwalin roared, and together he and a few other Dwarves ran forwards, sweeping the oncoming Goblins off their feet, and off the platform. Dropping the rail, Dwalin pulled out his axes and began knocking aside goblins, the rest of the company doing the same. Gloin hit one goblin who fell and landed on another suspended path, breaking the path and dropping all the goblins on it into the darkness below. The rest of the Company also fought the goblins around them with their various weapons and fighting styles.

Bonnie froze, however, when mid-swing at a Goblin, she spotted several others snarl as they swung on ropes toward her, Gandalf and the Dwarves.

"Cut the ropes!" Thorin roared, and Bonnie lunged forwards to slice through the tick rope tying a piece of bridge to her platform. It fell outwards, entangling the Goblins swinging towards them. They moved on once more, slicing and cutting down all Goblins in their path.

Bonnie came to a halt behind Kili, the latter of which was blocking arrows fired from Goblins with his sword. Not very good defence. Bonnie got ready to jump forwards if he was harmed, to light them on fire with a flick of her wrist, but Kili grabbed an old nearby ladder and held it in front of him, before throwing it down on the oncoming Goblins. He, Bonnie, and a few other Dwarves ran forwards, pushing the ladder and the Goblins it had trapped in front of them.

Together, they approached a missing area in the patch where the planks had fallen away. Kili and Bonnie pushed the ladder forwards so the Goblins fell down into the darkness, and then dropped it so it acted as a make-shift bridge for the Dwarves and Mage to cross to the rest of the path. As soon as they crossed it, and all the Dwarves were safely on the other side, Dwalin broke the ladder with a quick swipe of his axe, breaking it apart so it feel into the depths of the mountain, and prevented more Goblins from following after them.

"Quickly!" Gandalf shouted from up ahead, and he led the Dwarves and Bonnie through the maze-like paths. They eventually approached a section of the path suspended by ropes from above, and slicing some ropes to release one end from the other, the Company jumped onto it. It swung off to another path, connecting them to a separate Goblin-free path. Around half The Company, including Bonnie and Kili, jumped at Thorin's command. However, before the rest could, the suspended path swung back like a pendulum to where it started, and several Goblins leaped on. As the path swung back again, the rest of the Dwarves and Gandalf managed to jump to the new path as well; Fili, being the last to jump, cut the ropes, causing the swinging path and the goblins on it to fall.

The Dwarves, Bonnie and Gandalf continued running through the tunnels, killing all the Goblins in their way with quick slashes and chops of their blades. Some of the more defenceless Dwarves even went as far as kicking them off the platform. But the Goblins kept coming, and as they grew closer to a turn, it was obvious that unless they did something quick, they would not make it out of the Misty Mountains.

But Bonnie had an idea. Being at the front of the group, she took a massive leap and tapped her hand lightly on the underside of a cliff. A large round boulder came down at her command, and began rolling forwards. _What the hell, _Bonnie thought. _If they already know, might as well make sure they _stay alive_ to know._ The Rock rolled in front of her and The Company, squishing all the Goblins in their way. A few of the Dwarves made small sounds of being impressed, while others were shocked, and if she wasn't mistaken, Bonnie could have sworn she'd heard Gandalf chuckle.

The rock bounced once as Bonnie flicked her hand up, and came crashing back down on the edge of the cliff, smashing a few Goblins and breaking the edge off. Bonnie grinned despite herself, and swerved around the corner. Gandalf was by her side now, and as she caught his eye, he gave her a small smile and a wink of approval, glad that she had finally let the Dwarves know.

Soon, they approached a bridge between two walls of the cavern, and as they tried to cross it, much there surprise, the Great Goblin suddenly broke through from underneath the bridge and pulled himself up onto the planks, in front of the Company. The Dwarves, Mage and Wizard paused, the Wizard pushing the Mage into the Dwarves straight away to keep her safe. She was caught by Thorin, who himself pushed her behind them so she would be safe. He'd never admit it, but he's grown fond of the girl, and was not prepared to see her hurt.

"You thought you could escape me?" The Great Goblin roared, swinging his mace twice at Gandalf, and causing him to stumble backwards. Thee Dwarves caught him and pushed his back up onto his feet. "What are you going to do now, wizard?" The Goblin King continued.

Gandalf, surprising everyone with his bravery, leaped forwards and struck the Great Goblin in the eye with his staff. The Great Goblin dropped his mace and clutched his face in pain, squealing, "Ow, ow, ow!"

Gandalf, not finished, stepped forwards and sliced the Great Goblin in the belly, who then fell to his knees, clutching at the wound. He hesitated for a moment, his eyes looking up as though he were thinking, before he sighed and said casually, "That'll do it."

Gandalf, finishing off his kill, again swung his sword and slit the Great Goblin's throat, causing him to fall down dead.

But that wasn't the end of their problems, oh no. His weight caused the bridge to start shaking, and suddenly, the section of the bridge on which the company was standing broke away from the rest, and started sliding down the side of the cavern. Bonnie, along with many of the Dwarves, screamed in terror as she clung as tight as she could to the bridge. She was clinging to the same post as Bofur, and together they met each other's eyes, took a deep breathe, and started screaming again in each others faces. It would have been very comical had they not been falling to their possible deaths.

The bridge slid at a terrific speed down the cavern's wall, demolishing everything in its way; The Dwarves clung on, screaming in terror, until the bridge slowed down and landed at the base of the cavern, breaking apart and burying the Dwarves, Bonnie and Gandalf in the timber and wood. Gandalf got up from the pile of wreckage and inspected the rest of the Dwarves, who were still stuck in the wreckage. Bonnie herself was crushed not only underneath the bridge, but under Bombur as well, who had somehow managed to fall on top of her.

"Get off me!" She shouted in annoyance, squirming and wiggling her arms. She was on her stomach, and he was lying across her, with her dangling down in Dwalin's face.

"Well, that could have been worse," Bofur said, and Bonnie thought back to the look on his face as they fell before a grin cracked onto her face. She went to make a retort, before she coughed as the huge weight of the Goblin King's corpse landed on her, and something pocked hard into her stomach. She coughed again, and looked on in horror as something dripped down her lip and landed with a splat on Dwalin's forehead. A dark red, almost black substance that sent her heart into a crazy beat.

"You've got to be joking!" Dwalin shouted, thinking it was the Goblin king's blood that had landed on his forehead. As the Dwarves extricated themselves from the rubble, Bonnie caught a glimpse of Kili's face and froze at the sight of terror he had woven through his features.

"Gandalf!" He shouted in warning, drawing their attention to the swarm of Goblins racing down the side of the inside of the mountain towards them. Bonnie groaned in annoyance, knowing that more running was coming, and tried to get up. She stumbled down to the ground, and the Dwarves with their attention on the Goblins, it was only her that spotted the thin piece of plank sticking out just above her belly button. It wasn't to large, and she pulled it out without to much trouble, despite the sharp pain.

"There's too many! We can't fight them," Dwalin shouted, and Bonnie looked up once more, her attention divided between the pain in her stomach and the sight of the swarming Goblins.

"Only one thing will save us: daylight!" Gandalf shouted, and ordered them all, "Come on! Here, on your feet!"

Once the Company was free from the mess of the bridge, they all ran, as fast as they could possibly go, after Gandalf, trusting him to lead them to safety. Bonnie kept a hand firmly pressed to her stomach, and followed, her jaw set into a determined grimace.

**Yay, finished chapter, I know you might be a tad confused about what just happened to Bonnie, and might be wondering if she's okay or not, but you're just gonna have to wait for the next chapter. And I know this one was a tad shorter than the others, but the last one was really long so I thought you'd handle it for a little while. Sorry about that. So just remember to read and review, and remember that I own nothing but Bonnie, okay? Thanks again! Bye!**

**See you next Sunday…**


	11. To Fight Fire with Fire

**New Chapter! Thanks for the reviews. **

Bonnie and Company raced as fast as they could down the dangerous forest slope, but adrenaline kept them on their feet. It was going dark outside, sunset, meaning they had not been in there for just a few hours. Also meaning they were thoroughly exhausted, and ready to get as far away from the Misty Mountains, and its inhabitants, as fast as possible.

"Five, six, seven, eight...Bifur, Bofur...that's ten...Fili, Kili...that's twelve...and Bombur, Bonnie that makes fourteen," Gandalf counted as the Dwarves and the Mage ran passed him, into a small clearing where the other Dwarves had come to a halt. Gandalf smiled at all of them for barely a second, before asking. "Where's Bilbo? Where is our Hobbit? Where is our hobbit?!"

They all looked around each other for the Halfling, the lot of them feeling a panic rise in their chests, and Dwalin shouted in anger and worry, "Curse the Halfling! Now he's lost?!"

"I thought he was with Dori!" Gloin shouted, and the accused shot back defensively,

"Don't blame me!"

"Well, where did you last see him?" Gandalf asked in a rush.

"I think I saw him slip away," Nori called out, holding his finger up in realisation. "When they first collared us."

"What happened exactly?" Gandalf asked, and when he didn't get an answer straight away, he roared, "Tell me!"

"I'll tell you what happened," Thorin growled to Gandalf. "Master Baggins saw his chance and he took it! He's thought of nothing but his soft bed and his warm hearth since first he stepped out of his door! We will not be seeing our Hobbit again. He is long gone."

Bonnie shook her head, and despite what she had heard between her brother and Bofur the previous day, she stepped forwards and said, "No, he wouldn't just leave me like that. He couldn't…" She looked around at the Dwarves, each one of them throwing her sympathetic looks as her eyes betrayed what she was feeling. Defeat, and sadness, and grief. And pain.

"No, he isn't."

Bonnie spun on her heels at the sound of Bilbo's voice, and she immediately spotted him stepping out from behind a tree. Relief swamped through her like a tidal wave, and she would have launched herself forwards to hug him had Gandalf not shouted out,

"Bilbo Baggins! I've never been so glad to see anyone in my life!"

Bilbo strode forwards into the group, and patting Balin affectionately on the shoulder, smiled around at the lot of them, his eyes lingering on Bonnie for a moment that made his eyes spark in happiness at the sight of her. Ever since this journey had started, he hadn't gotten much of a chance to talk to her, to settle down and have a real conversation.

"Bilbo, we'd given you up!" Kili admitted with blatant relief, smiling widely.

"How on earth did you get past the Goblins?!" Fili asked, and Dwalin added,

"How, indeed."

There was an awkward silence, one that Bonnie was sure only she, Bilbo and Gandalf felt, before Bilbo gave a nervous laugh and put his hands on his hips. Bonnie frowned in confusion as she noticed him slip something shiny and yellow into his pocket. But before she could voice her observation, Gandalf called out.

"Well, what does it matter? He's back!"

"It matters!" Thorin shouted, coming forwards to look more thoroughly at the Hobbit. "I want to know: why did you come back?"

Bilbo sighed, before looking at him. "Look, I know you doubt me," he said. "I know you always have. And you're right, I often think of Bag End. I miss my books. And my armchair. And my garden. See, that's where I belong. That's home. And that's why I came back, because you don't have one. A home. It was taken from you. But I will help you take it back if I can." He grinned, and added, "Do you really think I could leave my only sister behind?"

At that Bonnie laughed and threw herself at her brother, wrapping her arms around his shoulders as she hugged him tightly. Bilbo huffed in surprise, but with a small chuckle, hugged her back.

"What's that?" The frown in his voice had Bonnie pulling back, and she followed his gaze to his hand, which was covered in thick, drying blood. Bilbo looked up at her with wide eyes, and asked urgently, "Are you hurt?"

Bonnie, eyes wide, only just started feeling the pain. The adrenaline was leaving her system, and so was the happiness at seeing her brother, only leaving her with an exhausted, dizzy head and a sharp aching pain right above her belly button.

Many of the Dwarves swooped down on her, looking her all over to check for the wound. But it was obvious, based on the large blood stain on her back and belly, and the hole right through the middle of her stomach. She would've collapsed in surprise had Kili and Dwalin not caught her, and gently lowered her to the ground. Bofur took off his hat and placed it under her head, before backing off to let Gandalf have a look at her.

She felt Kili and Dwalin start to move back from her, but her hands immediately clutched hard onto theirs, needing at least one of them by her. She had come to love them both very much, both in very different ways. Dwalin, as some sort of father figure, a protector, and Kili, as someone she could never live without…

Who was she kidding…She was in love with him. And she had only just now come to realise it.

But there was more important matters at hand. Gandalf pressed a hand to her forehead, and immediately a swooping sensation went through her, like what it felt like when she changed forms. The scorching heat, then the burning cold, then absolute calmness, so thick it felt like she was suffocating in it.

She hadn't even realised her eyes were closed until they flew open, and a scream that was soundless left her mouth. Her lips formed the noise, but nothing came out, just an endless silent shriek. Her hips bucked in pain, and her nails scratched the dirt for something to hold onto. The wind picked up around her, howling loudly to voice her pain as her abilities spiralled out of control. Around her, the grass shrivelled and died, the tress rustled loudly in tongues that only she could understand, the animals scampered up to the edge of the forest to watch. The Dwarves watched as nature went crazy around them, knowing that it was Bonnie's doing, and being both terrified and intrigued at the same instant.

One Dwarf, however, had only eyes for her, his hand clutched just as tightly around hers as hers was around his. Kili would not let go until he was absolutely certain that she was safe, and happy, and cared for. Because she deserved as much.

Gandalf removed his hand after a few moments, his eyes turning from grave to relief as she relaxed into the ground, a sigh leaving her lips. Her eyes fluttered closed, then opened, adjusting to the suddenly blinding light shining into the corner of her eyes.

She looked over at Kili, who was squeezing her hand, and froze, her breathe dying in her lungs at the sight of him. He was radiating! A bright glowing light was shining from all around him, so bright she had to squint just to make out his features. He was gazing at her with barely concerned worry, knowing that her wounds were healed but wondering what the look was for.

Bonnie, surprising even herself, reached up a hand and stroked his cheek, feeling his stubble scrape against her fingers. It might have been the delirium, or just the fact that she was so desperate to hope for it, but for a moment it felt as though he had leant into her hand. A strange feeling went through her, like she was walking in starlight…

Slowly, but surely, the light died down, with each and every reluctant blink she took. But it was good timing though. As she came out of what felt like a daze, she sat up and looked around, her brow furrowed in confusion as she looked around at the surrounding Dwarves, Hobbit and Wizard.

Before she could say a word, a howl split the air. Not wind this time, no. Something much more deadly. Wargs.

And Wargs meant Orcs.

"Out of the frying pan..." Thorin sighed, hearing the Wargs and practically giving up hope of rest.

"...and into the fire!" Gandalf finished, before shouting loudly, "Run! RUN!"

Bonnie was yanked to her feet by Kili and Dwalin, the former not letting go of her hand. In case she trips or stumbles, he told himself. But he knew that, deep down, that was not the only reason.

They all started running down the mountain as fast as they could, The Wargs following them rapidly. It wasn't long before the foremost Wargs caught up with them, and leaped at Bilbo. Bonnie moved in front of him, and with a slash of her sword, sent it falling to the ground with blood pouring from it neck. She wiped her sword on her already bloodied corset, and ran onwards.

Another Warg jumped in front of the Hobbit, backing him up against a tree. It growled, baring its teeth, and lunged forwards. But using one of the most basic methods of defence, Bilbo used its own weight and speed against it, impaling the beast right through the forehead due to its own fault. It went slack, and fell down dead, Bilbo's sword sticking out of its head. Seeing the surprised look on his face had Bonnie grinning slightly as she ran on down the slope to a large outcrop with trees growing out of it.

They were trapped, there was no way off the outcrop besides the great fall down the mountain. They paused beneath the large thin pine trees, wondering which way to go, before Gandalf came up with a brilliant idea that might just save their lives.

"Up into the trees, all of you!" He shouted, gesturing them forwards. "Come on, climb! Bilbo, climb!"

Bonnie, using her ability, sent a branch growing down to her height so it wrapped around her torso and pulled her up. She did the same for the others, bringing the branches down lower for them to climb on faster and easier. Kili swung up around a branch into her tree, before reaching his hand down and pulling up Fili. They continued climbing up the tree until they were by her side, on the thinnest branches that could still hold their weight.

A few of the Dwarves were still running, and Bonnie watched with barely concealed concern as Bofur jumped off a rock and grabbed a tree branch, using Dwalin's head as a stepping stone to the tree.

"They're coming!" Thorin roared, warning the rest of them to hurry up and get to safety. Dwalin boosted Balin up into a tree. Thorin, Bombur, and the rest climbed up their own trees as well. Bonnie sighed in relief, thinking they were all safe. That is, until she looked down to see how far the Wargs were, and spotted her brother trying to pull his sword out of a Wargs head.

"Bilbo!" She screamed, and got fully prepared to jump out of the tree to grab him and hoist him up to safety. If it wasn't for the arms Kili and Fili kept wrapped around her, she would have launched herself at her brother and forced him to leave his sword behind.

But finally, he managed to get it out, just in time too, to see several more Wargs running towards him. He froze for a single second, before scampering towards the trees the Dwarves, Wizard and Mage were hidden in. He launched himself up, pulling his feet up just in time to keep a Warg from ripping them off, and scrambled up the branches.

From below them, dozens of Wargs circled the trees, whining and grunting to each other in their own secret tongue.

_Kill them! Eat them! Tear them apart! _Bonnie shuttered at their words, and wished for not the first time in her life that she did not have the ability to talk to animals. Well, not really talk to them, but rather understand them. The Wargs glared up into the trees where The Company was perched, trying to find a weak spot to get them down.

But the Wargs suddenly ceased their growling as a white subject approached slowly up a large rock. The White Warg, with its rider Azog on its back. Bonnie looked at him, and around her, a black fire flames up around her hands, licking up her arms, to show her fury. This was the man that slaughtered her family, murdered her parents, slayed her sisters, and left her homeless and alone.

"Azog?!" Thorin himself was completely shocked, disgusted, in denial, at the sight of the Pale Orc. It had been many years since he had seen Azog, and in that time he had believed him dead. This realisation, that Bonnie. And the Great Goblin had been right, was like a punch to the stomach.

The White Warg growled ferally, and stroking its fur, Azog spoke.

"Nuzdigid? Nuzdi gast?" _Do you smell it? The scent of fear?_ "Ganzilig i unarug obod nauzdanish, Torin undag Train ob." _I remember your father reeked of it, Thorin son of Thrain._

Stricken with pain and grief, Thorin came to the realisation that his father was, indeed, dead, and at the hands of Azog too.

"It cannot be," he breathed, not wanting to believe that his not only his grandfather, but his father, had fell to the same fate. Death, by the Pale Orc.

Azog spoke, ordering his Wargs and their riders, "Kod, Toragid biriz." _That one is mine_. "Worori da!" _Kill the others!_

At his command, the Wargs leapt forwards and started scratching at the trees with their claws, trying to climb up to get to their 'prey.' They jumped as high as they could, scrabbling at the tree trunks and breaking apart branches in their jaws in their efforts. The trees shook violently at the assault, and the Dwarves struggled to hold on. Bonnie kept a firm grip, and used her powers to whip branches down at the Wargs, beating them away as best as she could without being able to see. Kili and Fili were blocking her from having a clear view of what she was doing, causing her to not be able to use the full extent of her gifts without hurting any of her friends.

"Sho gad adol!"_ Drink their blood!_

With the weight of the Wargs climbing it, the furthest tree from the edge of the cliff, which Bilbo and several other Dwarves were in, got uprooted from the ground and began leaning wildly. As more Wargs grabbed onto it, the tree tipped over and landed on the next tree; The Dwarves and Bilbo jumped from the falling tree to the next, the one with Bonnie, Kili and Fili. However, from the added weight, this tree as well tipped over; Like dominoes, all the trees began falling over. All the Dwarves, Bonnie, Bilbo, and Gandalf managed to jump onto the last tree, on the very edge of the cliff, the most unstable. So it was very confusing when this tree didn't fall over, but still a huge relief to the Company.

Azog laughed, a deep grumble like rocks on granite. Looking around in desperation, Gandalf spied a pinecone. He grabbed it and, using his staff, set the pinecone on fire; He then threw it down amid the Wargs, who retreated in fear of the fire. Azog, startled and angry at the unexpected resistance, growled angrily as Gandalf lit two more pinecones and threw one down to Fili.

"Fili!" he shouted to the Dwarve, and he caught it easily. Throwing it from hand to hand from the heat, he waited for Bilbo and a few of the other Dwarves to light more pinecones to throw like missiles at the Wargs. Help with her own powers, Bonnie controlled the fire that started on the ground, making it flame up at the Wargs and send them backwards. The few that got to close were unfortunate enough to catch fire, their fur burning as they howled and scampered off to find water.

Azog roared in anger and frustration as the Dwarves cheered, feeling more hopeful. But suddenly, their cheers turned to cries of fear as the roots of the tree they were in started to give way; The tree tipped precariously over the edge of the cliff, but much to their relief, came to a rest sticking straight out away from the edge of the cliff. Bonnie, not being able to help herself, looked down and saw the ground far, far, below. The Dwarves tried to hold on as they got flung around. Ori even lost his grip on the tree and fell, but managed to grab on to Dori's leg.

"Aahhh! Oh! Oh no!" Ori cried in fear.

"Mister Gandalf!" Dori wailed.

Because of the extra weight, Dori lost his grip on the tree as well and started to fall, but Gandalf quickly swung his staff down and Dori grabbed on to the end of it.

"Hold on, Ori!" The Dwarve cried out to his brother.

Bonnie clung as tight as she could to the tree, wishing for once that her powers allowed her to grow trees. Whilst she could control them, their branches and their leaves, she couldn't completely move them. It was taking all she could give just to keep the tree where it was. And her control was slipping. Across from her, Kili was struggling hard, his arms wrapped tight around a thin branch. His face was scrunched up in pain, but as Bonnie looked at him, he opened his eyes to stare right back, his eyes gazing into hers. She could see his arms slipping, and with strong resolve, she told him,

"Don't let go, Kili. Whatever you do, don't let go." Nobody else heard the few words she gave him. They were either too busy holding on, or watching in horror as Thorin, his face set into a determined frown of hate and anger, got to his feet, sword drawn, and walking down the leaning trunk. With a burning rage, he ran through the burning ground at Azog and his What Warg, but all the Pale Orc did was spread his arms wide with a smug grin on his scarred face.

Thorin growled, deep and feral, as he ran with his sword up and his oaken branch shield held in front of him. Azog crouched, then roared as his Warg leaped at Thorin. The Durin kind swung his sword, but he wasn't quick enough, the White Warg hitting him in the chest with its forepaws and smashing Thorin to the ground. The other Dwarves in the tree looked on in shock, hoping upon hope that Thorin would get up and fight, and _win. _

"Help!" Ori screamed, struggling to hold on to his brothers legs. Dori appeared to be in just as much pain, his arms slipping from their hold around the tree.

Thorin, slowly, got back on his feet, panting hard. Smiling in satisfaction, Azog and his White Warg wheeled around; They charged at him again, this time Azog swinging his mace and smashing Thorin in the face before could even react. Brutally, he was flung to the ground by the impact.

"Nooo!" Balin cried, not being able to do anything from his position hanging from the tree.

Azog roared in excitement, and it was that sound that made Bonnie square her jaw in anger and hoist herself up onto the trunk. But Bilbo got their first. They stood and watched for barely a second as The White Warg clamped its jaw around Thorin and squeeze hard, the Dwarf yelling in pain, before being thrown to the edge of the cliff. He came to a halt just at the edge, only a metre from falling off.

Dwalin tries to get off and tree to assist Thorin, but the tree branches he is holding on to break, swinging him precariously over the edge and preventing him from reaching Thorin.]

"Thorin! Nooo!" Dwalin shouted as he tried to get off the tree to assist his king. But the tree branch he was holding onto broke, swinging him precariously over the edge and preventing him from reaching Thorin.

It was then that Bonnie and her brother ran forwards, staying absolutely silent as they moved quietly and quickly forwards.

"Biriz torag khobdudol." _Bring me the Dwarf's head._

One of Azog's Warg Riders jumped off his Warg and approached Thorin. Bilbo and Bonnie, seeing this, pulled out their swords, one glowing blue and the other white from the light of the moon. The orc approached Thorin and places its sword against his neck; Raising the sword, the rider prepared to decapitate The Dwarf. But as he swung his sword down, Bilbo and Bonnie threw themselves at the orc and knocked him over, the both of them stabling their swords into its chest. It struggled for a few seconds, then fell limp, dead.

Azog growled in anger as Bonnie and Bilbo pulled their swords from the Orc and hurried to their feet to stand in front of the unconscious Thorin, protecting his body. Bilbo waved his sword wildly, trying to appear intimidating and dangerous, whilst Bonnie just stood her ground, her eyes roaming over the Orcs and Wags as she waited for an attack. Her sword was at the ready, held still in her hand and waiting for the slightest hint of threatening movement.

Azog smiled in hatred and spoke in the Black Speech to his Orcs; _Kill them!_

A couple of Wargs and Riders approached Bonnie and Bilbo, snarling maliciously. But before they even moved a few centimetres, Fili, Kili, and Dwalin, who had managed to get off the tree, ploughed into the Wargs from the side and started fighting them. Bonnie sucked in a deep breath, before throwing herself into the throng, slashing and stabbing at the Wargs and their riders.

She stuck her sword into a Wargs shoulder, before rolling across the ground onto one knee and throwing a dagger at a Warg getting dangerously too close to Dwalin. She spun on her knee, and shoved her sword up through another Wargs jaw, before, her sword stuck there, she pulled out another dagger and sent it into its riders head before the Orc could even react.

She jumped back to her feet and spun around, jaw tightening in frustration as she realised she was surrounded. The riderless Wargs growled and snapped their jaws threateningly, taking small steps forwards as they crowded in on her. Bonnie flickered her graze from them, to the Dwarves, to Bilbo, before she burned hot and cold right before their eyes, and erupted into a soaring black falcon, one so large it was even bigger than the Dwarves.

She screeched, and swooping down at them, she aimed her talons at the eyes, scratching and tearing and blinding them, before flying off and away, before coming back again. The Wargs, whining at the disappearance of 'the girl' cowered, before running off, blood trailing from their faces.

She tweeted in satisfaction, flapping her wings softly, before swooping back down to the ground, at the same time shifting back to her Halfling form as she landed. But at that instant, something very peculiar happened.

She was flying again, only this time it wasn't by any doing of her. It was an eagle, a huge eagle, and it had her gripped tightly in her talons. As it flew over the edge of the cliff, it released her, and a small shriek escaped her lips before she landed once more, this time on the back of one of the eagles.

She looked around in shock, realising that there were a dozen of them, each of them carrying the Dwarves in their talons or on their backs. Bonnie sighed in relief as she realised that she had joined Bofur and Bifur on their Eagle, and that the others were just as safe. She was particularly happy to spot Kili and Fili on the back of a brown eagle.

"Thorin!" Fili shouted out, and Bonnie turned to see he was trying to get the attention of his uncle, who was lying, still unconscious, in an eagles talons. Bonnie, worried out of her mind, surprised everyone by jumping off of her eagle.

"BONNIE!" Many of them shouted in horror, before being cut off mid scream as right before their eyes she turned into a small black bird. She flittered through the air, before coming to land on Thorin's chest to stare down at him. She chirped, but he made no signs of recognition to the sound. She stayed with him though, just in case.

Eventually, The Eagles approached a massive rock structure shaped like a bear; It was the Carrock. The Eagle carrying Thorin gently deposited him and his sword on a flat area on top of the Carrock, as well as Bonnie, who immediately changed into that of her Halfling form. Another Eagle landed on the Carrock and Gandalf slid off its neck, running toward the unconscious Thorin.

"Thorin! Thorin," he said, kneeling beside the unresponsive Dwarf. Sighing, and knowing that some magic was need, Gandalf placed his hand on Thorin's forehead and whispered a spell, causing the Dwarfs eyes to flutter open. He gasped for air, before speaking weakly,

"The Halflings?"

"It's all right. They're here. They're quiet safe."

By now, the other Dwarves had all been landed on the Carrock, and had surround the wounded Thorin. Though they couldn't quite stop themselves from looking over at Bonnie occasionally. Dwalin and Kili moved help Thorin up, but once he was back on his feet, he shrugged them off and approached the two Halfling.

"You! What were you doing?" He roared, and many of the Dwarves felt their mouths fall open in surprise and confusion. "You nearly got yourselves killed! Did I not say that you would be burdens? That you would not survive in the wild and that you had no place amongst us?"

He advanced until he was almost face to face with the adoptive siblings, causing them to look slightly worried and frightened as they waited for him to yell at them and tell them to leave.

"I've never been so wrong in all my life!" Thorin grabbed Bilbo and Bonnie, and embraced them deeply, amidst the other Dwarves cheers and slaps on the back. Looking quite surprised, the Halflings hugged him back, as he added, "I am sorry I doubted you."

"No, I would have doubted me too," Bilbo said, as Thorin pulled back and patted them both on the shoulder. "I'm not a hero or a warrior...not even a burglar."

As everyone chuckled, the Eagles flew away, screeching, and drew their attention to behind Bilbo and Bonnie. Thorin strode forwards, a small grin on his face, and drew everyone's gaze to what he was watching.

"Is that what I think it is?" Bilbo asked as, in the distance, on the horizon, they saw the outline of a single solitary mountain.

"Erebor—the Lonely Mountain," Gandalf confirmed, coming forwards. "The last of the great Dwarf kingdoms of Middle earth."

"Our home," Thorin said, as a bird cheeped and flew by.

"A raven!" Oin called out happily, "The birds are returning to the mountain."

As more birdsong sounded, Gandalf corrected hi, "That, my dear Oin, is a thrush."

"But we'll take it as a sign a good omen," Thorin added optimistically, and Bilbo nodded in agreement.

"You're right," he said. "I do believe the worst is behind us."

They watched, silent, for a few moments, before a voice broke the air, one that had Bonnie freezing in terror.

"How did you do that, little sister?" The question Balin presented her sent her heart into a panicked frenzy, and she turned to sheepishly ask,

"How did I do what?" The Dwarves didn't look impressed, and Bonnie met Gandalf's eye, silently asking what she should do. He gave her a pointed look, obviously meaning, '_Tell the truth!'_

So, taking a deep breath, she told them, very simply, "I'm a Mage."

A few of them looked confused, mainly Ori, Kili and Fili, given they were the youngest, but the rest took a step back in surprise and wariness. Ignoring this, she continued.

"A Mage of Nature." (They looked slightly more relaxed at that.) "I'm the last of my kind, and I've been hiding because my father told me telling people could potentially mean the end of my life. He told someone once, and because of that, we had to go on the run because Azog heard and tried to kill us. After a few years, he succeeded. My father locked me in the basement with magic, so I couldn't get out until the danger was gone. It was too late for my sisters and mother.

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you. I know I should have, but at first I needed to make sure I could trust you, and once I did I didn't want to tell you because I was afraid you would abandon me. And, let's face it, I've come to love all of you as though you were my real family. I've only really had Bilbo, and I wasn't prepared to loss my brothers."

Slowly, one by one, the shocked looks disappeared, leaving a few of them with sadness, others understanding, others curiosity, and one Anger.

Bofur, who looked curious, called out, "Well, show us then, Little sister. What can you do?"

Bonnie blushed deep, took a deep breathe, before giving them another preview of her physical transformation. She changed from a bird, to a mountain lion, to a wolf, to a deer, to a rabbit, to herself again. Throughout her transformations, she heard collective gasps from all of them. But she wasn't done yet.

She threw her hands up in the air, twirling them gracefully around as she intertwined water with fire, and turned that into a small tornado that had their hair blowing every which way. Then she used her Earth ability to make the stone rise up around them, and settle back down. When it did, there was a small bunch of Wireweed Tobacco growing by her feet, which she handed over to Fili, the Dwarf giving her a small laugh and a bow in return. Each time she used one of them, her hair would change colour, before fading back to brown. She couldn't show them her conversation with trees or animals, so instead opted for keeping it secret for now.

She waited anxiously for their reaction, twisting her hands nervously.

"Amazing!"

"Brilliant!"

"You lucky lass!"

Bonnie stumbled back in surprise at the reaction, and found herself staring at a group of grinning, laughing faces. Nothing like she expected. Letting out a surprised laugh, she admitted, "I thought you'd all hate me."

"Oh no, Little Sister, we'd never," Dwalin said, coming forwards and throwing an arm around her shoulder. He grinned down at her as the other Dwarves moved forwards to comfort her and ease her worries. The only person that didn't come forwards was…Bilbo.

He stood, looking at her sternly, with arms crossed, and as she met his eye, he huffed and stomped away to sit on the edge of the Carrock. She would have followed, but Gandalf tapped her on the shoulder and shook his head.

But there was something else Bonnie had to worry about. What had happened between her and Kili? She'd never felt like that, the feeling that swooped through her at the sight of him, his face, his eyes, his mouth. She could stare at him all day every day until she died, and be satisfied with life. She could be content with death if she got to die in his arms. She would be lost if she were with anyone else.

So as the Dwarves dispersed around her, she slowly walked up to him and Fili and offered them both a small smile. They returned it, Fili already with his pipe to his lips. The Dwarves hadn't gotten a chance to relax and have a nice puff of smoke since they were back at Rivendell, and soon Bonnie found herself growing everyone's favourite pipe-weed.

It was a while later before she got to settle down herself with her favourite Passionflower Weed, and leaving her worry behind at what had happened between her and Kili for the day, she sat between her favourite Dwarves as usual, and a few hours later, was as awake as a rock.

**So the first movie is over, and onto the second. I hoped you liked that little bit right there at the end how she told them about her powers. I was going to make it so they were angry at her, or didn't trust her, but I thought it would take away from the focus that ****_Bilbo _****was angry at her, and I didn't want that. Also, you get to look forward to a scene between Kili and Bonnie, which should pop up in the next chapter of the one after that. **

**See you next time…..!**


	12. Of Flesh And Blood

**New Chapter. Just letting you know, this doesn't start off immediately at the beginning of The Hobbit: The Desolation of Smaug. Hope you're enjoying this. And remember that reviews equal motivation for me. So year, try to do that…**

**See you next Sunday….**

It was almost mid-day by the time all of The Company had woken the next morning. Gandalf, who had insisted to take the watch for the whole night, decided that it would not hurt to get more rest, after the ordeal they'd gone through the previous day.

But when the Dwarves did wake up, it was with loud grumbles and painful groans. They hadn't eaten in over 24 hours, and to them, that was their own personal hell. Hunger. So it was with empty stomachs that the Dwarves, Hobbit, Wizard and Mage packed up their meagre supplies and started the dangerous climb down the Carrock.

And Bonnie, who was absolutely _terrible, _at climbing anything, decided to go for the easier option that definitely would not get her killed. It was weird, given she was a Nature Mage, for her to not be able to climb trees, or mountains, for anything. Her feet and hands could just never find the purchase on the rough surface. So, to save everyone, and herself, a lot of trouble, she just jumped off the side of the Carrock with a laugh of joy, and turned mid leap into a Blackbird, before swooping down to the ground and landing with a flutter on Gandalf's shoulder, who had already reached the bottom of the Carrock.

"Light as a feather, my dear Bonnie," he told her with a small chuckle, and she chirped softly. Together, they waited patiently as the Dwarves and Hobbit climbed down the side of the Carrock, finding groves and crevices to put their hands and feet. There was a path marked out along the cliff face, Bonnie wasn't sure if it was the best, but it'd have to do.

The main priority the Dwarves had, after climbing down the Carrock safely, was food. Meaning they took that day to 'stock up' on their food supply. And Oin made it known that he needed more herbs and plants for his medical supplies, given those "Rudy Goblins had stolen his best solutions."

Bonnie changed back to her Halfling form quickly, and being extremely thankful that all possessions on her at the time would change as well, she began to aid the Dwarves in their additional quest to find food, drink and medical supplies.

Oin was very determined to find Comfrey, Burdock root, Broom and Catmint. He'd told them all that, mixed together, this poultice would make one of the strongest most reliable treatments you could possibly get. Thorin gave the very final order that it would be Ori, Balin and Bonnie that would be helping him find these medicine herbs, so it was with a sigh of annoyance that they all moved off to search through the shrubs and bushes to find them. Oin gave them all a description, and a plant each to find, and they were off.

So Bonnie pocked through the undergrowth in search of any sort of dry black soil, growing a plant with tall-stemmed thistles with a sharp smell and dark leaves. Finding it easily enough, Bonnie leant down and started rummaging through the dirt for the roots. Brushing the dirt off them, she packed them in the pockets of her ruined shirt, and turned around to face a rogue wolf.

It growled and snapped at her face, but Bonnie could tell it was alone. Abandoned, probably, given it was incredibly small (though still much bigger than her), covered in its own blood, and was on the defence rather than offence. Meeting its eye, Bonnie didn't blink, showing dominance against the poor creature. It was only a cub, and she easily won.

It growled, but after a few minutes, sank down onto its haunches and started licking a particularly nasty wound, running across the length of its flank. Bonnie, hesitating slightly, looked at the last burdock root in her hand, before moving slowly to its side and sitting down beside it. It growled softly, but knew better then to attack her. After all, she was dominant, the alpha. In its eyes anyway.

So that's why it didn't try to rip her face off when she chewed up the burdock route in her mouth and spread it over its wounds. Burdock root was good for healing rat bites and stopping bleeding. Sadly, it would not help fight infection. And by now, the cub had sensed what she was doing, and had flopped down on its side, breathing heavily.

Bonnie looked at it, and with a small grunt telling it to stay still, she jumped to her feet in search of Marigold or horsetail. Either one would do fine, so it was with a small grin that Bonnie found both, shoved them into her mouth to chew into a poultice, and spat them out onto the Wolf's wound, spreading it over the length of it to ensure no bacteria would get in and cause infection. Then she found cobwebs and pressed it over it, keeping the wound stuck together so the creature wouldn't bleed out.

All the while, the only movement it had was an occasional flick of its ears or half-hearted wag of its tail, each time telling her that it was alive, and even grateful. Though Wolves were very proud creatures, and this particular one would never admit it.

"What is keeping you, my de-?"

Bonnie jumped to her feet, taking a protective stance in front of the Wolf as she faced Gandalf. His eyes had widened slightly in pleasant surprise, before he chuckled and noted, "I see you have made a friends."

Bonnie blushed immediately as the other Dwarves came up behind them, and it only deepened when Thorin stepped forwards and asked in his deep baritone voice,

"What is the meaning of this?"

"Well –Uhh – what it is-" Bonnie started to say, but was cut off as Gandalf said,

"Well it is quite obvious, Master Dwarf, that young Bonnie has saved this poor creatures life." He turned and winked at Bonnie. "And gained a companion along the way." It was true, the cub was sitting up slightly and nosing at her clothes in the hopes of finding food.

"Well, get rid of the creature," Thorin ordered, and turned his back to walk away.

"No."

Thorin turned back to look her in the eye, and very sternly asked, "What do you plan to do with it?"

"I'll take care of it, I promise," Bonnie quickly said. "I'll catch its food, and heal its wounds, and I'll make sure it doesn't hurt anyone I don't want it too." And getting an idea, she said, "And it'll be a good guard. Its keen ears will alert us to any danger before it gets a chance to attack."

Thorin was silent for a moment, before he sighed and said, "Fine," before turning and leaving, the others trailing after him. Kili and Fili, however, remained behind, staring in awe as Bonnie leant down and allowed the Wolf to nuzzle her face with its nose.

That showed its ignorance in age, of course, trusting her so quickly. Bonnie made a small grunting noise to it, and its tail flew up and banged on the ground again. He whined happily, and slowly moving to his feet, rubbed his good side up against her in affection and trust. She smiled at her new companion, got to her feet, and started walking, Wolf padding along happily by her side. Kili and Fili jumped out of Wolf's way, slightly wary, and walked with hands on their weapons at Bonnie's side. The Mage smiled at this, knowing that Wolf would not harm them unless Bonnie wished it.

They padded silently back towards the Company's little make shift camp, and Bonnie handed over the Burdock root, Marigold and Horsetail without a single word to Oin. He too, along with everyone else, had his eyes on her and Wolf as they moved towards Bonnie's bedroll. Wolf had his ears lowered in discomfort at the accusing stares, and he stayed close to his Pack-sister's side as she sat down. Wolf quickly flopped down behind her so she was leaning against his side, and huffed once as he settled down to rest. His flank wasn't hurting anymore, and for the first time in a few days, he managed to get a good night's sleep.

Bombur was cooking up a very large meal, with rabbit, Vole, and some lovely bird eggs Nori had found by climbing a tree. The Dwarves, Hobbit and Mage had all been cheered largely at the filling meal, but when Wolf crept forwards to try and eat some of the stew, Thorin brandished his sword and chased him away.

"He can have the buck, lass," Bombur said kindly, coming up behind her with a bowl of stew in his hand. Bonnie smiled, took the stew with a friendly nod, and led Wolf over to the carcass Bifur and Gloin had taken into the woods for the scavengers, bringing her bow and quiver along with her. She'd found a couple of hazelnuts, and had crushed them to oil her bow.

Wolf lunged at the buck and started tearing strips of flesh from it, gulping it down ravenously. He didn't even stop when Bonnie sat down a couple metres away and started slurping hungrily at her stew, or when the 'Dark-fur' with his 'long-claw-that-flies-far' came and settled down by her…Kili, bringing his bow and arrow because he was on watch.

"Dwarves don't oil their bows every day," Kili said casually, his eyes on her hands as they moved the crushed hazelnut over the wood.

"That's just something I do," Said Bonnie. Lovingly, she held it up so the oiled wood gleamed. "Fa made it for me when I was seven, just after we left the Valley of Anduin. It's yew-wood, seasoned for four summers. Sapwood on its back for stretch, heartwood on its belly for strength. He made the quiver, too. Wove the wicker himself, and let me choose the decoration. A zigzag band of red and white willow."

"Hey, Bonnie?" Kili suddenly said, staring ahead.

"Yeah?"

"You know how, us Dwarves have certain…cultures, and lifestyles, and beliefs." He turned to look at her, curiosity set deep into his eyes. "Well, what do you have? What do you believe in?"

Bonnie sat back against an Oak tree. She hadn't talked about anything like this in years, since Bilbo and his parents had found her and asked all about her. _But, _she thought, _I suppose there's no harm in telling him._

"Well, I don't know a lot about it, but I guess I could start with the…Death Rites. Everyone knows them from the moment they can speak. When someone dies, or is going to die very soon, A Mage will make a paste out of red ochre, which is the dark-red blood of the earth, and draw circles on the deceased's skin. We draw a circle on each heel, to represent the Name-Soul, a circle over the heart for the Clan-Soul, and the most important, a circle on the forehead for the Nanuak, the World-Soul. We do this so, after death, our souls can recognise each other and stay together in the afterlife. The Name-Soul is important when discussing illness. It is said that if you're ill, you shouldn't see your name soul, your reflection, in the water, or you'll lose it and fall in. The Name-soul tells you who you are, and is your personality. The loss of the Name Soul after death results in the creation of a ghost, eternally seeking the family it has lost.

"The Clan-Soul tells you right from wrong, and helps to express and suppress emotions. The loss of the Clan-Soul after death results in a demon, eternally craving life. And each World-Soul is a part of the Nanuak, and provides a link to the World Soul of every other living thing. The loss of the World Soul after death would result in the creature or person becoming lost forever in the darkness behind the stars, cut off from every living thing. After death, when the souls are released from the body to begin the journey to the First Tree, they can become separated. In some creatures, such as wolves, this rarely happens due to their strong senses of smell and hearing, which help the souls stay together. Humans, however, require death marks (ochre circles daubed on the heels for the Name Soul, the breast for the Clan Soul and the forehead for the World Soul) to help the souls recognise each other and not become lost on the Death Journey.

"Souls can also become sick: depending on which soul becomes sick, the person might become something similar to a ghost, a demon, or a lost one. Magecraft is often used to heal sick souls, which my ancestors had been so practised in, it eventually became second nature, a knowledge we had passed down with no need for spells. Some of us had skills that we could do without the use of an incantation. As for me, I had many, as you know. Elemental control. Skin-changer. Tree-whisperer, Spirit Walker."

"Spirit Walker?" Kili asked, who had wide eyes at what she had just told him.

Bonnie blinked, remembering she hadn't told them, and explained, "Spirit Walking is the ability to enter another being's body whilst the user retains their own mind. People who can Spirit Walk are known as Spirit Walkers. It is an extremely rare ability, only my father and I could do it. Your World Soul stays in the body when spirit walking. The other two souls leave the body to spirit walk."

"So…Can you spirit walk into anything?" Bonnie frowned at his question, not quite knowing. She'd only ever spirit walked once, into the souls of an Oak tree. It had been consuming, the connections the trees had with the whole forest. If a leaf fell from a branch, a tree on the other side of the forest would feel it.

"Well, I'd assume so. Anything with a soul you definitely can. But it also depends on the strength of those souls that you spirit walk into. If they're strong, then it'll be much harder to gain dominance, and if you don't gain dominance, then you'll be trapped until you eventually win the fight. That's why you should never spirit walk in a person."

Bonnie paused for a moment, before continuing on.

"The World Spirit is the… God-like figure…to Mages. It is seen as all powerful. It can take on a number of forms and is often deemed as the cause for many acts, like avalanches and Earthquakes. It is said to reside on the Mountain of the World Spirit, which is where, in the First-Age, the Mages were born of the kin of Wizards, Elves and Dwarves. The World Spirit was the one to make my father and I into Spirit Walker's when we were born. The World Spirit is responsible for all things to do with Mages, and all good magical beings such as Wizards, sorcerers and many other things, though those certain races may call it different names. In the winter the World Spirit takes the form of a woman with willow hair. In the summer it looks like a man with the antlers of a stag. It is both feared and respected, and it is considered bad luck to see it."

Kili looked at her in slight confusion. "Why is it bad luck to see your deity?"

"Because, seeing the World Spirit usually means that you are close to death."

Bonnie blinked, and not wanting to end on a bad note, continued, "Also, we have Clan Guardians. My guardian is a Raven. Where I come from, far up to the North, there are Clans. Raven Clan, Wolf Clan, Viper Clan, Boar Clan, and so many more. My father was originally from Wolf Clan, whilst my mother was Raven Clan. Fa left his clan to be with my mother. Clans guardians are also not necessarily animals, and some, such as the Oak Clan and Willow Clan, were named after other living things (in this case oak and willow trees). They're there to protect their Clans, and in some cases offer Wisdom and peace."

Bonnie moved on to a different subject, one that had made her happy and sad both at the same time. "We also, in the Clans, have certain rituals. Naming rituals, cleansing rituals, Clan rituals. My favourite was the coming of age ritual, where you get your Clan Tattoo. The Clan Tattoos are a series of shapes and patterns that help to identify what Clan you're in. You get them when you come of age, on your thirtieth birth night. I was young when my father died and never went through with it though." Bonnie stroked a finger over her cheeks. "If he were alive, I would have three fine blue bars across each cheek, and a red bar under the clan tattoo for the moon bleed." She barely held back a smirk at Kili's blush.

But then surprising Kili completely, she held out her inner wrists so he could see the feint grey lightning tattoos on each wrist. "Lines of power," she explained. "To protect Mages against evil. Not everyone in the Clans in a Mage. Some are just ordinary men and women." Kili slowly took one of her wrists, and gently traced the lines with his fingers, softer than goose-feathers. "My mother gave me these the night before she died. She sensed something was going to happen, she just didn't know what."

Wolf padded over to Bonnie's side and flopped down, resting his blood stained muzzle on her knee as he closed his eyes to rest. Bonnie absentmindedly stroked his grey fur, the feeling of silk running through her fingers as she placed her food bowl to the side. Kili was silent, watching the two of them and thinking of how it appeared they'd been of the same pack for years, when really it hadn't even been a day.

o.O

Bonnie watched Wolf's body tense.

Wolf's ears flickered forwards. His black nose twitched. Bonnie followed his gaze. She couldn't see anything through the tangle of hazel and willowherb, but she knew that the buck was there, because Wolf knew it, and Bonnie had learned to trust Wolf. Wolf glanced up at Bonnie, his Amber eyes grazing the girl's. Then his gaze returned to the forest. Silently, Bonnie broke off a head of grass and split it with her thumbnail, letting the fine seeds float away on the breeze. Good. They were still downwind of the buck: It wouldn't catch their scent. And before setting out on the hunt, Bonnie had, as always, masked her smell by smearing her skin with wood-ash.

Without a sound, she drew an arrow from her quiver and fitted it to her bow. It was only a small roe buck, but if she could bring it down, it would be the first big kill she'd ever made on her own. She needed it. Prey was much scarcer than it should be this time of year.

The Cub's head sank low.

Bonnie crouched.

Together they crept forwards.

They'd been tracking the buck all day. All day, Bonnie had (To the loud complaints of the Dwarves being starving and begging her to catch something so they wouldn't have to), followed its trail of bitten-off twigs and cloven prints: trying to feel what it was feeling; guessing where it would go next.

_To track the prey, you must first learn to know it as you would a brother. What it eats, and when and how, where it rests, how it moves. _Fa had taught Bonnie well. She knew how to track. She knew that you must stop often and listen: to open your senses to what the forest is telling you…

Right now, she knew the roe buck was tiring. Earlier in the day, the cleaves of each small hoof-print had been deep and splayed, which meant it had been galloping. Now the cleaves were lighter and closer together: it had slowed to a walk. It must be hungry, because it hadn't had time to graze, and thirsty, because it had kept to the safety of the deep thickets, where there was no water. Bonnie glanced about for signs of a stream. West through the hazels, about thirty paces off the trail, she glimpsed a clump of alders. Alders only grow near water. That was where the buck must be heading. Softly, she and the cub moves through the undergrowth. Cupping her hand to her ear, she caught a faint ripple of water.

Suddenly, Wolf froze: ears rammed forwards, one forepaw raised.

_Yes. _There. Through the alders. The buck stopping to drink.

Carefully, Bonnie took aim.

The buck raised its head, water dripping from its muzzle.

Bonnie watched it snuff the air and fluff out its pale rump fur in alarm. Another heartbeat and it would be gone. She loosed her arrow. It thudded into the buck's ribs just behind the shoulder. With a graceful shudder, the buck folded its knees and sank to the ground.

Bonnie gave a shout and pushed through the undergrowth towards it. Wolf raced her and easily won, but then pulled back to let Bonnie catch up. The Cub was learning to respect the lead Wolf. Bonnie barely noticed as the Dwarves came up behind her, jogging along to see her kill.

Panting, Bonnie stood over the buck. Its ribs were still heaving, but death was near. Its three souls were getting ready to leave. Bonnie swallowed. Now she had to do what she'd seen Fa do countless times. But for her it would be the first time, and she had to get it right.

Kneeling beside the buck, she put out her hand and gently stroked its rough, sweaty cheek. The buck lay quiet under her palm. The Dwarves watched with anticipation, wondering what she was going to do.

"You did well," Bonnie told it. Her voice sounded strong, fearless. "You were brave and clever, and you kept going all day. I promise to keep the pact with the World Spirit, and treat you with respect. Now go in peace."

She watched death glaze the great dark eye.

She felt grateful to the buck, but also proud. This was her first big kill. Wherever Fa was, he would be pleased.

Bonnie turned to Wolf and put her head on one side, wrinkling her nose and baring her teeth in a wolf smile. _Well done, thank you. _Wolf pounced on Bonnie, nearly knocking her over. Bonnie laughed and gave him a handful of Lingonberries from her food pouch. Wolf snuffled them up.

It had been several days since Bonnie had found Wolf, and they'd set out with the other Dwarves from the Carrock, and there was still no sign of Orcs. No tracks, no blood snagged on brambles. No more Forest-shaking shrieks from Orcs getting punished by Azog.

Something was wrong though. At this time of year, the Forest should be echoing with the bellows of rutting red deer, and the clash of their antlers as they fought for females. But all was silence. It was as if the forest was slowly emptying; the prey fleeing from the unseen menace. In seven days the only creatures the Company had seen was birds and voles.

Bonnie didn't know what that meant, but she didn't have time to worry. Besides, she had Wolf now, here to help bring down prey for meals. With every day that passed, they understood each other better. She was coming to know that wolf talk is a complex blend of gestures, looks, smells and sounds. The gestures can be with the muzzle, ears, paws, tail, shoulders, fur, or the whole body. Many are very subtle: the merest tilt or twitch. Most do not involve sound. By now, Bonnie knew quite a lot of them, although it wasn't as if she'd had to learn them. It felt more as though she was remembering them.

Still, there was one thing she knew she'd never be able to master, because she wasn't a wolf. This is what she'd taken to calling 'wolf sense': the cub's uncanny knack of sensing her thoughts and moods. Wolf had his moods too. Sometimes he was the cub, with a puppyish love of berries and an inability to keep still: like the time he's wriggled incessantly when Bonnie had held a naming rite for him, then licked off all the red alder juice daubed on his paws. Unlike Bonnie, who'd been slightly nervous about taking part in such an important rite, Wolf had seemed unimpressed: merely impatient for it to be over.

At other times, though, he was a guide: mysteriously sure of the way they must take. But if Bonnie tried to ask him about that, he never gave much of an answer. _I just know. _That was all.

Right now, Wolf wasn't being the guide. He was being the cub. His muzzle was purple with blackberry juice, and he was yipping insistently for more.

Bonnie laughed, and batted him away. "No more! I've got work to do."

Wolf shook himself and smiled, then went off to have a sleep.

It would've taken Bonnie two whole days to butcher the carcass by herself. But luckily, she had two strapping young Dwarves to help her out. She'd made the buck a promise, and she had to keep it by not wasting a thing. That was the age-old pact between the hunters and the World-Spirit. Hunters must treat the prey with respect, and in return the Spirit would send more prey.

It was a daunting task. It takes many summers of practise, and Bonnie hadn't butchered a beast this big by herself before. With Kili's and Fili's help, she did a pretty good job of it, but they didn't follow the same beliefs as she did in making every piece of the prey count. They just did what she asked as best as they could.

First, Bonnie slit the deer's belly and cut a slip of liver for the clan guardian. The rest of the liver she cut into strips and set to dry. Then she relented and cut off a bit for Wolf, who slurped it up.

Next, Bonnie skinned the carcass, scraping the hide clean of flesh with her antler scraper. She washed the hide in water mixed with crumbled oak bark to loosen the hairs, then stretched it between to saplings – well out of Wolf's leaping range. Then she scraped off the hairs – Inexpertly, making several holes – and softened the hide with mashed deer brain. After a final round of soaking and drying, she had a reasonable skin of rawhide for rope and fishing-line.

While the hide was drying, Kili cut the meat into thin strips and hung them over a smoky birchwood fire. When they were dry, he pounded them between two stones to make them thinner, then rolled them into small, tight bundles. The meat was delicious. One little piece each would last them half a day.

The Innards Bonnie washed, soaked in oak-bark water, and draped over a juniper bush to dry. The stomach would make a waterskin, and the bladder a spare tinder pouch, the guts would store nuts. The lungs were Wolf's share – although not yet. Bonnie would chew them at daymeals and nightmeals, then spit them out for the cub. But as she had no cooking-skin for making glue, she let Wolf have the hooves straightaway. The cub played with them tirelessly before crunching them into bits.

Next, Fili and Bonnie took the long black sinews she'd saved from the butchering, pounded them flat, then teased out the narrow fibres for thread: drying them and rubbing them in fat to make them supple. They weren't nearly as smooth or even as her father's thread, but they'd do. And they were so tough that they'd outlast any clothes she sewed with them.

Finally, Bonnie scraped the antlers and long bones clean, and tied them into a bundle for splintering later into fish-hooks, needles and arrowheads.

It was late on that day by the time they'd finished. Bonnie sat by the fire, pleasantly full of the stew Bombur had made from the leftover meats, whittling a whistle from a piece of grouse bone. She needed some way of summoning the cub when he was far off on one of his solitary journeys: some way quieter than a howl. She couldn't risk any more howling.

She finished the whittling, and gave the whistle a try. To her dismay, it made no sound. Fa had carved countless whistles just like this one, and they'd always made a clear, bird-like chirp. Why didn't hers?

Frustrated, Bonnie tried again. Blowing as hard as she could. Still no sound. But to her surprise, Wold leapt up as if he had been stung by a hornet. Bonnie glanced from the silent cub to the whistle. Once more she blew on it.

Again no sound. This time Wolf gave a brief snarl, then a whine, to show that he was a bit annoyed, but didn't want to go too far and offend Bonnie.

Bonnie said sorry by gently scratching under Wolf's muzzle, and the cub slumped down. His expression made it clear: Bonnie shouldn't call unless she meant something by it.

o.O

_(AN = Italics = Wolf Talk)_

Bonnie soon came to realise that Wolves did not understand the concept of revenge. When she'd tried to explain what she was doing on this quest, it had become obvious. Wolf asked her with soft grunts what killing the Pale Orc would do, and Bonnie responded in the only way she knew. By being honest.

_The Pale-pelt hunts you?_ Wolf asked her one day, as they sat by a small stream to refill her water-skins.

_Yes,_ Bonnie replied.

_And you will kill him? _

_Yes,_ Bonnie repeated.

_Because he is bad?_ Wolf asked.

_Because he killed my pack. _

Bonnie had taken to calling her family, her pack, around Wolf. It was the only way the young Wolf would understand. She'd had to make variations like this for many things. For example, the Dwarves weren't her friends, they were her pack brothers, as Bonnie was a pack sister to Wolf.

Wolf watched a damselfly skim the water. _And when the Pale-pelt is not-breath – Does the pack breathe again?_

Bonnie sighed, and grunted, _no._

Wolf titled his head and looked at Bonnie with puzzled Amber eyes. _Then – Why?_

Because, Bonnie wanted to tell him, I want to avenge my family. But she didn't know how to say that in wolf talk, and even if she could, she didn't think Wolf would understand. Maybe Wolves didn't seek revenge.

Side by side, Bonnie and Wolf sat watching the midges darting over the brown water. Bonnie caught the flicker of a trout and watched it deeper. Wolf rubbed his newly healed flank up against Bonnie's shoulder, and Bonnie leaned against him, feeling his solid furry warmth.

**I own nothing! Okay? I own NOTHING! And for this chapter, my inspiration came from the Chronicles of ancient Darkness series by Michelle Paver. They are amazing books, you have to read them**


	13. In Times Past

**Hello again. Hope this is getting even more intriguing. I don't know why I randomly decided to throw in a wolf, but it seemed like the right thing to do. This chapter is going to be a tad different again. I own nothing, not even this chapter, because it is basically a chapter taken from one of Michelle pavers novels, just tweaked slightly to fight in with the story. I thought it described what happened to Bonnie perfectly, and I just had to use it. **

_Bonnie woke with a jolt from a sleep she was never meant to have._

_The fire had burned low. She crouched in the fragile shell of light and peered into the looming blackness of the forest. She couldn't see anything. Couldn't hear anything. Had they come back? Were they out there now, watching her with their hot, murderous eyes?_

_She felt hollow, and cold. She knew that she badly needed food, and that her arm hurt, and that her eyes were scratchy with tiredness, but she couldn't really _feel _it. All night, she'd sat listening to her family bleed. How could this be happening?_

_Only yesterday – _Yesterday – _they'd come home in the blue autumn dusk. Bonnie had made a joke, and her father was laughing. Then the forest exploded around their home. Ravens screamed. Pines crackled. And out of the dark beneath the trees surged a deeper darkness: huge rampaging menaces in Orc form. _

_Suddenly, death was upon them. Bonnie was shoved down the stairs. A whispered spell to keep her there. A frenzy of blades. A welter of sounds to make the ears bleed. In a heartbeat, the creatures had smashed their shelter to splinters. In a heartbeat, they had torn holes in Bonnie's life. Then they were gone, melting into the forest as silently as mist. _

_She climbed from the basement, now that the danger was gone, for now. She gazed around the massacre, feeling nothing. From behind her, her father moaned. Slowly, he opened his eyes, and looked at his daughter without recognition. _

_Bonnie's heart clenched. "It – It's me," she stammered. "How do you feel?"_

_Pain convulsed her father's lean brown face. His cheeks were tinged with grey, making the old scars stand out vividly. Sweat matted his long black hair. _

_His wound was so deep that as Bonnie clumsily stanched it with beard-moss, she saw her father's guts glistening in the firelight. She had to grit her teeth to keep from retching. She hoped Fa didn't notice – But of course he did. Fa was a hunter. He noticed everything. _

_"__Bonnie…" He breathed. His hand reached out, his hot fingers clinging to Bonnie's as eagerly as a child. Bonnie swallowed. Daughters clutched their father's hands; not the other way around. _

_She tried to be practical: To be a woman instead of a girl. "I've got some yarrow," she said, fumbling for her medicine pouch with her free hand. "Maybe that'll stop the-"_

_"__Keep it. You're bleeding too."_

_"__Doesn't hurt," lied Bonnie. The fall down the stairs had her dropping her knife, bruising her ribs and gashing her forearm upon landing._

_"__Bonnie – Leave. Now. Before they come back." _

_Bonnie stared at him. Her mouth opened but no sound came out. _

_"__You must," said her father._

_"__No. _No. _I can't –"_

_"__Bonnie – I'm dying, I'll be dead by sunrise."_

_Bonnie gripped the medicine pouch. There was a roaring in her ears. "Fa-"_

_"__Give me – What I need for the Death Journey. Then get your things."_

_The Death Journey. No. No. _

_But her father's face was stern. "My bow," he said. "Three arrows. You- keep the rest. Where I'm going - hunting's easy." _

_There was a tear in the knee of Bonnie's buckskin leggings. She dug her thumbnail into the flesh. It hurt. She forced herself to concentrate on that._

_"__Food," Gasped her father. "The dried meat. You – take it all."_

_Bonnie's knee had started to bleed. She kept digging. She tried not to picture her father, her family, on the death journey. She tried not to picture herself alone in the forest. She was only 25 summers old! She couldn't survive on her own! She didn't know how…_

_"__Bonnie! Move!"_

_Blinking furiously, Bonnie reached for her father's weapons, and laid them by his side. She divided up the arrows, pricking her fingers on the sharp flint points. Then she shouldered her quiver and bow and scrabbled in the shadows for her small black basalt axe. Her Hazelwood pack had been smashed in the attack; she'd have to cram everything else into her jerkin, or tie it to her belt. _

_She reached for her reindeer sleeping sack._

_"__Take mine," murmured her father. "You never did – repair yours. And swap knives."_

_Bonnie was aghast. "Not your knife! You'll need it!"_

_"__You'll need it more. And – It'll be good to have something of yours on the Death Journey." _

_"__Fa, please. Don't-"_

_In the Forest, a twig snapped. _

_Bonnie spun around._

_The darkness was absolute. Everywhere she looked the shadows were Orc-shaped. _

_No wind._

_No Birdsong._

_Just the crackle of the fire and the thud of her heart. The forest itself was holding its breath._

_Her father licked the sweat from his lips. "They're not here yet," he said. "Soon. They will come back for me soon…Quick. The Knives!"_

_Bonnie didn't want to swap knives. That would make it final. But her father was watching her with an intensity that allowed no refusal. _

_Clenching her jaw so hard that it hurt, Bonnie took her own knife and put it in Fa's hand. Then she untied the buckskin sheath from her father's belt. Fa's knife was beautiful and deadly, with a blade of blue slate shaped like a willow leaf, and a haft of red deer antler that was bound with elk sinew for a better grip. As Bonnie looked down at it, the truth hit her. She was preparing for a life without Fa, without her family. _

_"__I'm not leaving you!" she cried. "I'll fight them, I-" _

_"__No! No one can fight the Pale-Orc! Do not search for him! Now listen to me," her father hissed. "Take the knife. And run, as fast as you can. Don't reveal what you are, unless your life depends on it, and run. To Eastfarthing woods. There, you will find peace, and safety. Swear it. Swear on my knife!"_

_Bonnie forgot to breathe. Then nodded._

_She knelt and picked up the knife. It was heavy: A man's knife, too big for her. Awkwardly, she touched it to the wound on her forearm, then to her forehead, then to her heart. In an unsteady voice, she took her oath. "I swear, by the blood on this blade, and my three soul, that I will never reveal what I am, less my life depends on it, and run."_

_"__Good. Good. Now, put the marks on me. Hurry. The Orcs – Not far off."_

_Bonnie felt the salty sting of tears. Angrily, she brushed them away. "I haven't got any ochre," she mumbled. _

_"__Take – Mine."_

_In a blur, Bonnie found the little Antler-tine medicine horn that had been her mothers. In a blur, she yanked out the black oak stopper and shook some of the red ochre into her palm. _

_Suddenly, she stopped. "I can't."_

_"__You can. For me."_

_Bonnie spat into her palm and made a sticky paste of the ochre, the dark-red blood of the earth, then drew small circles on her father's skin that would help the souls recognise each other and stay together after death. _

_Firstly, as she gently as she could, she removed her father's beaver-hide boots, and drew a circle on each heel to mark the Name-Soul. Then she drew another circle over the heart to mark the Clan-Soul. This wasn't easy, as her father's chest was badly scarred from an old wound, so she only managed a lop-sided oval. She hoped it would be good enough. Last, she made the most important mark of all: A circle on the forehead to mark the Nanuak, the World-Soul. By the time she'd finished, she was swallowing tears._

_ "__Better," murmured her father. But Bonnie saw with a clutch of terror that the pulse in his throat was growing weaker. _

_"__You can't die!" Bonnie burst out._

_Ravens flew up from the trees._

_Her father gazed at her with pain and longing._

_"__Fa, I'm not leaving you, I-"_

_"__Bonnie, you swore an oath." Again he closed his eyes. Her father breathed out. "Now – You – Take my pipe, and Medicine Horn. I won't need it anymore. Take your things. Fetch me water from the river. Then – go."_

_I will _not _cry, Bonnie told herself as she rolled up her father's sleeping sack and tied it across her back; jammed her axe into her belt; stuffed her medicine pack inside her jerkin. She got to her feet and cast about for her water skin; it was ripped to shreds. She'd have to carry water back in a dock leaf. She was about to go when her father murmured her name._

_Bonnie turned. "Yes, Fa?"_

_"__Remember. When you're hunting, look behind you. I – always tell you." He forced a smile. "You always – forget. Look behind you – Yes?"_

_Bonnie nodded. She tried to smile back. Then she blundered through the wet bracken towards the stream. _

_The light was growing, and the air smelt fresh and sweet. Around her the trees were bleeding: oozing golden pine-blood from the slashes the Orcs had inflicted. Some of the tree spirits were moaning quietly in the dawn breeze._

_Bonnie reached the stream, where mist floated above the bracken, and willows trailed their fingers in the cold water. Glancing quickly around, she snatched a dock leaf and moved forwards, her boots sinking into the soft red marsh._

_She froze._

_Besides her right foot was the track of an Orc. A bare foot: Twice the size of her head, and so fresh she could see the points where it's long vicious claws had bitten deep into the mud._

'Look behind you, Bonnie.'

_She spun around. _

_Willows. Alder. Fir._

_No Orcs._

_A raven flew down on a nearby bough, making her jump. The bird folded its stiff black wings and fixed her with a beady eye. Then it jerked its head, croaked once, and flew away. _

_Bonnie stared in the direction it seemed to indicate._

_Dark yew. Dripping spruce. Dense. Impenetrable._

_But deep within – no more than ten paces – a stir of branches. Something was in there. Something huge. She tried to keep her panicky thoughts from skittering away, but her mind had gone white. She forced herself to stay still. Don't run. Don't run. Maybe they don't know you're here._

_A low hiss. Again the branches stirred. _

_She heard the stealthy rustle as the creatures moved towards the shelter; towards her father. She waited rigid as they passed. Coward! She shouted inside her head. You let it go without even trying to save Fa!_

_But what could you do? Said the small part of her brain that could still think straight. Fa knew this would happen. That's why he sent you for water. He knew it was coming for him…_

_"__Bonnie!" Came her father's wild cry. "Run!"_

_Crows burst from the trees. A roar shook the forest – on and on till Bonnie's head was splitting._

"Fa!"_ she screamed._

"Run!"

_Again the forest shook. Again came her father's cry. Then suddenly it broke off. _

_Bonnie jammed her fist into her mouth. _

_Through the trees, she glimpsed great black shadows in the wreck of the shelter._

_She turned and ran. _

_o.O_

_Bonnie crashed through the alder thickets and sank to her knees in bogs. Birch trees whispered of her passing, and she begged them not to tell the Orcs. The wound in her arm burned, and with each breath her bruised ribs ached savagely, but she did not dare stop. The forest was full of eyes. She pictured the Orcs coming after her. She ran on. She startled a young boar grubbing up pignuts, and grunted a quick apology to ward off an attack. The boar gave an ill-tempered snort and let her pass. A Wolverine snarled at her to _stay away, _and she snarled back as fiercely as she could, because Wolverine's only listen to threats. The Wolverine decided she meant it, and shot up a tree._

_To the east, the sky was wolf grey. Thunder growled. In the stormy light, the trees were a brilliant green. Rain in the mountains, thought Bonnie numbly. Watch out for flash floods. She forced herself to think of that – to push away the horror. It didn't work. She ran on._

_At last, she had to stop for breathe. She collapsed against an Oak tree. As she raised her head to stare at the shifting green leaves, the tree murmured secrets to itself, shutting her out. _

_For the first time in her life, she was truly alone. She didn't feel part of the forest anymore. She felt as if her world-soul had snapped its link to all other living things: tree and bird, hunter and prey, river and rock. Nothing in the whole word knew how she felt. Nothing wanted to know. _

_The pain in her am ripped her from her thoughts. From her medicine pouch she took the last scraps of birch bast, and roughly bandaged the wound. Then she pushed herself off the tree, and looked around._

_She'd grown up in this part of the forest. Every slope, every glade was familiar. In the valley to the west was the Redwater: Too shallow for canoes, but good fishing in the spring, when the salmon come up from the sea. To the east, all the way to the edge of the deep forest, lay the vast sunlit woods where the prey grow fat in autumn, and berries and nuts are plentiful. To the south were moors where the reindeer eat moss in winter._

_Fa said that the best thing about this part of the forest was that so few people came here. Maybe the odd party of Elves or Rangers from the west by the sea, or the rare Dwarves and Men from the East, but they never stayed long. They simply passed through the forest, hunting freely as everyone did in Eriädor, and unaware that Bonnie and her family hunted there too._

_Bonnie had never questioned that before. It was how she'd always lived: Alone with Fa, and Ma, and Morgana, and Thea, her sisters, away from the Big and Little Folk. Now, though, she longed for people. She wanted to shout; to yell for help._

_But Fa had warned her to stay away from them._

_Besides, shouting might draw the Orcs. _

_The Orcs._

_Panic rose in her throat. She pushed it down. She took a deep breath and started to run again, more steadily this time, heading north-west. As she ran, she picked up signs of prey. Elk tracks, Auroch droppings. The sound of a Forest Horse moving through the bracken. The Orcs hadn't frightened them away. At least, not yet. _

_So had her father been wrong? Had his wits been wandering at the end?_

_"__Your Fa's mad!" The children had taunted Bonnie five summers ago, when she and Fa had journeyed to a large kingdom by the name of Gondor to get a few supplies you just couldn't make from the forest, or their powers. It was the first time Bonnie had ever been out of Eriädor, and it had been a disaster. Fa had never taken her again. _

_"__They say he swallowed the breath of a ghost," the children had sneered. "That's why he left his town and lives on his own with his mad wife."_

_Bonnie had been furious. She would've fought them all if her father hadn't come along and hauled her off. "Bonnie, ignore them," Fa had laughed. "They don't know what they're saying."_

_He'd been right, of course._

_But was he right about the Orcs?_

_Up ahead, the trees opened into a clearing. Bonnie stumbled into the sun – and into a stench of rottenness. _

_She lurched to a halt._

_The Forest Horses lay where the Orcs had tossed them like broken playthings. No scavenger had dared feed on them. Not even flies would touch them. They looked like no Orc kill Bonnie had ever seen. When a normal Orc hunts, it peels back the hide of its prey and takes the innards and hind parts, then caches the rest for later. Like any other hunter, it wastes nothing. But these Orcs had ripped no more than a single bite from each carcass. They hadn't killed for hunger. They had killed for fun._

_At Bonnie' feet lay a dead foal, its small hooves still crusted with river clay from its final drink. Her gorge rose. What kind of creatures slaughter an entire herd? What kind of creatures kill for pleasure?_

_She remember the Pale-orcs eyes, glimpsed for one appalling heartbeat. She'd never seen such eyes. Behind them lay nothing but endless rage and a hatred of all living things. The hot, churning chaos of Mordor._

_But of course, Fa was right. This wasn't an Orc. This was a demon. It would kill and kill until the forest was dead. _

No one can fight the Pale-Orc, _Her father had said. Did that mean the forest was doomed? And why did she, Bonnie, have to go to Eastfarthing woods? _

_Her father's voice echoed in her mind. _You will find peace, and safety.

_How? When?_

_Bonnie felt the glade and plunged back into the shadows beneath the trees. Once again, she began to run. She ran forever. She ran until she could no longer feel her legs, and kept running. But at last, she reached a long, wooded slope and had to stop: Doubled up, chest heaving. Suddenly, she was ravenous. She fumbled for her food pouch – and groaned in disgust. Too late, she remembered the neat bundles of dried deer meat, forgotten at the shelter. _

_Bonnie, you fool! Messing things up on the first day alone! Alone._

_It wasn't possible. How could Fa, how could Ma, be gone? Gone forever? How could she never see her sisters teasing faces again?_

_Gradually, she became aware of a feint mewing coming from the other side of the hill. There it was again. Some young animal crying for its mother. _

_Her heart leapt. Oh, thank the Spirit! An easy kill. Her belly tightened at the thought of fresh meat. She didn't care what it was. She was so hungry she could eat a bat. _

_Bonnie dropped to the ground and crept through the birch trees to the top of the hill. She looked down onto a small sparse forest through which ran a small, swift river. She recognised it: The Fastwater. Further West, Fa, Ma, and their daughters often camped in summer to gather lime-bark for rope-making. _

_A breeze sprang up._

_At the same time, what she had mistaken for an animal calling its parents, a Hobbit calling for its parents, turned at looked at her. He giggled, and kept giggling, until Bonnie let out a wary sigh, and sank to her knees, before falling forwards in a faint. _

And the same Bonnie, in the distant future, far away from there, woke with a shriek, waking everyone in sight.

**Hey, I know this chapter was different, I just wanted to give a little insight into what happened to Bonnie and her family all of those years ago. Okay, anyway, remember to read and review, and that I own nothing and nobody but Bonnie. This chapter and a few small parts in the other chapter belong to Michelle Paver, and the rest to J.R.R. Tolkien.**

**See you next Sunday….**


	14. Running The Risk

**Sorry, I havent published on time but my school laptop had a virus and the whole thing needed to be wiped. Likely I had just updated my backup so I didn't loose anything. But it was so annoying, the day I gave it to the IT guy, he told me to get it after science. I go there, he isn't there. That happened two more times, at the end of lunch and after school. Both times not there. So you imagine how annoyed I am because I cant upload on time and then I feel bad because you cant read my story when you really want to!. Anyway sorry, read along now. **

The Dwarves, Gandalf and Bonnie were waiting with barely concealed impatience for Bilbo to come back from his lookout. Thorin had sent him to find the location of the Orcs, using the argument that he was the 'burglar' and was the 'most quiet' so it had to be him. Not that any of them _really _complained. They all trusted Bilbo would be safe. But that didn't stop Bonnie from worrying. But, thank the World-spirit, Bilbo came scampering down a small hidden trail a few moments after he left, looking completely unharmed albeit slightly spooked.

"How close is the pack?" Thorin asked immediately, waiting impatiently for his answer so they could get moving.

"Too close, couple of leagues, no more," Bilbo gasped out between breathes. "But that's not the worst of it."

"Have the Orcs picked up our scent?" Dwalin asked, coming to one the worst conclusions. The Dwarves started muttering in worry, wondering that they'd do if that was the case

Bilbo gasped, his hands on his knees as he sucked in much needed air, "Not yet, but they will do. We have another problem."

"Did they see you?" Gandalf instantly asked, eyes wide in surprise that someone had spotted his burglar. "They saw you."

"No, that's not it-"

"Good, what did I tell you?" Gandalf nodded in content, so pleased he barely noticed Bilbo trying to get his attention. "Quite as a mouse. Excellent burglar material." The Dwarves murmured to each other, agreeing whole-heartedly with Gandalf at the skills of they're burglar.

"Will you just listen?!" Bilbo shouted out, gaining they're attention. "I'm trying to tell you there is something else out there."

They all fell silent in surprise, eyes wide as they waited for someone to speak. Gandalf eyes the Hobbit thoughtfully, before asking, "What form did it take? Like a bear?"

Ye...Yes," Bilbo stuttered in slight confusion, wondering how on all of Middle-earth Gandalf knew. "But bigger. Much bigger."

Bonnie froze, and immediately thought of something her father had taught her many years ago.

_The thing about a bear, _her father always said, _is that it can move as silently as breath. It could be watching you from ten paces away, and you'd never know. Against a bear you have no defences. You can't run faster. You can't climb higher. You can't fight it on your own. All you can do is learn its ways, and try to persuade it that you're neither threat nor prey. _

_Except, _Bonnie thought, _this doesn't sound like an ordinary bear._

Everyone looked accusingly at Gandalf, surprised that he'd keep something that sounded quite life threatening from them. Even Bonnie was surprised, even though she'd grown quite accustomed to his secretive and mysterious ways. She'd noticed that he never really often said anything straight forwards, getting straight to the point. He always worded his sentences so it involved them having to figure it out by themselves, rather than him just telling them straight out. Bonnie supposed it made things more interesting for him, but Bonnie shrugged it off. She had other things to worry about, like why this creature sounded so familiar.

"You knew about this beast?" Bofur asked, being the only one to voice the question on everybody's minds. But Gandalf didn't reply, instead turning around to think for a moment. Bonnie, herself, was thinking too, wondering if this was the creature she thought it was. Or rather she thought _he _was. Because if it was who she thought it was, then it was definitely a he, and he was definitely a huge surprise to the young Mage. Out of all that she knew, everything fit. A bear, but much bigger, living in this part of the world. The area she used to live before her father told someone of his powers and they had to move to protect themselves.

"I say we double back," Bofur said, but Bonnie barely heard him. She was too busy trying to figure out if it was possible, if he hadn't died trying to protect Bonnie and her family all those years ago, trying to give them enough time to escape from the Orcs coming after them. It didn't seem possible, but there was still a _small _chance…

"We'll be run down by a pack of Orcs," Thorin growled, shutting down Bofur's suggestion and leaving no room for doubt. The Dwarves got ready to start arguing amongst each other, trying to decide on an option that wouldn't get them all killed. But before they could all get to far involved into their squabble, Gandalf turned back to them, and said regretfully.

"There is a house, it's not far from here, where we might take refuge."

The Dwarves, Bilbo and Bonnie blinked hopefully, thought they didn't quite liked the tone of the Wizard's voice. Thorin asked him, sounding very reluctant as he asked, "Whose house? Are they friend or foe?"

"Neither," Gandalf sighed softly, answering his question with something he did not want to here. "He will help us or he will kill us."

_Yep, _Bonnie thought, and unlike the Dwarves she was feeling quite hopeful, _sounds just like him. _

"What choice do we have?" Thorin asked, wondering if he should even bother trying to come up with a different plan. But he was answered, however, in the sudden roar of the creature nearby, sounding very much like a bear, though much fiercer and feral than any regular bear.

The Dwarves and Halfling all jumped slightly in surprise, a few of them looking at Gandalf frightfully as they waited for his verdict. The Wizard looked at the lot of them, his eyes resting for a moment over Bilbo and Bonnie, before he said.

"None."

Then they were running, as fast as they could, after the Wizard, and away from the Orcs hot on their heels chasing them. But they all came to a very sudden halt as the creature roared viciously from close by. They were frozen for barely a moment before Gandalf bellowed,

"This way! Quickly!" They ran through over rocky trails, through a thick, hilly forest with sparse trees and many shrubs. Bombur stopped though, as a loud roar shook the forest, and it was only when Thorin grabbed him by the braided circle of his beard and pulled him along did the fat Dwarf start falling again.

Bonnie was the fifth of their company to burst out of the trees onto a large expanse, a green field that stretched towards a large barn like cabin surrounded by a huge circle of thick hedges all around except for a gap at the front that led forwards to the front door. Wolf, who could have ran faster than all of the others, never left her side, staying there despite the fact that it could mean the end of his life. Bonnie would soon take the time to ponder over this, over the faith and loyalty Wolf had shown her in that moment.

"Into the house!" Gandalf yelled. "Run!"

The Dwarves frantically quickened their pace, a few of them pulling ahead of Bonnie in their rush to get to safety. Even Bombur, drawing everyone's eyes, ran hard and fast towards the safety of the house, getting ahead of everyone. Bonnie took a quick second to look behind her, at the exact same moment that a monstrous black bear crashed from the trees and tore after them. Bonnie stumbled slightly, her foot catching on a rock, and would've gone down had Gandalf, who had been waiting, caught her by her arm and dragged her quickly forwards.

The Dwarves were trying to open the door, but to no avail, given it was locked.

"Come on! Get inside!" Gandalf roared, his eyes on the approaching bear. "Open the door!"

"Quickly!" Thorin shouted, and rushed ahead. He pushed up the black bolt locking the door, one that the others had obviously not seen due to their panic, and the Company rushed. They were just about to close the door when the creature lunged forwards, its head stopping the door from closing completely. The Dwarves pushed as hard as they could on the thick wood, but it was only when Bonnie threw a huge gust of air at the door to help that they managed to slam it closed, Dwalin pulling the plank of would down to lock it from the inside.

"What is that?" Ori asked is a small but loud voice, still staring at the door as though he thought it would burst through at any minute.

Gandalf looked solemnly at the door, before saying, "That is our host." The Dwarves and Halflings all turned to look at Gandalf in confusion, and Bonnie's suspicious were confirmed when Gandalf said, "His name is Beorn, he's a skin-changer. Sometimes he's a huge backed bear, sometimes he's a great strong man. The bear is unpredictable, but the man can be reasoned with. However, he is not over fond of Dwarves."

Bonnie met Gandalf's gaze, and he gave her a small smile and a knowing wink as he turned and settled himself down on a large Man sized bench. Many of the Dwarves took one final glance at the door, before moving off to look around, climbing up stairs onto a small landing that could only be a kitchen, and scouting the ground for comfortable sleeping places. Bonnie, climbing up into the kitchen to poke around for some water, could still hear Beorn outside the door, sniffling and scratching as he tried to get at the people invading his home. But, as the silence began to grow, Ori pressed his ear to the door, and announced,

"He's leaving."

Dori pulled his brother away from the door, angrily telling him in concern, "Come away from there! It's not natural, none of it. It's obvious, he's under some dark spell."

"Don't be a fool," Bonnie hissed, trying to keep her voice from rising to a yell. The Dwarves all looked at her in surprise as she continued, much calmer, "He's under no enchantment but his own. Right."

Bonnie stared defiantly at the Dwarves that met her gaze, her jaw set, before she sighed and moved down from the kitchen, Wolf following behind her with silent footsteps. Bonnie, without seeing, knew that the Dwarves shared looks behind her back, wondering what had disturbed her so badly that she was ready to snap at them over somebody she did not know. Yet they had no idea that she _did _know him, and that she'd known him since she was a babe. He had been the one to watch over her all those years when her father was gone. He was the saviour that her family had needed so badly all those years ago. And he was the man that had lost so much. More so, then any of them could possibly imagine.

"Now, get some sleep all of you. You'll be safe here tonight," Gandalf said, then added so quietly only Bonnie heard him, "I hope."

But once all the Company had settled down, it was quite obvious that sleep would not come so easily. There was many grumbled, and shuffling and rustling that night, as the Dwarves tried to succumb to their drowsiness. Bonnie herself, was wide awake, lying on her back as she quietly hummed to a song she had thought up in the last few days. It was based on the tune Thorin and the Dwarves had sung at the beginning of their journey, the song he had sung at Bag End in the living room.

The Dwarves seemed to recognise the tune she hummed, given not long after she had started many of the others had joined in. Kili, Fili, The Ri brothers, Bofur, Bifur, Bombur, Dwalin, Balin, Oin, Gloin and even Thorin started humming, waiting for her to start singing. Bonnie felt a huge surge of honour start in her chest, and spread throughout her whole body, before she sung,

_Far over the misty mountains cold_

_To dungeons deep, and caverns old_

_We must away ere break of day_

_To seek the pale enchanted gold._

_The Dwarves of yore made mighty spells,_

_While hammers fell like ringing bells_

_In places deep, where dark things sleep,_

_In hollow halls beneath the fells._

_For ancient king and elvish lord,_

_There many a gleaming golden hoard_

_They shaped and wrought, and light they caught_

_To hide in gems on hilt of sword._

_On silver necklaces they strung_

_The flowering stars, on crowns they hung_

_The dragon-fire, in twisted wire_

_They meshed the light of moon and sun._

_Far over the misty mountains cold_

_To dungeons deep and caverns old_

_We must away, ere break of day,_

_To claim our long-forgotten gold._

_Goblets they carved there for themselves_

_And harps of gold; where no man delves_

_There lay they long, and many a song_

_Was sung unheard by men or elves._

_The pines were roaring on the height,_

_The winds were moaning in the night._

_The fire was red, it flaming spread;_

_The trees like torches blazed with light._

_The bells were ringing in the dale_

_And men looked up with faces pale;_

_Then dragon's ire more fierce than fire_

_Laid low their towers and houses frail._

_The mountain smoked beneath the moon;_

_The Dwarves, they heard the tramp of doom._

_They fled their hall to dying fall_

_Beneath his feet, beneath the moon._

_Far over the misty mountains grim_

_To dungeons deep and caverns dim_

_We must away, ere break of day,_

_To win our harps and gold from him!_

The Dwarves stared at Bonnie with soft gazes and tight jaws, a few of them, mainly Balin and Ori, with a tear or two trailing down their cheeks. Each and every one of them was thinking, at that moment, that they would do anything in their power to make sure that the lass would see herself through to the end of the journey, and live for many long years afterwards.

It was after the few moments of silence that Thorin stood to his feet, and sat by Bonnie's side, promising her, and all the Dwarves of the company that, "There will come a day when every single Dwarf of Middle-Earth will know that song, and the name of the brave Lass that sang it. She will be known to all Dwarves as Bonnie Baggins, Sister to the Dwarves of Erebor."

Bonnie's face scorched red with pride, embarrassment and modesty, and as the Dwarves said a few words to her of encouragement, congratulations and thank you's, all she managed back was a small smile and mumbled your welcomes, all the while her cheeks remaining that strong strawberry red. But it finally started to settle down when the Dwarves once more lay down on their piles of straw, and began to all asleep.

Bonnie was sure that she was the last one awake, when Kili rolled over onto his side so he was facing her, and draped an arm around her hips, pulling her in closer to him so she was snug against his chest. She looked up to ask him why she did that, struggling slightly, before she noticed that he was completely asleep, and instead decided that it would be much easier to just sleep there, like that, in his arms.

o.O

Bonnie was the first to wake up the next morning, due to the snuffling sound that was coming from right beside her ear. Expecting it to be Wolf, all Bonnie did was give a grunt and growl something in Wolf talk, causing the dog, which wasn't Wolf, to whimper and scamper away. Seconds later, there was a taping on her shoulder of a hand that was far too large to be a Dwarf. Bonnie froze immediately, her eyes closed still, and slowly rolled over to face the person. Her eyes opened, and she immediately spotted a large man with brown hair and beard, a flat sort of face, and grey eyes. Bonnie instantly knew who it was and she sat up with a large grin.

"Beorn," she said and climbed sleepily to her feet. Immediately, a rare smile split Beorn's face, and he swept her up into a strong embrace. Bonnie laughed quietly, trying to be respectful of the sleeping Dwarves, and Beorn, still holding her, walked off into the back garden. Bonnie gave a small grunt-whine, and Wolf jumped to his feet, following after them.

Beorn set her down on a small bench, and she sat down on a table whilst he took the chair so they were relatively at the same height. The first thing Beorn asked her was the thing she least wanted to talk about.

"Where is your father?"

Bonnie took a deep breathe, before telling him everything that had happened since he had helped them escape from the North of the Anduin Valley, in the open forest - where Bonnie, her family, Beorn and the rest of their kind lived before it was savaged by Orcs. Orcs that were too strong even for Magecraft – to the night he died, how the Orcs had found them in a small secluded forest, and slaughtered her family. How her father had hidden her, and how the Orcs left, and she spoke to her father, and how she ran when they came back. She told him of how she was found by Belladonna Took and Bungo Baggins, along with their small child Bilbo, who was roughly her age, and how they took her in, and became her second family, and how from then on she was always kept safe from the Orcs.

Beorn sat quietly and listened to her tell her story, not interrupting at all even when questions that he desperately wanted answered sprang to mind. Like why did you not come find me? How long ago was it that your family died? Do the Dwarves know of your powers? How did you find the Wolf?

He settled for only answering one of them after she finished though, saving the rest for later.

"Why did you not come find me?"

Bonnie sighed in sadness, before admitting, "I thought you were dead. When you gave my father and mother enough time to get my sisters and me out of there, I looked back for a moment to see you swarmed by Orcs. I'd assumed you'd been killed by them, how else were you to survive?" But she brightened up slightly and gave a small smile. "But thank the World Spirit I was wrong. I still have some family left from the valley of Anduin, from the Open forest."

Beorn did not smile, but she could tell he was pleased to see her. But they had to more time for conversation based on the grumblings and groans coming from the waking Dwarves in the other room.

Surprisingly, it was Gloin, Bifur and Bofur that were the first up, and they moved off to the massive kitchen table for food. Ori, Dori and Oin followed, then Bombur, Nori, Dwalin, Balin and Thorin. It was only when Bonnie nudged the remaining Dwarves (Kili and Fili) with the toe of her boot, did they spring up, ready for battle, before sighing and moving off to the table for food. Bonnie grinned slightly, before she caught sight of her sleeping brother, and decided to leave him be. And besides he wasn't talking to her lately, so he'd rather be left along than awoken by her.

One everyone had sat, and meals of bread, honey and oatmeal, whilst Beorn moved around them pouring out delicious full milk. It wasn't much longer before they were joined by Bilbo, and Beorn asked.

"So you are the one they call Oakenshield," he said, addressing Thorin. "Tell me, why is Azog the Defiler hunting you?"

"You know of Azog?" Thorin asked, glancing up at the giant man. "How?"

"My people were the first to live in the mountains, overlooking Bonnie's home," Beorn explained. "Before the Orcs came down from the north. The Defiler killed most of my family, but some he enslaved. Not for work, you understand, but for sport. Caging skin-changers and torturing them seemed to amuse him."

Bonnie barely suppressed a growl that was threatening to escape her throat, and quickly took a sip of milk. She'd known many skin-changers when she was a child, had even grown up with a few of them. The mountain Beorn spoke of was far north, overlooking the open and deep forest. He had been part of the Mountain Hare Clan, a clan of skin-changers that lived in the mountains.

"There are others like you?" Bilbo asked in surprise, still trying to get his head around the idea that not only was his _sister _a Mage-Skin-Changer-thing, but so was the strange man that let them into his home.

"Once there were many," Beorn sighed, moving around the table to pour more drink.

"And now?"

"Now there's only one," he said. Despite the fact that they could both change forms, Bonnie was not a true Skin-changer. Skin-changers were born of the kin of Mages and Men. "You need to reach the mountain before the last days of autumn," Beorn noted.

"Before Durin's Day falls, yes," Gandalf confirmed, taking a puff of his pipe.

"You are running out of time."

"Which is why we must go through Mirkwood," Gandalf said.

Beorn looked at him, and said, "A darkness lies upon that forest, foul things creep beneath those trees. There is an alliance between the Orcs of Moria and The Necromancer in Dol Guldur. I would not venture there, except in great need."

"We will take the Elven Road, their path is still safe."

"Safe?" Beorn scoffed. "The Wood Elves of Mirkwood are not like their kin. They're less wise and more dangerous. But it matters not."

"What do you mean?" Thorin asked.

"These lands are crawling with Orcs, their numbers are growing and you are on foot. You will never reach the forest alive. I don't like Dwarfs, they're greedy and blind, blind to the lives of those they deem less than their own."

As he spoke, he moved around the table, till he eventually came to a stop behind Dwalin, who had pushed a mouse off his arm. Picking it up, Beorn continued.

"But Orcs I hate more." He looked at Thorin, and asked, "What do you need?"

o.O

Later on in the day, after the Dwarves had been given food preserves and new packs for their journey, the Company and Beorn were outside, the Dwarves and Halflings climbing up onto Ponies Beorn had leant them.

Bonnie was standing by Beorn's side, reluctant to leave given she had just gotten someone from her childhood back. Wolf was on Bonnie's other side, which made things that much harder.

"Go now, while you have the light," Beorn said. "Your hunters are not far behind."

Bonnie hesitated slightly from Kili's gesture for her to join him, and she held up a hand to show him she'd be there in a moment before turning back to Beorn.

"I'll come see you, after this is all over," she promised him, a few tears in her eyes. She'd known him since she was a babe, a good 75 years, and the thought of leaving him once more was heartbreaking. But it must be done.

"Stay. Do not go with the Dwarves."

Bonnie smiled slightly as his request, but shook her head sadly. "I can't. I made a promise, to see this quest through to the end. And besides, these guys are my friends, my _family, _and I could never leave them. I love them." Beorn nodded in understanding, but Bonnie wasn't done yet. Taking a deep breath, she told him,

"Wolf is gonna stay here with you. He can't come with me to Mirkwood, and he can't face a dragon. I know he'll be safe here, and you'll take good care of him." Beorn frowned slightly, before looking down at the Wolf-cub, and nodding.

"I will. You will come back for him at your journey's end."

Bonnie nodded, and smiled. "I promise. I'll see you again." She reached up and hugged her friend tightly around the stomach, small teardrops rolling down her cheeks. "I love you very much."

"And I you," Beorn said, patting her on the back. "But we must say goodbye for now, Bonnie

Smiling sadly, Bonnie took a step back, offered a small wave, and turned, heading towards Kili's pony. Not only was she fighting back more tears, but also the desperation to turn back and stay with him. But she knew that if she did that, she would regret it for as long as she lived.

But when it came to ignoring the whines and whimpers of Wolf, who was being restrained by Beorn, she let out a brief sob, and after climbing atop her mount, buried her face hard into Kili's back.

But it didn't block out the sound of Wolf's desperate howl as the ponies sped off, and not being able to help herself, Bonnie turned on the Pony, and howled back, long and hard, until her voice quivered and her lungs ran out of breathe.

She looked back until both Wolf and Beorn were out of sight, then turned her face once more into Kili's back. If it wasn't for the situation, Bonnie would have been quiet happy being in suck close contact to him, but she couldn't quite get her mind off of the friends she had left behind. Wolf would be feeling so betrayed, even though she had explained to him that he _had _to stay, otherwise he would definitely get hurt. A forest like Mirkwood was no place for a Wolf. Well, for anyone that wasn't a Wood Elf for that matter.

When the tears abated, Bonnie rubbed her eyes against Kili's back, and blushed slightly as well as she felt one of his hands come up from the reigns and hold onto hers, wrapped tightly around his stomach. He had been frowning throughout the whole ride, his mind not on the coming danger, but rather focused on the pain she must be feeling from leaving not only her companion, but her long lost friend behind. Kili couldn't begin to imagine what she was going through, and all he could do was comfort her as best he could. Because her being in even the slightest amount of pain made his heart ache profusely, and sent sadness crashing through him like waves against a cliff face. If he had anything to do with it, she would never feel that way ever again.

It was with mostly silence that the Dwarves, Halflings and Wizard travelled in, most of them due to concern over Bonnie (Dwalin, Bofur, Fili and Kili) and the others with their minds focused on the troubles they might face in Mirkwood. The only thing that really comforted them was the fact that not only was there a _wizard _in their midst, but a _Mage _as well.

The Dwarves drew their ponies to a halt as they came upon the Elven forest of Mirkwood, and slowly dismounted. Kili jumped down from his mount, and reaching up to Bonnie, he put his hands on her hips to help her down. She jumped silently, landing only a few centimetres away from each other. They stayed like that, not quite realising that they were both staring at each other's lips until Gandalf spoke up, telling them,

"The Elven Gate." He turned to the rest of the company from where he was facing a small break in the trees, and added, "Here lies our path through Mirkwood."

"No sign of the Orcs. We have luck on our side," Dwalin said, glancing around towards the open field behind them In search of the hated creatures. As Bonnie looked, she spotted Beorn in the distance in his bear form, and a small smile broke out on her face. He was obviously there to make sure they sent back his ponies.

"Set the ponies loose," Gandalf ordered. "Let them return to their master." Many of the Dwarves set to work, whilst Bonnie just stepped forwards as her eyes grazed over the forest. It seemed Bilbo was following her sequence of thought, as he noted,

"This forest feels sick, as if a disease lies upon it. Is there no way around?"

Gandalf sighed as though he wished there were, before answering, "Not unless we go two hundred miles north, or twice that distance...south."

Hesitating slightly, he moved a little ways away into the forest, where the Dwarves could still see him but he was out of earshot. Bonnie watched him for a moment, before turning to help Kili unpack their packs from the ponies. Taking hers, she pulled the heavy pack onto her shoulders, then moved to gently stroke the pony's nose, her fingers brushing the soft fuzzy hairs. She was, however, interrupted in her calming movements when she felt a small tap on her shoulder and turned to see Dwalin standing behind her, barely hidden concern on his face.

"You alright, lassie?" he asked her softly, the expression he rarely used but for her on his face as he looked at her. Bonnie smiled softly, and nodded, before surprising him greatly by stepping forwards and wrapping an arm around his stomach, hugging him tightly for barely a moment before letting go. As she looked back, she noticed a small smile on his face, one of affection and fondness. He patted her shoulder, before moving off once more.

Bonnie turned back to the pony, but was instantly distracted by the small look on Kili's face, as though he had just been punched in the stomach. He looked winded, completely shocked, and his hands were trembling slightly.

"Kili, what's wrong?" she asked him quietly, taking a step closer so the others wouldn't hear. Kili watched for a moment, eyes wide, before he blinked and the look faded, leaving him looking slightly lost and confused. He shook his head, before looking once more at her, and answering,

"Nothing. Nothing, I'm fine."

She would have pushed further to get an answer from him had Gandalf not strode from the forest and announced, "Not my horse, I need it!"

"You're not leaving us?" Bilbo asked, looking just as confused as the other Dwarves.

"I would not do this unless I had to," he sighed regretfully, looking down at Bilbo with sorrow. Then he said softly, "You've changed, Bilbo Baggins. You're not the same hobbit as the one who left the Shire."

"I was going to tell you," Bilbo said, sounding as though he were about to make a confession. "I...I found something in the Goblin tunnels.

"Found what?" Gandalf asked warily, his eyes on Bilbo's fingers in his pocket. Bilbo hesitated, Gandalf still looking at him with suspicion. "What did you find?"

Bilbo paused before finally replying, "My courage." He took his hand from his pocket, smiling slightly.

"Good," Gandalf said, though he still wasn't entirely convinced. "Well, that's good. You'll need it." He moved back from the Hobbit towards his horse, calling out to the Dwarves and Halflings, "I'll be waiting for you at the overlook, before the slopes of Erebor." He added to Thorin, mounting his horse, "Keep the map and key safe. Do not enter that mountain without me. This is not the Greenwood of old, the very air of the forest is heavy with illusion that will seek to enter your mind and lead you astray."

"Lead us astray?" Bilbo asked. "What does that mean?"

"You must stay on the path, do not leave it. If you do, you'll never find it again," Gandalf said, turning his horse and starting to ride off. He called back to them as a final warning, "No matter what may come, stay on the path!"

The Dwarves and Halflings watched him ride for a moment, before Thorin turned and started to walk towards the entrance of the forest.

"Come on, we must reach the mountain before the sunsets on Durin's Day," He called back to them. "Let's go, we got one chance to find the hidden door."

**So, this chapter is finally done, and as you would have noticed, it's back on track with the movies, starting off with the second movie. I hope you're enjoying this so far, and if you are, you should out me out of my misery and leave a review. Also, if you liked, keep reading, because believe me, there is still a lot more to come. **

**See you next time….**


	15. All Cats Are Grey In The Dark

Chapter fifteen – All Cats are Grey in The Dark

Mirkwood was, to put it lightly, exhausting. It was dark, so dark you could barely see the Dwarf in front of you, and it was dense. The trail that they were following was slightly overgrown, and hard to distinguish from the dirt on the ground. Bonnie was standing behind Bofur, in front of Kili, and her feet were slowly dragging with exhaustion the further they moves through the forest. It wasn't as though they had been travelling long. It was just the feeling the forest gave her, and the others.

"The path turns this way," Thorin said from the front of the company, turning them through the forest along the path. They kept going that way, silent as ever, until they came to a corner, and Dwalin used the end of his axe to the ground for the path.

"This way." The Company followed Dwalin and Thorin through the undergrowth along the trail, carrying on until the sun fell and they reached nightfall. They continued on, the night not making that much more of a distance given the sun didn't even shine through the trees. Bonnie's eyes had, by now, adjusted to the darkness, but even for her, a Mage with sharpened eyesight, she could not see much.

"Air...I need air," Bofur gasped from in front of her, wavering slightly as he walked forwards. With clouded vision, Bonnie reached up a hand and place it on her shoulder, not only steadying him but herself as well. She looked down at her, seeing the floor twisting dizzyingly around her, and smiled giddily in amusement.

"My head, it's spinning!" Oin called out woozily. "What's happening?"

"Keep moving," Thorin ordered.

Suddenly, Nori, who was leading them, stopped, causing a few of the Dwarves to bump into him from behind.

"Nori, why have you stopped?" Thorin asked, pushing forwards to the front. He followed Nori's gaze to the ground, the Dwarf crying out,

"The path, it's disappeared!"

"What's going on?" Ori called from the back.

"We've lost the path!" Bofur shouted.

"Find it," Thorin yelled. "All of you, look."

"Look for the path!" Dwalin shouted.

Bonnie, trying hard not to fall over from a wave of dizziness, jumped into action, moving around and scuffing her feet along the ground in the hopes of clearing dirt to reveal a path. The thought of changing forms and sniffing it out didn't even occur to her at all. Instead, she stopped for a moment and sat down on a large but small boulder, and rested her head in her hands. Kili and Fili joined her on each side, and they all slumped against each other with drowsiness.

"I don't remember this place, none of it's familiar," Balin called out to the lot of them In confusion, waking Bonnie from a doze she didn't know she'd fallen into. She sat up, alert for a moment, before slumping down once more, lying down with her back pressed against the rock, Kili lying across her stomach and Fili her legs. Absently-minded, the Mage toyed with the youngest-Durin's raven-coloured hair, her fingers weaving through the soft tresses. The Dwarf in question was struggling hard not to let out breathless sighs of enjoyment at the feeling, and when she moved her hand away for a moment, he ached for her to start again.

"It's got to be here," Dori said, worrying around as he searched.

"What hour is it?" Thorin asked.

"I don't know, I don't even know what day it is," Ori said, looking around for the path.

As the silence grew around them, and they hadn't found that blasted path, Thorin's patience snapped, and he roared, "Is there no end to this accursed place!"

Groaning loudly, Bonnie rolled over onto her stomach, at the same time flipping Fili off of her and dragging Kili along more. She kept her eyes closed, trying to forget that she was lost in a dark, depressingly sick forest with virtually no way out. Enough to make anyone feel hopeless. Sighing, she rolled over once more, back so she was facing upwards, and stared above into the canopy of leaves. If she squinted hard enough, it looked like there was sharp movements of wind in these weird white web thingy-s. Vaguely, she wondered why on Middle-earth they were there, but she couldn't bring herself to really care. She stared, absent-minded, and didn't even notice as Kili turned his head into her stomach.

Eventually, Thorin called them all back so they could start moving again, and they all started moving once more through the forest. Slowly, as the continued on, a greenish murky light started to filter through the treetops, signalling to the lot of that that the sun was coming up. Bonnie was once more in front of Kili, but as she turned to look back at him for a brief second, he seemed very far off, and she came to a stop to let him catch up. But seconds later he crashed into her, and she blinked to see that he was in fact right behind her.

"What?" she said stupidly, squinting her eyes at his face as though she didn't know who he was. Kili stared at her with wide eyes, his hand on her shoulder as he rocked back and forth on his heels. Bonnie blinked, once, then a few more times, before turning back and moving onwards. But she stopped when Ori picked up a tobacco pouch from the ground. Dori took it from him, eyeing it blurrily.

"Look, a tobacco pouch," Dori said, taking the pouch. "There's Dwarves in these woods."

Bofur reached out and grabbed it, handling it in wonder as he said, "Dwarves from the Blue Mountains, no less. This is exactly the same as mine."

Bonnie sighed slightly, but didn't say anything as Bilbo stepped forwards and said forcefully, "Because it is yours, do you understand? We're going around in circles, we are lost!"

"We are not lost," Thorin growled. "We keep heading east."

"But which way is the east?" Dwalin asked. "We've lost the sun!"

The Dwarves started arguing amongst themselves, about what direction they should be taking, and how it was whoever's fault that they were lost. But ignoring them completely, Bonnie turned on the spot once, looking around with a small frown at the shocking amounts of white sticky web between the trees. And inkling of what it was vaguely pushed at her mind, but she felt to drowsy to figure out what it was. It didn't feel good, that was for sure. But she just couldn't remember what.

"Enough!" Bonnie jumped at Thorin's roar, and turned around to face him. "Quite! All of you! We are being watched."

The Dwarves froze, and had only just started to pull their weapons when a horse of monstrous, disgusting…_Spiders. _Yuck. If there was thing Bonnie hated more than Orcs, it was gross, huge, hairy, blood-thirsty spiders. But she didn't really have enough time before they were on her, and a sharp nip of their pincers to her side sent her into fiery unconsciousness.

o.O

The next thing Bonnie was conscious of was the sharp swing of a blade against the length of web keeping her handing from a tree branch. She was, obviously, hanging upside down from a branch, and was, obviously, covered in sticky web. And then came the claustrophobia. The sensation of her arms pressed tight up against her, unable to move, was rather terrifying, and struggling as hard as you could only seemed to make it worse.

So it was with a muffled shriek that could only be heard by her, did she fall the rest of the way from the tree branch onto the ground, the impact being softened slightly as a large net of web slowed her down. Besides, there was a thick layering of spider essence all over her…

She lay still for a moment, trying to move so she could get out of the web, and didn't even manage a wriggle, her arms pinned to close to her side. But she wasn't stuck like that for long, however, before hands tore frantically at her covering and released her into the freedom of Mirkwood again. Freedom. Because that's what it is. Grumbling in annoyance, Bonnie got to her feet. Before promptly collapsing, her hand flying to the wound in her side with speed faster than she thought possible. Fili, the one to help her, caught her easily in his arms, and laid her down gently on the forest floor.

"Bonnie, what's wrong?" he asked her, concern evident in his voice as he looked over in search of wounds. His eyes immediately found the raging bites in her side, the blood crusting around it along with a sickish green sap-like paste. Fili's fingers softly prodded at it, causing her to gasp and scrunch up her face in pain.

"Oin!" he shouted instantly, eye wide as he struggled to figure out what to do. There was a small shuffling noise, before not only Fili leant over her, but Oin, Dwalin, Bofur and Kili, all of which were watching her with worry and concern written into every line on their faces. Bonnie struggled to smile reassuringly, but even that was hard for her to handle. And as the time passed, it seemed to get harder for her to move around, until her limbs were all stiff against her. She managed to move a few centimetres before moaning in pain. It seemed that whatever was in that spider's venom had a slight paralysing affect. Bonnie hoped against hope it wasn't permanent. Of course there would be Magecraft to undo it, but she wasn't certain of how quickly she could get her book on Magecraft from her room in Bag End. Basically, there was no hope at all.

"Where's Bilbo?" Bofur suddenly shouted out, only adding something more for the Dwarves to worry about. Bonnie struggled harder to sit up, somehow managing, but sweat was beading on her forehead from the effort.

"I'm up here!" Bilbo's voice floated down from them. Right before the spiders exploded upon them. Giving Bonnie the adrenaline boost she needed to spring roughly to her feet and start throwing the first thing she thought of at them. Flaming balls of fire, obviously. A few spiders screeched from the biting heat, staying as far back as they could, but there wasn't enough energy in her for Bonnie to drive all of them back. In fact, she was having a hard enough time keeping two back without collapsing.

She could hear the other Dwarves shouting orders to each other, trying as best they could to defend themselves and each other against the arachnids. But no matter how many they killed, more just came swooping in to replace them. Kill one, two will take its place.

But suddenly, as more of the spiders landed in front of the Dwarves, as more spiders started to descend, an Elf appeared along with the others, jumping onto a spiders back and using it to slide down a slope, all the while shooting down the spiders as he went. More of the Wood Elves appeared, using their arrows to kill the spiders. But when the last of them ran off, they turned, pointing their arrows at the Dwarves.

"Do not think I won't kill you, Dwarf," a lean Elf with white blonde hair said, his bow aimed at Thorin's face. "It would be my pleasure."

But before any of them could respond, a call for help shattered the air, and the Dwarves moved around fast to see a spider jumping onto Kili, getting ready to sink its pincers into his flesh. Bonnie's eyes widened in terror, and she would've have used her powers to do something_, anything, _to save him. But before she even got the chance, another Wood elf, female, with red hair, swung in and started killing them, using her bow and arrows to shoot them down. The Dwarves and Bonnie watched her in shock, the Dwarves trying to hide how impressed they were as she shoved a dagger into the underside of a spiders head.

"Throw me a dagger! Quick!" Kili suddenly shouted, spotting a spider scampering towards him for an attack. He turned his head between his attacker and defender, impatient as he waited for a weapon.

"If you think I'm giving you a weapon, Dwarf," she growled, killing another spider, "you are mistaken!" Turning, she threw one of her daggers hard and fast at the spider, so the blade lodged into its head and it fell to the ground with a loud thump, dead.

Kili looked back at her with wide eyes, surprised, and a little bit annoyed, with her smug smile. But his problems weren't over.

As Bonnie grinned and took a hesitant step forwards to go to Kili, the pain in her side spiked, causing her to hiss in pain and fall to her knees. She hunched over, her hands clutching tight around her middle, and was only moved when a soft hand rolled her over onto her back.

She looked up, unfocused, to see the red-haired Elf kneeling over her, something that vaguely resembled worry on her lovely face as she found the wound in the Mage's side.

_"__Gelluithel," _She heard the elf speak Sindarin to another of her kin. _"Give me your Snake Root and Yarrow!" _An Elf stepped forwards immediately, handing down two plants, one with flowers and the other with grey leaves, and the elf immediately went to work, sticking the Yarrow into the girl's mouth and chewing up the Snake Root herself. As she slabbed the chewed Snake Root onto the girl's wounds, Kili yelled out,

"What are you doing?" The panic in his voice was evident, and he struggled to move against the Elves keeping him from Bonnie's side.

"I am healing her," the red-haired Elf replied. "Even that much is obvious." Massaging Bonnie's throat, the Elf told her to swallow the Yarrow leaves, knowing it would reverse the effects of the poison and send it back the way it came. Already, a sickly green pus was oozing from the wound, causing Bonnie to writhe and thrash in pain. The red-haired Elf and Gelluithel held her down so she would not hurt herself more, until eventually she settled down, relaxing deeply into the ground as her breathing levelled out into shallow breathes.

The Dwarves, even Thorin, watched with anticipation to see the outcome of the Elf's medicinal work.

"Is she okay?" Kili asked, still trying to get forwards toward her. "Tell me she'll be okay?" The desperation in his voice obviously drew the Elves attention, as they fixed him with pointed, knowing looks that had his cheeks flaming red. But he didn't care, not really. He just wanted her safe back with him. The red-haired Elf looked from Kili to Bonnie and back again, before picking the Mage up easily. Bonnie was tiny, it would not have been hard.

So tying the Dwarves hands with rope, the Elves pushed them forward in the direction of their home, bows held ready in case the spiders returned. Bonnie, who had slowly began to regain consciousness, could hear the small conversation between her carrier and the Blonde Elf.

"Are the spiders dead?" The Blonde one, Legolas, asked her, and she replied flatly,

"Yes, but more will come. They're growing bolder."

As they walked, one of the Elves handed Legolas Thorin's sword, and Legolas looked at it with appreciation.

"This is an ancient Elvish blade. Forged by my kin," he noted, before asking Thorin, who was brought before him, "Where did you get this?"

"It was given to me."

Legolas pointed the edge of the sword at Thorin, and smirking, said, "Not just a thief, but a liar as well."

Bonnie smirked slightly at the Dwarves nerve, and opened her eyes slightly, but tiredly. She knew she wouldn't be awake for long. So making the most of it, she looked up at the Elf carrying her, and said softly, "Thank you…"

And with a small smile, she replied, "Of course. I am Tauriel." Bonnie closed her eyes, and answered her,

"Bonnie."

And that was the last thing she said before falling into a deep doze.

o.O

Kili could not believe this was happening. Well he could believe the spiders, and the Elves. But Bonnie being close to death. The mere idea sent his heart into a painful spasm. Seeing her, looking so weak, so deathly pale, had awoken something inside of him. Something he always knew was there but did not know the extent of it. The unbearable, unbelievable need to protect Bonnie at all costs. And he had failed. So much that, if it hadn't been for that Elf, Tauriel, she would be dead.

The Dwarves were led through the Wood Elves intricate home, or palace really, it was so large. But they didn't really get time to enjoy it before all but Thorin and Bonnie were thrown and locked into cages.

"This is not the end of it!" Dwalin bellowed. "Do you hear me?!"

"Let us out of here!" Bofur shouted.

But Kili didn't bother, feeling too depressed about the fact that the moment they had entered their Woodland realm, Bonnie had been swept away by Tauriel, Thorin being pushed along after them by the Elf, Legolas. And all Kili could do was sit in that cold stone cell and wait to find out anything to do with Bonnie.

In their cells, the Dwarves started throwing themselves at the bars, trying to break free.

"Leave it!" Balin called as Gloin let out a nasty shout. "There is no way out! This is no Orc dungeon. These are the Halls of the Woodland realm. No one leaves here, but, by the King's consent."

Kili sighed, and settling down against the wall, he buried his head in his hands and tried hard not to let his emotions show as he thought of Bonnie. Who had just been taken away from him.

o.O

Bonnie awoke from the darkness to the feel of a soft cold hand pressed to her forehead, sending a rush of pure energy right through her body and getting rid of all her drowsiness. With a few blinks to adjust her eyes to the light that filtered into the room from the sun from candles all over the place, Bonnie sat up with a gasp,

"Kili!" she called out immediately, looking around for her Dwarf friends. And all she found was the red-haired Elf, Tauriel, the Blonde, Legolas, and an Elven King that could only be Legolas' father.

"Stand, Lady Bonnie," the Elven King said, even holding out a hand for her to take. He smiled, not un-kindly, at her, as she took his hand, and he pulled her gently to her feet. She was left feeling very small surrounded by the three tall Elves, and being just over four feet herself, it was a tad intimidating. She opened her mouth and closed it, before looking down at her feet, blushing deeply.

She did not see the small, slightly adoring look that the Elves, even Thranduil, gave her, instead focusing on her feet, which had suddenly become so interesting.

"I know what it is you are."

Bonnie looked up so fast she swear she got whiplash. But that didn't matter. All that mattered was what the Elven King had just said. And he seemed to notice her terrified expression, as he said to ease her worry,

"Do not worry. I have no plans to hurt you." He took a few steps away from her, his hands folded behind his back, before saying, "I actually planned to ask you to stay." At Bonnie's shocked look, he chuckled slightly and explained. "You are very unique, Bonnie Baggins. And you deserve more class than that of the company of Dwarves." He scoffed the word 'Dwarves' as though it felt foul of his tongue. Bonnie cringed slightly at his tone, and he turned, his gaze softening slightly as he looked at her.

"Of course, I do not expect you to make this decision now," he said. "Tauriel, bring her to her room. See to it that she is fed, bathed and rested." Tauriel nodded, and bowed, before placing a hand on Bonnie's shoulder and leading her across a stone bridge, across a few corridors, and up a flight of stairs, before they reached a lovely furbished hallway with doors on either side. It was much nicer than the rest of the wood realm, and that was saying something given everything was amazingly gorgeous.

Her room was just as gorgeous. At one end of the room, there was a large bed, so large it could fit at least five men side-by-side on it. The sheets were a pale-creamy white, with gold embroidery, and on either side of the bed was a bed-side table with lit candles. At the other end of the room was a door leading into a bathing room, and on either side of that book-shelves filled with hundreds and hundreds of books. Bonnie eyed them with interest, wondering what sort of stories there would be on those shelves. Facing the wall opposite the entrance door, was two armchairs pointed at a fireplace that was already lit.

Tauriel led Bonnie passed them, through the door to the bathing room, where a large marble tub was in the middle of the room, and a vanity off to the side with many lovely shampoos, conditioners and soaps. Already the bath had hot steamy water, and without even waiting, Bonnie took off her clothes and climbed into the water at Tauriel's instructions.

The water was amazing. Bonnie could feel it undoing the knots in her back and her tensed muscles. But it couldn't get rid of the worry she felt in her mind over the Dwarves. But she couldn't do anything at the moment. She was too weak to use her powers to the full extent, and she also didn't know where the Dwarves had been taken. It could be anywhere all over the kingdom. So she'd just have to wait a few days until she was better, and then she could escape. But even now, as she thought about it, a small spark of guilt started in Bonnie's chest at escaping after Tauriel, Legolas and Thranduil had shown such kindness to her.

She barely recognised Tauriel putting a flowery shampoo through her hair, massaging it through like a mother would for her young daughter. The feeling, as Bonnie came around to it, reminded her so dearly of her mother, who had done this for her and her sisters when they had been children. But surprisingly, it did not make her sad. Instead, it filled her with comfort, and familiarity. So much, in fact, that she felt herself giving a real smile for the first time since that day on the Carrack.

Finished, Tauriel poured a bucket of water slowly over Bonnie's head, washing out the soapy shampoo, before moving onto a creamy conditioner that had the same fragrance. She went through the whole process once more, until finally, Bonnie's hair was clean. Tauriel dried her hands on a nearby handtowel, before sitting on a small chair by the tub. She knew Bonnie did not feel uncomfortable with her being there, and besides, perhaps the young Mage wanted to talk to a woman for once. She hadn't talked to someone of the same gender since she'd been in Rivendell, and that was many sunrises ago. But Bonnie was focusing on what Thranduil had requested of her. Obviously, she would say no, she couldn't abandon the Dwarves. But that did not mean she would miss it here. It was rather lovely.

Suddenly, there was a soft knocking from the bathroom door, and Tauriel called out for them to come in. The Elf from before, the one who had offered up the herbs to save Bonnie, Gelluithel, stepped into the room with a small bundle of clothes neatly folded in her hands, and a timid expression on her face. It was obvious she was a young Elf, and respected Tauriel greatly.

"My Lord Thranduil asked me to bring these garments for our guest," she said shyly, not meeting either of their eyes as she held out the clothes. Tauriel smiled slightly, and stood to her feet. She took them, and said smoothly,

"Thank you, Gelluithel. You may go."

Gelluithel blushed, and bowed nervously, before practically flying from the room. Bonnie grinned slightly, before taking the towel Tauriel handed her and hoping to her feet. She wrapped the soft material around her body, and stepped out of the tub. Her hair was dripping wet, and gently, Tauriel dragged a brush through it, combing out all of the knots and tangles.

Once she was dry, completely, Tauriel left Bonnie to get changed into her new clothes. They were surprisingly lovely, actually, fitted perfectly to Bonnie's form. There were black leggings, a simple grey undershirt, a black-red buttoned dress, split down the middle at the skirt, and a pair of tan lace-up boots.

Bonnie left the room quietly, and instantly saw Tauriel standing by a bookshelf with a book in her hand. She had been flipping through the pages, trying to decide if it was worth reading. But as Bonnie stepped out, she closed the book with a small smile in the Mage's direction and placed the book back in its place on the shelf. Then she gestured for Bonnie to follow, and led her over to the two armchairs facing the fireplace.

Taking her seat, Bonnie slumped over in her armchair, not even bothering to pick at the food that was brought in moments later by another Elf. There was plenty of greens, but all that did was remind Bonnie of the Dwarves, and how they acted in Rivendell. It reminded her of the first time she sung for them, and the impressed and admiring faces they held, and how when she was finished they smiled and laughed and hugged her like a sister. In the name of the World-Spirit she missed them.

And it wasn't helping that she had been taken away from them in such a poor state. They'd have no idea if she was alright and breathing, completely safe in her guest room surrounded by Elves that had just threatened them with weapons.

"Tauriel," she said hesitantly, and the Elf looked at her with a small smile. Bonnie took a deep breathe, and asked, "Is there any chance that I could go see the Dwarves?" The desperation in her voice had Tauriel sighing sadly, shaking her head. Thranduil would never allow such a precious, unique person out of there, and though it did not seem that way, Bonnie was a prisoner.

"I'm sorry, but no," Tauriel said, and Bonnie hung her head in sadness, watching her hands as she fiddled her fingers together. Seeing one of them, any of them, would be enough, but hearing the tone in Tauriel's voice, it was obvious that wouldn't happen. But Tauriel, seeing the Mage's look, added, "But if you wish it, I can take them a message."

Bonnie looked up, hope sparkling in her eyes, and leant forwards. Tauriel followed her ears, ready to listen, and Bonnie took a deep breathe, before telling her….

**Ohh, Cliff-hanger. Kind've. Not really. I hope you're extra interested. So stay tuned and keep reading.**

**See you next Sunday….**


	16. Walking Wounded

**I know I left you on a bit of a cliff hanger but what the hell. Kept you interested, and hopefully I got some reviews out of it because I love getting reviews. But seriously, as long as they're positive, who doesn't? Anyway, I don't own anything, all belongs to J.R.R. Tolkien.**

Tauriel walked swiftly and silently through the corridors, heading to the lowest levels where the Dwarves were kept. She was repeating the message Bonnie had given her over and over in her head, making sure she would give it word for word to the Dwarf it was meant for. The one she had saved, a black haired Dwarf, stubble, brown eyes, taller than most, going by the name of Kili. Tauriel knew the one.

Walking down a small flight of steps, she came to a stop outside of the Dwarf's cell to see him tossing and catching a small stone.

"The stone in your hand, what is it?" She asked him, curiosity taking over her.

"It is a Talisman," Kili answered gruffly, reluctant to answer but knowing she was the only way to find out news of Bonnie. Tauriel looked from the stone to him for more clarification, and Kili added, "A powerful spell has been cast upon it, if any but a Dwarf reads the runes on this stone..." He shook his head, "….will be forever cursed!"

He quickly held up the stone, making Tauriel take a step back in caution. Despite how far-fetched it sounded, there were types of Magic that could perform such a spell. She was sorely tempted to leave, but knew that no matter what, she had to relay Bonnie's message.

Taking all emotion from her face, Tauriel sat down on the steps by his cell, and told him in a whisper that only he would hear, "I have a message from your beloved."

Kili jumped towards the cell door, grabbing onto the bars forcefully as he looked, almost glared, at her. "Where is she? Is she alright?" he asked the elf frantically, his eyes searching hers for a sign of a lie. Tauriel sighed, and scooted closer, before saying,

"She asked me to tell you that many sunrises ago, on the day you escaped the Misty Mountains from the Goblins, that when Gandalf healed her, she looked at you. She said that you glowed, as bright and beautiful as the moon, and in that moment, all the pain and loneliness in the world disappeared. She said that in that moment…She walked in starlight…."

Kili stayed silent. But he did let out a small sigh, and press his back up against the wall, sliding to the ground as he buried his head in his hands.

"You love her, do you not?"

Kili looked up, staring at the opposite wall, and nodded his head. Of course he did. How could he not? She was the most perfect, beautiful, amazing, funny, kind, stubborn, strong, courageous woman he had ever met, and so much more. Even thinking about her always brought a smile to his face and a spark in his chest, making his heart beat erratically, so loud he thought anyone and everyone could hear it.

"She is very kind. Take care of her."

Tauriel moved silently to her feet and disappeared, leaving Kili to focus on all that Bonnie had given him. He could not believe what he had been told. He was hers. Literally, telling that made it official. Dwarves, if it was their real partner would go through that around the time where it was most vital, usually in life and death situations. Bonnie had been close to dying that day, and when she had seen him, she had become his, because she could never belong to anyone else in that way.

And now he was certain of his feelings for her. There was no way that he could not feel love for her, so much that he felt ready to burst whenever he thought of her. He just couldn't believe how he didn't see it before, how he didn't realise he was in love with her. He'd known he had feelings for her, that he liked her, he just didn't know of how strong those feelings were. But now it was all so obvious.

But suddenly, there was a sharp clang as his cell door was thrown open, and next thing he knew Bonnie was onto him, pulling him to his feet and hugging him tighter than he thought possible. But not even a second passed before he was hugging back, the two of them locked up in a tight embrace. Kili buried his face in her hair, deeply breathing in the scent of rose and honey-suckle. He could feel her shaking against him, from happiness or sadness he didn't know, but he wished it were the former.

"I missed you," he whispered against her neck, needing to say something, _anything, _to break this silence and hear her voice telling him everything was fine. Because it didn't feel fine.

Bonnie pulled back from him, surprising him greatly due to the tears on her face, and turned with an unsteady smile for Tauriel.

"Thank you," she said shakily, and Tauriel nodded quickly, before closing the cell gate and locking them both in.

"Thranduil has allowed you to stay with your friends," she said, "but his preposition still stands."

Bonnie nodded once, and Tauriel turned, disappearing from their view. And the moment she was out of sight, Bonnie faced Kili, wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled herself closer until her lips touched his.

He curled his arms around her, pulling her tighter against his chest. Their lips moves together, fusing as if they would never divide, as if separation was not the inevitable thing it was, and she could taste the salt of their tears. His and hers. He _tried _to kiss her softly. She could tell he tried. But his intentions went up in smoke, just like that.

There was fire _everywhere _because _he_ was everywhere_. _His hands traced her skin, burning it. His lips tasted every inch of her face. The rock wall slammed into her back, but there was no pain. She couldn't feel anything besides the burning. Her hands knotted his hair, pulling him to her as if there were any possible way for them to be closer. Her legs wrapped around his waist, the wall giving her leverage. His tongue twisted with hers, and there was no part of her mind that wasn't invaded by the insane desire that possessed her.

He pulled his lips free and pressed them to her ear, whispering, in a low wild growl, "I love you." His lips attacked hers again.

Her hand's fisted around the fabric of Kili's shirt, yanking it up. This was their idea; she didn't tell them what to do. His hands burned on the skin of her back. She felt the muscles of his stomach under her hands, her hands crushed between them. She broke away from his mouth to breathe, and his lips scorched down her neck. She buried her face in his hair, inhaling the scent.

It was just the two of them, so close they barely counted as two.

Just them.

But the shout from Balin of, "Bilbo!" had them reluctantly pulled from the moment. Bonnie slightly moistened her dry lips, dropping her legs from Kili's waist so he could step away from her. But despite the fact that Bilbo was moving closer and closer to their cell to let them out, he didn't move away. Instead, he rested his forehead against hers, a small triumphant smile tugging at the corners of his lips.

But she pulled away from quickly as she heard Bilbo hiss from the cell above theirs, "Where's Bonnie?"

"They've taken her, I don't know where," Thorin answered, just as they appeared in front of Kili's cell. And Bilbo, spotting Bonnie at the gate, opened it so quickly it almost smashed against the stone wall beside it, and pulled his sister into a tight hug.

"I'm sorry Bonnie," he whispered to her. "So sorry."

Bonnie just smiled and hugged him back just as tightly. But Thorin, always ruining the moment, cleared his throat, separating the two Halflings. But he surprised everyone by pulling Bonnie into a small hug the moment she was out of her brother's grasp. And from then on, the moment the Dwarves were let out their cells, Bonnie got hugs. Small ones, from Dori and Nori, Gloin and Oin, but long heart-felt embraces from Fili, and Dwalin and Bofur.

Once all of the Dwarves had been released, and were milling about trying to decide which way to go and who first, all Bonnie could really focus on was the fact that _she had kissed Kili! _Actually kissed him, on the lips, and he had responded, just as enthusiastically. Even now, she couldn't keep the small grin off her face. And it seemed Kili couldn't either, based on the fact that whenever she caught his eye he'd smile bashfully at the ground.

"Not that way," Bilbo hissed quietly as the Dwarves started moving in the wrong direction. "Down here, follow me!"

"Which way?" Bombur asked.

"Come on!"

They followed Bilbo down a large stretch of stairs, then down a few more, and then a few more, each one of them bringing the Dwarves and Halflings lower and lower through the realm towards only he knew where. Bonnie, her hand encased tight within Kili's, gave a quick scan of their surroundings, looking out for guards in case she needed to knock them out or something with her powers.

It soon became clear where Bilbo had led them when the Dwarves walked down one last flight of stairs to the Wine Cellar.

"This way," Bilbo said quietly, but when the Dwarves hesitated, he hissed, "Come on!"

"I don't believe it, we're in the cellars!" Kili whispered, excited though confused.

"You're supposed to be leading us out not further in!" Bofur complained, the lot of them starting to worry that they would get caught.

"I know what I'm doing!" Bilbo yelled quietly, trying not to wake up the guards that were snoring on a table. "Okay, this way. This way."

He pointed in the direction the Dwarves needed to take, herding them forwards toward a stack of barrels.

"Everyone, climb into the barrels, quickly!" He said, frantically gesturing at them. But the Dwarves, completely surprised by his plan, were very much doubtful

"Are you mad?" Dwalin growled. "They'll find us!"

"No, no. They won't!" Bilbo urged them. "I promise you. Please, please, you must trust me!"

There was silence for a moment before the Dwarves started mumbling amongst each other, and in that moment Bilbo turned to look at Thorin in frustration. He looked him straight in the eye, before ordering,

"Do as he says!"

Sighing, the Dwarves climbed into the empty wine barrels, a few of them getting boosted up into the higher ones. But Bonnie, after giving a quick count, came to the conclusion that there were only 13 barrels, and 14 of them. Not including Bilbo. And just as she about to point that out, Kili tugged on her hand and said,

"You're with me."

Not helping the small smirk on her face, Bonnie dropped to the ground and slid into the barrel besides Kili, so they were both wedged up against each other. If it was anyone else, Bonnie would have been quite uncomfortable, but being so close to Kili felt familiar, almost satisfying. But it was a bit awkward at first, trying to get into a position that was the best. Bonnie ended up, quite willingly, shoved between Kili's legs, her hands planted on his thighs to stable herself whilst his arms steadied himself on the sides of the barrel. And despite the fact that she was quite comfortable, she couldn't help the pink that grew on her cheeks.

"What do we do now?" Bofur asked, and Bonnie and Kili stuck their heads out of the top of the barrel to look at Bilbo, along with all of the other Dwarves. He glanced at all of them, took a deep breathe, and announced,

"Hold your breath."

"Hold my breath?" Bofur asked frantically. "What do you mean?"

Bilbo pulled a lever, and with shocking speed, the barrels started rolling down the open floorboards, dropping the barrels down into the river below. Bonnie coughed slightly as water got in her mouth, and flipped her now wet hair out of her face. Her new elven clothes were soaking wet, and the train of the black dress was bunching around her lap. But there were bigger problems than that.

Bilbo had not followed them, and considering he was the one to get them out, they would not abandon him. So it was with huge relief that Bilbo came sliding down the ramp and splashing into the river, Nori grabbing a hold of him and pulling him up against his barrel. Bilbo spluttered and coughed, only managing to raise his hand in dismissal as Thorin said,

"Well done, Master Baggins." Then he added to the rest of them, "Go, come on let's go!"

The company stood to their feet in the barrels, though the sides did only reach their ribs with the taller ones, and started paddling, using their arms and hands for long strokes. But Bonnie, seeing a much easier way to do this, threw her hand at the back of the group, and a large surge of water kept them moving without the need for paddling,

But she let the wave drop down as Thorin let out a shout, yelling "Hold on!"

Bonnie let out a small shriek and grabbed hard onto the sides of the barrel as it tipped over the edge of a waterfall, sending copious amounts of water raining over them. The barrel rocked unsteadily in the water, threatening to tip them out and hurl them into the foaming current.

Suddenly, there was a shout in Sindarin from Legolas, and a guard put a shofar to his lips and sounded the alarm, the horn alerting the Elf guards on the other side of the river to shut the gates before Thorin and the rest of the company could pass through. The Dwarves and Halflings watched as the gate slowly closed, powerless to stop it, and only hoping that they would pass through in time. But at the rate the gates were closing, it looked impossible.

"No!" Thorin roared in anger as the gate closed just as he was to pass through. But as the Elves got ready to capture the company, an arrow flew into one of the guards, hitting him in the neck. An Orc jumped from behind him, pushing the Elf over the bridge and into the river, barely missing the Dwarves.

"Watch out!" Bofur shouted in warning, spotting many more Orcs pouring over the hills and attacking the Elves.

"Get over the bridge!" Thorin roared, as an Orc suddenly attacked them. Bilbo pulled his sword and stabbed it in the neck, sending it into the river, dead.

Bonnie herself was fending for herself and a few other Dwarves against a particularly hideous Orc with too many fangs spiking out of its mouth. Using the water around her, she shot it down, drowning it quickly in the water. And as she did that, she didn't notice until it was too late that Kili had jumped onto the rim of the barrel and jumped from one to the other until he reached the bank.

Bonnie turned as an Orc jumped down onto the bank, and watched, frozen with horror, as it swung its weapon at Kili. But just in time, Dwalin threw him a weapon, and he slashed its stomach, before kicking it into the water. From there, he ran up the stone steps and had almost reached the lever to open the gates when an arrow came flying through the air and sank into his leg.

"Kili!" Bonnie and Fili both shouted as he fell down, groaning in pain. Another Orc jumped over the bridge, and was bearing down on him. But before it could do any damage, an arrow sank into its neck, sending it falling into the water and sinking to the bottom. Bonnie looked over at the archer, and at the same moment, Legolas arrived, together he and Tauriel slaying all the Orcs in their path.

Bonnie dragged her eyes back to Kili to see him hesitating at the edge of bridge. He needed to jump down into the barrel, but he didn't want to hurt Bonnie. It was obvious to her that if she didn't move, neither would he. She looked around for somewhere she could jump out, but only spotted more barrels. But the Dwarves in those were too big for her to join them. So without even thinking, Bonnie jumped out of the barrel and plummeted right into the water.

Instantly, the underwater current swept her away, sending her through the gates underneath all the barrels. And of course, her instincts kicking in, she did the first thing she thought of. Skin-change powers _activate_. The only problem was a fish would be too small for the current, and turning into a shark of some sort would immediately have her shot down. So what she needed was to breathe underwater, be able to swim strongly, and still look semi –normal. Mermaid, it was.

Immediately, Bonnie felt the skin of her legs sew together, and her clothes wrap around her to form a scaly black and red tail. The scales covered her stomach and chest as well, leaving her shoulders, arms and head of a human but the rest of her as a dolphin.

Under the water, all Bonnie could really focus on was not smashing into the barrels or the rocks under the river. Trying to stay as close to the bottom as possible, she swerved around all the corners, pounding her tail and fins effortlessly to get away from them. And all the while she was thinking about Kili as well, hoping that he had jumped into that barrel and gotten away, and that they weren't worrying about her.

She didn't know how long she was swimming for, battling through the current down the river after the Dwarves. They had passed by her fairly quickly, the last one going by she'd guess a few minutes ago. Which only spurred her on faster. But her tail was tiring, and her head was feeling dizzy from all the swerving and veering through the river. Which was why she was incredibly relieved to swim into calmer waters, where she could just drift calmly in the water, giving herself a minute to rest before swimming towards the bank.

As her head broke the surface, she heard Bilbo shout angrily,

"We have to go find her! She saved a lot of our lives and we have to do the same for her!" There were many shouts of agreement from the Dwarves, mainly Dwalin, Bofur and Fili. But Kili was sitting on a rock, his head in his hands and his shoulders slumped in pain.

"It's alright!" she called out, using her arms to drag herself out of the water. "I'm safe." Immediately, Dwalin and Bofur were by her side, grabbing her arms and gently pulling her the rest of the way from the water. The rest of the Dwarves were crowding around her now, the majority of them staring in shock as her tail writhed slightly before splitting back into two legging-clad legs.

She pulled herself to her feet and jumped at Kili, dragging him back over to the boulder he was sitting on so he wouldn't be on his leg.

"I'm fine, it's nothing," Kili said as she pushed him down onto the rock and searched his leg, easily finding the bloody wound. Ripping off a strip off her dress, Bonnie gently pressed it against the cut, causing Kili to groan in pain as she applied pressure. The arrow-head was still in the wound, and knowing it needed to come out, Bonnie said to him,

"Kili, this is really gonna hurt, but it needs to be done. I'm sorry." She stuck her fingers into his wound, causing him to clench his jaw hard. If it wasn't for Fili, and Kili's desire to never hurt her in his life, he would have pushed her away. But quicker than lightning, she pulled the arrow-head out and threw it away, quickly pressing the cloth again to his skin.

"Sorry, I'm sorry," she apologised again, moving to sit beside him. He shook his head, telling her it was fine, but still clenched his jaw tight in pain.

"On your feet," Thorin said as he walked passed them, not noticing that Kili was in pain.

"Kili's wounded," Fili said, on his brothers other side. "His leg needs binding."

"There's an Orc pack on our tail," Thorin growled. "We keep moving."

"To where?" Balin asked.

Bilbo looked at them, confused, and said, "To the mountain, we're so close."

"A lake lies between us and that mountain, we have no way to cross it," Balin said with a small shake of his head.

"So then we go around," Bilbo pointed out.

"The Orcs will run us down as sure as daylight," Dwalin argued. "We've no weapons to defend ourselves."

To Fili, Thorin ordered, "Bind his leg, quickly. You have two minutes."

Taking the cloth from Bonnie, Fili wrapped it tightly around Kili's thigh to keep the pressure, not even stopping from the small groans of pain Kili was trying to hide. And despite the fact that they _knew _he was in pain, no Dwarf wanted to seem weak. Which was incredibly annoying because she wanted more than anything in that moment to take care of him. But he wouldn't let that happen. He was too proud for his own good, so she'd just have to wait until they were alone.

But suddenly the conversation died down as they saw a figure standing on top of a large rock, only a silhouette from the sun behind them. But the outline of a bow and arrow, pointed at Ori as he got rid of the water in his boots, was quite startling. Good think Dwalin had the sense to jump in front of the young Dwarf, intervening as he held a large thick stick for a weapon. But the bowman shot his arrow into the wood, causing it to splinter in half.

From beside her, Bonnie felt Kili jump to his feet, ready to through a large rock. But the bowman let loose another arrow, shotting it right out of his hand. They all froze. The bowman must have been extremely confident to do that.

"Do it again and you're dead," The bowman threated, plucking another arrow and pointing it at him.

"Excuse me, but um...you're from Lake-town, if I'm not mistaken?" Balin cautiously stepped forwards towards him, his hands held up in a non-threatening matter. The bowman slowly lowered his weapon, sensing that they posed no danger as Balin continued, "That barge over there, it wouldn't be available for hire by any chance?"

The bowman glanced from the Dwarves to his barge, and back again, curiosity dominating the desire to leave these Dwarves to themselves and be on his way. It was rather peculiar, 13 Dwarves and 2 Halflings coming from the Woodland Realm, based on the barrels he had spotted. And deciding to give them the benefit of the doubt, he moved down and picked up a barrel, dragging it over to his barge. Much to his surprise, a few of the Dwarves grabbed the others and brought them over, setting them down right by his barge.

"What makes you think I would help you?" The bowman asked as he moved the last of the barrels onto his boat.

"Those boots have seen better days," Balin said, obviously being the one elected to convince the man to help them. "As has that coat. No doubt you have some hungry mouths to feed? How many bearings?"

The man looked at him, wary and impressed at how easy it was to see he had children, and answered honestly, "A boy and two girls." It was clear from his expression that he loved them dearly, and would do anything to make them happy. Bonnie smiled softly, thinking that one day she might have her own children to feel that way about. And it seemed she couldn't help looking to her side over at Kili, thinking of how much she would love for him to be by her side on that day. She did, however, blush profusely and look back to the man when she saw Kili had been looking at her the same time, and had obviously seen her expression. With her eyes locked on the man, she didn't notice Kili's smooth smile and knowing look, thinking just along the same lines as her.

"And your wife, I imagine, she's a beauty?" Balin said, and Bonnie turned back to the conversation. But it was obvious Balin had made a vast mistake when the bowman hesitated a moment and said,

"Aye, she was."

Bonnie, along with Balin, felt her face drop in sadness. Well, with Balin because he realised what he had just done, and that it wasn't working in their favour. Reminding your possible 'chauffer' of the death of his wife was not the best way to go.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to..." Balin started to stutter his apology, and from behind Bonnie Dwalin rolled his eyes and groaned in annoyance,

"Oh, come on, come on. Enough with the niceties."

"What's your hurry?" The bowman asked them, hearing Dwalin's comment as one again curiosity took a hold of his mind.

"What's it to you?" Dwalin growled, glaring suspiciously.

The bowman looked at him, slightly offended, and gave a contemptuous smile. "I would like to know who you are, and what you were doing in these lands," he said, dropping the rope he had used to tie his barge.

"We are simple merchants from the Blue Mountains, journeying to see our kin in the Iron Hills," Balin answered, coming up with a simple alibi that the bowman didn't believe at all. He had no idea what their real plan was, but it wasn't that, and he intended very much to find out. But for now, he gave them the benefit of the doubt, and asked,

"Simple merchants, you say?"

Thorin stepped forwards, saying with a firm voice, "We need food, supplies, weapons. Can you help us?"

The bowman looked at them for a moment, considering, before touching one of the chips in a barrel. "I know where these barrels came from," he told them, and Thorin asked with a tight jaw.

"What of it?"

The bowman stepped forwards towards them, his decision made as he said, "I don't know what business you had with the elves, but I don't think it ended well. No one enters Lake-town but by lead of the master. All his wealth comes from trade with the Woodland realm. He would see you in irons before risking the wrath of king Thranduil."

The bowman lent down for the rope again and threw it to Balin, the Dwarf catching it hopelessly. He looked back at the other Dwarves, asking with his eyes what to do, and Thorin indicated for him to persuade the bowman to help.

"I'll wager there are ways to enter that town unseen," Balin said hastily, stepping forwards once with the rope clenched tightly in his hand.

"Aye," the bowman said, then pointed out. "But for that you would need a smuggler."

"For which we would pay double."

That perked his interest. The bowman looked at Balin, and then Thorin, before gesturing them onto the barge.

**Yay, finished chapter. I'm getting through these really quick, which is good, so I hope you liking them. Remember to review, and keep reading, and everything because I like it when you do that and it brings a smile to my face. Also, I'm having a bit of a 'reading-block.' If anyone knows of any good stories to do with The Hobbit, Lord of The Rings, Doctor Who, Harry Potter or Sherlock Holmes, that would be much appreciated. Also, if you give me a story in a review, tell me what sort of stories you write and I'll check them out. Thanks!**

**See you next time….**


	17. Come Hell Or High Water

**Well, new chapter. How does that make you feel huh? Happy, right? Excited? Probably none of those, I'd assume, but still. I'm just happy if you continue to read and review and enjoy, because I love it when you do. So yes, keep doing that.**

Bonnie had not been on a boat since her father had died. She remembered vaguely the smell of fresh water and moss, and the wind in her hair as she sailed down the redwater with her family. It had been just before she left her birthplace, far north in the open forest. But as one would expect, it did not make her feel any better, the memory of her family when they were completely happy. Their situation was too dire.

She sat, leaning against the side of the barge, her head leaning backwards as exhaustion stole through her limbs. She had not slept in more than two days, unless you counted the time in which she had fainted from the spider venom. But even then, it was only for an hour. So, it seemed it would be best to get sleep whilst they could.

"Watch out!" Bofur's shout had her eyes flying open, and she sat up warily, ready for an attack. But it was just a large stone wall in the water that they threatened to smash into, which Bard, the bowman, steered them smoothly around.

"What are you trying to do?" Thorin growled, not realising the extent of Bard's skill on these waters. "Drown us?"

"I was born and bred on these waters, Master Dwarf," Bard assured him, "If I wanted to drown you, I would not do it here."

Dwalin scoffed, growling deeply to the Dwarves, "Oh, I've had enough of this lippy lake-man. I say we throw him over the side and be done with him."

Bilbo rolled his eyes, arms crossed in exasperation, and he told the lot of them with a small disbelieving smile, "Oh, Bard. He's name's Bard."

"How do you know?" Dwalin asked.

"Uh...I asked him," Bilbo said, crossing his arms and smacking his lips as he turned to look at Dwalin.

"I don't care what he calls himself," The Dwarf growled, "I don't like him."

"We do not have to like him," Balin said, counting up coins on a crate. "We simply have to pay him." He held up his hands expectantly. "Come on, now, lads. Turn out your pockets." The company, grumbling, reluctantly started to search through the pockets for coins to hand over, not wanting to give up the meagre few coins they had even though they were heading for a fortune.

But Balin hesitated, his hand raised over the coins as he finished counting them. "There's um...just a wee problem. We're ten coins short."

Thorin sighed, and glancing around at all of the Dwarves individually, said, "Gloin, come on. Give us what you have."

"Don't look to me," Gloin growled, eyes wide and offended. "I have been bled dry by this venture! What have I seen for my investment? Naught but misery and grief and..." He trailed off, noticing as the Dwarves, Hobbits and Bard turned their attention to the slowly fading mist. It had started to clear, the sunlight shining though, casting silhouette of the brilliant mountain of Erebor.

"Bless my beard," The red haired Dwarf gasped. He rummaged around through his clothes and pulled out a roll of coins. "Take it. Take all of it." But as he handed them over, their attention was drawn to Bard as Bilbo cleared his throat to let them know the man was drawing near. Bard looked worried, urgency in his eyes, and said with his hands held out,

"The money, quick. Give it to me."

Thorin glared at him, spiteful from his order, and said, "We will pay you when we get our provisions, but not before."

"If you value your freedom, you'll do as I say," Bard whispered, his eyes flickering upwards towards the direction they were headed. "There are guards ahead."

The Company, suddenly worried, now looked forwards to the port ahead, preparing themselves for the worst. Which was why Bonnie thought it was a bit odd when Bard ordered them all into the barrels. Grumbling, the company complied, climbing into the scuffed up barrels.

Bonnie hesitated as Kili gestured her into the barrel with him, but it seemed too risky with his leg that way. She frowned at his wound, before walking forwards to his side. He was still standing, waiting for her so he could help her in, and he held out his hand for her. She took it, but used her own strength to climb in by his side and make herself as small as possible without changing forms.

"How's your leg?" she whispered to him as he settled down beside her, his shoulder pressed to hers in the small space. But she'd managed to make his leg as comfortable as possible in the limited space, which would have to be good enough for now.

"It's fine," Kili muttered, but his jaw was clenched and it was obvious he was in pain. Bonnie frowned, feeling completely helpless. If she could just get some medicine for him, then everything would be fine. Some Kingsfoil, or Burdock root, anything would work for now.

Silence fell amongst the Company as Bard rowed forwards. They waited, wondering what was going on, and were thoroughly disgusted as dead fish started pouring over tem, filling the barrels and effectively hiding the Company from any that looked at the barrels. But the smell was terrible, filling their noises with their rank stench, and the cleanliness of them was definitely not helping Kili's wound.

A few moments later, the barge started moving again, and the dwarves started to mumble amongst themselves.

"Quiet!" Bars hissed, shutting them up. "We're approaching the toll gate."

Minutes of silence passed, before a voice called out, "Halt! Goods inspection. Papers please! Oh, it's you, Bard!"

"Morning, Percy," Bard said.

"Anything to declare?" Percy asked.

"Nothing. But I am cold and tired, and ready for home."

"You and me both." Bard handed over the papers and Percy stamped them. "There we are, all in order."

A few moments passed before another different man called out, "Not so fast. Consignment of empty barrels from the Woodland realm. Only they're not empty. Are they Bard? If I recall correctly, you're licensed as a bargeman. Not...a fisherman."

Barely concealing the growl in his voice, Bard said, "That's none of your business."

"Wrong. It's the Master's business, which makes it my business."

"Oh, come on, Alfrid," Bard sighed, revealing the mans name. "Have a heart, people need to eat."

"These fish are illegal. Empty barrels over the side."

"You heard him, in the canal," A man yelled. "Come on. Get a move on."

Bonnie froze against Kili as one of the men grabbed their barrel and shuffled it towards the end of the boat, struggling to tip its heavy load into the water.

"Folk in this town are struggling," Bard hissed, hiding the panic in his voice with carefully planned worry. "Times are hard. Food is scarce."

"That's not my problem," Alfrid said, the evil triumph clear in his voice. It was obvious he was quite pleased to be forcing Bard to this. There was clearly quite a lot of hatred between them.

"And when the people hear the Master is dumping fish back in the lake?" Bard asked, causing Alfrid to pause in his smirking. Bard continued, knowing his words were working. "When the rioting starts? Will it be your problem then?"

Alfrid held up a hand, and called out, "Stop!"

Moments later, the barrel was settled back down on the barge, and Bonnie and Kili finally managed to let out a sigh of relief. They were safe, for now.

"Ever the people's champion, hey, Bard?" Alfrid asked, sneering at Bard. "Protector of the common folk. You might have their favour now, bargeman, but it won't last."

He turned and walked off the gate, and the first man called out,

"Raise the gate!"

The barge started moving onwards, heading towards the entrance of Laketown. Alfrid, glaring after him, shouted out as a warning.

"The Master has his eye on you. You'll do well to remember, we know where you live."

"It's a small town, Alfrid," Bard said, expertly hiding his concern. "Everyone knows where everyone lives."

**I know this was a crappy chapter, and I'm really sorry, but It's the last week of school as I'm writing this and I've been so focused on studying and doing assignments to do writing. So I threw this together as best I could in the spare time that I had, and here it is. I hope you enjoy, and please read and review. **

**See you next week….**


	18. Truth Will Out

**Welcome back, my preciousess. Yes that's right, I'm smeagol for now, because it's 4 in the morning and I feel slightly crazy with lack of sleep. But what're ya gonna do, right? Anyway, I hope you enjoy this chapter, so much that you review, because if you do I will love you for all of eternity, and my children and grandchildren will as well. That may be a slight exaggeration, but the thought is still there. Anyway, I love all of you a lot, and I hope you continue to enjoy. Bye for now.**

**See you next time….**

The sign that they could get out of the barrels came from Dwalin's angry, yet quiet, growl of, "Get your hands off me."

Bonnie placed her palms on either side of the barrel and pushed herself upwards, before Kili could do the same and hurt himself leg even more. Right now, they just needed to get somewhere to rest, where he could lie down and take the strain off his leg. The other Dwarves were coming out of the barrels all around them, their heads pocking through the slimy fish. Each and every one of them looked disgruntled, and ready to kill anything to look at them wrong.

Bard was talking to a man standing on the dock, who had a confused look on his face. "You didn't see them," Bard was saying, handing over a shilling. "They were never here. The fish you can have for nothing." He turned, and spoke to the company. "Follow me."

Climbing out of the barrels, and leaving the fish but not the smell behind, the company moved after the man, who was leading them through the town centre towards a safe place. But not soon later, they were stopped by a young boy of about fourteen, who went straight up to Bard and shouted,

"Da', our house! It's being watched." Bard was quite obviously his farther. He turned back, and gestured for the company to follow again, leading them a slightly different way, towards a bridge hidden to most of the town. From there, Bard instructed them into the water, around a building, then under a platform, where they'd find a hole to crawl up through. It was obvious to him, the dwarves and Halflings weren't happy at all with his plan.

But they followed his instructions either way, into the water, around the building, under the platform, where they had enough room between the boards over their heads and the water to lift their mouths and take a few breathes. But they had to move on, towards the hole. And all of them knew what that really was.

Dwalin was the first to go, swimming up to and climbing out of the hole. Bilbo went next, then Bofur and the other Dwarves, leaving Kili, Fili and Bonnie till last. They both gestured for her to go first, and with a reluctant sigh, she did so, swimming up to the hole and allowing Bain, Bard's son, to help her out. She grimaced in disgust, and shook herself like a dog, flickering spots of water all over everything. Two young girls were standing at the staircase watching as the other dwarves climbed up the stairs, and the older one called out up the stairs.

"Da', why are there Dwarves coming out of our toilet?"

The younger one grinned in fascination, and asked, "Will they bring us luck?"

Bonnie couldn't help but smile slightly at her innocence as she waited for Kili and Fili to join her, but it didn't last long as she eventually moved up the stairs, Kili, Fili and Bain following. The rest of the company were sitting around a new fire as Bard started handing out dry clothes and blankets. Tilda, the younger sister, personally went up to Bonnie with a shy smile on her face, handed over the cosiest blanket, and said with a small voice,

"You're really pretty."

Bonnie smiled, embarrassed, and looked down at the ground for a moment as she replied, "Thank you. But not as pretty as you." Tilda giggled slightly, and disappeared behind her father with a small blush.

Bard grinned slightly, and handed out the rest of the clothes. "They may not be the best fit," He said, "But they'll keep you warm."

Thorin was looking out the window at a large ballista on top of the town's tower, his face paler and his lips thinner than usual.

"The Dwarvish Wind-Lance," he said, his voice going much deeper as he saw something he hadn't seen in half a century.

"You look like you've seen a ghost," Bilbo said, coming up behind him to see what he was looking at.

"He has," Balin said. "The last time we saw such a weapon the city was on fire. It was a day the dragon came. The day that Smaug destroyed Dale. Girion, the lord of the city, rallied his bowmen to fire upon the beast. But a dragon's hide is tough, tougher than the strongest armour. Only a Black Arrow fired from a wind-lance could have pierced the dragon's hide. And few of those arrows were ever made. The store was running low when Girion made his last stand."

Thorin turned around, and growled, "If the aim of men had been true that day, much would've been different."

Bard tensed and turned to him, saying, "You speak as if you were there."

"All Dwarfs know the tale," Thorin replied.

Bain spoke up then, taking a step forwards. "Then you would know that Girion hit the dragon. He loosened his scale under the left wing, one more shot and he would've killed the beast."

Dwalin chuckles, his arms crossed once again. "That's a fairy story, lad. Nothing more."

The subject was dropped, and Bonnie was gladly welcoming a nice nap when Thorin strode forwards up to Bard and demanded, "You took our money. Where are the weapons?"

Bard glanced around as the other Dwarves moved forwards in anticipation, and said, "Wait here." He disappeared down the stairs, the Dwarves and Halflings waiting for him to return, and as he was gone, Thorin spoke.

"Tomorrow begins the last days of autumn," he said.

"Durin's Day falls the morning after next," Balin told them, sounding quite worried. "We must reach the mountain before then."

"And if we do not?" Kili asked, by Bonnie's side, of course. "If we fail to find the hidden door before that time?"

"Then this quest has been for nothing," Fili sighed. But they could discuss it no further as Bard came back up the stairs, a long wrapped bundle under his arm. He threw it down on the table, the dwarves and Halflings crowding around it, and moved the wrapping aside to reveal soaking, black fisherman tools. Not weapons at all, but effective when it came to killing things.

Thorin picked up one of the items, twirling it in his hand as he asked, "What is this?"

"Pike hook," Bard answered. "Made from an old harpoon."

"And this?" Kili asked, picking up another.

"A crow bill, we call it. Fashioned from a smithy's hammer. It's heavy in a hand, I grant. But in defence of your life, these will serve you better than none."

But it seemed the Dwarves were not happy at all. Gloin slammed his hand down on the table, and shouted, "We paid for weapons. Iron forged, swords and axes!"

"It's a joke!" Bofur shouted, throwing his weapon down on the table alongside all the others.

"You won't find better outside the city armoury," Bard growled, slightly offended. "All iron forged weapons are held there under lock and key."

Balin smiled, trying to show some peace, and said to Thorin, "Thorin, why not take what's on offer and go. I've made do with less, so have you." To the company, he turned and said, "I say we leave now."

"You're not going anywhere," Bard denied him, shaking his head.

Dwalin, anger in his eyes at the idea of a threat, stepped forwards and asked Bard, "What did you say?"

Bard calmed his though as he explained, "There are spies watching this house in probably every dock and wharf in the town. We must wait till nightfall."

The Dwarves, reluctantly sitting down, began to mutter amongst themselves, but Bonnie wasn't focusing on them. Instead, she was watching, worry spreading like fire in her chest, as Kili struggled to sit down, his leg bent out painfully in front of him as he used a staff to help himself. She moved forwards to his side, not saying a word, and took his hand as she sat down beside him. He turned, gave a painful smile, and relaxed somewhat as she kissed his cheek and placed her head on his shoulder.

o.O

Bonnie was fairly certain the Dwarves were a few of the dumbest, and bravest, creatures she had met. She never really thought anyone would break into an armoury under constant watch to steal weapons, and then to steal a few boats to sail towards Erebor. But she guessed these weren't any ordinary dwarves.

"Shh. Keep it down," Dwalin muttered as a few of the Dwarves let out mumbles. They crept towards the armoury, Thorin in front.

"As soon as we have the weapons," Thorin said, "We'll make straight for the mountain." To Nori, he said, "Go, go, and go."

Nori nodded, and made run for it towards the armoury building, the rest of the Dwarves kneeling in front of the window to allow Nori to step onto their backs and climb inside. For a place under lock and key, you would have thought they'd have locked the window too.

"Next."

Bilbo was next, and he did the same as Nori, climbing onto the backs of the kneeling Dwarves and jumping in through the window. Bonnie was next, and she leaped for the window, climbing through; inside the building, there were already a few Dwarves collecting the weapons. Thorin was the next in, and he immediately grabbed a pile of weapons and shoved them into Kili's hands. A bad choose, given his condition.

"You alright?" Thorin asked hi, showing concern for once, fore his nephew's leg.

"I can manage," Kili said, hoisting the weapons up. "Let's just get out of here."

Kili, struggling hard to keep in his groans of pain, started moving down a large yet narrow staircase, making it that much harder for him to keep his balance as he moved down them. But before he was even halfway down the steps, his ad leg gave out on him, and he stumbled down the stairs, dropping the weapons with a clatter and effectively waking all of Laketown.

There was a few moments of silence, before Dori yelled, "Run!"

The Dwarves, dropping the majority of their weapons, turned to run, but they were met by two of the guards, one of which had a sword pressed to Kili's throat. Bonnie glared at him, fully prepared to kill anyone that dared hurt Kili. But Thorin placed a hand in front of her as she went to make a move, and he shook his head, allowing the guards to take them away.

o.O

"What is the meaning of this?" The Master of Laketown shouted as he moved through the doors to his home, pulling on a winter coat.

Braga, the head guard, moved forwards and announces, "We caught 'em stealing weapons, Sire."

The Master of Laketown smiled and asked, "Ah! Enemies of the state, huh?"

"A desperate bunch of mercenaries, if ever there was, Sire," Alfrid sighed.

Dwalin stepped forwards, and spat the words out, "Hold your tongue! You do not know to whom you speak. This is no common criminal. This is Thorin. Son of Thrain, son of Thrór!"

Thorin, his face completely emotionless, stepped forwards amongst gasps and murmurs from the folk of Laketown. "We are the Dwarves of Erebor," he told the Master of Laketown. "We have come to reclaim our homeland."

The people's murmurs and gasps grew louder, but they quietened as Thorin continued, "I remember this town in the great days of old. Fleets of boats lay at harbor, filled with silks and fine gems. This was no forsaken town on a lake. This was the centre of all trade in the north!" He turned to face the people gathered around them. "I would see those days return. I would relight the great forges of the Dwarves and send wealth and riches flowing once more from the halls of Erebor!"

The crowd cheered loudly, completely for the idea that would bring them gold, and lots of it, but one man in the crowd did not agree at all.

"Death!" Bard shouted, pushing his way through the crowd. He stepped towards Thorin and said, "That is what you'll bring upon us. Dragon fire and ruin. If you awaken that beast, it will destroy us all."

Thorin glared at him, and addressed the crown once more. "You can listen to this naysayer, but I promise you this; if we succeed all will share in the wealth of the mountain." The crowd, looking pleased, leant forwards in anticipation. "You will have enough gold to rebuild Esgaroth ten times over!"

The crowd cheered once more, even louder, but Bard interrupted them.

"All of you!" He called out, begging for them to hear his concern. "Listen to me, you must listen! Have you forgotten what happened to Dale? Have you forgotten those who died in the firestorm? And for what purpose?" He turned and looked at Thorin. "The blind ambition of a Mountain King, so driven by greed, he could not see beyond his own desire!" The people started mumbling again, a few of them agreeing with Bard's claim. But the Master halted them, calling out,

"Now. Now. We must not, any of us, be too quick to lay blame. Let us not forget, that it was Girion, Lord of Dale, your ancestor, who failed to kill the beast. Hm!" The people muttered amongst them, a few shouting out ridicule. But Bonnie couldn't deny her respect for Bard as he took it, not backing down but not starting anything else.

"It's true, Sire," Alfrid called out, an evil smirk on his ugly little face. "We all know the story. Arrow after arrow, he shot. Each one missing its mark."

Bard ignored the shouts, and stepped forwards, leaning down slightly to address Thorin quietly, "You have no right. No right to enter that mountain."

Thorin titled his head at him, and said, "I have the only right." He turned around to face the Master, too a few steps forwards, and said, "I speak to the Master of the men of the lake. Will you see the prophecy fulfilled? Will you share in the great wealth of our people?" Thorin asked, as the Master hesitated, "What say you?"

"I say unto you...welcome!" The crowd cheered, and the Master of Lake-town continued, "Welcome and rise! Welcome, King under the Mountain!"

**Well, what'd ya think of that then? I know, I never say my chapters are any good, just like all the others say, but I feel like this one was extra bad. But whatever, tell me what you think, and let me know if you have any suggestions, or comments, or anything to make. Thank you all for reading, and thank you all that reviews, I love each and every one of you. I own nothing.**

**See you next time….**


	19. End of The Earth

**Welcome back my darling readers. I hope you enjoyed the last chapter, as I enjoyed reading it. And can you believe this is the last chapter for the second movie? We'll be on to the third one soon, and we can all look forward to the Grand Finale of the story. I think you'll all love it, I know I will. So keep reading, and reviewing, and looking out for the next chapters. I own nothing but Bonnie, even though I wish I owned more. Lots of love for all of you….**

**See you next time…. **

The following morning, after a night of feasts, song and dance, the company lined up to climb into the barge that would take them across the lake to the lonely mountain. They were laden in the weapons provided for them, and armour forged of iron and steel. Bonnie herself had a new bow and quiver, her old one sadly lost at the Elven kingdom, the perfect size for her small frame. There was a new breastplate covering her chest and most of her stomach, which were clad in a new Gear corset and brown leggings. She even had a new pair of boots, well new to her anyway. In the waistband of her corset, she had multiple knives stashed away, along with her dagger.

She'd done her hair in multiple braids, starting at the sides and going all around her scalp to the back of her head to keep the hair from her face. **(Imagine Dany's hair from Game of Thrones when it's done all nice and neat in those plaits.)**

Bilbo, standing in front of her, spoke up, looking around at all of the company. "You do know we're one short? Where's Bofur?" He asked, looking at Thorin, who didn't meet his gaze.

"If he's not here," The future king said, "We leave him behind." It appeared that now he was so close to Erebor, he held no sympathy for anything else.

"We'll have to, if we're to find the door before nightfall," Balin sighed, standing close to his leader's side. "We can risk no more delays."

He, along with the other dwarves, climbed onto the barge, Bilbo and Bonnie climbing on after Fili. Kili was close behind them, walking past Thorin to climb onto the barge. But Thorin held out his arm, stopping Kili from moving any further.

"Not you," Thorin said, not meeting his eye. "We must travel at speed, you will slow us down."

Bonnie turned, her heart sinking, as Kili asked, "What are you talking about?" A smile was on his face, thinking it was a joke of his uncle. "I'm coming with you."

Thorin shook his head, and said, "No, no," causing the smile to slowly fall from the young dwarves face.

"I'm going to be there when that door's opened," Kili said strongly, denial in his voice at what his uncle was ordering. "When we first look upon the halls of our fathers, Thorin..."

"Kili, stay here," Thorin said, finally meeting his nephews gaze. "Rest. Join us when you're healed."

Completely devastated, Kili watched as Thorin turned from him and boarded the barge. The rest of the company watched as Kili took a step back and painfully sat back down on a wooden bench. Fili and Bonnie watched him, just as shocked at the thought of him not accompanying them to Erebor, but before they got a chance to say anything, Oin stepped forwards and announced,

"I'll stay with the lad. My duty lies with the wounded." He walked off the barge and joined Kili by his side.

And it seemed Fili would not just sit by and let Thorin do this to his brother. "Uncle, we grew up on tales of the mountain," he said, striding up to get in his uncles face. "Tales you told us. You cannot take that away from him!"

"Fili," Kili called out, shaking his head slightly.

"I will carry him if I must!" Fili shouted.

Thorin did the same, shaking his head in refusal. "One day you will be King and you will understand," he said. "I cannot risk the fate of this quest for the sake of one Dwarf. Not even my own kin." Fili looked over at Kili on the bridge, and started to move towards him. But Thorin grabbed his arm, growling, "Fili, don't be a fool. You belong with the company."

Fili glared at him stronger then he glared at any other creature before, and said, "I belong with my brother." Yanking his arm from his uncle's grip, he strode from the barge to his brothers side, leaning down to gently check his leg. Bonnie watched as he did so, frozen in place as the barge started moving onwards.

The trumpets started, announcing the Master of Laketown as he called out to the retreating barge, "Go now with our good will. And may your return bring fortune to all!"

The crowd cheered, but Bonnie barely notices as Kili kept his gaze locked on her, his eyes staring into hers in farewell. It was obvious to all of them, not matter how much they wanted to deny it, that his wound would eventually kill him unless he got some medicine.

Bonnie kept her eyes on him, her mind racing to make a choice, between her brother, and Kili. Either way, there was a chance that one of them could die. She just didn't know who she should be with if it happened. Her brother was more dear to her then almost everything in the hole of Middle-Earth, but so was Kili. And the thing was, Bilbo knew how important he was to her. Kili didn't. He had no idea how much she loved him. And she couldn't let him go without telling him.

Turning on the spot, she pulled Bilbo towards her, not saying a word as she kissed both his cheeks, pressed her forehead to his for just a moment, and moved to the side of the barge.

"Bonnie-" Bilbo called after her, his brow creased as she took a deep breath. Then his eyes widened, and he shouted after her, "Bonnie!" as she dived into the freezing cold water and kicked for the surface. The dock wasn't too far away, and already Fili and Bofur were at the edge, ready to pull her out. They grabbed her arms, and hoisted her out, settling her down on the platform and pulling off their extra coats to wrap around her. She barely took a moment to shiver before she was back on her feet, rushing to Kili's side and pressing her palms to his cheeks. He blinked at her, managing a smile, but as he reached out to hold her, his eyes shuddered, and his face paled even more. It looked as they he was close to passing out.

"Kili?" Fili gasped, moving to his brother's side. He shook his shoulder, but Kili didn't responded as he keeled over, and collapsed to the ground. Bonnie fell to his side.

"KILI!"

o.O

Bofur rapped loudly and urgently on the door to Bard's home, desperate for some help. With every second that passed, Kili grew worse and worse, paler and paler, until he looked close to death. Bonnie was tucked under the dwarves arm, propping him up on her shoulder with Fili on his other side. They were the only thing keeping him from collapsing once more. It was clear how in need he was of medicine, or at least rest.

Bard opened the door barely a moment after Bofur knocked, took one look at the five of them, and growled, "No. I'm done with Dwarves, go away!" He started to yank the doors closed, but Bofur stopped him, grabbing onto the trim and holding it from closing.

"No! No! No one will help us," Bofur shouted, begging with his eyes. He looked behind him for just a moment, drawing Bard's gaze to the sickly pale and swaying as though he were going to pass out.

"Kili's sick," Bofur continued. "He's very sick."

Bard sighed, and a second later had cleared the doorway, moving to the sign and gesturing for the dwarves and Bonnie to move inside. Kili lifted his weight as best he could, feeling quite ashamed that he need so much help, when he felt as though he should be the one protecting them. Especially Bonnie, who couldn't get her mind off how this wound could change his life. Or possibly end it.

They placed him down on the only bed in the room, allowing him rest, and a chance to take the weight off his leg. He was breathing heavy now, the others noticed, and Bonnie reached out a hand and pressed it to his forehead. Instantly, she sucked in a deep breathe at the heat that was radiating from him, worry gnawing at her heart as he let out a small groan. Which eventually grew into a loud roar of pain.

"Can you not do something?" Fili shouted as Bofur came back with a bowl of hot water to pour of his wound.

"I need herbs, something to bring down his fever," Oin said, at the end of the bed, close to the wound. He poured a steady trickle of hot water over it, disinfecting it as best he could without any real medicine.

"We have nightshade, feverfew..." Bard mumbled to them from across the room, looking through the shelves all around the room for a herb that might help.

"They're no use to me," Oin called out, not looking away from what he was doing for even a second. "Do you have any Kingsfoil?"

Bard looked up from the table piled with different plants, his hands up in growing defeat. "No, it's a weed," he said. "We feed it to the pigs."

"Pigs?" Bofur asked, mainly to himself as he started to form a plan. "Weed? Right." He turned to the pain riddled Kili lying in the bed, pointed at him sternly, and said, "Don't move."

He turned, and ran from the house, leaving the Dwarves, Bad and his family, and Bonnie behind.

Oin continued on with his remedy of hot water, which wasn't really much of a remedy, but would have to do for now. Kili sounded as though he was going to die any moment, which wasn't really helping how any of them really felt, particularly Bonnie and Fili. The former got to her knees by the bedside, her fingers reaching forwards to clutch at the dying dwarves hand.

"Kili…" she whispered, pressing the back of his hand to her lips. "Kili, don't die."

He groaned and turned his head to the side, squinting at her as though he had no idea who or what she was. He turned back, his hand tightening in hers as another painful spasm went through his leg. A scream ripped from his throat, so loud it seemed everyone on the other side of town could hear. Bonnie trembled, and reached out to push the hair back from his forehead, one again the heat of his skin shocking her. This wasn't just some infection, it was clear to all of them. This was _real _dark magic. And there were only three things Bonnie new of that could reverse the effects of Black magic. Wizardry. Magecraft. Elvish medicine.

And only one person with a single power like that was present. Bonnie frowned deeply, feeling completely hopeless as she looked at Kili's face. If she had the right herbs, Kingsfoil, Burdock Root, even Marigold, it could mean the difference between life and death for him. But Burdock Root grows in dry areas, under a dark leaved thistle plant. And Marigold, whilst located near water, would never be found at a lake. Only in swamps, and rivers. The only other helpful thing besides Kingsfoil that could grow in Laketown was Tormentil, which grows best in colder areas. But it was extremely rare, usually found in mountain ar435eas, and hardly found near flowing water.

There were a few other herbs that could reverse the effects of poison, Goldenrod, Tansy, Sweet-Sedge, but they were all used for animal poisons, from snakes and spider, and certain berries. Nothing that would really help when it came to black magic.

"Bard," She called out to the bowman, desperation clear in her eyes as she glanced at him. "Do you have any Poppy Seeds, or dandelion? Anything to ease the pain?" Bard moved through his supply, and triumphantly held up a small pouch.

"Dandelion," he said, throwing it to Fili who caught it easily. Inside the pouch were three poppy seed heads, each one covered in the seeds. He shook a few out into Bonnie's hand, and she shoved them in Kili's mouth, massaging his throat until he swallowed.

"Brilliant, lassie," Oin said. But he was interrupted as a loud rumble roared through the ground, shaking them on their feet for just a few moments. When it settled down, Bard's children looked out the windows, Sigrid calling out, confused,

"Da?"

"It's coming from the mountain," Bain told them, moving away from the window. Fili looked from the kids to Bard, and now that Kili had calmed down somewhat, moved forwards and said urgently,

"You should leave us. Take your children and get out of here."

Bard looked at him, and softly shook his head. "And go where?" he asked. "There is nowhere to go."

Tilda stepped forwards towards her father, close to tears as she asked him, "Are we going to die, Da?"

Bard smiled, as reassuring as he could. "No, darling," he said.

"The dragon, it's going to kill us," Tilda whispered, not believing him for even a second. Despite how young she was, she knew when someone was lying to her.

Bard looked from her, to Sigrid, to Bain, and reached his hand up to the rafters above his head. Fishing nets and cooking equipment was hanging from a shorter, black pole, so well hidden no one would have taken a second look at it. Bard yanked it down easily, revealing the last of Girion's black arrows.

"Not if I kill it first," he said, and disappeared out the door. The dwarves, Bonnie, and his kids were all frozen for a moment, before Bain moved forwards, ready to follow after him.

"Where do you think you're going?" Bonnie called after him, and he stopped, turning to her. Everything in his eyes told her what she needed to know, but it was only when she nodded, did he move onwards, out the door, after his father. Bonnie watched the door for just a moment, before returning to Kili's side. The Poppy Seeds had calmed him slightly, now he had fallen silent. But his face, his whole body, was still deathly pale, and his dull eyes were going cloudy as the poison continued to spread through his body.

It seemed Bard's two daughters had not idea what to do. Tilda made herself useful by filling a kettle with more water and setting it over the fire, whilst Sigrid moved outside, looking out for her father and brother for when they returned. She was in luck, after the first few minutes of waiting outside, Bain returned. Without Bard.

Tilda, Sigrid and Bain all talked for just a moment, quietly amongst themselves, before Sigrid returned back outside, and Tilda and Bain sat down at the table, the boy trying as best he could to comfort his younger sister.

"Da? Is that you da?" They heard Sigrid call from outside. Bonnie looked up at the roof as some dust fell down, and there were noises from above. She tightened her hold on Kili's tensed hand, growing more cautious by the second as the noises continued, and prepared herself for an attack. Which, it seemed there was, from Sigrid's scream.

Her shriek cut through the air, and seconds later she appeared at the door, trying to slam it shut as an Orc attacked her. It yanked the door open, and shoved her so she fell, sprawled against the bench seat. Fili lunges forwards as another one fell through the roof, and Oin grabbed a plate and threw it at the first Orcs head.

Bonnie jumped straight over the bed, pulling two blades from her belt. She couldn't risk using any of her Magecraft in this place, even the tiniest bit of fire could burn the place down. She lunged onto the back of an Orc, stabbing her blades into its neck, and as it fell, she jumped off and rolled across the ground, coming to stop and sweeping the legs out from beneath another Orc. As it fell, she stabbed her blade into its chest, dragging it down its chest to its belly button, completely gutting it. It gurgled, and was dead.

Two more fighters had joined the fray, Legolas and Tauriel moving in and slaughtering all the Orc's along with the young Mage. Together, all three of them managed to kill the rest, and send the others running.

Bonnie was on her feet, fending off the last Orc, a particularly nasty one that just seemed to much harder to kill then all the rest. It was obvious, it was much better trained, dodging around her blades with every swipe she took. Which was why she wasn't very impressed when it tackled her to the ground and raised its weapon, reading to stab her right in the chest. Everything was happening so quickly, she doubted anyone had noticed her dilemma.

Sucking in a quick breathe, she didn't even get a chance to think that her life was about to end, before the Orc fell to the floor, shrieking with a knife in its ribs. Kili collapsed behind it, yelling in agony, and Bonnie didn't hesitate as she fell to his side, clutching his hand once more. That one movement he gave to save her life had already taken effect on his, the poppy seeds wearing off. He was much worse than he had ever been before.

"You killed them all," Bain said, glancing from Bonnie to Legolas to Tauriel.

"There are others," Legolas said, already heading for the door. He had no time to waist, it was clear to them all. "Tauriel, come."

Tauriel hesitated, looking at Bonnie at Kili's side, the latter moaning in pain. Oin, on the dying dwarves other side, looked up at Tauriel, and begged, with desperation in his voice,

"We're losing him!"

Tauriel looked from Bonnie to Legolas, and he ordered,

"Tauriel."

He left, chasing after the retreating Orcs, but Tauriel remained at the door, still trying to make up her mind. She would not benefit at all by saving Kili's life, but she still couldn't help the guilt she felt. If she left him to die, she knew Bonnie would never be happy again. And already, Bonnie was s incredibly important to her. Even though she hadn't even known her for a full day. It seemed, to her, she had that effect on everybody.

Bonnie finally allowed her eyes to fill with tears as she watched Kili dying, in such pain. Just looking at him in such a condition made her heart ache so bad she thought she might just join him in his dead. She didn't know if she could stand the pain of him dying. And she marvelled at the unfairness of the world. If that arrow wasn't laced with poison, if there wasn't black magic running through his veins, she'd be able to heal him in a heartbeat. She'd had a skill with that, healing normal wounds. Most Mages did, but none were quite as good as she was. But the black magic, that was the only thing stopping her.

Suddenly, Tauriel appeared at her side, pulling her away so Fili, Bofur and Oin picked him up and hoisted him onto the table, the only thing supporting his head a pile of acorns.

"Hold him down," Tauriel ordered, a bowl in her hand filled with crushed Kingsfoil, better to release the healing juices. She picked the Kingsfoil out of the bowl, rubbing it between her hands as she started reciting an elvish incantation. She pressed the herb to Kili's wound, and he screamed in pain as Sigrid joined them in holding them down.

"Tilda!" She called out to her younger sister, drawing her forwards to press down on Kili's shoulder.

Bonnie watched from beside Tauriel, her hand in his, her back bent so she could lean closer. He was starting to calm down slightly, as Tauriel continued her chant, but there was still a grey tint to his skin and a yellow tint to his eyes. She didn't trust him not to leave her, not to die. He turned his head and looked right at her, as though she were the most beautiful thing he had ever seen in his whole life. His eyes cleared, epiphany in his gaze as he watched her, and she watched back. Then he groaed slightly

"I've heard tale of the wonders of elvish medicine," Oin said. "That was a privilege to witness." But Bonnie barely heard him.

Kili was gazing deliriously at her, but it seemed as though he recognised her, just didn't believe she was there.

"Bonnie," he rasped, swallowing with difficulty afterwards.

"Lie still, Kili," she whispered leaning closer and grabbing his hand with both of hers.

"You cannot be her," he whispered, turning away. "She is far away. She...she is far, far away from me. She walks in starlight, where there is no pain and sorrow, where there are things as beautiful as the moon. It was just a dream." His hand moved, away from her grasp, so he could reach up and gently touch her cheek.

"Do you think she could've loved me?" He asked softly.

Bonnie leant closer to him, leaning down. She moved close enough to him so when she spoke her lips brushed his, and she whispered.

"I know she does, Kili. She loves you more then you'll ever know."

**So what'd you think of that, huh? Good right? Adorable? I thought so anyway. And guess what! I got a kitten! For Easter there was a sale, the kittens going down from $200 to $50! He's called Rusty, and he is a ginger and white tabby. I love him so much already, he is so gorgeous. Anyway, this is the end of the second movie, and I own nothing. So keep reading and reviewing and you'll get more chapters….**

**See you next time….**


	20. Death In The Water

**Well…. It's the beginning of the next, and last movie. After I finish this, there is no more left. So tell me, how does that make you feel? Aaaaaaand now I'm a therapist. No, I kid, I kid. Anyway, please read and review, because I'm gonna have heaps of motivation then. **

It was with huge relief that Bonnie, and the other dwarves, watched as Kili sat up on the table, slowly of course, with grunts of pain here and there. It was spectacular seeing him looking so much better. Some colour had come back to his skin, and his eyes weren't cloudy any more. And the delirium had worn off, whenever he looked at anyone; he knew just who they were, and how he felt about all of them. Too bad he couldn't remember much of what anyone had said to him. Like Bonnie, for instance, what she had said to him after he was healed.

"How are you feeling, Kili?" Fili asked his brother, his arm around his shoulders just in case he needed the support.

"I'm fine," Kili answered, but his jaw was tensed, and his voice was strained. Despite the fact that he was no longer in danger of death, he was still in immense pain.

But, as a piercing roar split the air, it seemed he was still in danger of death. They all were. Everyone in Laketown flinched simultaneously, there worst nightmare coming to life right before their eyes. They couldn't see him just yet, but the sound of strong wingbeats, and the wind like a hurricane, was coming towards them from the direction of Erebor. The Dragon had come.

"We have no time, we must leave," Tauriel said, looking towards Bard's children as they started to gather their possessions. But it was clear, if they didn't leave now, they would soon die a horrible fiery death. It didn't sound very pleasant to Bonnie.

"Get him up," Fili said to the Dwarves, gesturing towards his still sickly brother. "Come on, brother. Come on, come on, let's go."

Kili shook his head, looking as though he had just been dazed, and waved him away. "I'm fine, I can walk," he muttered, eyes dark from exhaustion. Bonnie and Fili were at his side straight away as he got to his feet from the chair he had been placed in, swaying slightly. Propping their shoulders under his arms, they turned to Tauriel, waiting for instruction.

"As fast as you can," she muttered to Tilda, wrapping a cloak around her for warmth.

Bain walked up to her, his mind made up as he called to her, "We're not leaving, not without our father."

Tauriel didn't offer him a single glance as she told him, "If you stay here, your sisters will die." She turned from Tilda, eyeing him deeply as she asked, "Is that what your father would want?" Bain squared his jaw and turned away.

Already, they could hear Smaug getting closer and closer, only increasing everyone's panic. Oin and Bofur, laden with gear from the house, were waiting at the door for them, nervously bouncing on the spot. It was when Tauriel barged passed them did they turn and follow, finally feeling as though they were getting something done.

Kili had regained most of his strength, enough that he could run along without Fili's or Bonnie's help, but he still stayed at the back of the group as they arrived at the dock where the boat was.

"Down here, now!" Bofur called out to Tilda and Sigrid, holding out a hand to help them into the boat. Tilda jumped in first, moving away quickly so Sigrid got get in.

"Give me your hand," Oin shouted above the roar of the villagers trying to escape.

"Come on, we gotta go!"

"Quickly now, hurry!" Tauriel called out. Bain jumped in next, Fili following quickly, and Bonnie straight after.

"Kíli, come on!" Fili shouted to his brother, holding out an arm to steady him as he jumped into the boat.

Tauriel joined them, crouching at the front of the boat, whilst Bofur and Kili rowed from behind. All of them were glancing around for a sign of the Dragon, except for Tilda and Sigrid, who were huddled close together with Bain, and Bonnie who was pressed as tight against Kili as she could possibly be. She clutched at both of his hands, one of his arms wrapped around her shoulders to hold her against him. He had his forehead pressed to hers, their breathing falling in sync as if to feel closer.

With a huge roar, the dragon flew right of their heads, a huge gust of wind taking its place. Screams pierced the air from all around them as Villagers spotted Smaug, and the red glow in his chest as he prepared to shower them with fire. The Villagers screams were cut off as fire burnt through the city, killing hundreds in one go.

Tilda and Sigrid gave small whimpers, crying now for their townspeople, people they had probably know their whole lives. And for all they knew, their father could have been amongst the few who just perished. Bonnie pulled back from Kili to look up at the sky in search of the dragon, but he pulled her back not soon after, his eyes begging her to stay with him. She looked at him for just a moment, before nodding and settling back against his side, her arms wrapping around his stomach.

"I love you," he mumbled against her hair, pressing a tiny kiss to her head. Bonnie couldn't bring herself to smile, but she kissed his cheek and told him.

"I love you too." His lips twitched at her declaration, the first time she had said those words to him when he could fully understand them. Finally, he could stop worrying if his love for her was returned.

"Look out!"

Bonnie flinched at Bofur's shout, and stumbled as their boat rocked into a larger one. The one in which the Master of Laketown was escaping on.

The Master called out to his guards rowing the boat, "Move it! Move it! Come on! Faster!" Some of his treasure fell from the boat and splashed into the river, much to the Master's despair. "My gold! My gold!" he wailed as a few small coins and plates fell from the barge.

"We carry too much weight. We need to dump something," Alfrid said greasily, looking around at all of the treasure. The Master of Laketown, refusing to lose more of his fortune, glanced at Alfrid, and said,

"Quite right, Alfrid." He pushed Alfrid with all of his weight off the barge, into the water. Bonnie's eyebrows rose at such disloyalty, but the Master got what was coming to him. As he turned away from the struggling Alfrid, a rope circle dropped in front of his face, wrapping around his neck and pulling him against one of the posts at the back of the boat. Wheezing for breath, the Master clutched at his neck, and above him, from a closed in walkway, a barred window was pulled out of the wall.

Bonnie didn't watch who climbed out of the room from above, to focused on using her power to help turn the boat. But she really needed more practise with moving things so big, and so heavy. Promising herself that when she was out of this mess she would train her powers, Bonnie stood up in the boat.

"Faster! Faster!" The Master of Laketown was still calling, rubbing his throat. Bonnie watched him, eyes narrowed in hate, and felt very tempted to manipulate the water to rock his boat, tipping the gold into the river. But before she even got a chance, Bain shouted with fear,

"Da!" His sisters turned their gaze to their father, who was shooting at the dragon to no effect. Tilda screamed, repeating her brother's call.

Bard kept shooting, and despite the fact that he was hitting his mark, the arrows had no effect on the dragon. But the Dwarves and Bonnie had not realised, only a black arrow would pierce the dragon's hide. So when Bonnie saw one of his arrows smash right into the Dragon's side, she felt hope well up inside her,

"He hit it!" Kili called out, his eyes still on Bard. "He hit the dragon!"

"No," Tauriel sighed, shaking her head. Bonnie turned to look at her, her hope disappearing.

"He did, he hit it's mark, I saw!" She called to her, wondering what on earth was happening.

"These arrows cannot pierce its hide," Tauriel explained, looking up in the direction of the dragon. "I fear nothing will."

Silence fell once more as they watched Bard's progress, only Tauriel, Bofur and Fili turning away so they could continue steering the boat away from the city. Bonnie could already feel her empathy for Bard's children welling up inside her. They were only kids, and if Bard didn't make it out alive (Which seemed likely) they would be orphaned. She too, knew what it was like to have your parents, everything you knew and love, taken away from you. So it was then that she vowed to herself, if anything happened to Bard, she would take care of them. She couldn't live with herself if she didn't.

"What are you doing?" Once again she was dragged from her thoughts from Bofur's shout, but this time it was much more dire. Bain had jumped from the boat, an arrow in his hands, and was racing away from them, towards the figure of his father.

"Come back!" Fili roared, anger hiding his fear. "Bain! Come back"!

"Bain! Bain!" Bofur shouted, struggling out of the boat. Tauriel placed her bow across his chest, her eyes not leaving the sobbing girls as she said,

:Leave him! We cannot go back."

"Bain!" Tilda cried softly. Bonnie stared at her, remembering what it felt like to see her siblings dead bodies. Something Tilda, and Sigrid, would most likely see if Bain did not return.

With a snap decision, Bonnie dived out of the boat, rolling across the deck until she landed on her feet. Now the Dwarves, Tauriel and Bard's children were shouting for her to remain, practically begging for her to re-join them. She glanced over at them, not meeting Kili's eyes as he pleaded to her, and spun around on her heels, racing in the direction Bain had gone. In her mind, she made a promise to herself, and to Tilda and Sigrid. She would return Bain to them, safe and sound. She only allowed a small place in her heart for the guilt she felt from leaving the others: Tauriel, Fili, Bofur, Oin, the girls, and especially…Kili.

Bonnie caught up to Bain quicker than she thought, but she didn't stop him. All she did was offer him a small reassuring smile, and ran by his side towards Bard. She had to use much more force, making up for her shorter legs, but they soon made it to the bottom of the tower he was on. For the whole run they were dodging fire and broken wood and hole's in the dock, leaving them completely exhausted. But they powered on, climbing the tower as quickly and safely as they could. At one point, the arrow fell from Bain's hand, but with a sharp flick of her wrist, it was floating up again, into Bain's hand. He smiled gratefully at her, and they continued.

But together, still climbing, they watched as Bard loosed his last arrow to hit Smaug, doing nothing at all to the dragon. When they reached the top of the tower, and looked though a trap door, it was to see Bard watching in despair as Smaug continued to destroy the town.

"Dad!" Bain shouted, drawing his father's attention. Bard turned at the shout, spotting his son and Bonnie, and shock passed over his face.

"Bain!" Bard shouted, eyes only for his son. "What are you doing? Why didn't you leave? You were supposed to leave!"

"I came to help you," Bain cried, climbing out of the hole and holding out a hand for Bonnie to follow. She took it, but once she was back on her feet, she moved away, giving the father and son a chance for privacy.

"No!" Bard barked, glaring over at the dragon as it flew towards them. "Nothing can stop it now."

Bain looked at him, before saying softly, "This might." He held up the black arrow, drawing Bard's attention to it straight away, and for a moment there seemed to be hope in his eyes. But he turned back to his son and ordered once more,

"Bain, you go back. You get out of here now." He turned to Bonnie and added, "You too."

But he was interrupted by Bain's cry, calling out to him, "Da!" Moments later, they had been thrown over the place as Smaug took off the top of the bell tower as he flied over them. Wood and shrapnel flew everywhere, only just missing Bonnie, Bain and Bard, but something much worse had happened. When Bonnie and Bard sat up, Bain was nowhere in sight.

"Bain!" Bard bellowed, and a surrounding cry returned.

"Da!"

Looking over the edge of the bell tower, Bonnie spotted Bain hanging from one of the pieces of wood. She called out quickly to Bard, reaching down to grab Bain's arm. It wouldn't do much help, but taking a little bit of his weight off the wood would be something. Bard was at her side straight away, taking a hold of Bain's other arm and pulling him as quickly as he could. It didn't seem too difficult at all, given Bard's strength.

There was no time for niceties as Bard took the Black arrow from Bain's grip and stood to confront Smaug.

The dragon glared at him, and breathed confidently, "_Who are you that would stand against me_?"

Bard went to grab his bow, only to pick it up and see the snapped string.

"_Now that is a pity. What will you do now, bowman? You are forsaken. No help will come_." His eyes travelled to Bain and Bonnie, and he continued, _"Hmm. Is that your children? You cannot save them from the fire. They will burn_!"

The whole time Smaug had been talking, Bard had been making his own version of a bow, sticking the end of into the wood, and tying the string back. He rested the arrow on Bain's shoulder, much to the boys fear. Bonnie had her hand slightly raised, completely focused in case she was needed.

"Stay still, son. Stay still," Bard reassured him.

"_Tell me, wretch, how now shall you challenge me?"_

Bard smiled to himself as he noticed the chink in Smaug's scales.

"_You have nothing left but your death!"_ Smaug roared as he started to make his way towards them, wings flapping strongly.

"Bain," Bard said softly, calling his son. "Look at me. You look at me. A little to your left." Bard moved slightly, and Bard said, "That's it."

As Smaug flew closer and closer toward them Bard pulled back the string, and loosed the arrow, sending it straight into the dragon's heart. Smaug screamed in horrible agony, his trajectory lowering until he smashed right into the bell tower.

"Bain! Hold on!" Bard bellowed.

Smaug yelled in pain, as the fiery light left his body, he plummeted to the ground.

Bonnie's heart filled with hope, and joy.

Smaug was dead.

**Yeah, I know it was a bit late, but you got a big chapter didn't you! So yeah, I hope you enjoyed that, and if you have any questions, comments or concerns, feel free to contact me. I own nothing but Bonnie, which is incredibly disappointing, but whatever. If I owned the Hobbit, Kili and Fili wouldn't have died. And I know some of you will hate me for this, but I kind of felt like it was necessary for Thorin to die. Sorry about that. Bye for now.**

**See you next time….**


	21. Up In Arms

**Welcome back again! Guess why this story was so late! It was my birthday! I am officially fifteen years of age. In another year, I can get my learners license. That's right people, Australian's get their learners when they turn sixteen. I don't know if it's the same for everywhere else. But whatever, enjoy this chapter, leave me a review if you feel like it, and if you have any questions, comments, or concerns, feel free to contact me. I own nothing but Bonnie.**

**See you next time….**

Bonnie felt as though she was going to die of worry when she searched the shore for the dwarves and Tauriel. From her place at the front of Bard's boat, she got the best view she possibly could, but it didn't seem to do her much good. There was no sign of them. Or of the particular dwarf she was looking for.

Bard and Bain were roaring as fast as they could towards the shore, just as desperate to find their loved ones. The three of them had no idea what could have happened to them whilst they were gone. The boat could have capsized, or the fire could have spread, or Smaug's body could have even crushed them.

The moment the boat brushed up against the pebbles on the shore-bed, Bonnie launched herself out of the boat and practically flew into the crowd of people, yelling as loud as she could over the Laketown people's cries and screams,

"Kili! Kili!"

There wasn't a single reply, forcing her to continue on with her search. She couldn't even see Tauriel red hair amongst the men and women, only hardening her belief that her friends were all dead.

"Kili, where are you?!" She wailed, tears finally forming in her eyes from fear and worry. Oh, if _anything_ had happened to them…

Bard and Bain had joined her on the shore, calling out the names of their own. Even they had no replies, despite the fact that Tilda and Sigrid were bound to be begging for them. But still, the three of them were all left with worry in their hearts the longer they called out…

Tilda, Sigrid and Tauriel were the first to be found. Bonnie barely noticed the exchange between father and daughter, sister and brother. She was too preoccupied watching Tauriel as she pointed towards the water once more, where Fili, Bofur and Oin were preparing the boat. Kili was with them, but he wasn't helping. All he was doing, was standing on the shore, his eyes scanning over the people in search of something. Bonnie stared at him for as long as she could stand it, wondering how long it would take him to spot her, standing right next to Tauriel's side. And finally, when his eyes landed on her, she allowed herself movement…

"Why did you do that?" He yelled with pain in his voice as he folded her body against his. "Why?! You're so stupid, Bonnie! Why?!" **(AN: That went like that scene in Titanic when Rose jumps out of the life boat and Jack meets her.) **Each sentence was broken apart by a desperate, pained kiss, all of which were pressed to her lips. Except for the last, which was saved for her forehead.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry," She sobbed repeatedly, just as many times as he spoke. Her hands clenched painfully at his shoulders, and his own were clutched around her neck as he hungrily kissed her, trying to force as much of his pain and sorrow at the thought of losing her into that one moment. They were kissing. Put like that, and you could be forgiven for presuming that this was a normal kiss, all lips and skin and possibly even a little tongue. You'd miss how he smiled, how his eyes glowed. And then, after the kiss was done, how he stood, like a man who had just discovered the art of standing and had figured out how to do it better than anyone else who would ever come along.

And then she opened her eyes and it was just Kili and her - nothing anywhere but Kili and her - him pressing his lips together as though he were keeping her kiss inside him, and her, holding this moment that was as fragile as a bird in her hands.

"I love you," she reminded him, because she wasn't sure he had heard her the first time she confessed. His eyes filled with relief, as though he wasn't sure she meant it when she kissed him, and responded,

"Finally." That was, of course, him confessing that he would have always doubted her unless he heard her say those words for real. Which sounded just as heart breaking to her as you would expect.

"You idiot," she muttered, pulling slightly away from him. "How could you ever doubt me?"

Kili didn't respond. He just leant down, stole another kiss, and started pulling her down towards the boat and the other dwarves. But there was one more thing Bonnie had to do…

"Just…wait one moment," she said to Kili, reluctantly removing her hand from his. He watched as she turned away and ran back up the beach, towards Tauriel.

"Tauriel," She started to say, but a voice from the shore called out to her.

"Bonnie, come on. We're leaving." Bonnie ignored him, still frowning as she tried to talk to the elf.

"They are your people, you must go," Tauriel said softly, turning away from her. Bonnie's hand shot out, grabbing hers like a child grabs its mother'.

"Come with us," Bonnie begged her. "You are the closest thing I've had to a sister for nearly fifty years."

Tauriel shook her head, regret clear on her face. "No, I can't," she said softly, though she stroked Bonnie's hair back from her face, in the way a sister would.

Bonnie ducked her head for a moment, before squaring her shoulders. She met Tauriel's eye, and said,

"Hopefully, if the World Spirit is feeling kind, we will meet again."

Tauriel nodded, and whispered, "Goodbye, _Muinthel."_

Bonnie turned away, trying hard not to cry at leaving her sister, and joined Kili once more.

**Hello! I know this is a day late, and I'm really sorry, but I was working on other stories, and I was watching the Dawn Services, and then I had to go back to dad's, and a lot of stuff happened, so I'm sorry. Remember I own nothing, except for Bonnie, and wolf I suppose, but he wasn't even in this chapter. But whatever. If you have any questions, comments, or concerns, feel free to contact me. **

**See you next time….**

**P.S. 'Muinthel' means 'Dear Sister'**


	22. Against The Clock

**Welcome back lovely readers! I'm sure you're happy that this chapter is on time this time. Thank you to all of you who reviewed, and I love you all, even the ones that didn't. Just remember though, I own nothing and nobody but Bonnie. If you have any questions, comments, or concerns, feel free to contact me.**

**See you next time….**

The boat ride across the lake and the trek up the mountain were both, to put it lightly, incredibly exhausting. Bonnie, Kili and the other Dwarves were already out of it from the escape from Smaug, and the only thing that really kept them going was the notion that their friends and family were all dead, having suffered a fiery fate that not even they, could wish upon their worst enemies. Bonnie, despite her love and affection for all of the Dwarves, was particularly scared for her brother Bilbo. Out of all of them, he was the most vulnerable, with no real weapons training. The only thing he had going for him was that he was not a Dwarf. And even then, under the wrath of Smaug, he wouldn't stand a chance.

"Keep up, Khazush, before you are left behind!" Bofur called from the front of their group, having stopped to shout at her, with his hands cupped around his mouth. Bonnie, in all of her deep thoughts, had not noticed that she had fallen behind a fair bit. They had all stopped now, though, waiting anxiously for her to catch up so they could get a move on. Bonnie stopped for a moment, before speeding up, practically running to catch up with the last Dwarf's side. Kili smiled gently as she joined him, and reached out a hesitant hand for her own, making sure that she wouldn't fall behind again.

_At least, _Bonnie thought without much optimism, _we aren't weighed down with bags and weapons. _But it wasn't a very comforting thought. She'd give anything to have her bow and arrows with her, the set her father had made for her when she was young. It had been lost not long ago, at the Elven Kingdom, when they had been captured. She wondered vaguely whether it was still there, waiting for her to find it once more. She doubted that though. King Thranduil would have had all their weapons thrown in a fire the moment they escaped.

But it didn't matter anymore. Once this was all over, she'd fashion herself a beautiful new bow of oak wood, and arrows with green-slate arrowheads, fletched with the feathers of a Raven. Not one she'd killed, obviously. She was forbidden to kill her Clan Guardian. If she dared, she'd be forced to spend a life in solitude, barely eating, and never touching her mate. The thought of it made her shudder. She would never allow herself to fire a single shot at a Raven, not if it was the difference between life and death.

And besides, she didn't want to be cursed forever, and she certainly didn't want to risk being banished from the First-tree when she died. The First-tree was where all worthy clan-people went when they died. However, in the culture of Elves, it was called the Valinor. Same place, different name. Simple as that.

Suddenly, she wondered where Smaug's soul would be, in the First-tree, or the world of Demons. Probably the former, given his souls were so large and strong they could never have lost each other. He might even be an Elemental, given his extreme power. But all the people that he killed, they wouldn't be so lucky. There was the strongest chance possible that they would become a Demon, or a ghost, or a lost one.

"What are you thinking of?" Kili asked softly, gently bumping his shoulder against hers to bring her attention. Bonnie blinked, focusing once more and what surrounded her and not on the fate of Smaug's souls. Kili was watching her curiously, his hand tightening around hers with slight concern as he saw the intensity of her thoughts in her mind.

"Nothing important," She told him, smiling reassuringly. "I was just contemplating where Smaug's souls would have gone. His death was so significant, he might become an Elemental, but his souls are so strong, he might just make it to the First-tree." Kili nodded, though she could tell he didn't quite understand. That night when she had explained to him about death-marks and the World-Spirit and Demons seemed years ago, a memory from a different life-time.

"Perhaps you could think of something happier," Kili said with a small grin. "After all, Smaug is dead, and no matter my Uncle's fate, Erebor has been reclaimed." Bonnie nodded at his words, her fingers tightening painfully around his hand. She did not want to think of where her brothers could be right now, lying dead inside that mountain, scorched and burned, or otherwise. It wasn't a very comforting thought, and instead she busied herself by conjuring up some water and splashing it gently on her feverish skin. The shimmery water, cool breeze and glinting sun reminded her strongly of another time, with Beorn, many summers ago…

_"__No, no, no!" cried Beorn, paddling closer towards Bonnie's skinboat with infuriating ease. "Brace your legs against the sides – you're tilting, shift your wait – no, not that much, you'll capsize!" Reaching over, she yanked the skinboat upright. "I _told _you! Don't use the paddle to steady yourself, that's not what it's for! You balance with your hips and your thighs, not your hands. If you're out hunting, you might need to drag a seal aboard, and then you'd need both hands free."_

_"__It'd help if it didn't wobble so much," muttered Bonnie. With its shallow draught and knife-edged hull, her skinboat was in constant danger of capsizing. She felt like a beetle struggling to stay afloat on a twig. _

_"__That's not the boats fault," said Beorn. "It's yours." _

_"__Why does it have to be so shallow?"_

_"__If the sides were any higher, you'd waste your strength fighting the wind. Try again. No! I _told _you! Don't slap the water, slice it! You need to be silent, completely silent!" _

_"__I'm trying," said Bonnie between clenched teeth._

_"__Try Harder!" Beorn snapped. "Don't you have canoes in the forest?"_

_"__Of course we do!" Bonnie thought longingly of the dugouts of the Boars, and the Ravens' dependable deer-hide crafts. "But they're good and solid, and we never-"_

_"__Good and solid won't get you far in the sea," said Beorn derisively. "A round-bottomed boat would make bubbles that's warn the seals from fifty harpoon throws away, and a hull that couldn't twist would break up in the first heavy swell. No, no, _over _the waves, not through them! You've got to skim the surface like a cormorant…" A big wave buffeted Bonnie, drenching her in sticky sea water._

_On the shore, children laughed. The smallest were playing at skinboats in holes in the sand lined with scraps of seal hide. The bigger ones were splashing about in the beginners' crafts. Unlike Bonnie, they didn't have to worry about rolling over, as their boats were fitted with cross-bars that were steadied at either end by gutskin sacks filled with air. When Beorn had threatened Bonnie with a beginners' boat, she'd been outraged; but now after an exhausting day, she was tempted. Beorn was an unforgiving teacher, driving her relentlessly. Clearly he was hoping to be able to tell her Fa that she was a failure._

_It was beginning to look as if he'd get his wish. Bonnie was soaking wet, and her head was throbbing with sun-dazzle. Her thighs and shoulders were screaming for rest, her arms shaking with fatigue. She could hardly hold her paddle, let alone keep her balance. It didn't help that Beorn handled his own skinboat superbly. He could bring it about with a flick of his wrist, and stand up in it as easily as if he were on land. He wasn't even showing off. He was simply so at home on the water the he didn't need to think about it._

_Now, as the wind got up and Bonnie floundered to stay afloat, the skin-changer came alongside her, deftly steadying his own craft by sticking one end of his paddle in a cross-strap, which left the other blade in the sea, and both hands free. "You'll have to do better than this," he said as he leaned over and started scooping out the water in Bonnie's boat with a baler. _

_"__Or what?" Bonnie asked. "You'll leave me behind?"_

_"__Yes, that's what I'm hoping for." He really was desperate to leave her at home, safe with her mother and sisters, whilst he went off with her father on their adventure across the sea to The Seal Islands, away from the Open and the Dark Forests. _

_"__Give me a chance. I've only had a day. You've been doing this since you were what, about six?"_

_"__Five." He glanced at the beginners in the shallows, and a shadow of sadness crossed his face. "My brother started even younger."_

_"__Just give me a chance," said Bonnie._

_Beorn thought for a moment. "Head off over there," he said. "I'll follow. This time, don't think about each stroke. Just keep your eyes on the Sea, and go as fast as you can." Bonnie brought her boat about, and started to paddle. For a while all she managed was her usual floundering. , with the skinboat bucking like a hare in spring-time, and the waves slapping her stingingly in the face. _

_Then something happened. Almost without noticing, she seemed to find a rhythm with the paddle. The blades cut the water without splashing, and with each stroke she felt the power of the Sea beneath her – _beneath _her, not against her. Faster and faster she went – and suddenly the skinboat gave a surge, and she was skimming over the waves, as fast and free as a seabird._

_"__I've got it!" she cried._

_Beorn came up beside her, watching with unsmiling concentration. _

_"__Beautiful!" Shouted Bonnie. "It's beautiful!"_

_Beorn nodded slowly. Now he was biting back a grin. _

**I know that was a really weird place to end it, and you just had that sudden flash back, but I was having writers block and I really just wanted to get this chapter up for you guys because I haven't uploaded in over a month! Which is ridiculous! So I'm really sorry about that. I wish I could make it up to you, but the most I can do is give you more chapter. I own nothing at all, not from J.R.R. Tolkien or Michelle Paver. If you have any questions, comments, concerns, feel free to contact me.**

**See you next time….**


	23. All That Glitters Is Not Gold

**Well I suppose you're not liking me very much given this chapter is so incredibly late. Seriously, I can't even begin to explain how horrified and disappointed I am in myself for waiting months to get you this chapter. I'm gonna try and make it as good as possible for you to make it up, and I'm gonna make sure that you get all of the next chapters on time until this story is finished. Which shouldn't be too long anyway, because it's coming to a close. Only a few more chapters left, roughly five to eight at the most. And I hope you enjoy it because I've been writing this story for nearly a year now I think. Which is a while. So I'll finish this one and then I can completely focus on my Hobbit/Harry Potter slash where a witch falls into the land of Middle-Earth. So yeah, enjoy that. I don't own anything except for Bonnie. If you have any questions, comments, concerns, feel free to contact me.**

**See you next time….**

The Mountain was eerily quiet as Bonnie, Kili, and the others stepped anxiously though its doorways. Aside from that, there was the laboured breathing of their own amongst the chaos of the Mountain. Piled everywhere was dusty rubble and broken stone, leaving a barely laid out path for Bonnie and the others to walk through. There was no sign of the other dwarves, and most worryingly there was no sign of Bilbo.

"Hello!" Bofur shouted as they moved passed the broken entrance to the Mountain. "Bombur? Bifur? Anybody?" They picked up their pace, running now through the ruined mine in search of any sign of life. The longer they searched, however, the faster panic set in.

"Wait! Wait!"

The fear in their hearts lessened dramatically at Bilbo's call, but more so in Bonnie's, as she practically fell down the stairs and ran to Bilbo's side. All the while, as he caught her up in a brotherly embrace, he continued on in urgency. "Stop! Stop! Stop! You need to leave. We all need to leave."

"We only just got here," Bofur muttered in disbelief, glancing around at the Dwarves and Bonnie in confusion. Bonnie couldn't help but feel the confusion as well. After all, the dragon was dead and they had reclaimed the mountain. All that was left to do was call on Thorin's kin in the blue mountain to help rebuild and reinforce the Mountain until it could withstand against any mountain. There didn't seem much else that could cause a problem.

"I tried talking to him," Bilbo continued, breathing heavy in a slight panic as he turned towards the others, "but he won't listen."

"Wh...what do you mean, laddie?" Oin asked in confusion, but already he was fearing the answer. He had not seen the sickness for himself, but he had heard of it enough times to know the effect it could have on someone.

"Thorin!" Bilbo shouted in response. "Thorin. Thorin, he's been down there for days. He doesn't sleep, he barely eats. He's not been himself, not at all." Bilbo hesitated, glancing warily around at the walls and pillars as though they were listening in. "It's this...it's this place. I think a sickness lies upon it."

"A sickness?" Kili asked, worry seeping into his tone as his hand closed gently around Bonnie's elbow. "What kind of sickness?"

He didn't receive an answer from Bilbo or anyone else. But his attention did turn to Fili in surprise as he suddenly started moving passed them, around Kili and Bonnie, to a flight of stairs leading downwards towards another platform. The Dwarves, Bonnie, and Bilbo watched him for just a moment, the latter calling out, "Fili? Fili! Fili!" as he realised what had captured the Dwarven Prince's attention. And not soon later it did the same as too Bonnie, Kili, and the others.

They followed after him in a blind rush, down flights of stairs and long stretched of platform, jumping from balcony to balcony until eventually they found themselves at the bottom of a staircase leading to a platform hanging over the largest sea of Gold any of them had ever seen in their life. And standing right in the middle of it, moving slowly on the spot to take it all in, was Thorin, muttering under his breathe,

"Gold. Gold beyond measure, beyond sorrow and grieve." He looked up, as though sensing the presence of his nephews and company watching over him, and called out with a royal demeanour, "Behold, the great treasure hoard of Thrór." And then through the air he threw a large gem to Fili, who caught it with ease. "Welcome, my sister's sons, to the Kingdom of Erebor."

o.O

They left Thorin where he was with mute horror. Throughout the journey both Bonnie and Bilbo had been confident that the stories they had heard of Thror would not become reality for Thorin. And yet it did not surprise anyone more than it had surprised Fili and Kili. The two of them had grown up with Thorin watching over them, offering advice and wisdom and companionship. And now to see him in such a state, losing his mind over the glitter of the gold, it was one of the most awful things they had ever seen.

But there was one thing that could detour everyone's mind from the worry of Thorin's mental state. And that was the relief that nobody in the company had lost their lives to the wrath of the Dragon.

"Balin!" Bofur exclaimed, allowing joy to slowly lift his spirit. Bonnie beamed in delight as the Dwarves they had been separated from only days before were reunited with them. Names were called in every direction as Bifur and Bombur, Ori and Nori, Gloin and Dori, Balin and Dwalin appeared out of nowhere and swamped around them, embracing whoever they saw first. The relief that they were once again a complete company astounded everyone, and especially those that had not quite realised how close they had all grown since their story begun.

Bonnie had embraced every Dwarf save for one, who was now grinning at her in the most uncharacteristic way. And returning the delighted smile, Bonnie launched herself at Dwalin and hugged him tightly around the middle. Throughout the past year, from the strange moment that Bonnie had met Dwalin in Bag End, a friendship had grown between them. Different to her friendship with Bilbo, and with the other Dwarves. One more so based on protection, and looking out for each other no matter what happened. She relied on him to watch out for her, and despite how much he would deny it, he did the same. He had seen the extent of her powers, and knew just how much she could protect herself and others. There was a bond between them, and nobody could deny it.

"Welcome back, Lassie," He grinned, ruffling her hair with a large hand in affection. Bonnie ducked away from him but the smirk didn't fall away as she turned back towards the other Dwarves, who were all still greeting each other. The hype had died down though, leaving the current dilemma to come forth. All of them now knew that there was a problem with Thorin, and now it was time to find the solution. And that involved not making him suspicious, yet letting him know that there was a problem. Bonnie didn't imagine it would be too easy.

Especially when Thorin had them searching for the Arkenstone barely moments after Bonnie, Kili and the others had been reunited with the rest of the company.

"Any sign of it?" Thorin called out once more, for the fourth time to be precise. Bonnie herself had been searching profusely, even using the extreme measure of shifting large amounts of gold with her abilities to move faster. She kept this up until her eyes were dropping and her knees were shaking with exhaustion, and she would have kept this up until Kili wrapped his arms around her shoulders, gave her a concerned look, and lowered her arms to the ground. The gold slowly followed her lead, sinking down to join the rest of the pile.

Bonnie blinked gratefully, which soon turned into a mild smile as he feathered a kiss over her forehead and rested his chin on her hair, one arm still wrapped around her shoulder in a gentle hug. He seemed to not mind the small smirks the Dwarves were throwing them, particularly Fili. Dwalin and Bilbo, on the other hand, were most humorously shooting Kili suspicious looks, eyeing him in distrust. Bonnie was touched by that of course, but she knew it was unnecessary. She had known Kili for nearly a year, and his character was clear. And Kili was certain he would love her until the day he died.

"All of you! No one rests until it is found!"

Bonnie smirked, rolled her eyes, and got back to work, Kili remaining by her side.

o.O

Thorin allowed them rest after another few hours of searching, and in that time Bonnie hoped dearly to pass out on something soft and comfortable. Or to be specific, Kili. Which didn't seem to hard, given he refused to leave her side at all, his eyes with a constant layer of concern every time she swayed on her feet or closed her eyes for too long. So he seemed very pleased with the idea of her being wrapped up sleeping in his arms, regaining the much needed energy that had been lost to her ever since the Dragon's attack.

She didn't sleep long, however, given she woke to Kili brushing her hair away from her forehead, his fingers smoothing softly and smoothly through her hair. Bonnie moved herself towards him, the feeling so relaxing she could feel her whole body losing its tension, and once more drawing in strength and energy just from his touch.

"Go back to sleep," Kili murmured gently to her, tightening his hold around her stomach. His hold was strange to her, yet so familiar, as though she had experienced it before in a dream.

"I do not need sleep," Bonnie told him, opening her eyes to turn to him. "My strength is large enough, and growing every moment." She sighed in relaxation, the first semblance of tranquillity she had felt since, now that she thought about it, they arrived at Beorn's home.

"If you will not sleep, then will you tell me of again of your past? I want to know about the Clan Guardian's again."

Bonnie smiled, and relented. "You already know that each Clan has their own Guardian, and mine is a Raven, like my mothers. I suppose you could say that it is also a Wolf, from my Fathers clan. I never really belonged to a clan, because we left them when I was very young before I got my Clan tattoos. I suppose when all of this is over I'll ask Beorn to help me with my Clan Tattoos. Three fine blue bars on each cheek…"

She was interrupted, by Thorin's furious roar,

"To the gate. Now!"

**Be still my beating heart! That part where he said he would love her until the day he died! Jesus, I'm so scared for the ending. I'm not quite sure what I'm going to do with it. But I suppose I'll come up with something as I go. I hope you are enjoying this story still, despite the fact that I've been uploading way too late way too often. I'm working on it though. I've been working on this one for ages, and I'm making myself a bit of a routine for when I can write, when I can watch TV shows and movies and browse Tumblr and stuff, and when I have to do school crap. I'm not sure how much I'm going to be following this, but I'm gonna try as hard as I can to do so. Holidays are almost over, but then it is only eight weeks to the two month holidays. So this will definitely be finished by then. I own nothing at all except for Bonnie, and if you have any questions, comments, concerns feel free to contact me.**

**See you next time…**


	24. Public Enemy Number One

**I hope you liked that last chapter as much as I enjoyed writing it! And I can't believe this story is almost coming to a close! I'd say between six and nine more chapter left to go. So by the end of the school term, which is in eight weeks. I'm looking forward to that. This chapter will most likely have a fair bit of script in it, so it will be more closely following the storyline. And did you also notice that this was on time? Mm? I've been working on this story heaps, so it should be like that for a while. I own nothing at all, aside from Bonnie. If you have any questions, comments, concerns feel free to contact me.**

**See you next time….**

The Dwarves, Bonnie and Bilbo worked hard to move the fallen debris and stone up against the gate, forming a makeshift barrier to block out anything that might try to get in. Bonnie was tasked with shifting the larger boulders, the ones too heavy for the Dwarves to lift even together. Using her power, Bonnie would move them across the ground to reinforce the bottom of the fortress, along with other old brick pieces to lock together amongst the cracks.

"I want this Fortress made safe by sun-up," Thorin ordered, moving amongst them as though to reassure himself that they weren't slacking off. "This Mountain was hard-won, I will not see it taken again."

Kili stopped, dropping the cart he had been pulling along with a crash. He looked at Thorin as though he were a complete stranger. But it was true. Thorin was acting different, not like the loyal, brave, determined King that he was. "The people of Lake-town have nothing," Kili spoke, close to glaring at his uncle. "They came to us in need. They have lost everything."

Thorin turned to him, looking as though he was on the border of a calm rage. "Do not tell me what they have lost," He growled. "I know well enough of hardship." But his voice grew softer, more optimistic, as he turned towards the broken city of Dale. "Those who've lived through dragon fire should rejoice! They have much to be grateful for." The town seemed to be slowly coming to life again, as the Lake-towners settled down amongst it. Thorin turned away from it, and shouted, "More stone! Bring more stone to the gate!"

Bonnie paused from her movement to look at him. It was clear to all of them, he was changing. And it was the Gold's doing. After all, Bilbo was right. A Sickness lied upon that Mountain. And it seemed Thorin was the only one affected by it.

o.O

There was not a single appearance by anyone outside the stone gates until the next morning, as the sun had just breached the clouds. Galloping along the trail as though there were no hurry, Bard was coming towards them, on the back of a pure white horse.

Thorin did, however, take the time to praise their work before Bard arrived, saying, "Nice going lads, Bonnie, nice work. Come on!" Together the fifteen of them climbed up amongst the stone walls, where Thranduil's army of elves were completely visible over in the lost city of Dale. It wasn't so lost anymore, strangely brimming with life after the fifty years that it had gone without. But drawing closer to them was a potentially much bigger problem.

"Hail Thorin, son of Thrain," Bard called to him as he came to a stop beneath the mountain gates. "We are glad to find you alive beyond hope."

Thorin was not fooled by this false sense of companionship. "Why do you come to gates of the King under the Mountain armed for war?" He questioned, his eyes taking a small glance towards the Elves back in Dale. Clearly a fighting force.

But Bard responded with a questions of his own, equally as suspicious. "Why does the King under the Mountain fence himself in like a robber in his hole?"

"Perhaps it is because I'm expecting to be robbed," Thorin answered him. And he sounded it to, despite the fact that Bard was simply coming to claim what had been promised to him. And it was confusing all of them. Bonnie, Bilbo, all of the Dwarves but Thorin himself. Bard himself was completely right. Thorin _had _promised him, and all the men, women and children of Laketown. He promised to make them wealthy, to make sure that they all had lives, that they all had a share of the gold to make their town great again. And now he was going against his word.

"My Lord, we have not come to rob you, but to seek fair settlement," Bard tried to reassure him, sensing that this might be much harder than originally thought. "Will you not speak with me?" Thorin hesitated, but he went down despite his doubts. The Dwarves, Bilbo and Bonnie took this spare to chance to glance at each other in confusion and apprehension. Thorin was not helping anyone in refusing the Lake-towners the gold. And it was not like there wasn't enough to go around. Quickly, they hurried down the stone steps, awaiting the words of Thorin. Would he send Bard away or allow him entrance?

As Thorin turned away from Bard, his back pressed to the stone, he looked towards his kin and companionships. And then he roared,

"Begone! Ere our arrows fly!"

Bonnie was the first to move again, jumping up the staircase to the top of the stone gate. The Dwarves followed her, Thorin in the lead, to watch as Bard rode away once more to deliver the news of Thorin's decision to not only Thranduil and the Elves, but to his hopeful people as well. The people that had now begun to look up to him for guidance. The people that included his children.

"What are you doing?" Bilbo finally asked, the first to speak up of Thorin's decisions. "You cannot go to war."

Thorin did not meet his eye as he spoke, growling softly under his breathe. "This does not concern you."

It was as Bilbo made his response in astounded exasperation that Thorin turned to actually look at him, listening as the Hobbit exclaimed, "Excuse me, but just in case you haven't noticed, there is an army of Elves out there. Not to mention several hundred angry fishermen. _We...we are in fact outnumbered_."

Thorin smiled elusively, and replied, "Not for much longer." It seemed the only Dwarf or Halfling not surprised by that statement was Balin, who simply shook his head slightly out of exhaustion.

Bilbo squinted at him in confusion, glancing towards the others for some hope that any of them would explain. "What does that mean?" He asked, then froze for a moment as Thorin strode forwards, clapped his arm on Bilbo's shoulder, and declared,

"It means, Master Baggins, you should never underestimate Dwarves. We have reclaimed Erebor. Now we defend it."

And so the Dwarves, Bonnie, and Bilbo began, taking all precautions of safety possible to make sure that they would be with defence throughout the inevitable onslaught. There was no armour in the mountain small enough to fit neither Bonnie nor Bilbo, but that wasn't so much of a problem for the former. The only defence he could have was a weapon, and even so he was not trained in the field of battle. Bonnie, on the other hand, was very capable of taking care of herself, using her abilities to protect herself to the greatest extent. Shape-shifting, wielding fire, water, earth, and air, Tree-Whispering, Spirit Walking, and minor healing rituals. The most she had found in the ways of protective clothing was a bound corset, which she wore beneath black pants and a dark blue surcoat.

But there was one thing she could do for herself. And for the two Dwarves that would allow her the closure of it. The Death-Marks, a circle made of red-ochre paste on the forehead, the left breast, and the heels of the feet. Bonnie was yet to ask them for the right, fearing their refusal, but she knew she would not live with herself if either of them went out there and lost their lives, only to suffer a fate worse than any other. To become a demon, or a ghost, or lost forever in the darkness behind the stars, cut off from every living thing, would not be a fate she wished upon anyone.

But before she got the chance to ask them, her attention, as for all of the Dwarves, was drawn towards Thorin and Bilbo, and the extraordinary gift being bestowed upon the latter.

"This vest is made of silver steel," Thorin was speaking, holding up a garment that shone white in the fire. "_Mithril_ it was called by my forebears. No blade can pierce it." Bilbo gazed at it in wonder and slight hesitation, recognising that this here was a gift only the luckiest and most fortunate would receive. But still, he pulled the vest on over his head, his eyes glancing towards the Dwarves and his sister for just a moment.

"I look absurd," He decided, smiling in doubt. "I'm not a warrior, I'm a Hobbit."

Thorin shook his head slightly, refusing any attempt Bilbo would make to return it out of doubt that he could ever be worthy of such a thing. The Durin King spoke, reassuring him, "It is a gift, a token of our friendship. True friends are hard to come by." Thorin lead him away after those spoken words, leaving the Dwarves to finish their preparations. Bonnie now took this chance to move forwards, grabbing Kili's arm as he reached for a piece of armour.

"I must speak with you and Fili," she told him, urgency finally made an appearance in her voice, causing Kili to freeze for a moment in caution, mind working fast to figure out what could possibly be wrong. Fili had heard her request either way, and allowed her to drag the both of them away from the others, down staircases and across halls until the voices of the Dwarves had faded far away. She brought them to a dark stone room, with a lone fireplace she lit with a flick of her wrist. And then she pulled from her pockets a small pouch of red-ochre, the Blood of the Earth.

She took the small pouch, turned to the two brothers, and asked, "Will you do this for me?" They remained silent, Fili with his eyes on the red ochre and Kili with his eyes on her. "Will you allow me this one piece of closure? I know the others will refuse, because they don't understand…but if you believe in me, and what I believe in just a little bit… Put them on…Just in case." Her voice sounded so pitiful, but she didn't care. Anything to get them to make the Death Marks was worth it. Even if she had to grovel at their feet.

But it seemed all of her pleading was unnecessary. Kili and Fili nodded in unison, and waited as she poured the red ochre into a small stone bowl, drew up a wisp of water in the air and mixed them together to create a fine paste. She stepped backwards, glaring at it, wishing it wasn't necessary, that Fili and Kili wouldn't have to do this, that they would be safe and healthy and strong until they grew old in the Lonely Mountain.

Fili made his marks, following her instructions on a circle on his forehead for the World Soul, his breast for the Clan Soul, and his heels for the Name Soul. And with a bow to Bonnie and a kiss on each of her cheeks, he made his leave, claiming that he must talk with Dwalin and Thorin.

He left Bonnie with a stone bowl in her hands and Kili's gaze hovering on her face. Carefully, Bonnie set the bowl down, dabbed her fingers in it, and brushed his hair from his forehead with the lightest stroke of her other hand. Focusing directly where her hand was, she drew a red ring on his skin. She pushed his tunic away from his chest and drew a circle over his breast, before she could no longer remain silent.

"Promise me something," She whispered, eyes growing red from the pain of holding in her tears. "Don't die, Kili. Whatever you do, don't die. Don't leave me alone in this world."

Kili held her in both of his hands after she spoke, clutching her with more urgency and more pain then he ever had before. "Did you know that a Dwarf will only ever love once in his life? He will love so deeply that nothing can take it from him. Not even death. If we are to be parted, it shall not be forever. I will promise you that."

And he took the red ochre, drew a careful circle on her forehead, on her breast, and on her heels, not even bothering for now with the last part to keep his souls together. Instead, he caught hold of her and pulled her against him, crushing his lips down against hers. For a split seconds it was almost painful, sharp with desperation and thinly controlled hunger, and she tasted salt and heat in her mouth and the gasp of his breath. And then he gentles, with a force of restraint she _feel _all through her body, and the slide of lips against lips, the interplay of tongue and teeth, altered from to pleasure in the sliver of a moment.

At the Elven Kingdom and on the beach outside of Laketown, he had been so careful, but he was not being careful now. His hands slid roughly down her back, tangling in her hair, fisting in the loose fabric of her dress. Half-lifting her so their bodies collided; he was against her, the long sturdy length of his body, hard and fragile at the same time. Her head slanted to the side as he parted her lips with his and they were not so much kissing as devouring each other. Her fingers gripped his hair tightly, hard enough that it must of hurt, and her teeth grazed his bottom lip. He groaned and pulled her tighter, making her gasp for air.

"Kili-" she whispered, and he stood straight, lifting her in his arms, still kissing her. She held tight to his back and shoulders as he carried her over to the bed and laid her down on it. She was already barefoot; he kicked off his boots and climbed up beside her. Her mother had taught her how to undo gear, and her hands were light and quick on his pieces of armour still in place, undoing the clasps and pulling it aside like a shell. He batted it aside impatiently, and knelt upright to undo his weapons belt.

She watched him, swallowing hard. If she was going to tell him to stop, now was the moment. His scarred hands were nimble, undoing the fastenings, and as he turned to drop the belt over the side of the bed, his shirt – damp with sweat, and sticking to him – slid up and showed her the hollow curve of his stomach, the arched bone of his hip. She had always thought Kili was beautiful, his eyes and lips and face, but she had never particularly thought of his body that way. She reached out to touch him, to run her fingers, as soft as spiders silk, across the flat hard skin of his stomach.

His response was immediate and startling. He sucked in his breath and closed his eyes, his body going very still. She ran her fingers along the waistband of his trousers, her heart pounding, hardly knowing what she was doing – there was an instinct here, driving her, that she couldn't identify or explain. Her hand curved about his waist, thumb flicking against his hipbone, drawing his down.

He slid down over her, slowly, elbows resting on either side of her shoulders. Their eyes met, held; they were touching all along their bodies, but neither of them spoke. Her throat ached; adoration, heartbreak, in equal measure. "Kiss me," she said.

He lowered himself slowly, slowly, until their lips brushed. She arched upwards, wanting to meet his mouth with hers, but he drew back, nuzzling at her cheek; now his lips pressed the corner of her mouth – and then along her jaw and down her throat, sending little shocks of astonished pleasure throughout her body. She had always thought of her arms, her hands, her neck, her face, as separate – not that her skin was all the same delicate envelope, and that a kiss placed on her throat might be felt all the way down at the bottom of her feet.

"Kili." Her hand pulled at his shirt, and it came away. The buttons tearing, his head shaking free of the fabric, all wild dark hair. His hands were less sure on her dress, but it came away as well, off over her head, and was cast aside, leaving Bonnie in her leggings and corset. She went motionless, shocked at being so undressed in front of anyone, and Kili took a wild look at her corset that was only part desire.

"How-" He said. "How does it come off?"

Bonnie couldn't help herself; despite everything, she giggled. "It laces," she whispered. "At the back." And she guided his hands around her until his fingers were on the strings of the corset. She shivered then, and not from cold but from the intimacy of the gesture. Kili pulled her against him, gentle now, and kissed the line of her throat again, and her shoulder where the corset bared it, his breath soft and hot against her skin until she was breathing just as hard, her hands smoothing up and over his shoulders, his arms, his sides. She kissed the white scars his many battles had left on his skin, winding herself around him until they were a heated tangle of limbs and she was swallowing down the gasps he made against her mouth.

"Bonnie," he whispered. "Bonnie – If you want to stop –"

She shook her head silently. The fire in the grate had nearly burned down again; Kili was all angles and shadows and soft and hard skin against her. _No. _

"You want this?" His voice was hoarse.

"Yes," she said. "Don't you?"

His finger traced the outline of her mouth. "For this I would have been damned forever. For this I would have given up everything."

She felt the burn behind her eyes, the pressure of tears, and blinked wet lashes. "Kili…"

"_Beidh grá agam duit go brách," _he said. "I love you. Always." And he moved to cover her body with his own.

**AHHHH! So! It happened! Kili/Bonnie moment, and a huge one at that! I know that wasn't completely mine, given none of this story is because it's a fanfic, but still! I hope that gave you some uncontrollable feels. And did you notice that not only was this chapter massive, but it was on time! I'm so excited! But this story is also coming to an end and I don't want it to! I love writing this story so much! I'm just gonna have to drag it on with heaps of one-shots, yeah! Anyway, thank you for reading, and I own nothing at all except for Bonnie. If you have any questions, comments, concerns feel free to contact me.**

**See you next time….**


	25. Avenue of Escape

**Welcome back! Chapter's on time, yes? I'm getting better aren't I? I suppose I just had this massive jump of motivation for The Hobbit and The Lord of the Rings. Which can't be said for all of my other stories. My updating with them is appalling! But I'm trying hard with those ones. I just have to priorities between these stories, those ones, school work and the book I'm writing. I bet a lot of you know the struggles haha. Thank you for reading, and thank you to anyone that might have reviewed. I own nothing at all aside from Bonnie of course. If you have any questions, comments, concerns feel free to contact me.**

**See you next time….**

The closer Dawn came and the sun began to rise, the more so the Dwarves and the Halflings felt a dire need to do something of Thorin. Ever since Bard had rode off, he had been muttering beneath his breath of betrayal and traitorous behaviour. Despite his shadowed words, he had not prevented his companions from hearing his nasty accusations. It was heartbreaking to all of them, to hear their leader fall into such doubts and despair over one little stone. Bilbo, it seemed, had felt it much so, given he hadn't made an appearance since the night before, hiding away where he could think.

Bonnie sat unmoving on a broken stool, her mind on other things. On The Shire, on Rivendell, on a safe life without worry; on many things that she did not have with her. Her books and treasures and all the comforts of home. She wished to be back home now, wherever that would be, for now she knew it could not be in The Shire. She did not wish for this to have never happened, but for it to be over now, with everyone safe, for Thorin to give the gems to Thranduil and the gold to Bard, for they would be satisfied with that and leave the Dwarves in peace, to rebuild their home and restart a better life.

One in which Bonnie now knew she could never leave. And she didn't want to, for leaving would mean she would have to leave Kili. She would not bring him away from his birth rite, to live in the Great Halls of Erebor, as a Prince under the Mountain. After experiencing what she had the previous night, she knew she would go anywhere and everywhere to remain forever with him, as he would do to her. She could feel it now in the way he placed his hand on her shoulder in a protective grip, his breath stirring her hair in its twisted mess of lose curls and single braids.

She spoke to Kili then, her voice as soft as kitten down. "When this is over I must go back to The Shire." Kili turned to her with eyes wide, causing her to grin in amusement. "Not forever, of course!" She laughed. "You cannot expect me to leave all of my possessions behind at Bag End."

Kili smiled in satisfaction, bent over to lightly nuzzle her neck, and muttered softly, "I shall ensure you have whatever you desire in the world." Standing, Bonnie wrapped herself up in his embrace and replied,

"All I desire in this world is you." It may have sounded cheesy or typical, but Bonnie did not mind, nor did she mind the amused whistles from the other Dwarves, who had seen but not heard their encounter.

"They're coming!" Kili and Bonnie flinched from Ori's shout, turning to look at the young Dwarf up on the stone gate. The Dwarves jumped to their feet, gripping their weapons tight in anticipation, and waited for Thorin's orders. The Dwarven king slowly turned from his silent pondering, eyes glowering with a fierce fire. Then without a word, he grasped his bow and arrow, and moved towards the stone staircase leading up to the top of the bridge. The others soon followed after, Bilbo appearing from his hidey-hole to join them.

At the top of the stone gates the Dwarves and Halflings had a perfect view of Thranduil and Bard rising slowly towards them, followed by wave after wave of Thranduil's Elven Army. The closer they got the more tense Thorin grew, until eventually he fired off one of his arrows to land directly in the ground at the foot of Thranduil's Elk.

"I will put the next one between your eyes," he threatened, his arrow perfectly aimed for Thranduil's forehead. The Dwarves cheered for him, spurred on by his daring show of defiance against Thranduil's and Bard's claims. They weren't cheering long though, when Thranduil gestured with his hand, and his army moved in unison to lift up their bows and aim them towards the Dwarves and Halflings. The only one of them to not duck was Thorin, remaining standing with his bow on Thranduil still.

Thranduil gestured them down once more, obviously proffering to handle this in peace. "We've come to tell you payment of your debt has been offered and accepted," he began, causing curiosity and confusion amongst all of the Dwarves. Bonnie's brow creased, her gut telling her something awful was about to break out amongst the Dwarves. And not just a war.

"What payment?" Thorin spat, bow string tightening. "I gave you nothing. You have nothing."

Slowly, Bard's hand moved between his coat, a small smug smile on his face as he said, "We have this." And pulling from his coat, glowing bright and beautiful, was the Heart of the Mountain, the King's Jewel. The Arkenstone. A collective gasp was heard amongst the Dwarves, but Bilbo and Bonnie remained silent. Bonnie could not say the same for Bilbo, but her silence was due to not only the increasing fear in her heart, but to a deep rage she didn't know she had until that point. She wished very deeply to send an arrow into Bard's chest. The feeling didn't last though. It faded away into a slight anger and confusion as to how he could have possible gotten it.

"They have the Arkenstone," Kili growled, eyes hard and cold as ice. "Thieves!" He shouted down to them. "How came you by the heirloom of our house? That stone belongs to the king."

"The King may have it, with our good will," Bard answered him casually, placing the Arkenstone back in his pocket. "But first he must honour his word."

Silence fell amongst the Dwarves and Halflings. Not a word was spoken nor a breath taken as they waited for Thorin to make the next move. Would he relent, or fight once more. The question really was, would he give up the Arkenstone for the safety of his companions, of his kin.

"They're taking us for fools." Bonnie blinked in disbelief. How could he possibly believe that anyone possessed the kind of crafting skills to make such an object? To make a _copy _as well, with such precision and perfection? Thorin was blinded by his hatred for the Elves and his desire to keep every last penny of gold inside the Mountain. "This is a ruse, and a filthy lie," He roared. "The Arkenstone is in this Mountain, it is a trick!"

"I-it's no trick." Fear was a hot stone in Bonnie's stomach at Bilbo's words. "The stone is real. I gave it to them."

Thorin took a moment to turn and face the Hobbit, only his eyes betraying what he felt. "You?" He asked softly, disbelief clouding his voice. And the beginnings of anger.

Bilbo nodded, barely making eye contact as he said, "I took it as my fourteenth share."

"You would steal from me?" Thorin asked now, just as softly as before. The other Dwarves and Bonnie were staring at the both of them, not speaking a word. The tension and betrayal, the anger and guilt, was overwhelming, washing over all of them like a dark wave, prepared to kill.

"Steal from you?" Bilbo scoffed, acting as though this were all a funny jock, a prank, a jest. "No, no. I may be a burglar, but I like to think I'm an honest one. I'm willing to let it stand against my claim."

"Against your claim?" Thorin chuckled darkly, his hands clenching now. The bow had been dropped to the ground, forgotten. "Your claim, you have no claim over me, you miserable rat!" He was truly angry now, finally showing his betrayal through. It seemed of all his company that he expected to betray him, Bilbo was the last. He seemed to soft, to mild and gently, to do such a thing. But taking Thorin's words from him, Bonnie thought, you should never underestimate Hobbits. And especially not Bilbo.

"I was going to give it to you," Bilbo finally spoke, showing some of his own hidden anger. "Many times I wanted to, but..."

"But what, thief?" Thorin growled.

"You are changed, Thorin!" Bilbo yelled, the only one of them daring enough to tell him. He grew soft, thinking of a better time, as he added, "The Dwarf I met in Bag End would never have gone back on his word, would never have doubted the loyalty of his kin."

"Do not speak to me of loyalty," Thorin growled, blinking slowly, jaw tense and fists clenched. He glanced around at the Dwarves, and roared, "Throw him from the rampart!" Bilbo froze, but the Dwarves did not move. Despite what Thorin said, they refused to carry out his order on the Hobbit. And not only because they cared for the Hobbit too much, but because…they knew he was right. "Did you not hear me?!" Thorin thundered. "I will do it myself." He grabbed a hold of Bilbo, who struggled without much hope against his grip, and bellowed, "I curse you!"

"No!" Fili shouted, as the Dwarves and he jumped forwards to pull Bilbo from his grip. Bonnie hissed, and threw herself between the Dwarven King and the Shire-Hobbit, eyes glowing as a cat's would, with claws growing from her fingers and her teeth sharpening into fangs. The Dwarves drew back from her, all but Thorin, his eyes warily pinned on her form. At any point, if he dared touch her brother again, she would take him down. Despite the guilt she would feel if it came to that.

"Cursed be the wizard that forced you on this company!" Thorin bellowed. "You and the wicked Mage!" Bonnie's claws retracted, her teeth dulled, and her eyes stopped glowing, but she still held the protective stance. It was painful to hear Thorin say those words, to accuse her of devilry when he had been so welcoming before. But there was no reply from any of the Dwarves, or Halflings, or Elves even, as an old, comforting voice shouted from the ground,

"If you don't like my burglar or the Mage, then please don't damage them. Return them to me," Gandalf requested, taking this all very lightly as usual. "You're not making a very splendid figure as King under the Mountain, are you, Thorin, son of Thrain?"

Thorin took a step from Bonnie and Bilbo, his eyes hateful as he turned from the Halflings to Gandalf. "Never again will I have dealings with wizards!" He roared, as Bofur pushed Bonnie and Bilbo towards a rope connected to the stone, their avenue of escape.

"Go," he whispered urgently, as Thorin added.

"Or Shire rats!"

Bilbo jumped over the wall and started going down the rope to join Gandalf and the others, scampering as fast as he could. But Bonnie, perched on the rock wall with her back to the water, glanced at it, then turned back to Thorin with a dark glare. "Vengeance burns, Thorin," She told him. "It burns your heart. It makes the pain worse. Don't let that happen to you." And with that being said, she turned, and dived straight off the wall.

**And the chapter's on time! I hope you're happy about that. But seriously guys, where are the reviews? I thought that last chapter would get you guys talking, telling me what you think and stuff, but no. I really need the motivation. Seriously, it feels like I should just forget about this story, because I can't tell if any of you guys are actually enjoying it or if you are just humouring me. Seriously, even if it's constructive criticism, I don't mind. You can just say 'great story' or 'thumbs up' or something, just anything to let me know that this story is worth my time. Don't get me wrong, I'm incredibly grateful that you guys take the time to read, and I'm so thankful to the few people that review. But lately I've gotten a review a chapter, and I'm not sure if you're just humouring me or not. I suppose it doesn't matter haha. If you guys don't want to review than I suppose you don't have too…Anyway, thank you for reading, I love you all. I own nothing at all. If you have any questions, comments, concerns feel free to contact me.**

**See you next time….**

**P.S. Also, what did you think of that last line? It's my absolute favourite line from any book in the world. (Well not any, but you know what I mean).**


	26. If You Want Peace, Prepare To Fight!

**Welcome back lovelies! It's on time again! As I'm sure you've noticed. Anyway, I hope you liked that last chapter and are looking forward to this next one. Also, if any of you reviewed thank you very much. You guys know that I love you all! And if you are interested in any other pieces of my work, I have Legolas/OC story, and I am currently working on a Thorin/OC story, as well as a Thranduil/OC story and a Bard/OC story. So you can look forwards to that I suppose. If you want to read them of course! I own nothing but Bonnie, and all rights belong to their rightful owner. If you have any questions, comments, concerns feel free to contact me. **

**See you next time….**

Exclamations came from the Dwarves, Bilbo and Bard but that was it. They didn't know better. Gandalf was well aware of the things that she could, and had gotten used to it. Thranduil and his elves were much too professional to react. However, the fear was unnecessary. Anyone that knew what a Mage was would know just what they could do. And those that didn't, particularly Bard and the other Lake-towners, stared in wonder as her body blurred in mid-air and changed form, into that of the first bird that came to mind. A small Raven was the animal to fly down and land comfortably on Gandalf's shoulder. And a small Raven was the creature that looked up towards the gate, its black eyes staring locked on that of the black-haired archer's.

A moment of silence passed in astonishment, before Bard got back to business, asking, "Are we resolved? The return of the Arkenstone for what was promised." Thorin hesitated, looking over the horizon, as Bard continued, "Give us your answer. Will you have peace or war?"

Thorin glanced from his companions, glared at Thranduil, and turned back to the large hill rolling down into the field in which Thranduil and his army were stood. And it seemed he was just about to make his decision when a large black crow flew down before him.

Thorin grinned in satisfaction, a wicked smile fuelled only by the Dragon Sickness, and declared, "I will have war." And as he spoke, there was a rumbling noise from over the rise, and moving forwards with the sun behind them, the silhouette of an army of Dwarves thundered to the top of the hill.

"Ironfoot," Gandalf breathed, recognising that things had just gotten a whole lot worse.

The Dwarves, however, were cheering, calling over and over again, "Dain! Dain! Dain!"

Thranduil gestured once, commanding his army of Elves to march towards the Dwarf arm. In perfect unison the Elves turned, each looking like a copy of the one beside it. Thranduil and Bard moved through the army, racing forwards to face the Dwarves from amongst the centre of the army. It was obvious, this just got a lot harder. It had gone from a simple infiltration to a much harder war against an army of Dwarves.

"Who is that?" Bilbo asked, referring to the Dwarf riding what appeared to be a wild boar. "He doesn't look very happy." Gandalf nodded, walking fast with Bilbo hurrying to keep up with him.

"It is Dain, Lord of the Iron Hills," Gandalf told him, sounding as though not only this was a bad idea, but it would also be quite interesting as well. "Thorin's cousin."

"Are they alike?"

Gandalf answered darkly, not bring much hope to the Halflings souls, and answered, "I've always found Thorin the more reasonable of the two." Well that wasn't reassuring. Turning her gaze to Dain, Bonnie wondered just what sort of Dwarf he could be to be considered less reasonable than Thorin, of all Dwarves. Thorin, after all, was one stubborn Dwarf, despite the fact that before this Dragon Sickness, he was incredibly loyal to his kin and to the company, completely prepared to kill and be killed for them. And the Dragon Sickness was preventing him from being those things again. It was preventing him from seeing that the lives of his kin were so much more important than gold and gems and jewellery and this petty feud he had with Thranduil, and now Bard.

"Good morning!" Dain began, sounding quite cheerful as he addressed them. "How are we all? I have a wee proposition, if you wouldn't mind giving me a few moments of your time. Would you consider..." Suddenly he bellowed, at the top of his lungs, "_JUST SODDING OFF_?!" The army from Lake-town collectively pulled back in fear, wishing in that moment that the Dwarves had never come to Erebor, that they had never helped them and that the Dragon had never left its Mountain. They would still have their homes, and their possessions, and their loved ones that had died in the fire.

But for a few of them, that just seemed to make them want to fight harder. They moved back forwards in defiance as Dain roared, "All of you! Right now!"

"Stand fast!" Bard ordered his Lake-town army, holding forth a reassuring hand to them. They held their ground, setting determined scowls on their faces to fight off the terror.

Bonnie turned her eyes, which had been so intently resting on the Dwarven army, up towards the Lonely Mountain, her sharp Raven eyes finding Thorin and the others on the stone gate quit easily. She imagined they wouldn't be able to distinguish her small black body from the grey of Gandalf's robes. She wished dearly to fly back up there, to take her true form and disappear into the mountain with Kili, where she knew he would be safe from the battle and blood shed that she knew was bound to happen. Despite the fact that she knew he could handle himself, she just had a gut feeling, an _awful _feeling that something was going to happen to him. And to Fili as well. And that might have been the feeling that made her put the death marks on them. Just in case…

"Come now, Lord Dain," Gandalf called out the Dwarf, hoping that there was a small chance they could settle this without spilling the blood, of Dwarves, Elves, Men or otherwise. His hope was cut short with what Dain said next.

"Gandalf the Grey." He gestured over the crowd of Elves and Men as he spoke next, threatening, "Tell this rabble to leave, or I'll water the ground with their blood."

Gandalf's eyes hardened in disapproval at the idea of such noble races shedding each other's blood. "There is no need for war between Dwarves, Men and Elves," He said, standing to his full height as he moved forwards, Bonnie still perched on his shoulder. "A legion of Orcs march on the Mountain_. Stand your army down_."

Dain's boar stamped around over the place, slightly wary as it sensed not only Gandalf's power, but the power of the Raven sitting on his shoulder. Animals had a good sense of that, being able to know when another creature held strong magic. It was one of the reasons they were so drawn to Elves, and to Wizards, doing as they wished the majority of the time.

"I will not stand down before any Elf," Dain growled, suddenly sounding much more dangerous opposed to when he was shouting. "Not least this faithless woodland sprite. He wishes nothing but ill upon my people." Dain looked straight at Thranduil, and roared, "If he chooses to stand between me and my kin, I'll _split his pretty head open_! See if he's still smirking then."

The Dwarves cheered again, thundering, "Dain!" once more, in agreement with his words.

Thranduil wasn't moved by it though, still maintaining his smirk as he commented idly, "He's clearly mad, like his cousin."

Dain looked back at army, and asked, "You hear that, lads?" Then he grinned in satisfaction, and shouted, "We're on! Let's give these bastards a good hammering!" His Army shouted their Way Cry, raising their shields and preparing their weapons. They had barely pulled their weapons from their sheaths though, when something much more terrifying happened. A horrible thundering, like an earthquake, coming from beneath the ground to the west. His army faltered, and silence fell aside from the thundering.

And then Gandalf spoke. "Were-worms!" He rumbled, voice deeper than usual. As the Dwarves, Elves and Men turned their attention to the western Mountains, there seemed to be nothing out of order. And that was when the massive worm-like creature burst through the ground, and was closely followed by others.

"Oh, come on!" Dain groaned in exasperation, realising that maybe today his fight would not be with Elves, but with Orcs. It was clear that was what they were up against. Proven only by the fact that as the Were-worms retreated, a legion of Orcs poured out of the tunnels left behind. Hundreds of them, thousands of them, too many for the Dwarves or the Elves to fight alone by themselves. If there was to be any chance of them defeating this new army, it would be those two races settling things between them once and for all and realising that there was one thing they had in common. Hatred for the monstrous creatures that were coming down upon them.

Dain seemed all too prepared to fight, crying out as he raced towards the Orc Army, "The Hordes of Hell are upon us! To battle! To battle, sons of Durin!" His army followed quickly after him, shouting and roaring as they charged. It seemed if there was anything the Dwarves hated more than Elves, it would be Orcs.

But perhaps the Elves, or more importantly, Thranduil, didn't seem things the same way. Bonnie couldn't believe what she was saying. The Dwarves, so few in number compared to the Orcs, were about to lay down their lives in defence of Erebor and its king under the mountain. And yet Thranduil seemed willing to let these monsters live right on his doorstep, if it meant the Dwarves were to be slayed. How could this feud run so deeply?

"The Elves, will they not fight?" Bilbo wondered in doubt, staring at the unmoving Elven army and its leader. Bard, too, was looking at Thranduil with disbelief. Mainly because Bard would not send in his own meagre fighters against such a large army, with little to no hope. The only hope they would have was if Thranduil ordered his army to fight. And with the Dwarves as well. He'd need to suck up his pride and realise that if these Orcs weren't destroyed, they would only grow. Until every Dwarf, Man, woman and child had been slain.

"Thranduil!" Gandalf shouted amongst the noise, over the sound of thundering footsteps and chilling war cries. "This is madness!" Thranduil stared at the armies, his mind working fast to make a decision. Bonnie could not see him through the crowd of Elves that Gandalf was moving through, but she knew that in this moment his mind was working quickly. Risk the lives of his kin for the Dwarves, as he had decided against doing all of those years ago when Smaug first attacked. Or fight, to kill these monsters for good!

The Dwarves formed a barrier of sorts between themselves and the mountain with their shields, staking them one on top of the other to form a wall leading far from end to end. It didn't slow the Orcs down, nor did that detour the Dwarves. They sat waiting, knowing that at any moment the Orcs would bare themselves upon them, and the only chance would be to fight, and to kill. So the Dwarves waited, waited for the impact.

And as they waited, an extraordinary thing happened. Thranduil nodded to his Elves, one single tiny gesture, and they swarmed forwards, running fast, graceful and deadly at the same time as they raced towards the oncoming Orcs. They leaped over the Dwarven wall, slaying each and every Orc that got close enough to feel the biting edge of their blades. The Dwarves cried their war cry once more, and dismantled their barrier so they too could join the fighting. And a feet that had not been seen for nearly a century came into play once more. Elves and Dwarves fought together, for each other, against a foe that everyone shared.

"Uh, Gandalf, is this a good place to stand?" Bilbo asked worriedly, sounding completely uncertain of what to do.

Despite the situation, Bilbo's comment had Bonnie leaping from Gandalf's shoulder, taking her true form, and landing with a thud in front of her brother. "I think behind me is as good a place as any."

**Well this one's done! I hope you liked that, and if you did leave a review telling me what you thought. I am very curious, you know. So yeah, do that if you feel like it, or just keep reading. You don't really have much to go anyway, because after this I only have about four more chapters to write and then boom! Finished! So yeah…I also have a Legolas/OC story if you want to check it out. And I'm currently working on a Thorin/OC story, a Thranduil/OC story, and a Bard/OC story. And I'm collaborating with another writer for another Legolas/OC story. So if you want to read those, I'll let you know when I post them! Also, I'm sorry this chapter is a bit shorter. I own nothing at all, except for Bonnie Baggins. If you have any questions, comments, concerns feel free to contact me.**

**See you next time….**


	27. Err On The Side of Caution

**Welcome back everyone! Thank you for reviewing! Can you believe that I only have this chapter and three others to write until this story is finished? So it should be finished by the time this term is over, and then I can work heaps on my other stories that I'm writing. For example, the Thorin/OC story that I'm starting. I should be uploading that one not long after I finish this story. I just want to finish off a few chapters for you guys so it's never not on time. I also need to do more work on my Legolas/OC story, which has five different parts. You should go check that out, if you want. I own nothing at all but Bonnie, and if you have any questions, comments, concerns feel free to contact me.**

**See you next time…. **

The Dwarven and Elven Armies fought with all they had, driving the Orcs back with each and every sing of their weapons. But despite their efforts, the Orc kept pouring through. The Lake-towners stayed back, their leader realising that not only did they not have the skill to take on Orcs alike, but they would just get in the way of the warriors that were trying to save them. It best for them to remain where they were, on the defence, constantly ready to take action at Bard's command.

A loud horn sounded from the top of Ravenhill, where Azog and his closet followers were waiting with him. Bonnie once again felt a burning desire to rip his head off, or to slit his throat or stick an axe in his back. All of the fates that had befallen her family. And she would slaughter each and every other Orc that got in her way. The only thing that was holding her back from leaping into the fray was Gandalf's warning look and Bilbo's slightly anxious one. And besides, she needed to protect her brother.

Thranduil called another order to the Elves behind him, and the front rows readied their bows and arrows, pointed straight towards the back of the Orcs where his kin, and the Dwarves, had not yet reached.

"Azog," Gandalf muttered, thinking quickly. He glanced at Ravenhill and towards Dale. And then it all became obvious to him. "He's trying to cut us off," Gandalf growled, his upper lip rising into a disgusted scowl. It was a disgusting move, to attack not only the armies with such a fighting force, but to attack an unprotected city with innocent people. But Azog didn't care about that, nor did Bolg. They would do anything to win, to destroy the Elves and the Dwarves and to take their cities.

"All of you!" Bard shouted back to his small army. "Fall back to Dale! Now!" It was either his best or his worst decision. He knew of the army marching towards the city. And his decision would either kill many or save them. But it seemed the best choice at the moment. Because already an even darker force was moving through and out of the tunnels, a dozen or so Giants with catapults strung to their backs.

"Bilbo, Bonnie, this way!" Gandalf thundered, running with the men and women of Lake-town back towards the city. Bonnie and Bilbo hurried after him, running as fast as their shorter legs would take them. Bonnie wished dearly that she had the strength of the energy to turn into something great, massive, big enough to wipe out the Orcs and the Giants with a swipe of her hand. In fact, a Dragon fighting for them would seem perfect for this type of situation. It was only too bad that she never took the time to practice that sort of skill, to learn the requirements and take the precautions necessary. It would have been so much easier if her father was still there, to teach her these things.

The three of them reached Dale, and were almost instantly swarmed by Orcs. Gandalf fought them off with his Staff and with Glamdring, Bilbo sliced and stabbed at their legs with Stings. And Bonnie, she did the only thing she could do. With no weapons on her person, nor any armour. So she either swarmed them with fire, flooded them with water, lifted them high into the air and dropped them onto their heads, and moved the largest boulders and biggest pieces of brick to crush them with. It worked for a while at first, until her adrenaline started to where off and her attacks became less and frequent. And all the while the Orcs were still coming, strong and powerful and ready to kill.

The one thing that offered the smallest bit of hope was the resilience and ferocity of the Men fighting for them. There was only a few dozen, but they fought their hardest, and in some cases to the last breathe. And they had so much to fight for as well. To avenge their loved ones that had been lost with the death of Smaug, and to their smouldering town. The First tree would have received so many souls that day. And some of those souls would have been separated, turned into ghosts, or demons, or worse. But perhaps, by some small chance, the souls of the dead would help each other, ensure that they stayed together, never strayed too far, until they made it to the safety and paradise of the First Tree, forever looked after by the World Spirit.

The Orcs lessened for a moment, moving away to fight an even greater fight. There was only Bilbo, Gandalf and Bonnie left in that part of Dale, as well as a few men and women that had survived the attack. But they were all making their way towards the Great Hall of Dale now. The Halflings and the Wizard stayed where they were, regaining their breath and trying to conserve as much energy as they could muster.

And suddenly, one of the most amazing sounds came about, blasting through the air so loudly it even reached Bonnie's, Bilbo's, and Gandalf's ears. The sound of a Dwarf Horn, a battle cry. Bonnie stumbled forwards to the edge of a broken wall, short enough for both the Halflings to look through.

"Thorin," Bilbo sighed, relief flooding through him that the king had not abandoned them for death.

But Bonnie was growing nervous in fear. Before, the Dwarves had been in no danger, safely holed away in their Mountain there the Orcs couldn't reach them. But now they were coming out into the open, fighting amongst the fray where any wrong move or missed swing could end their lives. But that wasn't going to stop them. With a deadly silence like that calm before the storm, the Dwarves suddenly cracked through the stone gate with a Golden Bell, and poured out in formation. Kili and Fili were right behind their King at the front of the group, bellowing their war cries as they charged. Bonnie found Kili immediately, wishing desperately that no matter what, he would return to her.

Bonnie jumped to her feet, and with both Bilbo and Gandalf following, she moved along to a small walkway, where they had a better view of the fighting armies bellow.

"The Dwarves, they're rallying," Bilbo muttered in astonishment, beginning to hope that this was a good sign. A sign that Thorin had gotten over the sickness.

Gandalf smiled slightly, realising that there may just be hope after all. "They're rallying to their King."

Bonnie and Bilbo were so intent on the fighting Dwarves, they didn't notices as Gandalf slipped away to join in the fight once more. In fact, Bonnie herself could barely look away. Her eyes were sharpened slightly, just enough to distinguish the Dwarves from each other. Just enough that she could find Kili amongst the Orcs and know that he wasn't hurt, that he wouldn't fall, and that the other Dwarves had his back. But she needn't worry. Kili was a skilled fighter, one of the best in the company. And he always had Fili to watch out for him. The two brother's would never be parted, not even in death.

Bilbo jumped up, pulling himself back to his senses. He gripped Bonnie's shoulder, lifted her to her feet, and pulled her away from the wall, down the passage in search of Gandalf. Bonnie regained her senses, blocking out the part of her that was desperately trying to get down there into the midst of the battle.

"Gandalf!" Bilbo shouted, joining the Wizard's side. The Hobbit looked passed the Wizard, and eyed something quite worrisome. Enough so, for Gandalf to stop fighting and join their side. Bonnie flinched in anger and annoyance, wondering just how stupid Thorin could be to ride off towards Azog with only three warriors behind him. It was clear the three Dwarves behind him were Dwalin, Fili and Kili. Bonnie watched them, that sickened feeling in her stomach returning. Something, no matter what it was or who it happened to do, was going to go wrong. And if Bilbo and Bonnie didn't move fast, they weren't going to be able to stop it.

"It's Thorin," Bilbo muttered in curiosity, him too wondering what the Dwarves could possibly be doing.

"And Fili and Kili...and Dwalin," Gandalf muttered, grumbling at the curious sight. "He's taking his best warriors."

"To do what?" Bilbo asked.

Gandalf grew darker now, scowling as he declared, "To cut the head of the snake."

The Halflings felt a fresh wave of fear wash over them. Four Dwarves against a fully grown, trained, and vicious Orc. And they didn't know how many other Orcs were up there with them, ready to attack. It seemed like an ambush, a trap, ready to take out the best warriors Thorin had.

A loud horse's neigh and the sound of bowstrings snapping turned Bilbo and Bonnie from the Dwarves. Two Elves had just rode into Dale, shooting and cutting down Orcs with only the skill that an Elf could master.

"Gandalf!" The blonde man shouted, Legolas, his name was. Bonnie remembered him well, the elf that looked her and the company up in their cells. But he did save their lives as well. And Tauriel was behind him, Bonnie noted smiling with relief in the red-haired Elf. Tauriel smiled back slightly, pleased to see that the Halfling was safe, albeit tired, but still okay.

"Legolas," Gandalf muttered, welcoming two of the greatest fighters in all of Middle-Earth. "Legolas Greenleaf!" He called out louder, moving towards the Elves as they climbed down from their white horse.

"There is a second army," Legolas began immediately, skipping straight to the point. There was no time for greeting and muttered words. "Bolg leads a force of Gundabad Orcs. They are almost upon us." His information was the difference between saving the lives of many men, women, and children in Dale. Along with thousands of Elves and Dwarves.

"Gundabad?" Gandalf repeated, glancing away in thought. "Ahh. This was their plan all along. Azog engages our forces, then Bolg sweeps in from the north."

"What?" Bilbo gasped.

"Th...The north?" Bonnie muttered, guessing just where this was going.

"Where is the north exactly?" Bilbo asked.

Gandalf looked gravely at them, and slowly turned towards the side of the great cliff that loomed over them, a frozen waterfall forming part of its wall. And he told them darkly, "Ravenhill."

"Ravenhill?" Bilbo repeated in disbelief, growing more anxious and worrisome as he thought of the next complication. "Thorin is up there. And Fili and Kili! They're all up there!"

Tauriel moved slowly, as though frozen, her eyes sharp with fear as she met Bonnie's gaze. Fear for Bonnie, and the things that could possibly happen to Kili if they didn't get there. And Tauriel has tried as hard as she could to make sure that the Halfling she looked at as a sister would be safe, and happy, with her loved one. Because Tauriel was only now just beginning to realise what that felt like. Legolas's intentions were clear, and it was now that she was beginning to feel the same. So she knew, if Bonnie lost Kili that would be the end of the Halfling. She would not survive that.

They were interrupted by the sound of an Elven horn, the horn that was to draw all of the Elves back together. Gandalf, the Halflings, and the Elves stared towards the general direction for just a moment, before taking off, the Elves lowering their paces to stay with the Halflings. Gandalf moved on ahead, reaching Thranduil and the other Elves in minimal time. Bonnie followed after him, standing by the Wizard's side. Bilbo stood a little ways behind, cautious of the Elf that imprisoned him. Legolas and Tauriel remained hidden, not risking what Thranduil would do if he spotted them.

"My Lord, disperse this force to Ravenhill, the Dwarves are about to be overrun," Gandalf demanded, hoping that for once Thranduil would think of more than himself and his kin. "Thorin must be warned." Thranduil didn't look at him as he spoke. Instead, his eyes turned to Bonnie and sharpened with interest. He was clearly remembering how close he had gotten to having a Mage amongst his kingdom, as a part of his society. And Bonnie could see it. Mirkwood was lovely in that part of the forest, and Thranduil had been kind and gentle with her. And she knew that his motives were honourable. But they clearly weren't at the moment.

"By all means, warn him," Thranduil said, moving onwards with the remains of his Elvish army following. "I've spent enough Elvish blood in defence of this accursed land. No more!"

"Thranduil?" Gandalf called after him. He was astonished, and ever so slightly disgusted, that Thranduil could leave just like that, when the battle was only half over. Azog and Bolg were still alive, and the war wouldn't end until they were dead.

"I'll go." Bonnie and Bilbo spoke in unison, jaws tensed as they realised just what they had to do.

Gandalf glanced at them for just a moment, and without thinking scoffed, "Don't be ridiculous, you'll never make it."

"Why not?" Bilbo asked.

"Because they will see you coming, and kill you!" Gandalf grunted, as though it were obvious. But unbeknownst to him, Bilbo had his own way of staying hidden. One not even Bonnie knew of.

"No, they won't," Bilbo protested. "They won't see me."

Gandalf shook his head in finality. "It's out of the question. I won't allow it."

Bilbo sighed, regretting what he said next after all Gandalf had done for him. "I'm not asking you to allow it, Gandalf."

Then he ran off, around the corner, before neither Bonnie nor Gandalf could follow. And when they did, it was to see that he had disappeared, completely, without a trace. And so Bonnie did the only thing she could do. The only thing that would ensure the safety of her brother, and of her friends, and of Kili, for just a little bit longer. She summed up the last of her energy, forced her figure into the shape of a Raven once more, and took off, flying towards Ravenhill with only her fear keeping her going.

**Thanks for reading! I hope you enjoyed this a lot, because as I said before this story is coming to a close. Only three chapters to go! And then you'll have to read my other Hobbit stories that I'm going to upload soon. Oh, and they're also going to be leading onto Lord of the Rings. Well, one of them anyway, which is the Legolas/OC story. The Thorin story, Thranduil story and Bard story aren't gonna be like that, they are just Hobbit Stories. So if you want to have a look at those. I'll let you know when they are posted! I own nothing at all but Bonnie. If you have any questions, comments, concerns feel free to contact me.**

**See you next time….**


	28. In at the Death

**Welcome back! Only three more chapters to go! I'm slightly upset about that, because I really love working on this story, but I'm also super exited because now I can work on my other ones! You might know that I'm currently working on four different Hobbit stories, all separate. So if you liked this story, maybe you want to check those other stories out when I upload them. The Legolas/OC story is already up, and it's about a Witch from the Harry Potter World being sent back in time to Middle-Earth and joining The Dwarves through Mirkwood into Laketown. So I hope that sounds interesting to you. I own nothing at all but Bonnie, all rights belong to J.R.R. Tolkien and whoever else. If you have any questions, comments, concerns feel free to contact me.**

**See you next time…. **

Bonnie dropped onto the ground and was met with a deadly silence. Thorin and Dwalin had not noticed her arrival, and Bilbo hadn't appeared yet. Kili and Fili were nowhere to be seen, and Bonnie's heart was pumping so fast she barely paused enough to change back to her normal form.

"Where is that Orc filth?" Dwalin was grumbling, arms crossed in clear disapproval of whatever the hell it was that they were doing. Bonnie opened her mouth to say something, sharp breathing making any words she might of said a gasp. But she didn't get a chance to speak anyway. Bilbo had just arrived, practically out of thin air behind her, and had called out,

"Thorin!"

Thorin spun around, shock and the slightest touch of relief changing the features of his face. "Bilbo," He said in surprise, stepping forwards. "Bonnie." Not helping herself, Bonnie jumped forwards and hugged Thorin tightly in relief, thanking the World-Spirit that both he and Dwalin were alive. Thorin hugged her quickly, thinking back to earlier that day, the things he had called her.

"You have to leave here. Now!" Bilbo began, jumping straight to the point without any greeting. "Azog has another army, attacking from the north. This watchtower will be completely surrounded, there'll be no way out."

Dwalin looked to his king, taking in the new information quickly and coming up with a plan. "We are so close," He declared, "That Orc scum is in there. I say we push on."

"No!" Thorin disagreed, thinking hard. "That's what he wants. He wants to draw us in… This is a trap." Bonnie, Bilbo and the Dwarves turned towards the top of Ravenhill, where there was no sign of any movement at all. Neither from Kili and Fili, or from Azog and his minions. It was all silent…

"Find Fili and Kili, call them back," Thorin ordered warily, knowing that if they didn't get started then it could be too late.

"Thorin, are you sure about this?" Dwalin stopped him, taking his shoulder to look him straight in the eye. He would do whatever his king asked of him, but only if he believed Thorin thought it was the right thing to do. But it was. They could all see it in Thorin's eyes.

"Do it." Thorin repeated. "We live to fight another day." But that wasn't true. Thorin, Dwalin, Bilbo, and Bonnie halted in their movement as they heard a noise coming from the towers. And with increasing horror in their eyes and in their hearts, they turned to see Azog at the top, dragging Fili behind him towards the front.

"Oh no," Bilbo gasped.

"Bonnie, do something," Dwalin growled. And yet no matter what she tried nothing would work. Azog growled his threats that they couldn't understand, and Bonnie tried to do something, anything. To send an icicle through Azog's chest or send her sword across his throat. But the last of her energy had been used to get up there fast, to deliver the message before it was too late. And yet it was too late. Bonnie could simply watch and do nothing as Fili roared,

"Go. _Run!"_

Azog swung his weapon around and stabbed Fili through the chest, cutting off any other words he might have said. Bonnie shuddered as though she too had felt the blow, and stumbled backwards, gasping as he threw Fili's body over the edge. How many people did he plan to take from her? How many of her loved ones would lose their lives to Azog the Defiler before she got to sink her knife into his skull, until she could cause him enough physical pain for him to get an idea of what she was feeling. She thought of the other day, when she brought the brothers aside and begged for them to draw the death marks on their skin, the feeling inside her telling her it was necessary. And she was right. One of them had lost his life. And now it was up to her to make sure the other didn't.

"Kili!" Thorin bellowed, dragging Bonnie from her despair. She flinched, heart racing in even more fear as she thought of the danger Kili was about to put himself in. But there was a burning anger in her as well, a desire to take on every single Orc at once. She jumped into action, moving down from the platform they were on and running across the ice-river without a single slip. She reached the other side, not caring that Thorin had been following and now he wasn't, her mind set on finding Kili and getting him far away from Azog before the Orc could kill someone else that she loved.

"Kili!" She heard the shout, but it wasn't hers. Nor was it one of the Dwarves, or Bilbo. "Bonnie!" No, it was not them. It was Tauriel. And there was clear panic in her tone. Bonnie sped up, not realising that she could force herself to go much farther, as she searched for Kili and Tauriel.

"Tauriel!" Bonnie could just make out Kili's surprised response, before an Orc appeared in front of her. Without thinking, she jumped underneath its legs, spun on her knees, and stuck her sword through its back before moving on again, with a higher sense of urgency now that she knew Tauriel was also in danger.

She found them just as the creature Bolg threw Kili off of him onto a few stone steps and reached down to pick him up again. And without knowing where it came from, Bonnie launched herself between them and drew in a force-field like wall between Bolg and herself, stopping him from getting to Kili. Her arms and legs were shuddering from the force of it, from plucking that energy from the deepest part of her mind to protect Kili, and soon a trail of blood was running over her lips from her nose.

Bolg was glaring and snarling in anger and confusion, smashing his weapon down against the wall in the hopes to break it. Each impact sent a shock through her, weakened her stance, until she decided that it would be better to attack. To use what energy she could muster to kill him, or to die trying. As Bolg pulled back his weapon, Bonnie dropped the wall and threw herself onto him, her sword aimed at his neck. His forearm caught her, flipping her over his back where she spun to cling to him. He dropped, trying to crush her, but she rolled with it, taking the impact and using it against him. Her sword nicked him arm, and his chest, and clanged against the metal shards in his skin.

And then he finally got a good hold of her, and threw her towards Tauriel, who was still winded and struggling to get up and fight. Bonnie slammed into the Elf's side, knocking them both to the floor once more. And as they tried to get back to their feet, struggling to draw in breath, they saw Kili jump forwards to defend them. Bolg caught the exhausted Dwarf easily, holding him by his front with an evil grin on his face. He stared at the Elf and Halfling, licked him teeth, and stabbed his weapon right through Kili's chest.

"_No…" _Bonnie saw it all as though she was reading a book. She could feel what Kili was feeling, and what Tauriel was feeling, and what Bolg was feeling. A sick satisfaction was in the Orc's mind, twisted and perverse. Tauriel felt only horror, for Bonnie and for Kili, and for all that she had done to make sure they were happy, as she would do for any sister of hers. Bonnie and Kili felt exactly the same as each other. Nothing but pain. Pain everywhere, in their minds, in the chests, in their legs and their arms, to the tips of their fingers and the bottoms of their feet.

Bonnie was oblivious to Tauriel's attempt to take down Bolg, as was she to their fall over the edge of the cliff. Her mind was clouded by the insane desire that possessed her to drop everything and run. She collapsed at Kili's side, her hands pressed to his face to catch the last few tears. She begged for him to stay. And she watched as he whispered _'I'm sorry,' _and stopped. Stopped breathing. Stopped seeing. Stopped everything.

**AHHHHHH! Jesus, just kill me already! Seriously though, all of those scenes are extremely harsh on my feelings. But whatever. I wanted to keep this chapter sweet and simple, considering what happens, but the next one should be longer. Keep reading for the next chapter, because something unexpected is about to occur. And you will not believe your mind. So tell me what you think! Seriously, I need some serious motivation here, to make the next chapter as amazing as possible. But yeah. Keep reading. Tell me if you died or not. I own nothing but Bonnie and her sorrow. If you have any questions, comments, concerns feel free to contact me.**

**See you next time….**


	29. Like A Lost Soul

**Well, I hope you've been looking forward to this chapter. And holy freakin' shit you guys! I woke up after posting that story, and I had four more reviews! And they were all hilarious. Which sounds mean, because I know how you guys must feel about Kili and Fili's death, but you'll find out more in this chapter. I know exactly where I'm going with this, so I hope you enjoy. Also, I have some sad new. There is approximately only two chapters left for me to write until this story is over. And that's including this one! In a week this story is done. I'll let you think about that so you can cry along with me. I own nothing at all but Bonnie, everything belongs to J.R.R. Tolkien and Michelle Paver. If you have any questions, comments, concerns feel free to contact me. **

**See you next time….**

_There are wounds that never show on the body that are deeper and more hurtful than anything that bleeds. Numbing the pain for a while will make it worse when you finally feel it. _

Bonnie cradled Kili's body in her lap, staring dully at his expressionless face with her own look of sorrow. Her eyes, rimmed with red, saw only a ghost of what had been him, now departed to the First-Tree with his brother. Bonnie wished dearly to join them. To be with them in the after-life where she imagined this pain would not exist.

Unconsciously, Bonnie sort out Fili's body and laid it down beside Kili with her mind, moving it through the air as though he was nothing but a bundle of clothing. _They should be together, _Bonnie thought as she placed her hands on either of their chests. _Even in death. _But she could not leave them that way. Not with those wounds deep in their chests. She would not have them with that image for the other Dwarves to see. For Gandalf and Bilbo to see. For Thorin to see. He had already lost one nephew. He would forget himself if he saw Kili had been lost to him too.

With her hands over their wounds, Bonnie found a strength within her that she thought had been extinguished, and forced it into the brothers' as hastily as she could, until their skin sews together and their blood was replenished. They could have been mistaken for merely sleeping. But there was no souls in their bodies. Just an empty nothingness. The smudged Death Marks on their foreheads and chests were a reminder of where they were headed now. Up the Mountain, towards the First Tree in the sky.

Shivering now from the cold and the wind, Bonnie thought of the warmth of Wolf's fur. She thought longingly of the comfort of her pack-brother and the solace he could give her. Desperately, Bonnie picked up the Grouse-Bone whistle from around her neck, and gave it one sharp, long blow. Then dropped it on Kili's chest. It was all she could give him for his Journey.

o.O

Wolf watched the last of the Walking Breaths disappear over the Mountain. He'd followed them up the Mountain, hoping they'd lead him to his pack-sister. They hadn't. Now he stood in the howling Dark, with the wind clawing at his fur and snatching the scents away. Wolf was frightened. This was different from the other times when he and his pack-sister had been parted. This was as if a great Fast Wet was rushing between them: one that couldn't be crossed.

Whimpering, Wolf raced over the Bright Soft Cold and back again.

Above the yowling of the wind and Wet, he caught a whine so high that it was like hearing light. He knew that whine. It was the voice of the deer bone which the pack-sister carried at her flank: the deer bone which held the dusty earth that she sometimes smeared on Wolf. The deer bone which, once before, in the forest, Wolf had heard sing.

Eagerly, Wolf sped after the singing: down the slope, past where he had escaped the Bats, towards the Great Stone Cold amongst the broken rock.

The pack-sister sat on top of it.

Beside her were the two Pack-Brothers.

The pack-sister had dropped the deer bone onto Dark-Furs chest. Her strange, flat, furless face was wet. Wolf nuzzled it and licked her cheek, but she did nothing. She merely placed her paws on the pack-brothers flanks. Wolf nosed at them. He pounced on the Dark Fur's chest and licked his nose. _Wake up!_

Dark Fur did not move.

Wolf barked in the Light Fur's ear. He scrabbled and pawed, he nipped the cold face. No response.

Wolf's world broke apart for his pack-sister. _No. No. The Tall Tailless' were Not-Breath!_

But the horn was still singing.

The singing sank deep into Wolf and became the strange, clear certainty that came to him at times. At last he knew what to do. Filled with new purpose, he cast about for the scent. There: faint, but very familiar. The scent of the pack-brothers. Wolf loped after it.

He hadn't gone far up the Mountain when he saw them. They were the same size and shape as the Tall Tailless', but a bit fuzzy around the edges: The Breath-That-Walks.

Wolf senses that they were lost and confused. He slowed to a trot, so as not to startle them, and wagged his tail. They saw him and stood, swaying and blinking. Wolf leant against their legs and gave them a gentle push. The Breath-That-Walks staggered. Nudging them along, Wolf guided them down the slope. When at last he reached their bodies, he nosed them back inside, making sure the Dark-Fur matched the Dark-Fur, as did the Light.

The pack-brothers gave shuddering gasps – and breathed.

Wolf licked the Dark-Fur's face to warm him up, and then lay down on top of him, to make quite sure that this time, the Breath-That-Walks stayed in.

o.O

What was Wolf doing? He looked as though he was pressed up against something, his fur pressed flat against his flank in one spot. His eyes held that glimmer, that strange awareness he sometimes got, as though he just knew exactly what had to be done at any point. He stepped up to Kili and Fili and nudged his snout against their chests. Then they gave shuddering gasps – and breathed.

Bonnie was fixed to her spot, immobilized by the sight of Kili's chest rising and falling gently underneath Wolf's body. Wolf held Bonnie with his knowing gaze, then gestured and grunted. _The Breath-That-Walks will stay in this time, _she read from his movements and noises. Then Wolf turned back from her and rested his muzzle on Kili's shoulder, his growing body practically covering all of Kili's torso. In a few months he would be bigger than the Dwarf.

Carefully, regaining control of her limbs, Bonnie crept forwards until she was close enough to see Kili's face properly over Wolf's body. She reached out a hand and let it sit just in front of his nose, feeling the tiniest of breath on her skin. Slowly, her heart returned to its normal pace. She was too relieved to feel joy, or excitement. That would come later. For now, she was content with watching the small rise and fall of Kili's and Fili's chests.

She did not know how long they remained that way. Seconds, minutes, hours. Kili and Fili so still, and Bonnie staring at them both. Her eyes felt as though the last time she blinked was hours before the battle started. She hadn't slept since her night with Kili, and was begging silently to go back to that time with him, wrapped up in his arms as they slept peacefully, barely a care in the world. Only the presence of each other on their minds.

Fili gasped again, and coughed shakily, eye flying open in surprise. Bonnie flinched away by the sudden movement, breaking the serenity that she surrounded herself with.

"Fili?" She asked, leaning forwards on her knees to see his face. His skin was pale, colourless, but his eyes were bright with life. It was surprising that he had been the first to wake. His body had far more damage, broken bones and impaled organs from his fall from the top of the tower where Azog had stood. But his body was older then Kili's more attached to Middle-Earth and not the First-Tree. His strength would have kept him in Middle-Earth for much longer, where he belonged. Where he had all the reason to stay. There would have been nothing waiting for him on the other side. Kili, however, had his brother. But he would wake up in time…

"Bonnie?" Fili croaked hoarsely, swallowing with difficulty as he turned to look at his her. His movement was slow and pained, as she would expect, but already he was looking better. Bonnie beamed at him, eyes watering once more at the sight of him looking at her with consciousness in his eyes. His confusion was apparent, though, as Bonnie helped him into a sitting position. "I thought I was dead," Fili grunted, feeling across his chest for the stab wound. Bonnie's Magecraft had done a good job, leaving no sign at all that he had ever been wounded.

"You were," Bonnie told him, ignoring his surprise. "But I healed your body." She glanced towards Wolf, still resting on Kili's chest. "And Wolf went and found your souls. He brought them back for you. He saved both of you." Fili didn't seem bothered with the rest of what she said. Spotting Kili's mostly still body, he leaped over to him as though all the hurts in his body had been forgotten, and cradled his brother's face in his hands.

"Kili? Kili!" He grunted, shaking his brother slightly, evidently not realising the way his chest fell up and down against Wolf's fur. Wolf himself almost looked smug, once more the puppy and not the strange aware wolf that he sometimes became. His nose was wrinkled in satisfaction, and his tail started thumping against Kili's leg in excitement as the Dwarf coughed like his brother and his eyes flew open. Bonnie's relief grew larger, swelling with every moment that passed. Every moment that meant Kili was getting better.

"What are you doing?" Kili asked, noticing that the first thing he saw was his brother's face right above his. He reached up and pushed his face away, sitting up without much pain on his face. "What in Durin's name is going on?" He looked down at Wolf, who was sitting on his lap and staring at him with his tongue lolling out the side of his mouth. "Why is he staring at me?"

Bonnie simply couldn't help herself. With a bright laugh, she threw herself at Kili and pressed her lips to his, wrapping her arms tightly around his body. Kili responded with enthusiasm and confusion, and slight amusement as Wolf jumped on top of them with short yips and yowls of excitement. They were broken apart seconds after they came together, but their grins were still plastered on their faces. Kili had not much of an idea why, simply thinking that perhaps the war was over, and Azog and Bolg were dead, and everyone else was safe.

But he had been through much more than a war. He had experienced death, and that was not something one could easily recover from. Bonnie and Fili shared a glance and decided at that moment that it would do good to wait to tell Kili of what had happened to both himself and his brother.

"Wait a second, how are you here? I saw Azog stab you, I saw him throw you from the battlement!" Kili's confusion was slowly turning to horror at the idea that maybe this wasn't real. Maybe he was dreaming, hallucinating the happiness he was feeling. But Fili soon soothed his worries.

"Bonnie healed my wounds," He reassured him, which was not a lie. "She brought me back from the brink of death."

Kili frowned in confusion, and met Bonnie's eyes. "Do you feel as though you must find every possible way to make me love you even more?" He asked swiftly, eyebrow raised now as though he truly expected an answer in return. Bonnie simply shrugged her shoulders, smiled gently, and replied,

"Of course. I'll always do as I may to keep you happy."

Kili sighed, finally allowing his mouth to shift into a grin, and said, "Simply do what you are doing then." He pulled her in tighter against his chest, pressed a kiss to her hair, and rested his chin on her head, content now with keeping her with him until they were all ready to move on. Wolf was skipping around already, tail high and wagging with anticipation. He was clearly ready to go and find the others, and to find the _One that smells of Bear. _It seemed Beorn had brought Wolf along with him, and he had not just found his way on his own.

"Come on," Bonnie muttered now, growing serious. For all they knew the war could still be going on around them. Bolg and Azog could still be alive, and watching them right now. It was time to move on. "We must find Thorin and the others." Bonnie stood and pulled Kili to his feet, her hand clutching to his as he steadied. Fili was already standing, observing the setting around them. He was clearly noticing that he had not been here before, not during the battle or prior.

"_Muinthel?"_

Bonnie froze, then spun around. "Tauriel!" She cried, leaping forwards to throw herself at the elf. She clutched at Tauriel's shoulders, her legs dangling freely as she embraced her tightly. "I did not know what had become of you? Are you safe? Is Bolg dead?" Tauriel nodded, but her eyes were hard as she looked at Kili and Fili. She was aware of Bonnie's Magecraft, and the extent of her powers, but she did not know how their souls had returned to their bodies.

"Wolf brought them back," Bonnie explained simply as Tauriel set her down on the ground. She had guessed Tauriel's question, and it was all she needed to know. Moving back to Kili, she retook his hand, and pulled him along beside her. "Come on," she repeated. "The others will be worrying by now."

With Kili, Fili, Tauriel and Wolf following alongside her, they moved over Ravenhill, through stone passageways that were broken in various places to let the sunlight through, and over snow and ice covered landings, back towards the frozen ice river. All the while Bonnie could barely contain neither her relief nor her exhaustion. The excitement at having her loved ones was wearing off, reminding her once more of the extent she had gone through with to bring them back. He energy was close to none, just enough to keep her awake and walking. As of now she craved a soft bed, or a wooden floor even, to rest her tired body and her swaying mind.

They found Bilbo and Gandalf sitting on a stone step, the latter scratching at his pipe whilst the Hobbit sat there awkwardly. They were both staring at something a little ways away, at what Bonnie assumed to be the sunset. But then she heard a pained exclamation from behind her, and saw Kili and Fili appear in front of her, running as fast as they could towards the frozen waterfall. Bonnie followed them with her eyes, and finally saw the cause of their distress.

There was a body, lying there on the rocks, facing upwards with his hair spread out across the ice. The sun glinted off his sword, and his armour, and off the ice that surrounded them all. It was blindingly painful, but Bonnie could see passed that to the person. To the Dwarf. To the Kind under the Mountain.

"No," she muttered, her pace quickening. No, this wasn't happening. Not someone else. Not another person that she loved. Her feet slipped slightly on the ice, and she would have fallen had Tauriel not caught her arm and pulled her back up. Bonnie stared at Thorin's body, frozen not, as still as the solid ground beneath her. And she did the only thing she could do. The only thing that could possibly lessen the pain that she, and the Dwarves, and Gandalf, and Bilbo, just had to be feeling.

Bonnie dropped down to Wolf's level, urgently pressed her hands to his cheeks, and yipped, _find the Breath-That-Walks of the Pack-Leader. Make haste! _Wolf whimpered in fright and speed off, casting about for a scent that matched Thorin's. She stared after him for a moment, praying to the World-Spirit, to the Valar, to any deity that could possible listen, to give her the strength to heal him, and Wolf the skill to find him and bring him back.

As Bonnie moved passed Kili to Thorin's body, dangerously slow now, she tore the grouse bone whistle from around his neck, and dropped it on Thorin's chest. "Use it," she muttered. She knew he couldn't hear her, nor could he move it to his lips. But if it was anything like what Wolf had recalled, his souls could use it to draw them together, and for Wolf to listen to. And of course, there was the chance that he was lost. He did not have the Death Marks on, his souls had nothing to keep themselves together. It was all up to sheer will power and Wolf's nose to tie them back to each other.

Bonnie waited for as long as she dared to give Wolf time. And to gather as much energy as she could. If there was not enough to heal the wound that killed him, then there was no point. And at this point, Bonnie doubted she could even conjure a flame. But there was a difference between conjuring fire and healing. That being healing was much harder, and Bonnie was far less practises. Either way, her shaking fingers still skimmed over Thorin's chest, finding the wound punctured straight through him. She was aware of the Dwarves watching her, wondering just what on Middle-Earth she was doing and if there was anything they could do to help her. Fili's reassuring nods to them held them back, moved them to give her space to do what only she could.

Thorin's blood slowly seeped back into his body. The redness to his wound faded to pink then to white, and the flesh stretched and knitted itself back together until there was nearly no sign that anything had been there before. His internal bleeding was stopped, his ribs were realigned and cracked back into place, his heart was mended as were his lungs. Bonnie went further and further and further until his would was completely gone.

Too far. She had reached her limit. Arms trembling, eyes rolling back, Bonnie quavered as her mind and body began to shut down. The Dwarves, Tauriel, and Bilbo were shouting, but she could not hear them save for a muttered fuzz by her ears. One voice stood out however, for just a moment, long enough for her to hear Kili roar,

"_Bonnie!" _

The trail of blood curved a line from her nose, over her lips, to the bottom of her chin, where it dripped onto the white snow and stained it pink. Bonnie smiled slightly as she saw Thorin gasp and breathe, before she allowed herself one moment of rest. Blinking slightly, the edges of her vision blurred slightly, Bonnie laid down on the ground by Thorin's side and closed her eyes for what felt like thousands of years.

**Well. Tell me. What did you think? I hope you're satisfied with this ending, even though there is still one more chapter to go. And it's going to be a big one. I have so much I'm going to stuff into there, it's probably going to be more than three thousand words long. But you won't be complaining about that. But seriously, I can't believe I only have one more chapter to write. And then this story will be over. No more Kili and Bonnie. Isn't that sad? At least you have Legolas and Rowena, and soon you'll have Thorin and Thea (Little sneak peek on what's to come). So if you feel like a bit more of my writing style you can check out the Legolas and Rowena one, and soon the Thorin and Thea one, because the latter isn't uploaded yet. It well be soon, hopefully. I have two more weeks of holidays, and those weeks I'll be working on all of my stories for you, and getting them all stocked up so you'll never get a late chapter ever again from my Hobbit stories. **

**I'm also wondering if there are any stories you know of that are worth reading. I've completely run out, and whilst I should be spending most of my time studying and writing, I still need to read for inspiration and motivation to make my stories worth reading too. If you know of any stories that are either Kili/OC, Legolas/OC, Thorin/OC, or Frodo/OC, tell me in the reviews and I'll check them out. I own nothing at all but Bonnie, everything else belongs to J.R.R. Tolkien and Michelle Paver. If you have any questions, comments, concerns feel free to contact me.**

**See you next time….**


	30. All the Marbles

**Last chapter guys! It took me long enough didn't it? But it's here, and there will be no more Kili/Bonnie after this moment. How does that make you feel? Upset, I hope. But I just want to thank all of you that have stuck with this chapter through all of the hard moments and late chapters. You've made it to the end! Also, thank you everyone that has reviewed this story as well, that has given me feedback and made me a better writer. I appreciate it so much, and I am so incredibly grateful. I love you all. And if you're not ready to let this story go, then please check out my other Hobbit stories. I should be uploading them in a few weeks. I've also got a Legolas/OC story uploaded if you want to have a look. I haven't been able to work on them much though because of these last few weeks at school but it's holidays now so I can work nearly everyday. **

**But anyway, thank you once again. And tell me if there are any one-shots you might want me to write by leaving ideas in my PM box. I'll definitely write them if it means more Kili/Bonnie moments. And I suppose if I miss this story enough I'll go back and write Bonnie and Kili into the Lord of the Rings stories. Wouldn't that be interesting? But it would take a while for me to get started on that. So I'll leave that, and I might come back to it. Once more, I own nothing at all but Bonnie. If you have any questions, comments concerns feel free to contact me.**

**See you next time….**

The fire was burning low in its grate when Gandalf joined Wolf, Kili and Thorin at her bedside. They were the only three that had spent every moment in her presence since the previous day, when she had collapsed after healing Thorin. The blood from her face had been cleaned, and her hair brushed back out of her face. But aside from that there wasn't much they could do for her. The injuries and wounds from the battle would heal in their own time, as would her mind, the energy returning with every moment that she rested. But the patience of the Dwarves was thinning. Every minute they hoped to hear Kili or Thorin give a shout, calling them forth with joy that she had finally awoken. But no such thing had happened. She had simply remained asleep, since Gandalf placed his healing charm on her. But she would wake in her own time, he told the Dwarves and Bilbo. When she was ready.

Kili wished dearly that she was ready now. He did not know how much more waiting he could take, watching her so still and pale and broken. She had pushed herself to her limit; healing them, fighting for them, protecting them. Kili and his kin owed her their lives. If it was not for her Magecraft they would be in a tomb with the rest of the company mourning for their loss.

"No sign of change?" Gandalf wondered aloud as he stepped into her chambers, bringing with him a cold draught from the empty halls of Erebor. Mostly empty, anyway. Thorin had given the survivors of Laketown their gold, an order he had given to Dwalin and Balin whilst he remained at Bonnie's bedside, not risking leaving her in case a threat presented itself. He would protect her at every cost, living each of his days to pay off the debt he owed her.

"None," Thorin replied gruffly. He had barely spoken since giving the order, but that was more than he could say for Kili. The young Dwarf prince had said nothing since she had collapsed, nor had he slept, or let himself be removed from her in anyway. He had not stopped touching her, his hand constantly around hers, or her arm, just simply seeking contact with her. And no one had tried to stop him. They didn't dare push him away from her, out of fear that something would happen and they would lose the both of them. For they all knew if Bonnie lost her life, Kili would soon follow.

But Gandalf had promised that she simply needed rest. That she would wake in her own time, when her body was physically and mentally capable of retaining consciousness. She would be exhausted still, and would most likely not be able to make it out of bed, but with warm food and the company of her loved ones she would soon be back on her feet, as bright and lively as ever before, if not more so. After all, the battle was over and had been won, the Mountain reclaimed and the company alive, thanks to her. It seemed there should be not a thing to worry about for her when she awoke.

Three days had passed in this fashion, waiting and hoping and waiting again for her to awake, and for the Dwarves this cycle eventually incorporated worry. The longer she slept the more the Dwarves began to think she would never awake. Kili had never once left her bedside, had barely eaten, had mostly not slept. He just sat there, watching her face, waiting, confident that soon she would wake up. And on the fourth day, he was right. Four days, after the battle, was all it took for her to clench her fists suddenly and draw in a sharp breathe, as though it was the first she had taken in days. Kili and Thorin had jumped to their feet in shock, gawping at her as she sat up then slumped back against the pillows, groaning in pain.

"Gandalf!" Thorin bellowed, moving away from the bed towards the door, where Gandalf was sure to be waiting as he usually was. The door opened rapidly, and a shroud of gray moved into the room, just a blur against the once more dying light of the fire. The Wizard pushed passed Kili with an urgency not often seen in the Wizard, and pressed his hand to her forehead, where a soft glow emitted.

"What are you doing?" Kili cried, jumping forwards to retake her hand. For the first time in several days he had lost his skin to skin contact with her, a feeling he now knew he could not live without.

"I am lessening her pain, Master Kili, if you would give me some space," Gandalf grumbled, not taking his eyes from Bonnie's slightly out of focus gaze. She had her eyes pinned on Wolf, whose tongue was lolling with excitement as she skipped around the room, yipping his greetings to her. Bonnie yipped slightly in return, but her voice was light and broken from lack of use, and deprivation of water.

Kili jumped around the other side of the bed so he could crawl over beside her, taking her hand and pressing it lovingly to his lips. His eyes, as did Gandalf's and Thorin's, remained on her face, but only one of them held an unbearable need to pull her into his arms and keep her there for the next few hundred years. Kili refrained himself though, knowing that whatever Gandalf was doing was helping her, and that whatever he needed could be saved for later.

A colour slowly appeared in Bonnie's cheeks, replacing the pale white complexion she had donned beforehand. Her body remained limp, brittle looking and fragile, as though she were afraid to exert herself now. At least her eyes now, were beginning to regain some life to them, as she looked away from Wolf, to Thorin, to Gandalf, and finally to Kili. And then her eyes cleared, and forgetting Gandalf's hand hovering over her forehead or the pain in her body she threw the blankets off of her legs and threw herself onto him.

"_Ah Kili. Alles tut weh. __Alles tut weh," _she whispered against his chest, her hands clutching at his tunic. Her speech was that of the Deep Forest, where they spoke their own secret language as the Dwarves did theirs. _Ah Kili. Everything hurts. Everything hurts._

Kili, not knowing how to respond, simply held her closer, his lips pressed lovingly to her hair. Thorin and Gandalf had sensed it was their time now to leave, taking Wolf with them as they left to tell the other Dwarves and Bilbo the good news. They would jump from their seats with exclaims of joy and excitement, and would start rushing to her chambers to share their relief, and Thorin and Gandalf would put up their hands to stop them, to give Kili and Bonnie a moment of privacy. And the Dwarves would nod and smile in understanding and take their seats once more, content with the fact that she was safe and she was awake.

But at the moment Bonnie chose not to focus on the Dwarves, or on Bilbo and Gandalf, or on the pain in her body, or the pounding in her head, behind her eyes. There was something much more important right in front of her. Kili's eyes had never been as gentle as he looked at her, took in her appearance once more.

"Bonnie." He whispered her name with revere, his hands smoothing over her hair, down her arms, to her waist, where he could hold her with the best grip.

"Kili," she whispered herself, bending her neck to look at him. There was a clearness in her eyes now, one she had not held since their night together, where she knew everything was perfect in that one moment. "Kili, will you join me in marriage?" She had absolutely no idea if that was how one should ask a Dwarf for betrothal, but in her culture a simply question would be enough, as well as a simple answer.

"_Oh armastus. Kas sa ise ka küsida?" _Kili spoke, brushing his palm over her check. "Of course, Bonnie. If anything, I should have asked you before now." Bonnie grinned, not helping the overwhelming relief that drowned her as she kissed him lovingly, wishing that they could stay that way forever in that moment, where there was not a single trouble to plague their minds or tear them apart.

"Here, take this," Kili muttered softly, pulling away from her now to take something from his pocket. Covering her hand in his, he placed a small object, a smooth dark green stone with runes carved into the front. "My mother, Dis, gave it to me, before the journey started, and now I'm giving it to you." Bonnie held it preciously in her hand, her thumb smoothing over the etched surface as she asked,

"What does it say?" It was in Khuzdul, the language none but a Dwarf knew all of, a secret to all other creatures save for the ones that were close enough and trusted enough to learn, straight from the mind and mouth of a Dwarf. It was rare for any other creature but a Dwarf to speak the ancient tongue, excluding the obvious such as Wizards and beings alike.

"It says 'Return to me'," Kili answered, his eyes on her with her eyes on the Rune Stone. "It's a good luck charm. I had it with me during the fight, actually. It was in my hand when you healed me, and when Wolf brought my souls back." At her surprised look, he continued, "Fili told me everything. He told me what you did to bring us back. That you saved our lives, and Thorin's as well…we owe everything to you."

"You owe me nothing," Bonnie disagreed, shaking her head in refusal. "How many times have you, and Thorin, and Fili saved my life. In the Misty Mountain, in Rivendell, in Mirkwood. Everything you do gives me strength. If it was not for you and your brother I would not have had the strength to return Thorin to this world. If it was not for Wolf he would have been something dark, a demon, or a ghost, or worse." There was nothing but honesty in her voice as she spoke, believing every word that passed her lips.

"You may believe that," Kili spoke. "But I do not. However, that is a debate for a different time." He reached up and twirled a strand of her hair in his fingers. "Now, I just wish for everyone to know that you are taken. That you are mine. And as a Dwarf, I wish to braid your hair with the courting beads."

o.O

Bonnie looked at her hair in the dirtied mirror without much expression on her face. Two braids down in front of her ears, one pulling her hair back, simple for now. Ready for many more to be added over the years. She lightly touched the one by her left ear, thinking of the significance it held to Kili, and to herself. He was standing behind her, nervously awaiting her verdict. His instance response was to think she hated it, that she would rip the beads from her hair and throw them back in his face. And yet he still knew she would never do that. She was to kind, to gentle. If she hated them she would keep it to herself. And that thought was even more so terrifying.

Bonnie turned from the mirror, finally breaking her eyes away, and instead looked at Kili. As she had turned the brightest grin had appeared on her face. "I love them," she muttered, walking forwards into his awaiting arms. "I love you."

"As I love you." Kili pressed his forehead gently to hers, smiling softly, content with everything he had in that moment. "Until the day I die for good. And most likely after then as well."

Kili cupped her cheeks in his hands, thumb gently brushing her skin, smoothing over her cheekbones, showing her in every way but words that he loved her, cherished her, adored her. He kissed her and in that kiss he told her that he would always love her, for she was his life, his worth, everything that he thought well about himself. There was nothing in this world or in any other that could remove him from her side, or her from his. The earth in which they lived had begun a new cycle, which would only meet its end with the death that would surely find every creature that lived, even the ever immortal Elves. All things must come to an end. Save for the eternal bond between those that had found love, and that shared it.

And for once in their life, they were here, and nowhere else.

And then she opened her eyes and it was just Kili and her – nothing anywhere but Kili and her – him pressing his lips together as though he were keeping her kiss inside him, and her, holding this moment that was as fragile as a bird in her hands.

o.O

Their nerves had done nothing but increase as they left Bonnie's chambers and walked down the hall, hand in hand as usual, dreading the moment that they told the company. Not that the Dwarves would argue and scoff, but simply to have such attention placed on them was terrifying. And yet Bonnie could feel an undertone of excitement, getting ready to bubble to the surface. Of course, there was really nothing to worry about. The Dwarves would be overjoyed, and Bilbo would most likely be confused at first, and Gandalf would laugh knowingly as he usually did, and Thorin would hopefully smile, proud of his nephew for finding someone to spend the rest of his life with. Or at least, that's how both Kili and Bonnie hoped it would go.

The Dwarves, Bilbo, and Gandalf were all seated in the kitchen, chatting amongst each other, as Kili and Bonnie appeared at the door leading into the room. Dwalin, Fili, Thorin and Bofur jumped to their feet in excitement, yet all the Dwarves gave bellows of joy. But they cut off abruptly as their eyes found her hair, before an even louder roar overcame them.

"Congratulations, lad!" Bofur cried joyously, jumping forwards to wring his hand. He kissed Bonnie's cheeks and skipped away, all the while laughing cheerfully as the other Dwarves moved over to give their congratulations. Wolf was skipping around now, yipping his confusion as to what was going on. He could sense their excitement, but he was clueless as to why.

Bilbo, however, was lost, wondering just what had happened to cause this reaction from the Dwarves. "Wh-what's going on? What's happened?" He asked, looking from each of the Dwarves to Bonnie and Kili, confusion in his voice as Bonnie had predicted.

"They're gettin' married," Dwalin told him, smirking in satisfaction. He smiled softly at Bonnie, and swapped ruffling her hair as he usually would to touching her cheek and kissing her forehead.

"_Married?" _Bilbo squeaked, taking a few steps backwards in shock. He had clearly never expected this to happen, being mostly oblivious to the connection between Kili and his sister. Of course he'd suspected that something was going on, but to this extent? And now it was clear, she wouldn't be returning with him to Bag End…

Bonnie knew instantly from the look on Bilbo's face that he wasn't happy about this. And not simply because he had a problem with Kili, but purely because he had a problem with her. He knew that unless he stayed here in the mountain, he would no longer by living with his sister. After all, she would remain here with Kili, living in the mountain and helping to rebuild her. Dwarves from the Blue Mountain and the Iron Hills would come, and with their help the Lonely Mountain would be strong again, stronger than most, under the watchful eye of the King under the Mountain, Thorin Oakenshield. He had waited his whole life for this moment, and now it was here. And he was here to show his gratitude as well.

First he faces Kili, smirking proudly as his nephew as he clapped his shoulders fondly. "You have chosen well, my sister's son." He pressed his forehead to Kili's for a moment, before turning to her, smiling gently. "There is not a finer lass than Bonnie Baggins," he continued. "Mage of Nature, fire-wielder, shape-shifter, tree-whisperer, spirit walker. Your name will be remembered in stories, in books, in legend. But your spirit will always remain in the mountain you helped reclaim, along with the others you saved along the path." He kissed her cheek and hugged her tightly, before he added softly to her, so only she and Kili could hear. "I know of what you did, for myself and my nephews. At your own risk. And in return, I will ensure the safety of you, and any life you bring into this world."

Bonnie's cheeks heated at the very idea of having children, but a loving and slightly excited grin from Kili sent her nerves quailing. There was nothing here to worry about. She would spend the remainder of her life with Kili, and with the other Dwarves, and she would visit Bilbo and Gandalf with every chance she got. And Thorin was right. Any life she brought into the world would be loved, and sheltered, and strong. As strong as their father, and as powerful as their mother. Half-Dwarf, Half-Mage, the first of their kind.

o.O

Days passed within the mountain with joy and celebration, feasts devoted to the end of the war, the reclaiming of Erebor, and the betrothal of Kili and Bonnie. Thorin's cousin, Dain, had become quite friendly, acting as though Bonnie was very much the sister of sorts he never had. He'd do everything a brother would do short of ruffling her hair, least he mess up the beautiful braids Kili had placed in them. And Bonnie learned now, if it wasn't for him, many off the Dwarves would have died over and over. He held much respect in the eyes of the Company, and of any other Dwarf that crossed him.

But soon that celebration had come to an end. Dain had returned to the Iron Hills to share the news of their success in person, and too find which of the Dwarves wished to join the company in the Lonely Mountain to rebuild it back to its former glory. Already a note had been sent by the wing of a crow, informing Thorin that many had chosen to travel there, and strangest of all a large number of female Dwarves, and older Dwarves. Females were rare, only a third of their population, and they only chose to travel in the darkest of circumstances. But even still, as they grew older, Dwarves never lost their resilience or their determination.

Together the Company devoted one day after their celebration to say farewell to Bilbo. Just the fourteen of them. Thorin, Kili, Fili, Bifur, Bofur, Bombur, Nori, Ori, Dori, Oin and Gloin, Gandalf, Bonnie, and of course Bilbo. It was a quiet affair, one of remembrance, to all the good lives that had been lost in the battle and before then as well. Those from when the Dragon first attacked, all the way up until now.

Those closest to Bilbo all managed to get in their own individual goodbye, a reminder to him that they would always welcome him, and protect him with their life. And that really, if there was the option, he could return.

And yet one of the most painful things Bonnie had ever felt, aside from the death of her family, the almost death of Kili, Fili, and Thorin, and the death of Belladonna and Bungo as well, was saying goodbye to her brother. She could barely form the words in her mouth to say what she needed to say before she was crying, and hugging Bilbo, and saying to him that he didn't _need _to go, and that he could always live in the Mountain with her and the rest of the Dwarves.

And yet Bilbo's only response to that was simply, "There must always be a Baggins at Bag End. And the Sackville Baggins' don't count." And it was true of course. Always a Baggins, at Bag End, on Bagshot row.

Bonnie and Bilbo spent a long time talking after that, reminiscing about their escapades as children, all the trouble they had gotten into, all the mud they'd trailed into Bag End. Everything the two had been through together. And now it was all coming to an end. Bonnie had always thought she'd live in Bag End with Bilbo, until the day she died. But then of course she had never anticipated Kili, or the extent of her love for him. Bilbo had finally come around to the idea of Bonnie getting married to Kili, an event he had never anticipated in his lifetime, or in hers. The idea had never really popped into his head, that Bonnie would marry and have children and start a family. And it was simply because Bilbo had never been interested in that sort of thing for himself.

"I'll come to the Shire all the time," Bonnie told him once more, for the hundredth time he would claim. But she would, there was no doubt about that. The Shire would always be the place that saved her life, after the death of her father, mother, and sisters. It was the place that had offered her something when she had nothing. Belladonna and Bungo had done all they could to ensure she had everything she could possibly need in the world. A loving family, a place to call home, food to fill her stomach, and plenty of adventure. And Bilbo had always been a part of that adventure.

Which was why she wrapped herself up in Kili's arms as Bilbo made his farewell to the rest of the company. They had caught him trying to sneak off without going through the pain of another goodbye. And yet, despite his reluctance to drag this on any further than it needed to go, he still managed to find the perfect response to their sudden appearance

"If any of you are ever passing Bag-End, uh...tea is at four. There's plenty of it, you are welcome any time." Bilbo gulped as though he could barely handle this farewell, and added, "Uh...don't bother knocking." The Dwarves nodded, smiling sadly at his farewell, and watched as he turned his back to them, and started off back home, never looking back at them once. There was nothing left for any of them to say, either way. Delaying his leave would only make it the more painful when it finally came.

But for now, the Dwarves and Bonnie could turn back into the Mountain and look forwards to the day that the company would return once more, as it should be. Eleven Dwarves, one Wizard, one Hobbit, and one Mage.

"He'll visit," Kili whispered encouragingly as they walked through the halls of the Mountain towards their chambers. Bonnie nodded, knowing it was true, and yet her mind still refused to settle, to allow her some resolve in the fact that Bilbo _would _return. One day, when his restless mind and his eager feet pushed him onwards, back for another adventure to the Mountain. And of course he would be welcomed by Thorin with open arms. After all, they would be lost without their Burglar.

**NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! It's all over! Seriously, there is no point to living anymore if I can't work on this story. This is the longest story I have ever written in my entire life, and I don't know what to do about that. Just keep working on other stories, am I right? And believe me, I need all the time I can get to work on those. At least now I don't have to worry about this story, and it is the holidays in a week anyway, so I have heaps of time to work on my other stories and get them up to date. I might even finish a few of them, if I'm lucky. But either way, you're sure to hear from me again. Also, did you like that little Sherlock reference I threw in there, for my Sherlockians out there. For the last time, I own nothing but Bonnie. If you have any questions, comments, concerns feel free to contact me.**

**See you next time….**


	31. Author's Note

Hey everyone! I've noticed in the reviews for this story that you all have some really good comments and opinions on ways that I can make this story better and I have to say I completely agree. Since I finished this story I'd like to say that my writing style has developed and grown into a more mature and interesting way, and I'd like to display that in my stories. So, as you all guessed, I will be rewriting this story.

I'm not sure when i'll be able to post the newly updated version, but I'm definitely working on it. Also, please let me know if you think I should completely repost the story, or simply update the chapters. I'm not entirely sure, but I'm thinking of reposting it completely and just mentioning in the introduction that this is the rewritten version to the old copies. Tell me what you guys think.

I will, of course, be updating all relevant prequels and sequels.

Happy Reading, and thank you all!

See you next time...

P.S. I'm going to take down this version of the story as well as all the prequels/prequels when I upload the first chapter to the updated story. Thank you again, and love you all


End file.
